


The Best Laid Plans

by Nacomah



Series: The Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacomah/pseuds/Nacomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had a plan for the future, but when his chance for success interferes, nothing is the same.  When one of Artie’s projects starring Blaine leads them to Hollywood, Blaine has to learn that you can’t control everything, especially the future.  Sam, who also makes the move, must learn that you can’t change who you are and you can’t really choose who you fall for, no matter how much you try.  A story told from Sam’s point of view, about his struggles with bisexuality, his evolving relationship with a best friend in love with someone else, and what making it big can really mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [最完美的计划](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258121) by [Atlas_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_Hands/pseuds/Atlas_Hands), [Wincie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincie/pseuds/Wincie)



> While a story from Sam’s POV, this is also Blaine’s story as seen from someone else. Artie, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Jesse St. James also play a large role. Though this is essentially a Blam fic that involves a Klaine break up, there is not Kurt-bashing here. Canon to at least 5x05. The filmed portion of the story is partially based on the N’s Instant Star.
> 
> Updates may also appear on tumblr under the name: ClosetedSuperNerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While a story from Sam’s POV, this is also Blaine’s story as seen from someone else. Artie, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Jesse St. James also play a large role. Though this is essentially a Blam fic that involves a Klaine break up, there is no Kurt-bashing here. Canon to at least 5x05. The filmed portion of the story is partially based on the N’s Instant Star.
> 
> I promise this story gets better next chapter! This prologue was necessary but hard to write.

Prologue:

It all started…well it is difficult to point out exactly when it all started. Maybe it was when Sam transferred to McKinley, or when he first joined the New Directions. Or maybe later when Sam and Blaine got into that stupid fight about dance moves. No, the start was probably closer to senior year and the campaign for class president. That was when Blam really started. But the thing, is, Sam was pretty sure that might be some other story. The development of an epic bromance born out of a bad break-up, comic books, super heroes, and glee clubs. That story would have led to years of being roommates, being each other’s best men, maybe being Uncle Sam and Uncle Blaine to each other’s children. But that’s not what happened. Something changed. And, well, that all started that first year in New York, but neither Sam nor Blaine would have any idea at the time. 

Their first year out of high school, Blaine, Artie, and Sam all moved out to New York. Blaine had NYADA and a fiancé. Artie had the Brooklyn Film Academy. And Sam had a modeling contract. Naturally, they all decided to room together, getting an apartment in Brooklyn, close enough to Artie’s school to make traveling around New York City in a wheelchair less daunting. At least it seemed like a natural decision to Sam. For Blaine, it was a decision arrived at after long discussions with Kurt. A discussion Sam wouldn’t even know happened until years later. Kurt wanted him to move into the loft with him, Rachel, and Santana. Blaine didn’t want to live in an overcrowded loft with the only privacy in the form of a bathroom without a lock and curtains as room dividers. Especially not as a couple. But Kurt wanted to continue rooming with Rachel and Santana. This lead to further discussion about what they were doing with their relationship, how they were going to handle their engagement and eventual marriage. Eventually, they decided on a long engagement, waiting to get married until they were finally both financially independent from their parents, something that wouldn’t happen until at least after college. This led ultimately to Blaine’s five year plan that Kurt watched his fiancé draw up half-fondly and half-exasperatedly over skype. Three years living separately until Kurt graduated, one year living together and establishing themselves, and one year to plan the wedding and grow into adults. 

It made perfect sense to Blaine and Kurt figured it at the very least to be a guideline for their future. But none of their friends knew about the weeks on the phone and skype figuring this out. Some continued to dub them as that too young couple rushing into things or that they clearly didn’t think through what it meant to be fiancés. Sam and Artie didn’t think about it. It just seemed like the natural choice that Blaine would room with them. Santana and Rachel were just relieved not to have to battle for the shower with another roommate or to have to spend every night with ear plugs.

So in that first year, Sam, Blaine, and Artie adjusted to New York, school, and careers. Like any other young high school graduates, they balanced friendships, work, school, and relationships. They had Thursday movie marathons. Blaine had Friday date nights. Artie had his film craze of the month. It was actually on one of Blaine’s Friday date nights in the middle of February when Sam figures the story really started.

****************************************************  
Sam had just finished pulling on his jeans after a long day of shooting when one of the models approached him.

“Hey man,” Jim greeted.

“Hey dude,” Sam pulled on his t-shirt. He paused in pulling over his flannel. “What’s up?”

“A bunch of us are going clubbing,” he gestured to the small group of girls and guys behind them. “Do you want to come?” The guys had cleaned off their make-up already while the girls had only wiped off the most dramatic of it. All of them looked ready to club. 

Sam glanced down at his flannel and jeans. “Ummm…” he trailed off.

Jim followed his gazed before shooting him a smile. “You’re fine, man. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be looking to attract most of the clientele anyway.” At Sam’s confused look, he clarified. “We’re going to a gay club. I mean, if that makes you uncomfortable…”

“Nah,” Sam said. “My best friend is gay and another one of my friends is a lesbian. A gay club is nothing new.” He thought it over for a moment. He wasn’t actually prepared to go clubbing, but he at least had his fake id and a credit card on him. And Blaine did have his date night that night. Not to mention if he went home, Artie would probably make him watch another artsy foreign film he couldn’t understand. And the subtitles didn’t help his dyslexia. “You know what, why not?”

“That’s the spirit,” Jim clapped him on the back. One of the girls, Melanie, grabbed Sam’s other arm as he collected his personal items. 

“Next time we’ll probably go to a straight club,” Melanie informed him on their way to the club. “We tend to switch it up when we go out.”

“That seems fair,” Sam commented. “Besides I’m not looking for a hook-up. I just got out of the weirdest relationship of my life.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, man, we should’ve warned you about Carol. It’s just kind of a rite of passage for every straight guy in the agency to go through it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s all kinds of sexy, but the thing with the food,” Sam suppressed a shudder. The group laughed before moving on. They gossiped for a while and Sam tried to keep up but he was still the new guy and he didn’t know a lot of the names, especially since he tended to hang out with Blaine, Artie, and the others more than his fellow models. Sam figured that was probably a little weird. New people didn’t seem to last among the graduated New Directions.

His confusion didn’t matter once they hit the club as the music was too loud to hear much of what people were saying. It was one Sam had not been to. He gaped a little at the strobe lights and the amount of different colored beams bouncing from one wall to the next. He even tried not to stare at the two dudes making out on the dance floor. And he definitely tried not to stare at the girls doing the same at the bar. Both Santana and Blaine had whacked him in the back of the head the last time he looked too long at Santana making out with her new girlfriend. 

Jim and Melanie quickly dragged him off for shots. Then spent most of the night making him try different drinks. They were pretty awesome and he decided he liked Jim and Melanie too. The rest of the night blurred together in a mess of sound and color. Then lips, and skin, and sweat.

*******************************************************  
Sam groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. His head was pounding and his body quite literally felt like lead. Or that time he ate too many Cool Ranch Doritos and spent a whole evening working it off. At least then he didn’t have a headache and didn’t feel like everything in his stomach desperately wanted to come up. 

Slowly but surely, Sam was able to pry open his eyes. He waited as his eyes adjusted to the light. He blamed the headache for why it took him so long to realize he wasn’t in his room. Or Blaine’s. Or any other room he might recognize. Sam shot up. “Ow, ow, ow,” he complained, grabbing at his head.

“Hung over?” a masculine voice asked. Sam quickly looked towards the door where the voice was coming from, ignoring the dizzy spell that hit him as he did so.

Sam blinked. “Jim?” Sure enough, there was Jim leaning against the door frame, shirtless and holding a cup of coffee. He looked a little hung over himself. Sam’s eyes drifted away from the hickey on Jim’s collar bone, before he froze. He looked down at his own naked chest before slowly lifting the blanket. Yep, naked. His eyes darted towards Jim again. “Is Melanie here?”

“Melanie went home with her girlfriend pretty early on,” Jim told him, turning awkwardly away from him. “Do you…can you not…” Jim let out an uncomfortable laugh.

His laughter jiggled something in Sam’s memory. Lips, skin, sweat. Blue eyes. A firm body. Too firm to be female. Oh, god, it felt incredible. “Oh crap, we—“ Sam gestured between the two of them frantically. He paused. “I thought you were straight.”

“Well, that’s what I thought about you,” Jim said, eyebrows raised. “And I’m very gay. Everyone knows that.”

“I am straight,” Sam insisted, before realizing how ridiculous that sounded given the events of that night. “I mean besides last night. I don’t know what last night even was. Not that I have anything against being gay. My best friend is gay. I’m going to be his best man at his wedding. I didn’t even care that he wanted to do me for a while last year. I mean—“

Jim stopped him. “I get it, man. I get it.” He approached Sam slowly as if afraid Sam was going to do something stupid. Which was just ridiculous. Sam was down with the gay. Apparently more down than he had realized. “Listen, I think there are some things you have to figure out.” Jim picked up what Sam recognized as his clothes from the floor. “Here. I’ll let you get dressed.”

He turned to leave but Sam stopped him. “Jim, can you not…”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Jim promised, giving him a small smile. “You know it’s always different when you might be the one who’s gay.”

“But I like girls,” Sam muttered as Jim finally left. He really needed to get out of there. He quickly pulled on his clothes and practically tore out of the apartment, barely managing a “see you at work” to Jim. He just really needed to get home.

But nothing was that easy. First, he got lost because he wasn’t completely sure where he was and by the time he got himself to the subway and a map, because of some earlier incident the trains were delayed. When he finally got home, all he wanted to do was throw himself into bed. But he didn’t even get to do that. Once he finally got home, he ran into Blaine who was watching t.v. in the living room, legs folded up underneath him and a bowl of cereal on his lap.

“Hey, Sam,” he chirped, sparing him a glance. 

“Not so loud,” Sam groaned.

Blaine managed to hold in the laughter over Sam’s hang over but couldn’t hold back the smirk. “Come on, Mr. Hang-Over. The first Rocky is on. Come watch.”

And Sam did really kind of want to watch the movie. Plus, Blaine and he had been really busy lately and hadn’t had the chance to hang out, just the two of them. Sighing, he threw himself onto the other end of the couch, causing Blaine to bounce a little and make a grab for his tipping bowl. He sent Sam one of his unimpressed looks before his eyes froze on Sam’s neck.  
“Nice hickey,” he commented lightly. Or at least Blaine’s trying to be light voice which always sounded a little judgmental.

Sam groaned again. “Not now. I get it. You found the love of your life. One night stands are cheap, blah, blah, blah.”

“Hey, I never said that,” Blaine responded, placing his bowl on the side table, now speaking in that do-we-need-to-have-a-serious-conversation-about-this voice. 

“But I know you think that,” Sam argued. He sighed. “Sorry, I’m just really cranky. I’m hung over. I can’t even remember how I ended up sleeping with J…Joan.” He furtively glanced at Blaine to see if he noticed the slip but Blaine was now looking at him with sympathy. 

“Maybe you should just get some sleep,” Blaine suggested as he stood. “Go. I’ll bring you some water and advil.”

It was moments like this, Sam thought as he headed for bed in relief, that he wouldn’t trade Blaine for anything. As Blaine basically fussed over him, he figured Kurt was a lucky guy.

*********************************************************

Sam did end up taking Jim’s advice. He tried to figure things out. But it wasn’t that easy. He liked girls. He had no doubt about that. But did he like guys too? How could he take hooking up while drunk as a sure sign? Blaine of all people made out with Rachel while drunk. Maybe that was just it. Sam was drunk and it felt good because he was drunk. He couldn’t even remember most if it anyway. And when he was sober, it wasn’t like he was attracted to guys. If he was, wouldn’t he have done something with Blaine when he had that crush on Sam? Blaine was smart, charming, and good-looking. If he hadn’t been attracted to Blaine, that must’ve meant this was all a fluke.

But the next time he went out with some of the models, it happened again. It wasn’t Jim this time. Sam had started hanging out with a totally different group of models after that one. This time around he wasn’t even trashed. He was a little drunk but he could remember everything. He remembered meeting the guy at the bar, the way he started flirting with Sam, looking up at him through his lashes. And Sam had thought: why not. The thing about being less drunk this time around was that Sam remembered little things. He remembered not only enjoying the sensations, the kissing, the hand on his dick. He remembered the flare of lust that drove through him as the other man stripped out of clothes, all flat planes and muscle. The feel of stubble against his skin. Watching the guy fall apart as Sam worked his own hand over his dick. This wasn’t about being drunk.

After that, Sam really thought about it. He thought about the little things. How he looked when another attractive guy passed him. Before he had thought that was just appreciation. He noticed the times that his sex dreams featured another man, the rate of which increased since the second hook-up. He noticed that sometimes he paid closer attention to the male lead than a female lead in a movie or show.

He decided to test the waters one day when he, Blaine, Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Kurt were watching Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles at the loft, a choice that only really left Kurt disappointed. Even Rachel was on board, needing something very different from Broadway after both classes at NYADA and shows for Funny Girl. While the action drew Blaine, Sam, and Artie in, Santana just wanted to watch hot girls kick ass.

So in the middle of watching an episode, he turned to Blaine. “So Derek Reese is kind of hot, huh?”

“Kind of?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Look at those arms, the tattoos…” he trailed off when he saw Kurt watching him in amusement.

“Do you have something to tell me, Blaine? First Adam Levine now Brian Austin Green. Should I be getting a new tattoo?” Kurt teased as Blaine blushed. The others giggled.

“I know after banging any girl that would have you, you’re running out of options, but turning to the other team, Trouty?” Santana commented. Sam knew she was only teasing, but it hit a little close to home.

But before he could defend himself, Blaine cut in again. “Please, like I can’t notice how hot Sarah Connor is? Doesn’t mean I would ever go for it,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“She would eat you alive,” Santana grinned.

“You know what I meant,” Blaine turned back to the screen.

“Derek Reese is kind of sexy man candy. Just saying,” Artie inserted.

“And Blaine’s right about Sarah Connor,” Rachel giggled.

With that they turned back to the show. So noticing another guy didn’t make Sam gay. But that didn’t explain his hook-ups. He figured maybe he was just experimenting. People said girls do that in college. Sure he wasn’t a girl and he wasn’t in college, but this could just be an experiment too, right?

By the third time, experimenting became even less of a plausible explanation. By the time his second year in New York arrived, he had hooked up with a guy when completely sober. But in that time he had also had short-lived girlfriends that he knew, without a doubt, he was attracted to. Maybe he was like Brittany. He could be bisexual. Eventually he figured that was the only explanation.

That didn’t make it any easier to tell anyone. In fact, he avoided it at all costs, especially his friends. Blaine had told him once what Kurt had said about bisexual guys. He had heard Santana’s less than stellar remarks on Brittany and bisexuality himself. He didn’t want those words directed at him, especially with what Santana had already said about his track record with girls or with what Sam just knew Blaine thought of his one night stands, at least the ones he knew about. It hit him that he didn’t even know what Blaine thought of bisexuality. He had never said anything about it. And Kurt was his boyfriend. Did that mean they shared their views? That didn’t seem like something Blaine would do, but given what Blaine had said to him about his stripping when Sam first returned to McKinley, Sam didn’t want to risk it. It wasn’t anyone’s business whether he sometimes hooked up with guys. He had only dated girls. He never had any interest in dating a guy. So he was bisexual. That meant he had a choice over who he fell for right? He could just choose to be with a girl, to not have to go through the homophobia he saw directed at Kurt or Blaine or Santana. Forget about what people said about bisexuals. Plus, Sam saw the way Kurt reacted when Blaine talked to other gay guys. Would he let Blaine be friends with Sam if he knew Sam liked guys too? As much as he loved Blaine, Sam knew that Blaine always gave in to Kurt. Always. Sam didn’t want to lose his best friend.

So by the time of their third year in New York, Sam had figured out his sexuality, just as Jim suggested. And he had decided it didn’t matter. He had a plan. His life in New York hit a rhythm. All of their lives did. His modeling life stayed separate from his home life. Blaine and he were best friends and Blaine knew everything about him. Except this one thing. Artie, meanwhile, was killing it at film school. Funny Girl was getting some good reviews from the Broadway world. Santana was continuing to book commercials. Kurt booked some small parts here and there while also getting a paid position at Vogue. Blaine was doing well at NYADA, choosing instead to book gigs with Sam then audition for any roles, and doing favors for Artie by, more often than not, acting as his leading man. Everything was going well. Nothing had to change.

Except one day it all changed. They say success changes everything. Whoever they were had it absolutely right. They also say change is hard. Sometimes Sam still wonders if Blaine wished things never changed. Sometimes he wonders if Blaine wished his five year plan didn’t blow up in his face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie's show is about to be picked up and what should be an easy choice for Blaine becomes a difficult one. Sam, meanwhile, makes the easiest choice of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon to at least 5x06. The filmed portion of the story is partially based on the N’s Instant Star. Still sort of an introductory chapter so please excuse the time jumps within the narration. Also I don’t even pretend to know anything about the t.v. business.

Chapter 1:

Everyone met at their place once the news hit. “I can’t believe it,” Santana commented over the other voices. With the exception of a party or two thrown, Sam had never seen their apartment so chaotic—and with so few people. Artie, Santana, Kurt, and he shifted between silent shock and all talking at the same time. “Where’s Anderson? Did anyone tell him?”

“I didn’t want to tell him on the phone,” Artie responded, obviously still in shock. “His shift just ended. He’s on his way.” Blaine and Rachel were the only ones missing. While Rachel had to head to the theater for her evening show, Blaine was just finishing up his shift at the local café.

“I just can’t believe it,” Santana repeated. “They’re really turning that gay soap opera of yours into a pilot.”

“It’s not a gay soap opera,” Artie rolled his eyes. “It’s—“

“Yeah, yeah, a story about a young gay musician on the precipice of success. Your big gay crush on that hobbit gets more obvious every year,” Santana snarked.

“I don’t even get how it happened,” Sam interrupted. “They just called you?”

“Apparently Professor Dunn was impressed. He said he saw the potential so he made a few calls,” Artie couldn’t battle the smile taking over his face. “I mean they wanted to just take it over, with me as an advisor or something, and to recast the whole thing but my momma didn’t raise no fool.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“Meaning I negotiated some major creative control. Obviously they’re going to assign me a team or something but I get to be co-show runner, basically,” Artie told them all before looking directly at Kurt. “And I told them the role of Ben was basically written for Blaine and there ain’t no show without him. They didn’t even argue with me when I told them Blaine was going to keep writing the music, especially after I showed a few videos of the Blam Experience.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “That’s such a stupid name for a band.”

Sam glared. “Like Angela Lansbury is any better.”

“Guys stop,” Kurt warned before they could even get in a repeat of the same argument. He turned back to Artie. “So when do you begin shooting?”

“Well, Blaine and I would have to go over the paperwork. Then there’s getting a production team together, casting the rest of the roles, adjusting the script, recording the song,” Artie started to look a little overwhelmed. “Oh man, I’m filming a pilot!”

That was around the time everyone heard Blaine’s keys in the lock. They all quieted down and stared as he entered the apartment. Blaine placed his keys on the hook and toed off his shoes before he even noticed everyone staring at him. His hand wandered towards his hair. “What? Is the gel wearing off?” He quickly looked down at his shirt. “Did I stain my polo?”

Sam’s face broke out in a grin. “Dude!” He launched himself at Blaine and a half-hearted scuffle broke out. Blaine managed to shove him away with a smile before Sam could manage to even ruffle his hair.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the greeting,” Blaine said, eying Sam to make sure he wasn’t about to blind side him. “But what’s going on?” His eyebrows furrowed. “It’s not anyone’s birthday right?”

“No. Come in! Come in!” Artie backed up his wheelchair, a manic grin now in place. Blaine watched him warily as he made it into the living room. Sam didn’t blame him. Last time that grin was targeted at Blaine, Artie was on an artistic nudity in cinema phase and tried to get Blaine to agree to star in a short film for him. To this day, it was the only one of Artie’s projects that Blaine absolutely refused to take part in.

“Remember that faux-pilot episode of ‘Making it Big’ we shot a few months ago?” Artie asked quickly.

“Yeah, that one was a lot of fun,” Blaine said as he sat.  
Artie paused. “That one? They’ve all been great.”

Blaine looked at him innocently. “Of course.” Sam hid a grin. He and Blaine had many fun conversations in the past about some of the mortifying things Artie had Blaine do on screen in the last few years. 

“Well, it’s being picked up!” Artie exclaimed. 

Blaine looked at Kurt. “He’s kidding.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt commented, taking a seat primly on edge of the couch near Blaine. “But he’s serious.”

“Of course I’m serious!” Artie shouted. “I’m going to be a show-runner and you’re going to be a star. I mean we’re re-writing and re-casting and calling it ‘Stardom’ now, but still.”

Blaine’s face broke out in a grin and he hopped out of his seat. “Seriously? Congratulations, man.”

“Congratulations? Didn’t you hear me? You’re coming too. We’re going to Hollywood, baby!” Artie let out a whoop.

There was little grace in Blaine throwing himself on Artie in excitement. Sam took his chance to ruffle both sets of hair and Blaine didn’t even notice that his hair was messed up as he celebrated with them. Sam subtly wiped the gel off his hand before getting into the pile. Even Santana managed to maneuver around them to hug both Artie and Blaine.

Blaine extracted himself from Artie, gluing his eyes on Kurt. His smile fell slightly as he saw the hesitant look on his fiancé’s face. “Kurt?”

“Hollywood?” Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine’s face fell a little more. It was like the feeling was contagious. Sam glanced between the two, fascinated and a little worried as he saw Blaine practically shrink into himself and Kurt grow distant. Oh, this was so not good at all.

*****************************************************

Sam was pretending to help Artie read through the paperwork when Blaine got home. He had disappeared with Kurt shortly after the Hollywood thing came up to talk things through. Sam was just glad to throw the paper down as the legalese was giving him a headache. Seriously, it was like lawyers were just shoving that flashy lawyer school stuff in everyone’s faces. He watched as Blaine repeated his actions from earlier, placing his keys down and taking off his shoes. This time he lacked that casual air about him. The thing with Blaine was that whatever he was feeling always came off him in waves, which was great when he was happy, but it was depressing as hell when he wasn’t.

Blaine sighed, throwing himself onto the couch next to Sam, perhaps a little closer than he would with anyone else besides Kurt or Sam. He fell back onto the couch, resting his head against the back of it and closing his eyes. Sam almost didn’t want to ask. Kurt and Blaine didn’t fight often, but when they did it led to days of depressed-Blaine. Looking at him made Sam feel like he kicked someone’s puppy. Or maybe Blaine was that puppy he kicked. Needless to say, he didn’t like it. 

“So?” Sam ventured.

“We’ll figure everything out,” Blaine said, opening his eyes and turning slightly to him. “We go and we film. Who knows if the show is even get picked up? It’s too early to worry.” But Sam knew Blaine well enough to know that it was never too early for Blaine to worry. 

“I don’t get it,” Artie said, clearly trying to be sympathetic in his own way. “Why is this even a big deal? So you move to L.A. I know you two are supposed to get married but he can come after he graduates in a few months anyway.”

“Oh, god, NYADA. I have to put in a leave of absence or something. I should—“ He started to get up but Sam tugged him back down. He felt Blaine calm ever so slightly, so he kept his hand on his arm.

“Relax. You don’t even know the details yet. Just take it a step at a time,” Sam tried to say as calmly as possible. If he didn’t stop him now, Blaine might start making lists or something. Sam hated the lists.

“You didn’t answer the question anyway,” Artie injected.

Blaine fell back into his previous positions, rubbing at his eyes. “And make Kurt leave Broadway and Vogue.com? That’s not fair.” He turned to look at Artie. “Maybe you should cast yourself a new lead and—“

“Oh, nuh-uh,” Artie shook his head roughly. “Not going to happen. You can’t make Kurt leave Broadway and Vogue.com? There’s theater and Vogue in LA, isn’t there? I can’t let you pass on this opportunity. Hellz, no. You are not leaving me on this one. You’re going to be the Johnny Depp to my Tim Burton, the Samuel L. Jackson to my Tarantino, my—“

“Alright, man, he gets it,” Sam said, patting Artie on the arm before turning to look again at his best friend. Blaine was glancing at him now with wide amber eyes. “But Artie’s right. You have to go this. This is your career we’re talking about.”

“But I was going to do Broadway anyway. I mean, I never really intended movies or television,” Blaine stated with little conviction.

“Dude,” Sam stared at him. “You haven’t even auditioned for a play outside of NYADA since we’ve been here. It’s been all Artie’s stuff and gigs with me. Kurt’s dream is Broadway and New York. You just follow along like you do with everything Kurt says.”

Sam realized a little too late that he shouldn’t have said that. Blaine glared at him as he stood. “I do not,” Blaine snapped. “My dream has always been to perform. Since before I ever met Kurt.”

Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. I shouldn’t have said that. But did you just hear yourself? You said your dream is to perform. Why can’t you do that with t.v? You love filming with Artie. And this way you get to write and record your own music, too.”

But Blaine was still glaring at him. “Whatever,” he said before dramatically storming off towards his room.

Artie tentatively glanced over at Sam. “You’re kind of right about the Kurt thing.”

Sam sighed. “Let’s hope I’m not this time.” He stood, making his way to the kitchen to grab himself a beer or something. He came back with two, handing one off to Artie. “Do you think Kurt even notices?”

Artie shook his head. “I’ve known the guy for like seven years. Love him, but there’s a reason him and Rachel are super besties.”

Sam nodded along. He liked Kurt a lot. He was his friend and Blaine loved him. But while he would never actually say it to Blaine, he often wondered whether they were the best thing for each other. Kurt had the power to make Blaine feel his best, but he was also the reason Blaine was sometimes at his lowest. And Blaine would give up anything for Kurt. Even things Kurt never asked him to give up. Sam sighed.

“I swear to you right now. I’m going to do all in my power to get him out there with you.”

“I’ll toast to that,” Artie nodded, bringing their beers together. “We’ll knock some sense into that boy.”

********************************************

Blaine managed to give Sam the silent treatment for a grand total of thirty-three hours. Sam would have probably called him on it if Blaine hadn’t sent him a vaguely guilty look before taking the paperwork Artie had brought back from the network.

He read through it and began marking up sections of it. Artie stared at him wide-eyed. Blaine looked up at him. “What?” he asked self-consciously.

“Do you understand all that?” Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged before turning back to the papers. “Kind of. My dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Contracts aren’t something new to me.”

“So what do you think?” Artie asked carefully. “Is it a good deal?”

“They’ll have to make a few adjustments,” Blaine informed him. “But it’s a good deal.”

“So you’re with me on this, right?” Artie asked eagerly. 

Blaine sent him a small smile. “Like I would leave you hanging?”

Sam snorted. “Did you really just say that?” Artie snickered at the comment.

“What? I can be cool,” Blaine insisted. 

“Please don’t,” Sam said, patting him on the shoulder. And just like that, besides everyone being super busy, everything seemed back to normal. At least for a little while. A couple of weeks later and Artie was already in LA, learning the ranks and getting the logistics sorted. It was all to happen pretty quickly. Auditions would be next and then Blaine would fly out for chemistry tests for the callbacks. After that, the pilot would take a couple of weeks to shoot.

The month or so Artie was in LA, Blaine split his time pretty evenly between Kurt and Sam. Sam tried to tell him that it wouldn’t be a big deal if he spent a bit more time with Kurt.

“I mean, I’m not the one worried about you running off to LA,” Sam said, glancing over from where they were watching the game.

Blaine offered a little shrug, not really looking at Sam. “Kurt’s busy. Just because I don’t have school now doesn’t mean Kurt isn’t as busy as ever. I mean, he has a life besides me.” He was quiet for a moment before glancing over at Sam. “And maybe I’m going to miss more than just Kurt when I’m gone.”

Sam grinned, shoving Blaine a bit. Blaine returned both the smile and the shove which led, as it often did, to a bit of a wrestle until Sam pinned him down. They both paused for a moment, out of breath, Blaine with a wide grin on his face.

“I’m going to miss you too, Blaine,” Sam told him seriously. “But I’m not worried. You wanna know why” 

“Why?” Blaine asked, pushing Sam off him. Sam went easily now that the scuffle was over.

“Because we’re Blam. Even if you’re in LA we’re going to be best friends. That’s just what it is.”

Blaine sent one of those looks that was just all eyes. Sam could never read the look beyond knowing that he did something right. “And you worry that you’re not smart,” Blaine smiled at him. They were still partially sprawled out but Blaine shifted so that his body was resting against Sam’s. “Tell me if this makes you uncomfortable.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’d never make me uncomfortable.” He paused. “Well, I guess if you were stripping before you did this that might be a little uncomfortable.”

“Only a little?” Blaine laughed.

Sam didn’t respond, just pulled Blaine closer until Blaine rest his head against Sam’s shoulder. He knew that Blaine was only going to be gone a few weeks. Two months at most. But he was going to miss him. With Artie gone too, that left him with his fellow models and their Bushwick friends. He loved those three but it just wasn’t the same. Blaine not being around wouldn’t be the same. Forget Kurt, what would Sam do if Blaine moved to Los Angeles?

It was a thought that wouldn’t quite leave his mind the next few weeks. Artie and the creative team were at the last stages of auditions and Blaine was getting ready to leave. All of that just made the thought even more present in his mind. He watched the awkward way Blaine and Kurt were dealing with each other whenever all of them hung out. What if that became them? He tried not to watch how Kurt seemed to freeze up around Blaine more and more and how Blaine tried to smile and pretend not to see it. That would never be Blam. They were different. Kurt and Blaine had broken up before but Blaine and Sam never had. He would almost stop in his tracks any time the thought crossed his mind. Kurt and Blaine were engaged. It was different. Blaine and Sam were just friends. He shouldn’t think of them like they were the same thing. But Sam had never had a friend like Blaine. And he never wanted another. He just wanted to be friends with Blaine forever.

That conviction only grew once Blaine left. It didn’t matter that Blaine called him every night, presumably before calling Kurt for their nightly skin regime or whatever.

“LA is kind of amazing,” Blaine would say.

Or: “This is so great. You should see how much better this script is.”

“We actually recorded my song today. Can you believe it? My song!” 

Sam vaguely wondered if Blaine had to get all the gushing out of his system before calling Kurt.

Sam was with the others when he got one particular update on the progress of Stardom. Funny enough, it wasn’t Kurt or Sam that Blaine called, but Rachel. Given the news, though, perhaps that wasn’t so surprising.

“Blaine Warbler!” Rachel practically squealed into the phone. “You know I’ve been waiting for your call. I know the stage and the camera are quite different crafts, but I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

Sam zoned her out at that point but even he couldn’t even miss her shocked “What?!” a minute later.

“What?” Kurt asked very quickly. “They didn’t shave his head did they? Oh God, they shaved his head and he’s too panicked to call me so he called you to break the news.” It was a little funny how panicked Kurt looked about it, but Sam kind of really hoped they hadn’t shaved Blaine’s head.

Rachel shook her head, mouth slightly agape. “They cast Jesse,” she stage whispered.

“Say what now?” Santana asked, eyebrows flying up.

“Jesse who?” Sam asked at the same time, face pinching.

“What other Jesse do we know?” Santana rolled her eyes. “Think, Trouty.”

“Jesse St. James?” Kurt asked, as if thinking he was wrong, before Sam could even respond.

Rachel nodded mutely. Sam vaguely heard Blaine speaking from the phone. It took a couple of moments for Sam to remember Jesse. He had only met him once after all. Everything else he knew about the guy came from stories he had heard from the original New Directions and Unique.

“Who did they cast him as?” Santana asked, sounding a mix between surprised and angry.

“The producer,” Rachel said, nodding along to something Blaine was telling her. “I think he’s eventually supposed to be Blaine’s love interest.” Then suddenly she started laughing. She tried to stifle it, apparently in response to something Blaine said. “No, honey, it’s not you I promise,” she gasped. “It’s just…Oh, God. I’ve only kissed a handful of guys in my life and two of them are going to be making out with each other on my television screen. It’s just funny.”

Santana suddenly started to giggle and Sam sent them a smile, seeing the humor. Though he couldn’t imagine Blaine making out with anyone where someone could see. At least not while sober. Blaine even limited himself to chaste kisses with Kurt in front of others. The two barely even held hands.

Kurt was the only one who didn’t look amused. “Come one, Hummel! Admit it. That is hysterical,” Santana badgered him. Kurt only sent her a tight smile.

*********************************************************

A month and a half later, both Blaine and Artie were back in New York—either temporarily or permanently. A month after that, Blaine and Sam were vegging out in front of the television, watching some sort of mindless reality television that Blaine loved.

“Maybe the network didn’t like,” Blaine announced rather randomly.

Sam snorted, eyes glued to the chick fight unfolding on his screen. “Not likely. They loved it. I would bet anything on it. You and Artie better be looking for digs over there.”

They were silent for a little while. “In some ways it would be easier, you know,” Blaine said quietly.

Sam tore his eyes from the disaster. “What now?”

“I’m just saying,” Blaine shrugged, trying to go for casual. “Then things could just go back to the way they should.”

“Listen, man,” Sam rolled his eyes. “The only shoulds out there is you being a star and Artie being a big shot director dude. You see that, right?”

Blaine ignored the question, still not looking at him. “It’s just going to be hard. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Don’t make me call Burt,” Sam threatened, before realizing he was threateningly shaking a bag of popcorn in Blaine’s general direction. He stopped. “Seriously. He’d talk some sense into you. God knows you’d listen to Burt Hummel, father-extraordinaire.”

“Burt is Kurt’s father,” Blaine said as if that meant something in this conversation.

“So what?” Sam shook his head. “No way he’d tell you not to take this opportunity. No way. Now, listen to me, they’re going to sign this show. And you’re going with it to LA. End of story.”

Blaine finally looked at him. “I’m sorry, you know. For dumping all of this on you.” He sighed. “I just get so tired of being Mr. Positive all the time, you know? Sometimes I just have to be me.” He smiled a little self-depreciatingly. “And I know you, at least, wouldn’t judge me.”

Sam wanted to say that no one should every judge him. That Blaine should get to be him all the time. That he tried too hard. But he didn’t want to fight. He just smiled and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Sam had a role to play. Blaine needed him. And, to be honest, Sam needed him, too.

That’s why he did his research. That’s why he was ready when the call came.

Artie took the call in the middle of one of their movie nights, rolling himself towards the kitchen. Blaine quickly muted the t.v. and both of them strained their ears to hear Artie’s side of the conversation. He didn’t say much, just a lot of “yes ma’am’s.” Finally, he hung up the phone looking a little shell-shocked.

“They ordered a full season,” Artie told them a little quietly. But a grin quickly broke out on his face. He whooped. “They ordered a full season!” he shouted.

Blaine quickly stood. Though his smile wasn’t as wide as Artie’s he looked excited, a certain energy vibrating in his body as if he didn’t know quite what to do. “Looks like we’re moving to LA,” Blaine said in a falsely light tone, smile growing on his face despite himself.

“I’m coming, too,” Sam blurted out. His two roommates turned to look at him.

Blaine’s eyebrows were furrowed. “Sam? You can’t just—“

But Sam quickly shook his head as he interrupted him. “What? Quit? Just pack up my stuff and come with you? I talked to my agency. They have an office in LA and they’re fine with me switching. I’m coming with you.” While he meant to address that to both of them, his eyes were glued to Blaine. That energy Blaine seemed to be holding in suddenly released as he launched himself at Sam, pulling him into a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him in close and letting him tuck his face against his shoulder.

“You better be,” Artie quipped. “I don’t know if my poor heart could take a separation of Blam. I think would actually have to re-learn your names.”

“Shut up,” Blaine grumbled good-naturedly though it wasn’t very clear. As Sam felt the words mumbled into his shirt, he just pulled in Blaine closer, watching as Artie shot a thumbs-up in his direction for whatever reason. It looked like they were all going to LA.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie, Blaine, and Sam are establishing themselves in their new LA home, while the impending premier of Stardom receives some media attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon to at least 5x06. The filmed portion of the story is inspired by the N’s Instant Star. Just as a warning, this story may have its meta moments but it just kind of happened.

Chapter 2:

_“And the talk of this premier season is ‘Stardom’, a new show coming from NBC about teenaged Ben Farris (played by Blaine Anderson) who wins a singing competition only to be thrown head first into the music industry. Guided by ex-boy band member, tabloid fodder, and producer Robbie Hart (Jesse St. James), Ben must learn how to negotiate the music world and keeping his long held secrets intact—including the fact that he is gay. While his initial relationship with Robbie gets off to a bad start, he finds an unexpected ally in his producer who seems to understand his music, and is keeping his own secrets. While a show with many appeals such as original music written by the show’s lead and a novel storyline, ‘Stardom’ is getting attention for other reasons. For one, it features two young, untested actors in its leading roles. For another, it is a show dreamt up and guided by an equally young film student named Artie Abrams. But that’s not where it stops. So far ‘Stardom’ has been surrounded by controversy over its anticipated portrayal of a gay youth and his romances on network television as well as the rumored portrayal of a male bisexual character. One thing is certain. People will be viewing in, whether to watch it succeed or fail. Our bet is success, as the previews point to good music and engaging leads.” –TVBlog._

“They got it all wrong!” Artie roughly shoved his tablet to the side, almost pushing Blaine’s cereal off the kitchen table.

Blaine, who wasn’t even awake enough to gel his hair, only grabbed his bowl protectively, shoveling a few spoonfuls in his mouth. He gulped down at least half of his coffee before scanning the article. “It’s not bad,” he shrugged, making a move for the rest of his coffee. Sam, who was considerably more awake after a morning jog and shower, trusted his word on it.

Artie, on the other hand, certainly disagreed. “They called Ben’s sexuality a secret! It makes it sound like we’re writing a story about another closeted musician. Ben’s not closeted! He’s just private,” Artie threw up his hands. “Robbie’s the closeted one. How did they even find out about the bisexual bomb? ”

Sam and Blaine exchanged looks. Sam shook his head. It was so not his turn. He had dealt with Artie’s last random show-related meltdown. 

“The fact that it’s Robbie can still be a surprise,” Blaine pointed out gently, resting a hand on Artie’ shoulder. But he failed to hide his eying of the coffee maker. Instead of being helpful, Sam decided to watch Blaine squirm. It wasn’t Sam’s fault Blaine was a caffeine addict. “Also, you can’t expect a blog to get everything right. They haven’t even seen the episode.”

“We carefully wrote out a synopsis! A synopsis!” Artie pushed his wheelchair back. Blaine, who had been eying the coffee again, nearly went toppling onto the floor but Artie didn’t notice. “I need to call Jerry.” He disappeared into the living room with his phone.

Sam snickered as Blaine bee-lined towards the rest of his coffee. Blaine eyed him over his freshly re-filled cup. “You weren’t any help.”

Sam ignored the comment. “Aren’t you going to save Jerry another panicked call?” Jerry was the poor man tasked with the PR for the show. Unfortunately, Artie hadn’t realized yet that he didn’t get to control him. And Jerry hadn’t yet realized that humoring Artie wouldn’t help him.

Blaine shrugged. “I live with Artie. The least everyone else can do is deal with his phone calls.” He sent Sam a pleased smile. “Also I’m cashing in my diva privileges. I just can’t perform if I have to manage Artie, too.”

Sam just shook his head. “Manipulative,” he tsked, sighing as he checked the time on the microwave. “I have to go. My shoot starts soon.”

“Good luck,” Blaine waved vaguely at him as he went for his keys.

Sam faked an outraged look. “You think I need luck with this body?” He performed one of his White Chocolate body rolls only for Blaine to ignore him. Sam only felt slightly insulted.

“I’ll leave your name with studio security again if you want to come by later,” Blaine called out as he turned his back on Sam.

Sam waved him off as he left. By the time he got to his shoot (which took longer than it should have—then again Sam was not used to LA traffic yet), it was time for hair and make-up. The shoot was pretty routine, just another catalogue, but at least he was making a decent living. As it turned out, he made the right choice in moving out west. He was booking a lot more shoots now. Apparently, his look was more LA than New York. 

Sam and his fellow models were relatively quiet, just going about their business, but once the shoot wrapped, several conversations started at once.

“You up for lunch, Sam?” one of the girls asked as they left the set.

Sam checked his watch. “I guess. I have a little while before I have to meet my roommates.”

“Where? We could make sure we don’t take you too far out of your way,” Brandon said, brushing his bangs from his face. Brandon was one of the more flamboyant guys he had met but he was a cool guy. They didn’t have much in common, with Brandon actually interested in the fashion they were showing.

“Uh, Burbank Studios,” Sam told him, following the others to the dressing rooms. “But you don’t have to go out of your way. I’ll just text Blaine that I’ll see them at home.”

“What are they doing at NBC’s studios?” Jordan asked, as the boys started changing, not bothered as clothes starting to come off.

“Well, they both work on a new show,” Sam said, pulling on his own t-shirt, ignoring as some of the girls deemed it not worth the effort to go into a separate changing room. In doing so, he may have caught a view of one of the guys’ abs. Sam was caught between interest and judging how they looked compared to his. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of it—Stardom. Blaine—“

“No way,” Brandon paused. “You live with those guys?” At Sam’s blank look, he expanded. “Your roommate Blaine is going to play the gay musician right? I’ve read about it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam nodded excitedly. “Artie totally wrote the part for Blaine. And Blaine does the music. It’s going to be so awesome.”

The same girl who asked him to join them for lunch raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Who exactly did they sleep with to get the show to a network? Shit like that doesn’t happen without a little couch action, you know what I’m saying?”

Jordan, a girl that Sam had spoken with many times before since she was as a big of a nerd as he was, elbowed her. “Just because you had sleep your way into the agency doesn’t mean that’s how everyone gets ahead.”

Sam wondered if that was true but he couldn’t tell by the girl’s reaction. “You’re hysterical,” she informed Jordan. 

Brandon, meanwhile was watching Sam intently. “Do you, like, have the inside scoop or something?” he asked interestedly. “I mean the previews look pretty good, but I don’t know if I want to watch a show about a closeted musician. What kind of role model would that be for gay teens?”

“Ben’s not closeted,” Sam responded automatically, considering the fact that Artie had been throwing such a fit about it. “He’s just private. Basically, he’s all about the music. I think the whole point is that he has to learn that it’s never all about the music.” Sam shrugged. “Anyway, I don’t think Artie’s too interested in making Ben into a role model. Blaine could probably handle that.”

Brandon seemed to be nodding along with Sam’s words but paused at the end. “So your roommate’s actually gay? I don’t think I’ve read that anywhere.” The group was almost all finished dressing. Jordan and nameless-blonde girl were listening in on the conversation while a few others were holding their own. 

Sam answered Brandon as they gathered their things. “Oh, yeah. Blaine’s like super gay.”

“Super gay?” Jordan asked with a smile. 

“Totally,” Sam nodded happily, suddenly struck by the image of Blaine dressed as Nightbird. “We totally had a superhero club in high school. And Blaine was Nightbird, like a gay Nightwing, you know? I think we started writing a comic about it but ended up having a Marvel marathon instead.”

“Do you really think you should just be announcing his sexuality to people?” the blonde asked. “I mean he’s going to be a public figure.”

Brandon rolled his eyes. “It’s not the fifties, Mel. You can be a public figure and gay.”

Mel looked quickly at Sam, a little panicked. “I really didn’t mean it that way. Just, you know, maybe that’s something you should let him announce to the world.”

“Um, it’s kind of obvious,” Sam commented but he thought he got what she was saying. “I mean Blaine’s been out since he was fourteen. It’s not a big deal. But maybe you’re right.”

They walked quietly for a little while, splitting from the rest of the group. Jordan and Mel suggested a place to eat and Brandon offered to ride with Sam to show him the way. As they got on the road, they picked up the conversation again.

“You don’t really seem like the type to have a gay best friend,” Brandon commented lightly.

Sam snorted. “I get that a lot. Is there something about me that screams ‘vaguely homophobic’?” he asked seriously.

“Besides being super masculine and very straight? No,” Brandon told him. Sam felt a twinge of guilt at the comment. This set of models didn’t know about his bisexual tendencies yet. He had been practically celibate since coming to LA, being super busy moving and getting his career going. But he wasn’t going to tell Brandon that.

“You know there isn’t actually a rule that says ‘super masculine and very straight’ means homophobic,” Sam commented instead.

Brandon seemed to realize what he said. “I didn’t mean that,” he said very quickly. “I just wouldn’t expect you to be that close to a gay guy.”

Sam shrugged, sort of used to it by now. The novelty of it had quickly worn off at McKinley their senior year, but even after New York, Sam and Blaine would occasionally have people comment on their friendship. “Blaine’s great. We have lots in common. I mean, we do everything together. We’ve been practically inseparable since senior year in high school. I know he always has my back and I got his.” When Brandon didn’t say anything Sam kept going. “And Blaine really is going to be the most awesome role model. He’s out and proud and always knows what to say. Well, not always, but he can turn on the dapper pretty damn quick. He’s all good looking and charming and stuff.” He glanced over to see Brandon watching him. “What?” he asked, wondering if he had anything on his face or something.

“Nothing,” Brandon insisted and Sam didn’t ask. 

All in all, lunch was pretty entertaining. He hadn’t really had a set of friends outside of McKinley people in a long time, and these three were a lot of fun. They didn’t talk about the show again, but conversation was always flowing. It would be nice to have work friends, Sam very quickly decided.

Lunch took a bit longer that Sam thought it would and, by the time he got to the studio, they were wrapping things up. This time, the security guard didn’t even check his i.d., apparently recognizing him already. He offered the guard an easy grin to which the guard just grunted. Once he got into the actual studio, Sam immediately started checking for Blaine. He spotted Artie in an intense conversation with some man nearly twice his age who didn’t look too please. And over next to the set was Blaine, who seemed to be cornered by Jesse St. James.

Blaine nodded his head seriously as Jesse flailed his arms about. He spotted Sam over Jesse’s shoulder, sending him a wide-eyed look, very unsubtly calling for help. So Sam decided to be a good friend and took that as his cue to save him from Jesse. As he got closer he could actually hear what Jesse was talking about.

“—like I don’t know what to do on an interview. It’s like they don’t think I’m charming. Crazy, right?” He spotted Sam as he came around to stand next to Blaine. “Hey, Sam,” Jesse said uninterestedly before doing a double-take. Uh-oh, Sam thought, Jesse just realized he had more of an audience. “Hey, Sam, you think I’m charming, right? After seeing one interview with me, all the girls will probably tune in to watch the show. I mean, Blaine here, can handle the boys but I was thinking—“

Sam cut him off. “Sure, Jesse. But I have to take Blaine here. We have a…” Sam flailed for an excuse.

“A thing,” Blaine interjected. “Yeah, a thing. With people.”

“Yeah, right. People,” Sam agreed with a straight face while inwardly wishing Blaine had come up with something better or had just not spoken.

But luckily enough Jesse seemed to be losing interest in them anyway. “Sure,” he commented, before finding his next victim. In this case, though, the grip looked pleased to see him approach.

Blaine let out a breath. “How did Rachel date that guy?”

“To be fair, you remember how Rachel used to be. She was apparently even worse her sophomore year. Or so everyone used to say,” Sam informed him. He didn’t even mention going to prom with both of them. It was a strange event. Those two like fed off each other.

Blaine wrinkled his nose. “He reminds me of Cooper,” he said as they went to meet up with Artie who seemed to be finished with his conversation. “Except at least with Cooper I can just brush him off.”

“Why can’t you do that with Jesse?” Sam asked. Artie seemed to have caught onto the conversation as he was trying not to smile.

“That would be rude,” Blaine replied as if it was obvious. 

Sam just shook his head at that, holding open the door for his roommates. The sun glared down at them and Blaine quickly pushed on a pair of sunglasses. Sam looked at him for moment. He kind of already had the movie-star-thing down. He looked so classic Hollywood at that moment that Sam stared a moment too long. Suddenly Sam paused as he realized something. “Wait, how are you supposed to kiss Jesse if he reminds you of your brother?”

This time Artie didn’t just smile; he started to giggle. “He didn’t seem to have a problem with it during the chemistry test.”

“Wait, you made kissing part of the audition?” Sam gaped at him before whirling around to face Blaine. “How many guys did you kiss?”

Blaine blushed. “Only three. Just at the final callbacks.”

“Only three,” Sam teased, poking his elbow into Blaine’s ribs. “I bet Kurt loved that little detail.”

Blaine shrugged. “We didn’t talk about it.” Sam decided to skip over the fact Blaine was still making it a habit of avoiding telling Kurt things that might upset him. “And on the subject of Jesse…he’s a good actor. Much more, er, attractive when he’s not being himself.” He paused. “Wow, that sounded terrible.” He looked quickly at Artie. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Artie nodded. “Of course, man. Like I want to deal with a Jesse-level hissy fit.” They reached Blaine’s car. “You might want to avoid mentioning that in tomorrow’s interview, though.” Blaine went to open the passenger side door but Artie shook his head. “I’ll ride with Sam.”

They went their separate way and Sam and Artie made their way to Sam’s car in silence. Once they were settle into his car and out of the studio parking lot, Artie spoke. “He looks the part,” he said mildly.

“Huh?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the road as he merged with traffic.

“Blaine. He looks like he belongs here.” Artie’s tone of voice was a little strange but Sam didn’t make much of it.

“Yeah, the interviewers are going to love him,” Sam agreed.

“Yeah, the interviewers,” Artie said sarcastically.

Sam turned to look at him this time. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

***********************************************

_“So what is it like to play a gay character?”_

_Anderson takes a moment to consider the question. “Strange. I mean I’m used to playing straight characters. In some ways it’s easier, because it’s simpler to separate where the character ends and I begin. Playing Ben in some ways is much easier because I connect with him on so many levels. But it makes it that much harder to separate Ben and Blaine.” He laughs. “Artie didn’t make it any easier by giving him a name so close to mine.”_

_“And how do you relate to Ben?”_

_“Well, some of his issues are ones I’ve struggled with. At least to a degree. And he’s singing music I’ve written. There is as much me in the music as there is Ben,” Anderson crosses his legs, getting into a more comfortable position. “Also, we may have grown up in different places, but I certainly know what it’s like to be a gay teenager.”_

_“Oh…how long ago did you come out?”_

_Anderson is quick to answer. “I came out to my parents when I was thirteen. And I came out to everyone else when I was fourteen. So that’s what? Seven years?”_

_“And how was that experience?”_

_Anderson sends a charming grin. “It was an experience.” However, he doesn’t expand._

_“As a gay man, what is it about the show that appeals to you?”_

_“Well the show appeals to me well beyond my experience as a gay man. It’s a story about music, growing up too fast, stardom, downfalls. It just has so much going on. Artie really outdid himself with this one. And the fact that Ben is gay? That’s just a part of it. A great part because it’s putting it out there without resorting to the gay-best friend trope or whatever else is out there right now. But I really love the whole package.”_

_“So how has this experience been for you overall?”_

_Anderson smiles excitedly, bouncing a bit in his seat. In this moment, he looks more boyish than his twenty-one year old self. “It’s been so amazing. I never expected this in a million years. I get to be part of this great show at such an early point in my career. I want to say I’m so lucky but I think that downplays what an amazing project Artie created and how NBC has really helped it on its way. But I also get to work with one of my closest friends every day. It was hard leaving New York. I had a life there and my fiancé is still there but LA has been great. I get to live with my two best friends and work a dream job. I just hope the audience loves my job as much as I do._

_“Fiance?”_

_“Yes,” Anderson replies cheerily. “Hi Kurt._ ”

_“I’m sure he appreciates the shout out. Well, I think we have time for one or two more question. What do you think this show will mean to the gay teenagers out there who will see Ben Farris as one of them?”_

_Anderson gets quite a bit more serious. “Well, I don’t want to speak for anyone but I know I would have really appreciated a show like this on the air when I was their age. But I really want to stress that I think ‘Stardom’ can really appeal to a wide audience. Besides Artie, my friend Sam helps me with my lines all the time and gets really into the episodes. You don’t have to be gay to relate to it.”_

_“Finally, what can you tell us about the bisexuality rumors? Any truth to that?”_

_Anderson gives the interviewer an innocent look. “I’ve been instructed to keep my mouth shut on the subject of rumors. As the showrunner not only knows where I sleep but has the room a few doors down, I think it’s smart to do as told on this one.”_

_‘Stardom’ premiers in two weeks’ time on NBC._


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt’s relationship suffers and Stardom premiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon to at least 5x06. The filmed portion of the story is inspired by the N’s Instant Star. Just as a warning, this story may have its meta moment but it just kind of happened.

Chapter 3

Sam, Brandon, Jordan, and Mel were on their second drinks when Sam got a text.

_I changed my mind. Can I meet up with you guys? –B_

Sam’s eyebrows flew up. Last he had spoken to Blaine, he was staying in for a skype date with Kurt. The fact that he wasn’t didn’t bode well. He quickly typed out a reply.

_Of course. –S_

“So my roommate is going to meet up with us,” Sam told the others.

Mel flipped her blonde hair with a wicked grin. “Oh, which one? Is it the pretty gay one?”

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Key word there, Mel: gay.”

“And pretty,” she insisted.

Sam laughed at both of them. “Yeah, it’s Blaine.” He wondered whether he should warn them that Blaine might not be in the best of moods. But then he would have to explain why. Plus, he didn’t even know for sure if Blaine was in a bad mood.

By the time the next round of drinks were served, Blaine had arrived and found them. It probably wasn’t that hard. The club was more of a bar than a club and as such wasn’t too crowded. It was one of those awesome places that not many people knew about. Brandon, who was actually from LA, had a lot of those types of places. 

As he introduced Blaine to his friends, Sam was still no closer to figuring out what kind of mood he was in because Blaine had turned the smile on. He jumped right into the conversation and even bought the next round of drinks.

Eventually, the conversation turned to Blaine’s first interview, which just came out two days ago. “Personally, I loved it,” Brandon informed him. “My boyfriend thinks you were ordered to downplay the gay but—“

But Blaine’s face had screwed up in thought. “Ordered to…” he trailed off. “I mean there was some interview prep but they pretty much let me be. Why would he think that?”

Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know. Just that you were insistent that it wasn’t a gay show.”

“It’s not,” Blaine replied still confused. He turned quickly to Sam. “Do you think I came off like that?”

Sam took a sip of his drink, brushing off the question. “No, man. You were perfect.”

Blaine looked like he was going to ask something else but decided to drop it. And if Sam didn’t know Blaine as well as he did, he wouldn’t have noticed how he very quickly re-directed the conversation away from him. “The interview was kind of fun. You know, I think the hardest thing about doing this show is the photo shoots. I can’t even imagine making a living off of that.”

Mel and Jordan quickly burst into a number of anecdotes that Sam was sure he had heard before or they were so run of the mill he didn’t even notice it was something he hadn’t heard or experienced himself. Blaine pasted a smile on his face, interjecting a few comments here and there expertly. 

“I’ll get the next round,” Sam offered.

Blaine turned very quickly to look at him. “I’ll help you carry them.” He followed very closely as they made their way to the bar. They both leaned against the bar, Blaine’s shoulders sinking down as a sigh escaped his lips.

“Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, not bothering to signal the bartender.

Blaine sent him a grin. “Of course.” This time, though, he failed to convince Sam.

Before Sam could call him on it, the bartender asked for their orders. Sam waited for him to start on the drinks before turning back to Blaine. “Seriously, what’s up? You had me going for a few but something is definitely up.”

“Not here,” Blaine said, reaching for his wallet, probably to pay for the drinks, as the bartender approached. 

Sam slapped his hand out of the way. “I’ve got this.”

“But—“

“I don’t care if you’re a big shot actor,” Sam told him, handing the bartender the money. “It’s my turn, and I have a job.”

When Blaine made a move for the drinks, Sam threw out a hand, stopping him. “Dude…”

Blaine sighed. “It was just a fight.” He ran a hand through his hair, undoing some of the gel. There was less of it than there used to be. At least compared to when they were at McKinley or in New York. Apparently, Blaine was tired of getting yelled at by hair and make-up on set who hated having to take all the gel out of his hair regularly. He still used plenty but at least his head didn’t shine anymore. Blaine sighed again, bending over the bar. “It wasn’t even a fight. I just…” He finally looked at Sam. “Can we talk about it later? Right now I just want to hang out with your friends and get wasted, which, considering my tolerance, will only take a few more drinks.”

Normally Sam would push the issue but Blaine had been working really hard lately and deserved a night to let loose. So he and Blaine returned to the group and knocked back a few more drinks. Eventually, Blaine was pulled onto the dance floor with Jordan and Mel. 

Blaine let the two girls drag him off, laughing as he almost tripped over Mel. Sam watched as his friend danced like a total goof ball, bouncing around almost aimlessly to the music. Mel pulled him in close and grinded against him. Blaine laughed, spinning her around instead and dipping her. Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m going to join them. You gonna come?” Brandon asked as he got up.

Sam shook his head. “I’ll stay here and watch the table.”

“Suit yourself.” Brandon quickly ran off to the girls, pulling Jordan to him. They all danced together through a few songs before Blaine tore himself away from the group. As he approached, Sam noticed he couldn’t quite manage a straight line. He giggled as he banged into a few dancers.

Finally, Blaine reached him, throwing himself on the small couch with Sam. He sort of missed, ending up almost on Sam more than the couch. But Blaine moved enough so that he was sitting on the couch while mostly lying against Sam.

“Hey, Sammy,” Blaine said, blinking up at him. Sam always loved the way Blaine looked at him. It made him feel good, like that long ago crush Blaine used to have on him.

“Hello Blaine,” Sam smiled at him. “You think you had enough?”

“Mm-hmm,” Blaine muttered looking off towards the dance floor, head still leaning on Sam’s shoulder. Sam didn’t think much of it as he shifted so that he could throw an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine turned his face so that only half of it was exposed, the rest burrowed into Sam shirt. Sam let out a sudden breath as he felt Blaine’s mouth move against his skin. He panicked for a moment, thoughts of Blaine being engaged screaming through his head, until he realized Blaine was actually just talking into his shirt. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” Sam asked. Blaine shifted so that his mouth wasn’t covered anymore. Sam was struck by a sudden loss of warmth, but he was glad Blaine didn’t completely shift away from him.

“Kurt doesn’t want me to tell people he’s my fiancé,” Blaine said, looking out on the dance floor.

“What!?” Sam practically shouted, jostling Blaine. He moved Blaine off him so that he could actually see him when he spoke.

Blaine looked down into his lap. “He doesn’t want to be known as my fiancé.”

“That…” Sam couldn’t even figure out what to say. Sure, he had issues sometimes with their relationship, but Kurt had never been embarrassed of Blaine. “Why?”

“He said that…” Blaine suddenly looked up and his eyes were watery. Oh God, Sam didn’t know what he would do if Blaine started crying. He hated seeing Blaine near tears. “He just wants to know that any success he gets isn’t because of me. He said he wants to be Kurt Hummel, not Blaine Anderson’s fiancé.”

Sam sort of got it. It made sense. Except he couldn’t fully get it. If Sam was Blaine’s fiancé, he would want him to shout it to the world. He would be proud. He didn’t think he would care about what it meant for his own success. Success was success, right?

When Sam didn’t say anything, Blaine continued. “I just…I love him. And I want everyone to know. And he was so annoyed about my interview. I didn’t even say his last name.” Blaine ran his hand through his hair again, this time leaving them there as he threw himself back into the couch. “Like does this mean I can’t hold his hand in public? That we’d have to pretend? I just…” Blaine groaned, at a loss for words. He turned to look up at Sam again.

It hit right into his gut as Blaine looked up at him through his lashes. “Can you just take me home, Sammy?”

Sam couldn’t help it. He pulled Blaine into a hug, kissing the top of his head. He felt as Blaine’s body relaxed against his. “Of course. Call a cab? Let me just tell the others.” Blaine whined as Sam pulled away to get up. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Stay here.”

He weaved through the dancers to get to his friends. Reaching Jordan first, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him, face breaking out into a smile, probably thinking he came to join their dance. Sam shook his head. “We’re going to go,” he announced loudly, noticing that the music was much louder over there. He nodded back at Blaine who was now playing with one of the empty cups as he spoke on the phone. “It’s been a long week and I think the drinks have kind of hit Mr. Light Weight over there a little hard.” Sam knew he was exaggerating. Blaine wasn’t that drunk. Just drunk enough that playing happy wasn’t worth the effort. And he may have gotten to the point where he was a bit cuddly.

Jordan smiled and retrieved the others to say their good-byes. 

“Tell your boy to come out with us more often,” Mel said as she hugged him. “He can be my new gay boyfriend.”

Sam just nodded, waving back at them as he returned to Blaine. They were both silent as they headed outside. Luckily, they only had to wait a few minutes for their cab. Blaine looked dejectedly out the cab window as they drove through the LA streets while Sam searched desperately for something to say.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Sam said when he couldn’t think of anything.

Blaine snorted, then quickly apologized. “Sorry, it’s just…Kurt’s fought me at every turn with this whole thing. I’m trying to be understanding,” Blaine insisted. “I really am. And I get it. But what was I supposed to do? Turn all of this down? It’s just so clear he doesn’t want to hear about LA or the show. He told me months ago that I was the one going against the plan and since then nothing directly. So I can’t even call him on it.” Blaine groaned. “I sound like such a jerk.”

“You don’t,” Sam insisted, not sure what else to say.

“I just want him to be proud of me,” Blaine said quietly. “Proud to be with me. Both. And I don’t know what I did wrong that he’s not.”

Sam didn’t care that they had probably reached their quota for hugging in one night. He just wanted to hug him. But as they were both buckled in Sam had to settle for his words. “You know me? Artie? We’re proud of you. I know Rachel and Santana are, too. And I’m sure Kurt is, he’s just…he’s caught up with him right now, you know? He probably misses you.” Sam wasn’t so sure about what he was saying. Truthfully, he was pissed with Kurt right now. But that’s not what Blaine needed. Sam wished he could even throw in Blaine’s parents but things had been especially tense between them for years. Since the fiancé, since New York. Sam didn’t even think Blaine told them when he got signed for the show.

“Are you really proud of me?” Blaine asked, unsure.

Sam rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course. You’re going to be a t.v. star, you moron.”

Blaine sent him a small smile and they stayed silent for the remainder of the trip. Once back in their house, they split to go their separate ways. But Blaine stopped him. “Thanks, Sam.” He played with the end of his shirt, which somehow had become untucked from his shirt. “I know I can be needy sometimes but sometimes I just need validation, you know?”

“Validation?” Sam asked, not quite sure what it meant.

“You know,” Blaine shrugged, half-heartedly. “Just someone to say I’m good enough.” And Sam let Blaine walk away after that, really not knowing what to say. He was used to Blaine the charmer, the performer. Blaine was just so good at everything he did. Okay, almost everything. But sometimes Sam got to see this whole other Blaine and it threw him every time. And Sam would give anything to make Blaine never feel that way again. He really would. But sometimes Sam just liked to think of Blaine as his to protect. Not that that wasn’t messed up. Yet, their friendship was built on moments like these. Sure, they could geek out together like no else, but at the end of the day it was Blaine who Sam went to when he had problems. And Sam liked being that person for Blaine.

Sam sighed, deciding to head to bed. That night he would dream of a very male, yet compact body against his. When he woke up, the only thing he figured is that his body really needed sex, nothing else.

*****************************************

They invited Jesse over to watch the premier with them. Well, Artie invited Jesse while Sam and Blaine didn’t argue. Amazingly, the other man seemed nervous when he got there and didn’t say much. Once the show started, he was hyper aware of everything on the screen.

“Okay, maybe he’s not too much like my brother,” Blaine whispered to Sam. “Cooper would be pointing out his flawless acting right about now.”

Sam glanced over at Jesse whose eyes were fixed on the screen, watching as his and Blaine’s characters worked together to fix a song. “You both are kind of killing it,” Sam whispered back.

They continued to watch. Though Sam had read the script for the episode, he hadn’t seen the filming of the pilot. Even watching the filming of the other episodes had left him surprised upon watching. Blaine’s Ben was really…sad. Reserved and sad and kind of angry. Sam definitely hadn’t realized that’s what the character was like. Jesse’s Robbie ( _it’s Rob, I mean it. I left Robbie with the boyband_ ) was also sort of unexpected. He saw the vanity and the devil-may-care attitude but there was also something deeper there. They really were killing it. And the chemistry the two of them had on screen together was amazing.

By the time the credits were rolling around, Artie, Blaine, and Jesse seemed to let out a collective breath.

“That was good,” Artie said, tone light.

Blaine grinned at him. “That was great.” He patted Artie on the shoulder. “You created something awesome.”

Artie shook his head vehemently, glancing at his two actors. “You two really brought it to life, you know?”

Sam expected Jesse to grab onto the compliment with both hands, but he only smiled back at Artie. “Blaine’s right. You did this.” He paused a little awkwardly. “Thanks.”

Blaine grinned almost proudly over at Jesse, but Sam rolled his eyes. “The world won’t end if any one of you pat yourself on the back.”

Artie and Blaine smiled at the joke, but Jesse actually let out a laugh. “The amount of humility in this room is actually disgusting,” Jesse agreed. “Artie you’re great. Blaine you’re awesome. But really I think I may have just overshadowed you. I mean did you see my performance?”

Blaine laughed at that one, throwing one of the couch pillows at him. Jesse managed to catch it, nonetheless fixing his hair and pouting over at Blaine like he had ruined it. Sam turned away from the scene as he heard his phone buzzing next to him. He saw Rachel’s name flash across the screen.

“Hold on, guys, it’s Rachel,” Sam told them all. That certainly shut Jesse up from his complaining. “Hey Rachel,” Sam answered the call.

_“Hello, Sam. I knew you would answer. Do me a favor and put me on speaker phone?”_

Sam didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly did as ordered. “Alright, done,” he told her.

A chorus of voices wrung out from the phone. _“Congratulations!”_

_“It certainly was a wonderful premier,”_ Rachel added.

_“Even my lady-loving self is waiting for Ben and Rob to hit the sheet for some gay loving,”_ Santana teased.

Kurt’s voice was a little quieter, as if he was farther from the phone or trying not to be as obnoxious as his roommates. Sam could see the side-looks Kurt would be sending at his roommates right about now. _“Blaine, you were perfect. Artie—“_

Artie interrupted him. “Oh, no, man. Don’t feel obliged to say anything about me. Feel free to fan-boy over your fiancé.”

_“I wouldn’t say fan—“_

But Rachel cut him off. _“Blaine, don’t listen to him. He’s trying to keep some of his dignity after the shameless way he was ogling you on our screen. It really was a struggle to wait the few hours until you would see the live premier too.”_

Rachel seemed to have said the right thing to Blaine because he sat there, looking awfully smug. Sam really would have to throw something at him if he started on the smug humility this time. In general, Blaine was awfully humble but sometimes he had a bit of an ego. “Kurt, I’m going to call you now from my phone,” Blaine announced, grabbing his phone as he disappeared out of the living room.

They could actually hear Kurt’s phone ringing over the speaker phone. _“Get some!”_ Santana shouted gleefully, presumably as Kurt left the room.

Jesse, who had been silent up to this point, decided to speak. “Hello, Rachel.”

_“Jesse?”_ Rachel asked at around the time Santana let out a curse. _“I didn’t know you were there.”_

“Artie was kind enough to invite me,” Jesse answered, looking towards the phone.

Sam sighed. “You can borrow my phone.” Jesse didn’t need to be told twice, scooping up the phone and heading to the kitchen. Artie and Sam exchanged looks. “Do you think—“

Artie cut him off. “God, I hope not. Those two were literally the most obnoxious couple I have ever met. Seriously, ever.” He glanced down towards Blaine’s room. “Do you think Blaine will stop being so tense after he gets this out of his system?”

“Get what out of his system?” Sam asked, following Artie’s glance.

Artie only raised an eyebrow. “Rachel informs us Kurt was all into Blaine on the show. Blaine calls him privately…what do you think they’re getting up to over that phone?”

Sam wrinkled his nose as he realized what Artie was hinting at. “Too much information, man. I really don’t want to think about Blaine and Kurt’s sex life.”

Artie looked at him, unimpressed. “I didn’t know gay sex grossed you out like that.”

Sam shook his head at just how off the mark Artie’s comment was. “It’s not like that. I just…I really don’t need to think about Blaine like that. Or Kurt. Geez.” He glanced down the hall again, lowering his voice. Not that Blaine would hear him if they really were having phone sex. “Besides, Blaine’s not tense because of that. They’ve been fighting.”

Artie rolled his eyes. “They’ve been fighting on and off since this whole thing started. Well, their version of fighting. You know Kurt being passive aggressive and Blaine alternating between kicked puppy and forced optimism. Then kicked puppy will overcome forced optimism and sooner or later Blaine will lose it in one way or another, either doing something stupid or start shouting.”

Sam stared, open mouthed. Artie shrugged defensively. “What? I’m an artist. I observe people.”

“I’m starting to wonder about Santana’s theory about your feelings for Blaine,” Sam said pointedly.

Artie scoffed. “I don’t want to kiss the guy. I just want to make beautiful movies with him. Or shows.” The way Artie looked at Sam next made him squirm. “Speaking of observing people,” Artie started slowly. “You know you could tell me if…you know what, forget it.”

“Forget what?”

“Just forget it.”

As Artie refused to meet his eyes after that, Sam was left with no choice but to drop it. Sam looked down the hall towards Blaine’s room one more time before turning the t.v. back on. He took a glance at Artie through the corner of his eye to see him watching him.

“Stop being all artistic with me or whatever you’re doing,” Sam said, frustrated. “Now that I know what you’re doing it’s creepy.”

“Hmmm,” Artie answered uncommittedly. “You know Blaine’s not the only tense one around here. Maybe he’s the one with the right idea tonight.”

“What?”

Artie rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should go get laid, or whatever it is that you do when you’re out all night and return in the morning looking like death.”

Sam spluttered. “What? It hasn’t been that…I don’t.” He settled for a glare. “I hate you.”

Artie maneuvered his chair to leave, patting Sam’s shoulder before finally taking off. “Maybe you should call your friend Brandon. I’m sure he would know someone.”

Sam flipped his friend off, watching as Artie laughed as he rolled away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally realizes what his friends expected for a while. And it’s all thanks to Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon to at least 5x07. The filmed portion of the story is inspired by the N’s Instant Star. Just as a warning, this story may have its meta moments but it just kind of happened.

It was a hit. The first episode, along with the others after it. Television and music critics alike seemed very complimentary and it had quickly collected a very loyal following. Jesse and Blaine were certainly a hit. Sam had stumbled along a blog which seemed half dedicated to Blaine’s ass. That had led to an interesting phone conversation with Tina. It just seemed like the thing to do as soon as he saw the blog. Tina had quickly checked it out and critiqued it.

“They think that’s something?” she said. “Blaine’s character doesn’t wear pants as tight as he does. Wait until they see that. They know nothing.”

Sam had paused. “Your fascination with Blaine’s ass is still disturbing.”

She scoffed. “Like you haven’t noticed it.”

Except Sam hadn’t. Until the ass blog. And Tina’s comment. So he decided he would check Blaine’s ass out in person. Unfortunately, he was caught. Sam was in the middle of looking when Blaine had whirled around to say something to him.

Blaine’s eyebrows had furrowed. “Are you…were you just checking me out?” His voice got a little high pitched. Artie quickly looked up from where he was typing away at his computer.

Sam said the first thing that popped into his mind. “There’s a blog dedicated to your ass!”

Blaine just stared while Artie’s face broke out in a broad grin. “Now this I got to see,” he pushed away from his computer, waving Sam in front of it.

Sam quickly directed them to the page, Artie viewing the page excitedly and Blaine trying to pretend to be reluctant. “This is so great,” Artie gushed.

Blaine, meanwhile, rolled his eyes. “There are only about two posts about my ass. Look,” he pointed at a random picture. “That’s my face.” And again. “Ben’s guitar.”

Artie tilted his head. “I think that’s a post about your hands.”

“My hands?” Blaine looked closer, before pushing away from the table very quickly. “I didn’t need to know that.”

“Know what?” Artie and Sam asked in unison.

Sam wrinkled his nose as he read. “Don’t they know you’re gay?”

Blaine shrugged, walking away, apparently deciding that was enough for his sanity. Sam agreed, leaving Artie to it, who seemed fascinated. “If I was Santana, I would say so many things to him right about now,” Sam whispered to Blaine.

Blaine glanced over at Artie. “As long as he doesn’t tell me what he sees, I’m good.” He dragged Sam into the living room. “Movie?” he asked. Sam nodded and Blaine scanned their collection. Sam took the moment to look. It was true. Blaine wore some awfully tight clothes. While he avoided looking at his ass, he took in other things. How strongly Blaine was built, but in such a small figure. The way his dark features combined with his clothes offered him an old Hollywood charm. 

Blaine quickly chose a movie, waving the title towards Sam with a grin. He looked so relaxed and happy in that moment.

“X-Men? Nice,” Sam grinned back.

Blaine didn’t say anything, finding a spot on the couch. He glanced over at Sam. “Did I tell you that I’ve been getting a lot of requests for interviews?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “You doing any of them?”

Blaine shrugged. “Maybe a few. I just don’t want to overdo it. Kurt says I don’t want to make people tired of me.”

Sam wondered about the kind of advice Kurt was giving. And what made him the expert. But Sam didn’t say anything. Blaine and Kurt had seemed to figure things out so Sam didn’t want to rock that boat. 

“Oh,” Blaine said very suddenly, just as the opening credits ended. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Do you want to come to a party with me? I would take Kurt but he said he’s too busy at Vogue to take a long weekend. You could totally be my date.”

“A brodate. Awesome,” Sam smacked Blaine on the shoulder. “Of course I’ll come.”

“Nice,” Blaine grinned. “That way all three of us are going. And did I tell you? Artie’s been talking to Kitty again. You know she’s at UCLA, right? Well, guess who’s going as Artie’s date.”

“Kitty,” Sam put out there.

Blaine nodded happily, getting that look on his face when he gossiped. Usually Sam wasn’t his first choice for gossip as Sam normally didn’t care but his normal gossip buddies were back in New York. “Artie said it’s just as friends but who takes a friend to a Hollywood party?”

Both of Sam’s eyebrows rose towards his hair line. “Uh, you do?”

But Blaine waved off his response. “That’s different.”

“Uh, how?”

“I’m engaged and my fiancé lives thousands of miles away. Plus, it’s you.”

Sam wondered whether he should be insulted. “Thanks?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Besides, we’re not exes. Remember what happened the last time I had an ex I did date-like things with. Sex and then an engagement.”

“That’s not how I remember it,” Sam made a face. “Kurt was the one pushing the just friends thing and you were following him around taking anything he’d give.” Blaine looked like he was about to argue. “Dude, I was there. That is so how it went down.”

“Well, I was the one with something to make up for.” Blaine practically pouted, though, until an idea seemed to hit him. He suddenly looked very proud of himself. “At least I never faked a dozen illnesses to go see a nurse I had a crush on that I only dated for like a month. Or you know bit myself and pretended it was a snake bite.”

“At least I never used the term ‘dirty cute’.”

“At least, I never started a Bieber cover band to score girls.”

“At least, I never got drunk and asked an ex-stripper for tips so that I could seduce my boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Blaine gaped. “I never did that.” He suddenly looked panicked. “Wait, when did I do that?”

“Last year,” Sam informed him gleefully. “Santana’s birthday party. And Kurt walked in on us when you were trying and failing to repeat what I did with my shirt.”

Blaine looked horrified. “I don’t remember that at all.”

“Really?” Sam asked. “You had a lot to say about my abs. And my arms. And—“

But Blaine blushed, waving at him to stop. “Do me a favor and if we run into any reporters at the party, don’t repeat that story.”

“Can I tell them about how you used to have a crush on me?”

“No.”

“The time you hallucinated that all your friends were puppets.”

“No.”

Sam paused. “The time we went all Temple of Doom at Dalton dressed like superheroes.”

“Of course you can,” Blaine replied as if it was obvious.

“And that you’re scary good at picking locks,” Sam added with a grin.

Blaine actually considered it. “If you can find a way to not make me it out like it was a regular occurrence.”

“Like how you also broke into the principal’s office a couple of months later to—“

“Yeah, like that,” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Then what am I supposed to talk about?”

Blaine kicked him. “Just don’t.”

“Fine,” Sam pouted, glancing at the movie. “As long as you agree that I’m Wolverine.” Blaine kicked him again. “Ow.”

“For God’s sake,” Artie shouted from the kitchen. “Get a room already. I’m busy reading gay porn about that show that, you know, I wrote.”

Blaine and Sam exchanged looks. “Dude—“ Sam started.

“Don’t,” Blaine warned.

“Dude, there’s gay porn about you,” Sam finished. Blaine groaned as Sam rushed off to join Artie. Blaine stayed in the other room as Sam read a few paragraphs over Artie’s shoulder.

“That’s,” Sam tilted his head, “physically impossible.” He pointed at the following paragraph. “And that’s inaccurate.”

“I am so not touching that statement,” Artie whistled. Sam smacked the back of his head. “Ow,” Artie rubbed his head. “You ever realize this house is awfully violent?”

******************************************

_“Giuliana Rancic, holding her E! microphone, spots Blaine Anderson arriving with his date and his showrunner. She looks at the camera. “And Blaine Anderson of NBC’s ‘Stardom’ is just arriving.” She waves him over. He approaches with Artie Abrams._

_“Hello, Blaine Anderson!” she smiles. “You look wonderful tonight.”_

_Anderson smiles. “Thank you,” he glances down at himself. “Can’t go wrong with a suit.” He turns his eyes towards her. “But I love your dress. I think you outshine at least half the actresses here.”_

_“Such a charmer,” she smiles at the camera before glancing at his friends. “And Artie Abrams. You look dashing tonight. How are you enjoying your show’s success?”_

_Abrams adjusts his glasses. “It’s been great. I’m just looking forward to making the most of it.”_

_Rancic glances behind them, where their dates are lingering. She studies the sexy blond male. “Is that the fiancé?” she fake whispers. “He’s cute.”_

_Anderson glances behind him before laughing. “No, that’s our roommate. He’s a model so cute is kind of in the job description,” he says as if he doesn’t want to be overheard. “But Sam is my date for tonight. Even though it’s a brodate.”_

_“Brodate?” Rancic questions._

_Abrams nods. “That’s the ‘–am’ in ‘Blam’. They’re like a package deal.”_

_“That’s…” Anderson trails off. “Actually that’s accurate. He’s my best friend and fellow ‘The Blam Experience’ founder. When my fiancé couldn’t make it, it made perfect sense to invite Sam.”_

_“On a brodate, huh?” Rancic teases. “That’s adorable. But now for something more serious.” She leans in. “Is there something you can tell us about this week’s brand new episode of ‘Stardom’?”_

_Anderson shrugs, glancing at Abrams. “It’s your show.”_

_“Well,” Abrams drawls. “A new face appears and he may cause a bit of tension between Robbie and Ben. But I really can’t say much more.”_

_Rancic groans. “Come on, guys, we could figure that from the previews.”_

_Abrams shrugs. “Sorry, that’s it. But if you stick around you might see Blam—I mean Blaine—bust a move. It really is a shame that Ben’s not much of a dancer because our boy Blaine can move.”_

_“He’s lying,” Anderson insists. “More or less.”_

************************************

Blaine and Artie hung out with Sam and Kitty for as long as they could before they had to network. Blaine offered to bring them with them but Kitty had rolled her eyes. “And let people realize I’m underage and shouldn’t be drinking this?” she gestured to her glass of wine. “You two go ahead. Me and Sam over here are going to catch up.”

So Sam and Kitty sat together for a while. He described his modeling gigs and she explained how her second year at UCLA was going. “I’m trying to get Marley and Unique to move out here,” Kitty admitted. “They’re both still at Ohio State but I keep telling Marley LA is the place to be if she really wants to record music. And don’t ask me why Unique is sticking around some place as backwards as Ohio.”

Sam shrugged. “I kind of liked Ohio.”

Kitty gestured to the waiter for another glass of wine. “Of course you did. You’re straight, white, and play football.” The way she said it wasn’t very convincing.

“And you’re straight, white, and a cheerleader,” Sam pointed out to her.

“Hey, Ohio treated me well,” she told him with a shrug. “But little old Lima was just too small. You left. You have to know what I’m talking about.”

“Not much modelling in Lima, Ohio,” he admitted as he tracked down exactly where Blaine went off to.

“Sure,” she said with one of her wicked grins. “These days there’s not much tiny, gay control freaks with an obsession with hair gel there either.” She turned in her seat to check out where Blaine was talking to some official looking women. Turning back to Sam, she appraised him, eyebrow raised. “You follow the boy to New York. You follow the boy to LA. At some point you have to admit to what most of us suspected in high school.”

“Huh?”

Kitty rolled her eyes, looking for all the world like she was suffering. “I’ll never understand why you didn’t just do the nasty with him back then when he was throwing heart eyes at you. Now you have a fiancé to deal with. And that boy’s not going to cheat again.”

Sam looked at him blankly. “Again, I say ‘huh’?”

Kitty sighed. “You. Blaine. Why don’t you just admit you have a huge boner for him?”

Sam spluttered. “I do—I do not. He’s my bro.” Kitty just stared. “I’m totally not into—I’m just not into him like that.”

“But let me guess,” Kitty replied slowly. “You’ve gotten yourself a little male action here and there. Never once thinking that way about your bestie over there. Really, now?”

Sam just stared. “How did you know?”

She shook her head, taking a long drink from her glass. “You are so freaking oblivious. You’re into Blaine. That thing where you follow him everywhere, think he’s awesome, maybe notice a little something he’s got going on. That’s called a big fat crush. Hell, forget crush. You’re just about half-way in love.”

“I’m not,” Sam insisted. He glanced around quickly, but no one was paying them any attention. “Have I slept with some dudes? Sure. Do I think I’m bisexual? Probably. Is Blaine kind of awesome? Definitely. Can he make me feel good about myself just by looking at me? I mean—“ Sam froze, his eyes landing on Blaine. Blaine who was laughing, a goofy grin remaining on his face once he finished. He seemed into the conversation, gesturing wildly. Then, he noticed Sam looking. He cocked his head, giving Sam a curious look before turning back to his conversation. Sam dropped his head into his hands. “Oh. My. God.”

Kitty looked perfectly satisfied with herself. “And Artie told me not to say anything,” she scoffed. “If I just left you all to your own devices, you’d just sleep through the boys and girls of this town, and Blaine would stay stuck in that little high school dream of his where he marries the boy who he thinks he’s some teenage dream. Newsflash, you all are not teenagers anymore.”

“Blaine’s getting married,” Sam stated miserably.

“Engaged,” Kitty corrected. “Doesn’t mean they’re getting married. Rumor on the street, and by on the street I mean this is coming from Artie, is there’s trouble in paradise. Number one diva Kurt Hummel is not compromising and Blaine has actually learned not to center his life around that guy. It’s not going to last.”

“But Blaine loves him,” Sam said looking at her.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Of course he does,” she agreed. “But there’s three ways this engagement is going to end. Marriage—which fat chance, really. With Blaine doing something stupid—always a possibility. Or Blaine getting his heart broken.” She paused, leaning closer to Sam. “Now my money is on the latter. Are you going to be ready for it when it happens?”

But Sam didn’t want to talk to her anymore. They didn’t have much of a chance anyway as Blaine and Artie returned to their table.

“Sorry about that,” Artie grabbed Kitty’s hand. “Hopefully, we’ve made our rounds for tonight.”

Blaine, meanwhile, was watching Sam curiously. “Sam, are you okay?” he asked carefully, trying to catch Sam’s eyes, but Sam wouldn’t allow it.

“Fine,” he insisted. Artie glanced between Sam and Kitty curiously. “Just Kitty being Kitty.”

Blaine glanced over at her. “I thought I told you to be nice.”

Kitty gave him a false smile. “One, I don’t do something just because you tell me. Two, I’m always nice. Your boy here just has issues with brutal honesty.” 

“Oh, look they have mini-cakes,” Artie said very quickly. His eyes quickly darted over to Blaine who was still standing. “Do me a favor and get a few?”

Blaine looked between all three of them. “Sure,” he offered, tone unsure, before wandering off.

“What did you do?” Artie snapped at Kitty.

“Slapped some sense into the wanna-be underwear model over here,” Kitty said, unfazed.

“He looks like he’s going to be sick,” Artie whispered. But Sam could care less about what they were saying. How had he not realized he had developed feelings for Blaine? It just seemed so normal. Things had just progressed and he hadn’t thought about it. It wasn’t like he was having sex dreams about his bro or anything. Okay, maybe there was a figure in his dreams lately somewhat like Blaine. Maybe he had found himself thinking about Blaine’s eyes. Or gushing about him to his friends. Oh, he was so screwed. What was he supposed to do now?

This time when Blaine returned, he wouldn’t be distracted. He handed Artie and Kitty their cake before taking his seat next to Sam. He shifted his seat so Sam had his sole attention. Placing his hand on the back of Sam’s chair, he leant over, trying to get a better look at Sam’s face.

“Seriously, Sam, are you okay? You look kind of bad,” Blaine spoke, sounding really worried.

Sam glanced over at him, Blaine’s intense eyes meeting his. Geez, those eyes. He looked quickly over to Artie. “Uh, I don’t feel so great. Maybe I should just go home.”

Blaine shook his head. “Not by yourself.” He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the party. “Come on, we’ll head out,” he said decidedly.

“But—“ Sam attempted to protest.

“Sam, I did a few interviews. I spoke to a bunch of people. I can go,” he offered Sam a depreciating smile. “What kind of date would I be if I let you leave by yourself?”

“One not getting laid,” Artie commented, but Kitty shushed him, watching in fascination.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “If anyone asks, I wasn’t feeling well,” he told him. He gestured towards Sam. “Come on.”

Sam would’ve argued but he did really want to leave. And he didn’t particularly want either Kitty or Artie escorting him home either. He rather go home with the best friend he had never realized he fell in love with than the stupid friends that had to point it out.

The two of them ducked out of the party, not saying much to each other. Blaine guided him towards a cab, watching him worriedly. “Do you have a headache? How’s your stomach?” Blaine asked as they got home. Sam let him fret over him.

“I’ll get you some water. Do you need Advil or something?” Blaine hesitated near Sam’s bedroom.

“No, man. Just thanks,” Sam brushed him off. They just stared at each other a little awkwardly, Blaine clearly still wanting to help. “Uh, dude, I’m going to get changed and like go to sleep.”

“Right,” Blaine said very quickly. “I’ll leave you then. Just call me if you need anything.” Blaine sent him one last smile before ducking out of the room.

Sam threw himself onto the bed, barely missing hitting his head on the wall. What was he going to do? He got a sudden idea, quickly grabbing for his phone.

_I’m sort of crazy about my best friend. I need to get over him,_ he texted Brandon.

The response came surprisingly quick. _I think I should be more surprised than I am._

Then: _How over? I can introduce you to a few guys who might be interested. Get it out of your system._

Sam only had to think about it for a moment. Kitty or Santana may have had their disparaging remarks about his hook-ups (and like Santana had a leg to stand on there) but it seemed like the likely solution. Forget about Blaine. He wasn’t thinking about Blaine when he was still getting some regularly. That had to be the solution.

_You’re the best,_ Sam responded.

He put his phone down on the bed next to him, not really expecting to get another text from Brandon that night, but his phone buzzed again.

_Are you sure? Maybe you can just tell Blaine._

Sam shook his head as if Brandon was in the room with him. _Blaine’s engaged._

Not for the first (or last) time in his life, he cursed Kurt Hummel except this time he felt guiltier about it than ever before. 

************************************

The next morning, Sam was actually the last to wake up which was definitely a rare occurrence. But he could barely sleep the night before and getting up for his usual work out had been too daunting. When he entered the kitchen, Artie was pretending to do work but from the way his eyes kept darting to where Blaine’s loud voice was coming from, he expected not much was getting done.

“—you know it’s not true though,” Blaine sounded frustrated. There was a pause as if he was listening to a response but Sam couldn’t hear anything. He was probably on the phone then but that was also sort of odd. Blaine usually took his phone into another room for private conversations. Checking out the sliding door to the patio, Sam figured Blaine had attempted to do just that but had failed to completely shut the door.

“Come on, Kurt. It’s nothing.” Another pause, this one was longer. Blaine paced into Sam’s line of sight, his body tense. So Kurt was ranting at him.

“What did you want me to do?” Blaine finally snapped. “You don’t want me to talk about you. You didn’t want to come to the party with me—“ Blaine practically growled. “No, Kurt, I listened to you. It’s my turn to speak now. I know you have Vogue and rehearsals for that show. That’s why I didn’t push it. But I’m not going to just sit at home. Believe it or not parties are part of the job.”

Blaine was listening again. Sam took the pause in his side of the conversation to figure out what was going on. Kurt was pissed at Blaine for going to the party. He got that. But why?

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Blaine started talking a little calmer. “It’s Sam. It’s not like I asked some guy out on a date. I asked my best friend to go with me. I’m sorry my best friend isn’t a girl like yours. I don’t care what your Vogue friends are saying.” A beat. “What is that supposed to mean?” Another. “Don’t tell me to forget it. Just say what you mean.”

Blaine whirled around. He froze as his eyes landed on Artie and Sam. Artie quickly got back to pretending to be working but Sam only sent Blaine a curious look. Blaine shook his head, taking his phone further out into the yard and talking more quietly. It was only when Sam could no longer hear the conversation that he turned to Artie.

“What’s that about?”

Artie kept looking at his computer. “Feeling better?”

“Artie,” Sam warned.

Sighing, Artie typed furiously into his computer before spinning it around for Sam to read. It took him a second to realize that there were two photos, one at the party with Blaine awfully close to him, probably when he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The other photo showed Blaine opening the taxi door for him. Finally Sam got the article, reading it out loud.

_“Is Blaine Anderson a little like his show’s Robbie Hart? Last night he was spotted leaving a Hollywood party with a man he admitted to E’s Rancic was not his fiancé. Yours truly has tracked down some information on Anderson’s mystery man who turns out to be a LA model (check out the pictures below, seriously). Remember, readers, Anderson is only twenty-one years old and engaged. And we have yet to see the supposed fiancé. This reporter certainly expects these photos won’t be the last of their kind. Tell us what you think in the comments section!”_

Sam stared at the photos again, in shock. He tried to see something incriminating about them but for the life of him he couldn’t see it.

“This is what Kurt’s angry about?” Sam asked. Maybe strangers would jump to conclusions but Kurt knew them. “Why would…Kurt knows Blaine’s not cheating on him. Especially not with me.”

Artie shrugged. “Blaine’s got a track record against him.” He peered at Sam. “Besides, you have to admit. It’s not completely innocent. You have feelings for him.”

“I would never make Blaine a cheater,” Sam protested. “I don’t care how I feel about him.” He looked furtively towards the sliding door. Quickly, he got up and finished closing it so they wouldn’t be overheard. “And Blaine’s not a cheater. He wouldn’t do that again. That happened under totally different circumstances.”

“The last time they were long distance, too,” Artie told him, but it was clear he was only playing devil’s advocate. “Look, you and I know Kurt’s over-reacting but maybe this is about something bigger.” Sam looked at him blankly. “All I’m saying are things are adding up and sooner or later it’s going to be up to us to do some damage control.”

Sam huffed. “Kitty said practically the same thing to me. She made it sound like I should be waiting in the wings for a break-up.”

Artie quickly shook his head. “Hellz, no. I would kill you if you moved in on that boy when he was all vulnerable and heart-broken. Just like I would if you were in his situation. I don’t care if you figured out your feelings for Blaine. You keep those to yourself. Don’t confuse, Blaine. I need him functioning and you and I both know he does not function broken-hearted. He might start singing depressing songs really melodramatically again. And turning down roles. I really don’t need that.” Seeing the look on Sam’s face at his selfishness, Artie quickly continued. “He doesn’t need that either. This is his time.” Artie glanced at him, pursing his lips as he considered what he wanted to say. “This is yours, too, you know. The modeling is going well. Concentrate on that. Let everything else play out.”

Sam sighed but nodded anyway. Artie was right. And he couldn’t lie to himself. It was kind of a relief. Things between he and Blaine didn’t have to change.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine proves yet again to let his emotions encroach on his entire life. Sam and Blaine have a heart to heart and Artie worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon to at least 5x07. The filmed portion of the story is inspired by the N’s Instant Star. Just as a warning, this story definitely has its meta moments but it just kind of happened. Also I make a few allusions to traditionally accepted gay portrayals in the media. I may exaggerate the state of things for the sake of this story.
> 
> I put in a little about what’s happening on ‘Stardom’ as it becomes relevant, but if anyone’s interested in knowing more about the show, just let me know—either here or on my tumblr (closetedsupernerd). While not completely fleshed out, I have a pretty good grasp on its story. 
> 
> Finally, check out the graphic leaf-falling (on tumblr) made for this story!  
> http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made

Chapter 5:

The primary model was really late. Seriously, the only time Sam was even a minute late he had been replaced. Whoever they were waiting for must be a big deal, because the whole shoot was on standstill waiting for her.

Sam groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He cursed, checking his hands to see if he had wiped off any of the make-up. Luckily, it was the industrial strength stuff and it seemed to have stuck.

Sam looked up as Brandon sat in the chair across from him. “Bad night?” Brandon asked, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand. 

Sam shrugged. “Probably could have done without the last drink.”

Brandon nodded. “So…” he trailed off, tapping his fingers against his cheek. “What was wrong with this one? I know it couldn’t be his looks. Mark’s a fine specimen.”

Sam glared. Brandon kept setting him up with friends of his or his boyfriend. Which was fine. Sam had asked for that. But it wasn’t going well. “Nothing,” Sam admitted. “I just wasn’t feeling it.”

Brandon sighed rather dramatically, but his tone of voice was kidding. “Are you sure you’re bisexual? Seriously fine specimen, Sam.”

“Yes,” Sam groaned. “Unfortunately.”

“Hey, now, none of that,” Brandon lightly scolded. “You are who you are. You’re problem isn’t your sexuality. It’s Blaine.”

“Blaine’s not a problem,” Sam said very quickly.

Brandon raised his hands defensively. “Not what I meant. Your feelings for him are problematic.” He sighed. “I can set you up with a girl or two.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think it’s going to work. Either it’s going to happen when it’s going to happen or I have to get over Blaine first.”

Brandon didn’t argue. “You know Mel’s been asking about him. She wants him to come out with us again.”

“I haven’t even seen him a lot lately,” Sam admitted. “Our schedules aren’t matching up. And he keeps getting invited to these things. Then there’s filming and interviews. Photo shoots. Writing and recording songs for the show.”

Brandon looked impressed. “Don’t they get a break?”

“He’s on it,” Sam grumbled. “In New York.”

“Ah,” Brandon winced. “With the fiancé. Sorry.”

Sam knew he was being childish, but he could admit to being bitter. “Blaine hasn’t even been calling me. Just texting here and there. I mean, they’ve been fighting. Their reunion couldn’t have been that awesome.” Brandon didn’t respond. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” he asked suspiciously.

“No reason,” Brandon said a little too quickly. Sam narrowed his eyes and Brandon sighed in response. “Have you ever been in a long term relationship, Sam? Sometimes fighting kind of hits reset on the lust side of the relationship. Especially after last week’s episode. That was a hot make-out session Ben had with that closeted-rapper.” 

Sam groaned, trying not to think too much about it. But he couldn’t help it. What kind of things did Blaine and Kurt get up to? Did Kurt know all the things that Blaine liked? This, of course, led to an image of Blaine kneeling on a bed, looking at Sam like he was probably looking at Kurt in real life at that very moment.

“Whoever said ignorance is bliss was totally right,” Sam whined. “I was so much better off oblivious.”

Brandon didn’t seem to know what to say, patting him gently on the shoulder. “If it helps, this shoot is supposed to be huge,” he said gently. “It’s with one of the winners of American’s Next Top Model. I forget which. She’s late because her plane got delayed. But this might be huge for us. Focus on that.”

“Right,” Sam said, straightening his posture. “Just like what Artie said. Focus on my job, not my dramatic non-love life.”

“Your words, not mine,” Brandon grinned. It was a relief as the set seemed to start to bustle around them as a young woman came breezing into the building, apologizing profusely. “Well, it’s show time.”

**********************************************************************

When Sam got home late that night, he entered through the back, hoping to avoid Artie’s not-date with Kitty. Despite the late time, her car was still in their driveway. He still didn’t feel like talking to Kitty. It didn’t help that she kept sending him knowing smiles. That being said, the last thing he expected was to find someone in his room. Certainly not Blaine who wasn’t due back until the next day.

Sam paused in his doorway, taking in Blaine’s sleeping form. He had apparently kicked off his shoes and had fallen asleep, fully dressed in those extremely tight jeans of his. Sam gently shut the door behind him. Slowly, he sat himself at the end of his bed. He studied Blaine’s face for a moment, which seemed tense even in his sleep. Carefully, he placed a hand over Blaine’s bare ankle, gently shaking it.

Blaine made a small noise, rolling over off his side and onto his back. He stretched his body back, polo riding up over his stomach. Sam’s eyes froze on the light trail of dark hair disappearing into his jeans.

“Sam?” Blaine mumbled sleepily. Sam’s gaze flew up to Blaine’s face. He blinked sleepily down at Sam before seemingly realizing where he was. “Sorry,” he yawned, quickly attempting to sit up in the bed.

Sam tightened his grip on Blaine ankle. “It’s fine. You look tired. You don’t have to get up.” Seemingly tired enough to forget the fact he was laying in someone else’s bed, Blaine relaxed again. “Uh,” Sam wet his lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Blaine told him. He looked at the closed door. “And avoiding date night. I was going to leave you a note but I thought you were going to be home earlier than,” he glanced quickly at the alarm clock, eyebrows flying up. “Two-thirty seven in the morning.”

Sam shrugged. “The big shot model was late.” They sat in silence for a moment. “Not to rush this along, but aren’t you still supposed to be in New York?”

This time Blaine did sit up. He swung his feet back onto the floor and stared at the wall in front of him. He shrugged, shifting slightly. It was in moments like these, when Blaine seemed so unsure, that he actually felt small to Sam. Normally, he didn’t even notice Blaine’s height for all the personality behind it.

“It was weird,” Blaine said quietly. “We both tried to pretend like everything was okay. Then last night Kurt had this Vogue dinner thing he had to go to. And he didn’t invite me because…well you know, the whole not wanting to be known as my fiancé thing.”

“Is that why you’re so upset?” Sam asked, feeling a little bad but also wondering why Blaine was being so dramatic as to come home early over it.

But Blaine just shook his head. “I was bored so I went to go see Funny Girl again. I met Rachel at the stage door and people were asking for autographs from both of us. We took a bunch of pictures together with fans. Then dinner. That was it. It was nice to hang out with Rachel,” Blaine looked over at Sam insistently. “You know how much I adore her. And we so rarely hang out just the two of us.”

Sam was still confused about where this story was going. “Then what happened? Honestly, dude, I don’t see it yet.”

Blaine sighed, shoulders falling as he looked away from Sam again. “The next day there was a couple of things online. On a few Broadways blogs and some stuff posted by some of my fans. Just stuff about Rachel and I being cute together. Or wondering if I was bi. Harmless stuff.” Blaine closed his eyes. “I still don’t know what happened. First, Kurt just said a few snarky things. Something about Rachel’s party in high school. Me being such an alpha gay that I could even pass. Then I rolled my eyes. Just rolled my eyes. Next thing I know, we’re yelling at each other. Just screaming. I can’t even remember everything that was said. I know Rachel tried to get us to stop, but Santana just dragged her away. And it was so hard to get a word in against Kurt. He was just yelling about me partying it up in LA. How he had to deal with watching me kiss guys on my stupid show. How things just get handed to me. How much easier it was for me because I could pass. He asked me if I was sure I didn’t want to pretend to be bi to give my female fans something to hope for.”

Blaine let his head fall into his hands. Sam felt a little sick with himself as he half hoped the story was going to end with Blaine telling him how they broke everything off. But he didn’t get that. “And I just started yelling back,” Blaine whined before beginning to speak very quickly. “I said he hadn’t seen me in months and couldn’t even bother to clear his schedule for me. I told him not to blame me if he wasn’t where he wanted to be. That eventually he had to stop playing the victim. That he couldn’t just call me things like alpha gay, or puppet master, or throw bisexuality at me like an insult. My best friend is bisexual. You can’t just attack people like that. And he’s so convinced I’m just going to cheat or—“

But Sam was caught on something. “Wait, wait, wait,” he gestured with his hands as if waving Blaine to a stop. Blaine looked quickly up at him. “You’re best friend is…” A thought hit him. “You know Artie’s not—“

Blaine stared at him, looking unsure, but he took a breath letting small, but forced, smile appear on his face. “I know, Sam,” he said slowly. And with those words, Sam’s insides froze. Oh, god, this would be the end of their friendship. Blaine would tell him he’s not interested and… “I’ve known for a while. I borrowed your computer a while back and you hadn’t completely closed out of whatever it was you were watching. But gay porn? Whatever, you could have been curious.” Blaine made a face. “One of your, uh, hook-ups—I think you modelled with him—came by looking for you last year.”

They sat there in silence for a little while, the conversation about Kurt sort of forgotten. Side by side, they sat staring at the wall until Blaine broke the silence. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me. I figured you would when you were ready. I mean everyone comes out at their own speed. I was just hoping you trusted me enough to know I wouldn’t judge. I mean, come on,” he gestured down at himself, attempting to smile, “gay best friend here.”

Sam shrugged a bit self-consciously. “Kurt and Santana aren’t too positive about bisexuality. I wasn’t sure what you thought.”

“I think,” Blaine said, speaking very slowly, “that no one can tell you how you feel. Denying that someone can be attracted to both sexes is no different than denying that you can be attracted to the same sex.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you would think that,” he insisted, turning to face Blaine, and suddenly beginning to speak very fast. “I really did. But I didn’t want to risk it. Then I didn’t want to make things awkward with Kurt. What if he felt threatened by me or something, I—“ Sam stopped suddenly at the look on Blaine face. “The fight after the photos of us. Kurt knows that…” Sam swallowed. “Kurt knows that I like guys, too.”

“He’s never cared before,” Blaine quickly assured Sam. Or maybe protected Kurt. “I mean, you two are friends.” Sam scoffed, his newly realized feelings for Blaine over-ruling his friendship with Kurt. Now Blaine looked pained. “But since those photos? I don’t know, maybe since this became long distance. It’s not you,” he insisted. “It’s me he doesn’t trust.”

Sam studied Blaine, taking in how earnest he looked right now. Was he standing up for Sam right now, or Kurt? “You fought about me. This morning.”

“We fought about a lot of things,” Blaine said, looking away. But Blaine was a terrible liar.

“But I was part of it,” Sam stated, waiting for Blaine’s small nod.

“He,” Blaine hesitated. “He brought up Santana’s birthday party. You know, the one that apparently I don’t remember if you really were teaching me how to strip. He said I was all over you and that you weren’t so composed either. That when he walked in on us, he never thought we were fooling around. That we’d do that to him. But that things were different now. That we are both so far away leading our LA lives and eventually, I am going to think what I have with him isn’t enough, and that I’ll hook up with someone. Maybe one of my co-stars. Maybe you.” And they were back to Blaine feeling small and terrible. Blaine looked insistently at Sam. “I told him that I’m not a cheater. What happened senior year was a mistake. That anything with my co-stars would be scripted.” He cleared his throat. “That I may be attracted to you but that doesn’t mean I would ever act on it. I couldn’t do that to Kurt and I couldn’t do that to you.”

“What,” Sam cleared his throat, trying not to imagine Blaine doing exactly that, acting on the attraction for Sam that he apparently still had. Blaine clearly hadn’t shaved that morning. He would feel the stubble against his skin as they kissed. Blaine’s smaller body would feel perfect against his own. But Sam shook himself out of it. “What did he say to that?”

Blaine laughed, but it sounded pained. “Once a cheater, always a cheater.” He ran a hand through his hair. Besides when he woke up in the morning, this was the least amount of gel Sam had ever seen in his hair. He must’ve been in a rush that morning if he didn’t shave and barely gelled. “I’m going to be making up for a mistake I made because I was a stupid kid who felt so incredibly alone, for the rest of my life.” Sam wanted to insist that he didn’t have to. He could just end things with Kurt. But it wasn’t really his place to say that. “Then again, I just left after that. Ran way. Just like when I was a kid. I’m always such a fucking coward.”

Sam almost jumped at the curse word that left Blaine’s mouth. He never cursed. But instead Sam got up, going to his drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He threw them at Blaine, who caught them in surprised.

“Get changed,” Sam told him. “Stay here tonight. I’m not sending you back to your room. Especially not if you’ve reached the stage that you’re actually cursing.”

Blaine stared down at the clothes in his hands. “I’d just be proving Kurt right,” Blaine commented. “Running into the arms of another man.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Only literally. I think a fight of this magnitude calls for some completely platonic bro-cuddles.”

Blaine smiled at him, before moving to get changed. They both shed their clothes, pulling on more comfortable ones while diligently facing away from each other. Sam finished first, probably because he didn’t trip over the bottom of his sweats like Blaine had. He claimed the side of the bed closest to the wall, holding his arms open to Blaine once he finished changing. Blaine crawled in after him, settling his head on Sam’s chest. It felt so incredibly right that Sam couldn’t help but wish this was something he could have forever.

“Sam?” Blaine asked as Sam began to doze.

“Yeah,” he responded, eyes flying back open, taking in the white ceiling.

“Have you ever done this with another guy before?” Blaine said quietly. 

Not even considering why Blaine was asking, Sam responded. “Not if you don’t count that one time with you for like five minutes before ‘Stardom’ got signed.”

Blaine made a sound suggesting he had heard him. Then: “Why haven’t you ever had a boyfriend?”

Sam kept staring at the ceiling. “Maybe I just keep comparing them to you,” he commented, remembering all the guys Brandon had been setting him up with. Too tall. Too self-involved. Not out-going enough. 

Sam thanked his luck that Blaine thought he was joking. “Very funny,” Blaine mumbled. And after that, they stopped speaking, only falling asleep together.

When Sam woke up the next morning, they had somehow shifted in the night and he was cocooned in Blaine’s arms. He could feel Blaine’s chest against his back and sighed. If Blaine was his boyfriend, he would turn around and kiss him awake. Maybe Sam would pin him to the mattress. Maybe Blaine would stretch himself across Sam’s body, proving how much strength he had contained in those arms and legs. They would make-out for a while until one of them really had to use the bathroom. Maybe they’d shower together, giggling because the shower really wasn’t large enough for that. 

But Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend. He was Kurt’s. And nowhere in last night’s conversation did Blaine suggest that was going to change. Bracing himself, Sam climbed over Blaine and out of the bed. He really needed his morning run.

*******************************************************

_“And Blaine Anderson is making news the last few days for something more than the success of his show, his charm, or those silly photos that pop up online suggesting an affair between him and whoever he may be talking to at any given time,” the host announces, standing to the side of a photo of Anderson in mid-interview, face pinched in annoyance. “Watch the following clip as the ever dapper rising star loses his cool with a reporter.”_

_The reporter disappears and the screen shifts to an interview. It is clear that they are in the middle of it. Anderson appears calm if somewhat more detached than normal. “Your show has been doing well for itself, Blaine. But what do you say to commentators that claim it would be a totally different case if the show’s creators didn’t mold your character into someone that could so easily pass as straight? Or those that say similar things about you?”_

_Anderson sighs, mouth tightening into a straight line. He looks severe and perhaps a bit stiff. “I’m really getting tired of hearing things like this. Non-threatening, passing, alpha gay? Who gets to decide on these things? I’m gay. Ben is gay. Who gets to judge anyone’s experience or identity as any less legitimate than another’s? I got the crap beaten out of me for being gay. I don’t even talk to my parents anymore. As for Ben, he doesn’t have to dress in tight red jeans like me or talk fashion or Broadway to be gay. I’ve been filming way too many scenes lately kissing other guys for that to be the case.”_

_Anderson is pulled away and the screen cuts back to the original reporter. “Fans have had mixed reactions since the interview aired. Many have shown their support of him. Others have recognized the mistake he made in losing his patience. But many others are angry, accusing Anderson of internalized homophobia. Representatives of the young actor have informed us that Anderson admits to the question hitting close to home and not being in the right emotional state to answer such a question at the given time. No word yet whether Anderson will directly apologize for his words, but some of his friends and co-workers have spoken out.”_

_The screen shifts again to an interview with Jesse St. James. “Blaine is wonderful to work with. While not of my caliber,” Jesse sends the camera a wink, “he is definitely very talented. I can tell everyone that Blaine is 100% out and proud. He is not ashamed of who he is.”_

_Again the screen shifts to Artie Abrams who looks annoyed. “I’ve known Blaine since he was fifteen, admittedly not well at first. Blaine is gay. Get him talking about gay rights and see exactly how non-homophobic he is. And as collected as Blaine is most of the time, he does lose his patience. He does have a temper. He is also very dramatic. Why? Because he’s human. A particularly neurotic one at that.”_

_It clearly skips to another part of the interview. Abrams states: “People forget I wrote Ben. I know exactly who Ben is. And I wrote Ben for Blaine to play because I know he can go the places I’m taking Ben. I’m telling a story about a musician, a boy who struggles with his home life, one who is also trying to figure out who he is at the same time the whole world is trying to do the same. I’m also telling a story about a gay teenage boy. Blaine may have lost his cool, but he’s right. Maybe people should stop talking about the proper way of being anything and just let people be.” He looks at the camera. “On that note, I will confirm the bisexuality rumors since almost everyone seems to know about it. I better not see biphobia on the boards, everyone. Because I do read them.”_

_The screen shifts back to the original reporter. “We want to hear from you. Is this just a case of a young actor losing his cool? What do you think of his showrunner’s evaluation of the whole ordeal? Remember to check out our website for updates on this story.”_

*****************************************************************

Sam glanced around past the curtains where the reporters with their cameras, tablets, and microphones were waiting. “Thanks for letting me hang back here,” he said to Artie. “I don’t know if I could sit with the reporters. Those people are crazy.”

Artie nodded, glancing over to where Blaine was reading through some notecards. “Did he tell you what he planned on saying?” he asked.

Sam followed Artie’s gaze before answering. “No. Isn’t that something you would know better than me about?”

Artie shrugged. “The show’s PR team approved whatever he plans to say. Apparently, I don’t have control over everything.” Sam wondered if this meant that poor Jerry would stop having to field phone calls from Artie.

They watched as Blaine was announced on stage. He looked over at Artie and Sam who both sent him thumbs up. Blaine fiddled for a moment as if warming up for a sprint before standing tall. He wiped off his skin tight yellow jeans and white cardigan. He had taken to gelling his hair within an inch of life again. Cameras immediately began to flash as he made his way on stage.

Blaine carefully took a seat behind the press conference table. Sam was impressed by his smooth, polite movements, and perfect posture.

“Hello, everyone,” he offered a small smile. “While I am not taking questions at this point in time, I wanted to make a statement about the controversy surrounding my interview last Tuesday. I apologize for losing my patience with the interviewer, as well as the commentators he was referencing with that question. I do not apologize for my point of view on the issue but I think I let my poor mood color my response a little too much.” 

He cleared his throat, looking around at the room. The reporters listened very quietly, some furiously taking notes. “It was completely unprofessional of me. I let my personal life affect my professional one and that is not acceptable. I admit that only two days before that I had a fight with someone very close to me about some of those same issues.

“Artie was right. I can be very dramatic. I can be overly emotional and I let my emotions affect everything around me. I once almost transferred schools because of a break-up.” Blaine offered a self-deprecating smile. “So I apologize. But…” he trails off, meeting a few reporters’ eyes. “I am not homophobic. I do not look down on gay men who like fashion or Broadway. I love fashion. I have a monthly subscription to Vogue. Before I had my own credit card, I used to steal my mother’s copies. And I certainly love Broadway. Before I was signed for this show, I attended New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, double majoring in musical theater and music composition. It was always my intention to perform on Broadway. A close friend of mine already does. When I made that comment, all I meant was that my character does not necessarily enjoy fashion or Broadway. But he is still gay. So I do not apologize for the content of my comment, but the way in which I said it, which can easily be misinterpreted. I would also like to say that I would never exaggerate something like a non-existent relationship with my parents or a gay bashing. Though I do not want to talk about it, I can tell you I did not lie.”

Shifting a bit in his seat, Blaine wrapped it up. “Again, I apologize for my attitude and unprofessional conduct. I will try to do better. Thank you.” With that, he stood up, ignoring the reporters clamoring for his attention, trying to ask him questions.

Blaine stopped in front of Artie and Sam. “How was I?”

Sam shrugged. “Dude, you know you lose me when you get all prim and proper and start making speeches.” But he couldn’t help but grin and pat Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine at least offered a small smile in return.

“You know you didn’t even have to do this, right?” Artie questioned. “So you lost your patience. Who cares?”

Blaine shook his head. “I did. Of course, I did. You don’t get what it’s like growing up being gay. Especially in a small town like Westerville, Ohio. The only gay people you know are celebrities. I couldn’t let kids like that think I actually thought the way the media made it sound like I do.”

Artie got a strange look on his face as Blaine told them he would meet them after he spoke to the PR team. “Why the look?” Sam asked.

“I just got a writing idea,” Artie said slowly.

Sam just looked at him. “Dude, how many ideas come from you observing us?”

Artie sent him a pointed look. “Why do you think I wrote in a bisexual character instead of just another gay one?”

And if that didn’t make Sam uncomfortable. How long had people known when Sam thought he was successfully keeping this big secret?

“You know what the funny thing is though?” Artie asked as he started to wheel himself in the direction of Blaine and the PR team.

“What?” Sam responded mostly out of instinct.

“This Wednesday’s episode, Ben has a press conference to come out. You know, instead of letting his closeted famous rapper ex-boyfriend throw out accusations and look like he’s ashamed of who he is. And we filmed that almost two months ago.”

“Huh,” Sam let out, actually finding that a little funny. “Oh, yeah, that’s the episode Robbie tells Ben he’s bisexual and then tries to stop him from coming out.”

Artie nodded. “From a showrunner perspective, this publicity is really well timed. Right before our mid-season finale.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Because that’s something a friend should be thinking about.”

Artie stopped, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Don’t be like that,” he said lightly. “I thought it was quite friendly of me not to bring up the fact that Blaine spent the night in your room in front of Blaine. Or Kitty.”

Sam swallowed, panicking for a moment at the thought of Kitty knowing. Kitty didn’t scare him back in high school back when she was at her meanest. Now, though? She was a scary friend to have. “Dude nothing happened,” he quickly informed Artie.

Artie rolled his eyes. “If you only wanted to screw Blaine, that would be quite a relief. Honestly, I find the idea of you comforting him a bit more worrisome.” And with that he wheeled towards Blaine and the PR team, Sam trailing behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets something off his chest, and Sam’s feelings become even more confusing as a friend from NYC visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, I don’t think about the songs Blaine is writing as I’m not a song-writer, but when it becomes relevant I’ll appropriate Matchbox Twenty’s songs (because I love them and I think Rob Thomas is a brilliant song-writer). This chapter this is their song “These Hard Times.”
> 
> Finally, check out the graphic leaf-falling made for this story!   
> http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made
> 
> Warning: Discussion of Finn’s death.

**Chapter 6:**

Brandon and Sam sat in their agency’s waiting room, not talking about much. They looked at the other two models sitting with them. Both were in their agency but they almost never had shoots with them.

“What do you think this is about?” Sam sighed, checking his cell phone for the time. Brandon shrugged as he flipped through his magazine. 

They sat there in silence again until Sam heard snickering coming from Brandon’s direction. He looked up to see Brandon still focused on his magazine, but this time with a smile. “What?” Sam asked.

Brandon got up to take the seat next to him, passing the magazine to share with him. Sam looked down, seeing a picture of Blaine and Jesse having coffee together. Jesse was smirking at Blaine over his coffee, dressed in dark colors. Blaine, meanwhile, was in a tight white t-shirt and his usual skin tight colored jeans, this time green. His ray-bans sat on his face, his hair gelled into place without being cemented down. The thing that got Sam, though, was the huge smile on his face as he leaned in towards Jesse. Apparently, that’s what got the magazine’s attention too. 

“Real life love blooming on set?” Sam read out loud. He pulled the magazine closer. “Blaine Anderson and Jesse St. James having coffee together. It looks like we are interrupting a private moment between the two men whose characters are rumored to be future love interests. Are Anderson and James getting ahead of the game?”

“Got to say,” Brandon smiled, “looking at these magazines became a whole lot interesting once I got to know a real life celebrity.”

Sam scoffed, still not quite able to think of Blaine as a celebrity, giving the magazine back to Brandon. “Jesse and Blaine? I mean, Jesse’s growing on him, but he reminds Blaine of his brother.”

Brandon made a non-committal noise. “They would be hot together.”

Sam couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Yeah, well, you’ll have to deal with just seeing it on ‘Stardom.’ Besides I know Jesse’s straight. He doesn’t shut up about how amazing everyone should think he is because he plays a character interested in other guys. He says it shows how tolerant he is, or something.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, he seems like a douche,” Brandon agreed.

“Eh, he’s likeable enough,” Sam informed him. “At least now.”

Brandon re-thought the rest of his statement before leaning in more closely. “Wait, so when are we getting the Ben and Robbie action?”

“I’ve said enough,” Sam fake zipped his mouth shut.

Brandon opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted as the secretary ushered them into the main office.

***********************************************

“Blaine! Blaine!” Sam called out, rushing into the house, barely managing to shut the door. He didn’t even bother with his shoes, not caring that Blaine would probably yell at him. “Artie!”

Sam skidded to a halt in the living room. “Guys, guys,” he said insistently as he spotted Blaine and Artie. But someone else was there too. “Rachel?” he asked, confused.

“Hey, Sam,” she smiled, but seeming a bit subdued. 

“What’s going on?” he looked at Blaine and Artie. Artie shook his head frantically, making cutting motions across his neck.

Blaine was more subtle. Kind of. “Rachel’s visiting. She took a few days off and surprised us,” he said, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

“Oh,” Sam said, coming further into the room and wondering if it would be rude to just breeze back into what he was so excited about. 

Rachel gave him an out, waving him over. “Now,” she said bracingly. “What is it that you were going to tell the boys here?” She shielded her mouth as if telling him a secret, but clearly stage whispered the rest. “We can pretend for the next few days I’m one of the guys.”

“With how awesome you look in that dress? Never,” Blaine told her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She sent him the first real smile of the night and Sam couldn’t help but notice that Blaine was right about the dress. Unlike Blaine though, Sam could appreciate it for other reasons.

“Such a charmer,” Rachel pinched Blaine’s cheek lightly. Blaine blushed as he pulled away. Or possibly Rachel’s pinch was a little harder than it had looked.

“Anyway, my news?” Sam announced pointedly. All three of his friends gave him their attention, only Artie behaving like he was humoring him. “I got signed to do America’s Next Top Model. I mean not as a competitor but you know those guys that model in the background? I’m going to be one of them. I’m going to be making like, twice as much as I usually do. And Brandon thinks this is going to like boost our careers.” Sam bounced on the balls of his feet, huge grin taking over his face.

“That’s great,” Blaine said, grinning excitedly and throwing himself at Sam. He pulled him into a tight hug. When he pulled away, Rachel was quick to replace him. 

“Oh my God, Sam. That is so great,” she said, honestly happy for him. And that made Sam feel even better. Rachel had gotten better but she was so often a little self-centered that it made you feel amazing when she was excited for you. Artie, meanwhile, offered him a fist bump, but Sam figured that was excited for him.

Rachel stayed tucked into his side as she addressed everyone. “We should go out and celebrate,” she announced. “I’m here in LA for a few days and Sam booked this job.” She pulled away, clapping excited. “You should call Jesse,” she told Blaine. Artie shook his head seriously behind her. She turned very quickly to Sam. “And you should invite your new friends. This is so exciting.”

In the end, they didn’t call Jesse. But Sam called Brandon and the girls. Brandon was immediately in but Mel and Jordan were on a shoot in San Francisco for a few days. So Brandon guided them to an awesome club with a live band and met up with them. 

The drinks went around quickly with Sam and Brandon drinking a bit too quickly in their excitement. Rachel almost matched them, but it was clear she was having her own less happy moments. She latched onto Blaine immediately, insisting that he get a new drink every time she did. Artie was the only one moderating himself.

“One of us has to keep our sanity,” Artie had explained.

They eventually reached the point in the night where Sam was laughing at almost anything everyone said. And Brandon had some stories about…well Sam couldn’t remember at this point. Rachel and Blaine, meanwhile, were dancing away on the dance floor. Sam watched as Blaine twirled her. Laughing, Rachel spun back into his arms and they danced closely together. Even flushed from dancing, maybe especially because of it, they both looked stunning under the colored lights. 

“Dude,” Sam said suddenly, interrupting whatever story Brandon was telling. At this point, he was having serious issues following any conversation. He looked between Artie and Brandon, not sure who he was talking to. “That’s…God, those two together? Confusing,” Sam wiped at his eyes as if that was going to clear up his train of thought.

Brandon looked rather confused himself but Artie only looked towards the dance floor before rolling his eyes. “Are you revisiting the whole Rachel thing?” Artie asked. Sam nodded sadly, opening his mouth to add something else. 

“Wait. Don’t you have a massive crush on…” Brandon trailed off, he too looking at the dance floor where Rachel and Blaine had started dirty dancing. Until they apparently found it too funny to continue and started moshing instead. “Oh.”

Sam nodded miserably.

“Well, Rachel’s single,” Artie offered.

“Wait, I thought she was dating her co-star,” Sam said very quickly. Then it hit him. Why Rachel would take a few days off and visit them. “Ah, I get it now. They broke up, didn’t they?”

Artie nodded. “He was too old for her anyway. Not that it would have been an issue if you just dated when you two were dancing around each other.”

“Not that soon after Finn,” Sam wrinkled his nose, hit with the usual sadness when he thought about Finn. He looked over at Blaine and Rachel dancing again. They looked like they were having a good time. If you didn’t know Blaine was gay, anyone would think they were a couple on a night out. But Blaine always kept his hands respectful.

Soon, Blaine was dragging Rachel back to the table. He threw himself down next to Sam, still holding Rachel hand, and she tumbled down after him. She ended up over both their laps before righting herself.

“Whoops,” she announced in delight, reseating herself so she could lean against Blaine.

“Hi, Sammy!” Blaine said happily.

“Yeah! Hi, Sammy!” Rachel mimicked him. She batted her eyes at Sam.

Sam swallowed. “Hey, guys.” He turned very quickly, jostling Blaine as he did so, and eyed Artie and Brandon in panic. They were no help, though, as they just snickered. 

The band finished playing, but instead of moving on to the next song they called for the audience’s attention. “Hey, hold up everyone,” the lead singer called. “Whispers have it that we have a celebrity in our midst. Apparently he sings a little. Yo, Blaine Anderson, come up to the stage, man. Your fans want to hear from you.”

Rachel gasped dramatically. “Go,” she insisted, shoving him. Blaine somehow managed to get up, with no help from Rachel who seemed to think she was helping though it looked more like she was tugging him down. 

Blaine weaved through the crowd. “Yo, man, where are you?” the lead singer asked again. Some people started to shout his progress. Finally, Blaine climbed up the stairs, if maybe a little more slowly than normal. He and the singer exchanged some words, Blaine gesturing towards the keyboard. More words were exchanged before Blaine took a seat beyond the keyboard, fiddling with the microphone.

Rachel shifted closer to Sam. “He’s going to sing,” she squealed. She looked at the others. “Someone film this!” Artie quickly pulled out his phone and aimed it at the stage.

Blaine cleared his throat on the stage. “Hello everyone,” he said with a grin. “Um, so I could play something from ‘Stardom’ but there’s this song that I’ve kind of been working on lately, well maybe not kind of. I’ve definitely been working on it. Well, anyway, I’m going to play it.” He shifted in his seat, pausing for a moment as if catching his balance. Though he wasn’t slurring, Sam wondered how he would manage to sing with how drunk he was. “So I’m bearing my heart to all of you. This is all Blaine Anderson right now.”

With that he started to play a short introduction before beginning to sing. Sam watched as Blaine sung his heart out, eyes meeting people’s in the audience:

“Morning falls like rain into the city life  
There goes another night  
Losing my breath in waves  
Knowing that every crash is bleeding the hourglass  
And taking the strife from all our lives

Everyone keeps talking  
They promise you everything  
But they don't mean anything

We may lose our focus  
There's just too many words  
We're never meant to learn  
And we don't feel so alive

So goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
Through these hard times

Move your hands in circles  
Keeping me hypnotized  
The power behind your eyes  
Move around your bedroom cursing the naked sky  
You should be here tonight  
But you stay alone and cry

Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(whoa) There's something missing  
(Oh whoa) You'll never feel it but you  
(Oh whoa) You're gonna feel it when it's gone  
When it's gone

Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(hey) these Hard times  
(oh no now) Hard times  
Hard times

Say goodbye, these days are gone  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
These days are gone”

Blaine finished playing to applause, Sam and the rest of the group gladly joining. Sam always loved watching Blaine perform and it had been a while. Lately, it was all for multiple takes in front of a camera. Blaine took a bow before looking to leave the stage, but he was delayed as soon as he left the stairs by fans. It looked like Blaine would be stuck signing autographs for a little while.

Sam looked around at his friends, as he finally tore his eyes away from Blaine. Artie was tucking his phone back into his pocket while Brandon sent him pointed looks. For the life of him, Sam couldn’t figure out what he was trying to tell him. 

As for Rachel, she sniffed sadly. “That was beautiful,” she told them. “It’s like he was speaking to me.” She got up very quickly. “I need to go tell him.” And with that, she ran over to Blaine and his crowd of fans.

“That was a break-up song,” Brandon said very quickly elbowing Sam.

Artie scoffed. “The man sung ‘It’s Not Right, But It’s Okay’ when his boyfriend was texting someone else. I wouldn’t read too far into it.”

“But he wrote that,” Sam stated hopefully.

Brandon nodded insistently. “Don’t encourage him,” Artie practically scolded Brandon. “Blaine is sad. He feels like the world is ending. Maybe they’ll break up, but let it play out.”

“I don’t get why you’re so negative about this,” Sam whined, grabbing Rachel’s abandoned drink and downing it.

“Do you want to make Blaine a cheater? Do you want him to always think of you as the person who helped break Kurt’s heart?” Artie asked, clearly losing his patience. “I love you guys. You know I love me some Blam. But you get between Kurt and Blaine, and there’s a chance you lose him. Or you get to be the rebound and things are awkward between you forever.” He let out a frustrated noise. “You get it now?”

Sam didn’t want any of that. No, he wouldn’t risk it. Who was to say Blaine would ever go for someone like him anyway? Sure, Sam was pretty confident that Blaine would sleep with him if Kurt wasn’t in the picture, but did he want that? No, he wanted all of Blaine or nothing. And Sam just wasn’t good enough to have all of Blaine.

Eventually, both Rachel and Blaine made their way back to them. Rachel settled herself where she had been sitting next to Sam during Blaine’s song. Blaine, meanwhile, sat off to the side looking sad. Sam wanted to go to him, but he was starting to get tired of being the good friend. How long could he counsel Blaine in his relationship issues? He just couldn’t do it anymore. Sam downed another drink. The more he drank, the more easily he could forget about Blaine. As the night went on, Sam vaguely recalled Brandon heading out, then Artie and Blaine, with Artie glancing at Blaine worriedly.

Rachel, meanwhile, insisted on a drunken tour of LA. She clung to his arm as they practically stumbled over a few blocks. It didn’t last. Giggling, they both agreed that maybe they were a little too drunk for a walking tour of LA. 

They managed to get a cab, but it was a bit of a project to actually get into it. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he was so drunk. He was at the point where physically everything felt numb and anything anyone said was funny. Even the cab driver telling them not to puke in his car. Perhaps it was because the feeling had floated away from most of his body that he was so surprised to see Rachel leaning against him when he looked down.

“I think I like LA,” Rachel told him. “Good company,” she poked him in the shoulder with a laugh. “Maybe Artie will give me a job when my run on Funny Girl ends in February.”

“I’m sorry about what’s his name,” Sam said very seriously.

Rachel looked up at him, no longer laughing but a small smile still on her face. “Thank you,” she responded sincerely. “So far you and Blaine are the only ones to tell me that. Santana tried to be helpful. She really did. But my break-up process does not require trash-talking my ex or the men of the world.”

Yeah, that sounded familiar. That certainly was Santana’s process. The things she said about her exes were kind of terrible. At least by half-way through Sam’s first year in New York, she stopped saying those things about Brittany. It was awkward considering she was Sam’s ex, too.

Sam shook himself from his thoughts. Though he probably shouldn’t have done it so physically because the world was now spinning a bit too much. “How about Kurt?” he managed to get out.

“Psh,” she waved her arm kind of sloppily. “It was all ‘I told you so’, and ‘Now, you can just focus on your dreams.’ Well, guess what Kurt Hummel, my dreams involve not being alone for the rest of my life.” 

“You’re not going to be alone,” Sam insisted. 

“Then I fought with Kurt,” Rachel announced as if she hadn’t heard him. “I know beside the ‘I told you so’, he was trying to be helpful. Get over your ex by living your life. I get it.” She nodded her head very seriously against Sam’s shoulder. It hit Sam, though, from her fully formed sentences, that maybe she wasn’t as drunk as he was. “But I just didn’t need to hear that right then, you know?” Sam nodded as if he did know. “So I was mean and threw the whole thing with Blaine in his face, like a terrible friend. I was there for that fight. It was awful. I mean I was there back when Blaine confessed to cheating, too, but that was nothing compared to this. Even Blaine got nasty.”

“Maybe Blaine’s learning to fight back,” Sam said protectively, not liking where she was going.

Rachel eyed him. “If Blaine didn’t run away from confrontation and keep things he thinks will hurt Kurt from him, maybe things wouldn’t get that nasty when it blows up. He lets things fester and fester, expecting Kurt to just know. Then he explodes. Scary explodes, you know? Because normally he’s such a sweetheart.” Then she shook her head, losing her balance for a moment. She righted herself. “I don’t think he’s wrong. Kurt is…Kurt is making a choice to stick to his guns about his dream being New York. And he’s scared because Blaine’s changing the plan. He thinks Blaine’s just going to become this big thing and suddenly Blaine won’t think him good enough. Or that he’s just going to overshadow him like he did in high school.”

Sam scrunched up his face, wondering where he was in high school when that was happening. Sure, it definitely did when the two were with the Warblers. And, yes, Blaine sang a lot in Glee club but everyone did. Except the competitions. The competitions were Finn and Rachel. And the Troubletones. 

“When did—“ he started to ask.

As if anticipating the question, Rachel quickly answered. “The play. Some lines in the competitions. NYADA on the first try. Just things that Kurt feels Blaine barely had to work for.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, he sang more. He also centered his whole life on Kurt. You should’ve seen him senior year. He had no idea what he was doing without Kurt. He tried to leave the school. I don’t—“ He rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to get into an argument.

But surprisingly Rachel was nodding along with him. “But that’s Blaine. He can’t expect the same thing from Kurt. Kurt fights for every little thing he gets. Blaine won’t ever understand that. That’s why Kurt can’t leave New York. It’s like giving up. That’s why I couldn’t have stayed in Lima with Finn. Not without making something of myself.”

Sam was starting to wonder if Blaine and Kurt even got each other at all. It looked like they both wanted something the other had: success or someone’s unconditional love.

They finally arrived back to the house. The two tiptoed across the living room. “I was going to stay in Blaine’s room but I don’t want to wake him up,” Rachel whispered to him.

Sam just grabbed her hand. “Come on, we’ll share mine,” he told her. And it was nice as they settled into his bed. She was so much tinier that any girl he had ever shared a bad with. She tucked into his side, her hair covering his face. It took some fiddling but finally everyone’s hair and elbows were out of the way.

“I think they both deserve better,” Rachel whispered to him after they had been settled for a few minutes. “I thought they were the cutest thing in high school, but this isn’t high school anymore. It used to make me sad to look at them after, because I thought that could have been me and Finn if we did things differently. But now, I think Finn and I had the right idea. We knew we had to follow our own paths before we could really be together.”

And with that Sam really got why Rachel was here. Sure, she was sad about her current break up. But she feared being alone because she was still mourning, even after all this time. And she hadn’t found that person yet that could make her feel like Finn had. Sam felt incredibly, and admittedly irrationally, guilty for thinking his problems with Blaine were so bad. Blaine and he were still Blam. He still had him.

“That’s why I had to leave, you know?” Rachel continued. “I couldn’t be in New York right now because I just…I can’t talk to Kurt about Finn. It’s not fair, not when he’s moving on. And Santana still feels guilty about things that happened back in high school. And I thought: they’re not my only friends. I have Blaine, Artie, and you.”

And that’s why, despite his attraction to Rachel, and the way he had been thinking about her earlier, it was much more comfortable to sleep with her that night than it had been with Blaine. This was just friendly. Rachel was his friend. And she was sexy as hell, but in his head there would always be Finn. She wasn’t his. And though he had to share Blaine, at least in a way he kind of was Sam’s.

********************************************

The next morning, by the time he woke up, Rachel was already out of bed. He went about his morning, using the bathroom and brushing his teeth, before stumbling into the living room. He paused in the hallway, eyebrows raised as he spotted Rachel sitting against the wall near the kitchen. Artie, who was doing work near the couch, spotted Sam.

“Don’t ask,” Artie told him. But Sam kind of wanted to know, which was why he quickly rushed over to Rachel as she waved him over. She pulled him down beside her, sending him a shushing motion and nodding towards the kitchen. Now that he was sitting there, he could hear Blaine on the phone.

“—just a song, Kurt,” Blaine was saying. Sam looked at Rachel, surprised. As far as he knew, Blaine and Kurt hadn’t spoken in almost a month beyond a few random texts here and there since their fight. “Yes, it’s how I was feeling.”

A pause. “I don’t know.”

Another. “I am being honest, Kurt. I don’t know. You know I love you. So much.”

Sam’s stomach felt a little sick at those words, but he didn’t know what it expected coming from Blaine.

“I think that’s a good idea. We need…we need to sort things out,” Blaine sounded resigned. “Sure, Christmas. But…Kurt, I don’t know about your family this year. It doesn’t feel right.”

There was long break. “Did he really say that?” Blaine asked, sounding stunned. “No, no, of course, I don’t want to disappoint your father. I’ll be there.” A few breaths. “Yeah, see you then.” 

Both Sam and Rachel were surprised to hear his voice sounding closer with those final words. They scrambled to get up and over to the couch but stumbled over each other. They ended up sprawled across the floor, looking up into Blaine’s unimpressed face.

“Good morning,” he said, a little bit of a bite to his tone.

“We weren’t—“ Rachel and Sam began to say very quickly, only to be interrupted by Artie.

“They were totally eaves dropping,” Artie informed Blaine helpfully. Rachel and Sam sent matching glares over at Artie.

“I got that, thanks,” Blaine answered sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest and not helping as Rachel and Sam finally got to their feet. 

“So are you going to tell us what happened?” Rachel asked eagerly. “I mean, not that I don’t have excellent eaves-dropping skills but that conversation wasn’t the easiest thing to interpret. And I wouldn’t want to jump to any conclusions.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “As usual, pictures and even videos are up from last night.”

“Oh, no,” Rachel said very dramatically. “Do we look like a couple again? Is Kurt upset?” Her eyes grew comically wide. “Is he even more upset with me?” Honestly, Sam felt she had to work on her priorities.

Or maybe not. Her words caused a bit of a smile on Blaine’s face, though he clearly tried to hide it. “No, he’s not mad. He heard my song,” he told both of them. “He thinks we need to talk. I agree.”

“So he’s guilt tripping you to the Hummel’s for Christmas?” Sam asked, thinking over the conversation. Rachel elbowed him in the stomach.

“No,” Blaine told him, looking at Sam as if he thought he was insane. “Burt knows we’re having troubles, but he wanted Kurt to tell me he wanted me there. No matter how things play out.”

“And how are things going to play out?” The question came from Artie this time.

Blaine only shrugged, looking very sad. “I don’t know.” He sat down, looking at all three of them. “I’m going to be honest with you because you three are both of our friends. Kurt said some things I don’t know if I can forgive. And I lashed out pretty badly, too. But there are underlying issues here. Things that we have to see if we can work out. I love him. I want it to work out.” Blaine sighed. “I have to go book a flight now.” And with that he headed off to his room.

Sam looked at the others. “Why did that feel like a speech my parents would make to me if they were getting a divorce?”

Artie snickered, while Rachel smiled. “It kind of did,” she said as she glanced down the hallway before looking back at Sam. “Though, honestly, it also kind of felt like I had been caught eaves-dropping by my dads, not a friend a year younger than me.”

She had a point, but Sam was a little distracted now looking down the hallway. Should he go talk to Blaine? Maybe he needed his best friend now. But the thoughts from last night were still there, that he couldn’t keep doing this for Blaine. “Do you think I should go check on him?” Sam asked unsurely.

Artie stared at him. “I really don’t.”

Rachel looked between them, clearly confused. “I’ll go,” she informed them.

“Uh…” Sam and Artie exchanged looks. “Are you sure? You’re like, Kurt’s best friend.”

Rachel straightened her shirt, raising her head proudly (for what Sam had no idea). “I think it’s time we all accept we have to be Kurt’s friends and Blaine’s friends. If they break up, this time I’m too close to Blaine to let that relationship go.” She sent them pointed looks. “And I think you two should remember that about Kurt, too.”

With that, she wandered down the hall, knocking gently on Blaine’s door and letting herself in.

Sam finally sat down, wondering if he could do what she said. If Blaine and Kurt broke up, could he stay friends with Kurt? Or maybe it would be easier. With Kurt no longer playing the role of Blaine’s fiancé, maybe Sam could start thinking about him without getting angry. It looked like Rachel was preparing herself for a break-up. Sam, on the other hand, thought she was overestimating Blaine’s ability to let anything go. Maybe love wasn’t enough, but Blaine was an idealist. Sam didn’t see him giving up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas time and Sam spends it with his family, revealing some things he’s been keeping from them. The day after Christmas, he gets an important call from Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the graphic **leaf-falling** made for this story!  
>  http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made

**Chapter 7:**

Sam followed his dad into the house. It was an odd feeling any time he entered this house. He had only lived there for a few months before he moved back to Lima, only visiting on holidays and breaks afterwards. It wasn’t home. Kentucky had never felt like home. Still, it was where his family was and that’s where he would be spending his Christmas off.

“Everyone! Sam’s home,” his dad announced as he settled one of Sam’s bags just inside the living room. Sam followed suit, preparing himself for his siblings’ greeting.

His mom emerged from the kitchen with a wide smile, quickly pulling Sam into a hug. Stacy thundered down the stairs, coming to a sudden stop directly in front of him. Unlike the last time he was home, she didn’t throw herself into his arms. In fact, it was Sam who had to pull her in, lifting her off the ground.

“Hey, kiddo,” Sam squeezed her tight.

“Stop that,” Stacy said giggling. He settled her back on the ground. “You still treat me like a little kid,” she told him very seriously.

Eyebrows raised, he looked over at his parents. His mom just smiled and his dad sent him a shrug before heading towards the kitchen. “Beer?” he offered.

“Dwight,” his mom scolds.

“He’s twenty-one, Mary,” his dad rolls his eyes, winking at Sam. 

Sam looked around. “Where’s Stevie?”

“Don’t call him that,” Stacy said warningly. “It’s Steve, now. He’s almost in high school. Apparently, he’s too old for a kid’s nickname.” She seemed unimpressed.

“Huh,” Sam responded, glancing at his mom.

“Stevie’s in the basement with friends,” she told him. “Go say hello. Maybe he didn’t hear.”

Sam didn’t have to be told twice. “Hey, Stevie,” he yelled as he made his way down the stairs. He spotted Stevie sitting with a few of his friends, two girls and two boys. Sam was immediately struck by how much the kid had grown in one year. “Hey, everyone,” Sam waved a little awkwardly before turning to his brother. “Aren’t you going to say hi to your big bro?”

“Hi, Sam,” Stevie said. Sam guessed that was as much as he could expect. Never mind the fact that he used to at least get a hug from him.

“So who are your friends?” he asked, sitting himself down on one of the frayed couch arms. He sent a smile to one of the girls, who looked down very quickly.

“Yeah,” the other girl said, turning to Stevie. “Introduce us to your model brother.” Stevie’s two guy friends snickered but Sam ignored them. He was the adult, after all.

“Sam, my friends. Friends, Sam,” Stevie said with a sigh. Sam just shook his head, but the introduction seemed good enough for the friendlier girl.

Turning her whole body to face him, she spoke very quickly. “What’s it like being model? Are all the guys hot? And Stevie says your friends with Blaine Anderson. I love him so much! Oh and I’m Jean.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Hi, Jean. Modeling is cool. Yes, the guys are hot. It’s in the job description. And yes I’m friends with Blaine. He’s my housemate.”

“That is so cool,” Jean breathed, turning to glare at Stevie. “You’ve been holding out on us.”

Stevie rolled his eyes. “How? Sam’s friends with him, not me. I barely see Sam, let alone Blaine. I met him twice in my life.”

“I bet he’s so cool in person,” the other girl put in.

Stevie shrugged. “He’s kind of weird. He talks like an old man. And he wears a lot of bow ties.”

“Hey,” Sam said, leaning over to smack him on the arm. “Be nice. Blaine’s my best bro.” He turned back to the girls. “Do you watch his show?”

They both nodded, one of the guys inserting: “Jean’s got like a giant cut out of Blaine Anderson hanging in her locker.” She shrugged, unembarrassed.

The other girl, who seemed to be gaining more confidence, commented, “My parents don’t like me watching it, but I catch the episodes online.”

Sam was going to ask her about that but Stevie was catching his eye. He seemed to be trying to signal something but Sam wasn’t getting it. Stevie rolled his eyes again. “I’ll see you in a little while, Sam.”

“Ah, right,” Sam responded, standing. “Nice to meet you,” he told his brother’s friends even if he hadn’t actually been introduced to them. As he made his way upstairs, it struck him that he missed a lot if Stevie had already entered his cool, moody years.

Sitting down on the couch, he took the beer his dad handed him. “Kicked you out, huh?” his dad asked. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a stage. You went through it, too.”

“Yeah, for like a month.” Sam sighed. “Every time I come home it’s like I missed a lot.”

“You do,” his mom told him pointedly. “But you’re all grown up and out of the house. It happens. It wouldn’t hurt to visit more often though. Or call home at the very least. Honestly, it was like one moment you were living in New York and suddenly you’re in LA. Give a mother some warning.”

“Sorry,” Sam offered, taking a sip of the beer, and deciding to change the subject. “Apparently some of Stevie’s little friends, at least the girl ones, are fans of Blaine. It was weird.”

“A lot of my friends are like crazy about him,” Stacy pointed out, folding her legs under her. “Or Jesse St. James. Honestly, I think he’s cuter. Do you know him, too?” she asked eagerly.

Sam questioned his little sister’s taste a bit, but answered anyway. “Yeah. He’s a strange one.”

His dad shook his head. “I can’t get over you living in Hollywood and being friends with all these celebrities. Is that Rachel girl still on Broadway?”

“Yeah, for a few more months,” Sam told him. “Anyway, I don’t live in Hollywood. And it’s super weird to think of Blaine as a celebrity. Even watching him on TV every week hasn’t changed that.”

“Mom won’t let me watch it,” Stacy whined.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?” He looked over at his mom.

“Don’t give me that look,” she told him. “I just think it’s a bit…mature for a twelve year old.” Sam didn’t argue, figuring that she was the mother. Also, he didn’t exactly like the idea of Stacy watching anything even hinting at sex.

The next two days were an odd adjustment. Sam was used to having his own space and his own schedule, but in a small house with five people, you didn’t get that often. He kept trying to get Stevie to play a video game with him or to throw a football around despite the cold. But Stevie had no interest. So Sam hung out with his sister for the most part. She was in the middle of learning how to play the guitar so he helped her with that. 

Probably the weirdest thing about being home, though, was the way his parents treated him. His dad treated him like an adult when it was like his mom still thought of him as a kid. It wouldn’t be so weird if they could just get on the same page. Plus, his mom kept dropping unsubtle hints that he should visit or call more. Or look into going to school. She definitely wasn’t subtle when talking about that.

“Don’t you think you should take some classes? Think about your future a little,” she said over breakfast two days before Christmas. 

Later in the day, she told him: “Honey, you can’t model forever.”

But Sam just shook her off. He knew that, but he figured he could wait a little while before worrying about that. First step was to establish himself as a model. Then he would worry about what to do after. 

Things, however, got really awkward Christmas Eve. They were watching some movie on TV. It was so terrible Sam couldn’t even bother to remember the plot. Some romantic comedy about Christmas that his mom seemed to be into. But Sam found himself eying his little sister worriedly when the two stars were tumbling into a bed together. He kept expecting his mom to say something, but nothing. Stacy didn’t seem too interested anyway, more embarrassed than anything as she mostly looked at something else as the short scene played out.

Later in the evening, Sam was helping his mom with the dishes as his dad wiped down the table. His mom handed Sam a dish to dry. “So I thought you weren’t letting Stacy watch anything too mature?” he asked her as he dried.

“What do you mean?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of the plate she was scrubbing.

“The movie? They just showed way more than they ever have on ‘Stardom’,” Sam pointed out.

“That? That’s different,” his mom brushed him off, handing over the dish.

This time, Sam just held it in his hand, eyes not leaving his mom. “How?”

“It just is,” she told him, putting the new plate down. She looked at him. “Are you going to dry that?”

Sam just kept staring, suddenly struck. “Is it because Ben’s gay?” he asked, tone incredulous.

“You know I have nothing against gay people. Your friend Blaine is lovely,” his mom informed him. And Sam knew that. His parents always taught him to be tolerant. But what else could it be? He looked over at his dad who was now watching them.

“But it’s different seeing it, right?” Sam asked, thinking about some conversations he had with Blaine over the years. He remembered when he introduced Blaine to his parents. Blaine was nervous and Sam hadn’t understood why, telling Blaine how he was raised. Blaine avoided the topic, only saying it wasn’t always simple. This was the first time that Sam was really getting it. 

Sam looked between his two parents, a poorly-thought out plan appearing in his head. He was getting tired of pretending to be completely straight. Almost all of his friends already knew. They told him it wasn’t a big deal. He was never ashamed of liking other guys. It was always other people he worried about. Maybe it was about time just to be.

“Mom, I need you to sit down,” Sam said, guiding the dishes out of her hands and pointing at a seat. “Dad, you too.” His dad stopped pretending to be cleaning the table.

Sam took a breath, taking in his parents sitting at the table watching him curiously. “Mom, dad,” he took one more breath. “Ilikeguys,” he breathed out.

The two looked at each other. “What was that?” his dad asked, clearly not having understood.

Sam leaned back against the counter, wiping his palms against his jeans. “I like guys. I mean I like girls, too, but you already knew that part. I think I’m…no, I know I’m bisexual.”

There was a couple of beats of silence. “Honey,” his mom said, peering at him carefully. “Is this because of Blaine? Did he—“

But Sam shook his head very quickly. “This has nothing to do with Blaine. Well, I mean, now it kind of does because I’m crazy about him, but I didn’t even realize that until recently.” He sighed. “I’ve been struggling with this for like three years,” he admitted.

“You know, Sam,” his dad spoke up. “It would be okay to be gay, we still love you.”

Sam groaned. “Dad, I’m not gay. I honestly like both.”

“Okay,” his dad told him as if they were talking about the weather. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“Wait,” Sam said, realizing his dad was taking the news rather well. “You thought I was gay?”

His dad shrugged. “I thought it was a possibility you may have had feelings for Blaine. But if you say you like both, I believe you.”

It felt like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. His dad was fine with it. He still loved him. Sam really had to stop underestimating the people he loved, he decided. He looked over at his mother who looked a little hesitant.

“Sam, you’re young,” she told him. “But one day you’re going to meet a nice girl and how are you going to explain this phase of your life to her. I mean—“

His dad quickly interrupted her. “Or nice boy, Mary.”

“You can’t like both, Dwight,” she informed him impatiently. She covered her mouth, quickly turning back to Sam as if hoping he wouldn’t still be standing there. But he was and he had heard. And it hurt. She was telling him what he was feeling was wrong. Or impossible. But instead of getting sad, he got annoyed.

“Well, mom, I can tell you for sure that you can,” he told her, clenching his jaw for a moment, partly hoping he would just shut up. But he couldn’t. After everyone had been so great, he had to get this from his own mom. “I like girls. I’ve dated a good deal of them. And I like guys. Sure, I haven’t dated one yet but I can tell you for sure I enjoyed having my hands on their—“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” his dad said standing and cutting him off. “We get the picture. I really don’t think your mom needs to hear more.”

And his mom really did look kind of shocked. “You mean…” she lowered her voice. “You’ve been with another man? I figured you weren’t a virgin. Not in this generation, but…” She covered her mouth again. “Was it Blaine?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, I’ve been with men. No, it wasn’t Blaine,” he told her impatiently. “Yes, I’ve been with women. And you know all that money I was bringing in from Dairy Queen? Yeah, that’s stripping money. Congratulations, you raised a bisexual stripper. So you see, this modeling thing is actually a step up.” With no more words left to say, Sam stormed off to the basement where he was sleeping on the pull out. Once he got there, he was annoyed to find Stevie playing the video game he had told Sam he didn’t even like. “Get off my bed,” Sam ordered impatiently.

“Uh, this is the game room. You’re going to have to wait until I’m done,” Stevie told him dismissively.

“Yeah, well, it’s my room when I’m here. And I want some privacy,” Sam answered angrily. “Besides, you don’t even like the stupid game.”

Stevie hit pause on the game, standing to meet Sam’s gaze. Sam was surprised to find him only a few inches shorter than him. “I wouldn’t know what that’s like, now would I? You ran off to go to school back in Lima. You ran off to go to New York and then LA with Blaine freaking Anderson. And you never visit. This is not your home.” With that he threw the controller down and stormed up the stairs.

Sam kicked the controller, throwing himself down on the couch. If he was home right now, he’d go out. Maybe meet up with some people and blow off some steam. But he was stuck here not knowing anyone. He just couldn’t believe his mother. Parents were just supposed to accept things about you. Was this how Blaine had felt ever since he came out? He didn’t have to think about his next move, pulling out his phone and quickly putting in his most frequent call.

_“Hey, Sam,”_ Blaine answered after the first few rings. 

“Blaine,” Sam responded.

_“Give me a second to go into another room.”_ He heard a door close on the other end. _“Okay, what’s going on?”_

“I told my parents,” Sam told him miserably.

_“Told them…oh.”_ Blaine took a breath. _“How did it go?”_

“My dad was great,” Sam said, looking at his feet. “Well, he asked if I was sure I wasn’t gay and when I told him I was sure he just kind of said okay.” Even though he was calling to talk, he kind of didn’t want to continue.

_“And your mom?”_ Blaine prompted gently.

“Not so great,” Sam let out. “Just the usual things about bisexuality, you know. I can’t like both. It’s a phase. She was shocked I’ve done stuff with guys, which I’m not even too sure why I told her.” Sam froze. “Oh, god, I also told them I was a teenage stripper.”

_“Uh, they didn’t know?”_ Blaine asked, surprised. _“I mean, I thought everyone knew. Principal Figgins, Coach Sylvester, everyone at school.”_

“That was the good thing about them living all the way in Kentucky. They didn’t know everything everyone else did,” Sam informed him. “I just...I’m so angry with her. It’s not fair. But what was I expecting? I’ve been so lucky so far.”

_“No, Sam, you’re right. It’s not fair. It’s not luck to have people accept you. It’s what they should do, especially the people that love you. But maybe she needs time. She loves you. She’ll come around.”_

“Your parents didn’t,” Sam said quietly, not sure if he should. But it was what was on his mind in that moment. What if his relationship with his mom became like the one Blaine had with his parents?

_“That’s different, Sam,”_ Blaine informed him confidently. _“I never had the relationship with either of my parents that you do with yours. I guess my parents love me in their own way. They just never knew what to do with me. That just became worse after I came out. Then when I decided to pursue acting and music. We just…we never clicked. But I know how much your mother loves you. It’ll work out.”_

“You promise?” Sam asked kind of pitifully.

_“I can’t promise anything, but I’m heck of a lot sure about it.”_

Sam couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him. “Who says something like that?”

_“I do. Get over it,”_ Blaine responded, taking on a mock snooty tone. 

“I wish you were here right now,” Sam admitted, playing with his jeans. 

_“I know. But I’ll see you in a few days,”_ Blaine attempted a cheery tone.

They said their goodbyes and Sam hung up, throwing himself back onto the couch and staring at the ceiling. He nearly jumped out of his skin as his dad spoke up from the foot of the stairs. “Blaine?” he asked, coming further into the room.

Sam watched him warily, wondering if he was about to be scolded. When nothing came, Sam only nodded, shifting over to allow his dad space on the couch.

“What did he tell you?” his dad asked curiously.

“That mom loves me and she just needs time,” Sam said, picking at his jeans again.

“Smart boy that Blaine,” his dad nodded. He patted Sam on the shoulder. “He’s right you know. Your mother’s devastated that she said that to you. The last thing she wants to do is upset you.”

Sam scoffed. “Doesn’t mean she doesn’t mean it.”

His dad sighed. “She needs time. I’m not making excuses, Sam, but you got to remember this world we live in is constantly changing. Some of us need a bit more time to catch up to it.” Sam knew he was right, especially if the great Burt Hummel even had to adjust to a gay son. 

“You know, for a while, I thought it would be easier to just pretend to be straight,” Sam told his dad, his voice sounding miserable even to his own ears. “I figured, if I liked both no one had to know. I could just settle down with a girl: end of story.”

“What changed?” his dad asked curiously.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Apparently all my friends already knew. And one terrible friend felt the need to point out my own feelings for Blaine.”

“He’s engaged isn’t he?” his dad spoke carefully.

“Yeah,” Sam told him reluctantly. “I don’t expect anything out of it. I’m hoping to get over him. My friend Brandon’s been setting me up with some guys.”

His dad nodded. “Any catch your eye?”

Sam looked at him in surprise. Sure, his dad had been accepting, but he hadn’t expected to talk guys with him. “No. I haven’t…there really hasn’t been anyone since New York. Not really.”

“And those you have been with…you’re being careful, right?” his dad said in a firm tone.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just because I’ve been with guys doesn’t mean—“

“Hey, now,” his dad cut in. “I meant with boys and girls. Don’t jump to conclusions.”

Sam felt a little sheepish after that, just nodding in the affirmative that he was. There was no way he’d repeat Puck’s mistakes and he had met plenty of men at the strip club who had a few horror stories of their own on STD scares.

“Now,” his dad said bracingly. “As for the stripping…”

“Dad,” Sam whined. “It was a long time ago. I wanted to help out. So I got a fake ID and stripped for a few months. I haven’t since I left Kentucky.”

His dad looked a little relieved. “Okay, then,” he breathed out, looking like he wanted to be done with the conversation. He seemed to second guess himself. “You know you didn’t have to do that, right? We were doing fine.”

“We were getting by,” Sam corrected. “But don’t even pretend that the extra money I gave you guys didn’t help out.”

His dad decided not to argue. “Want to watch a movie?” he asked instead.

Sam, feeling a bit lighter now after he talked to both Blaine and his dad, couldn’t help it. “How about Magic Mike?”

His dad peered at him as if trying to figure out whether he was joking before deciding that he was. “I’m not even sure if that’s connected to your bisexual or stripping bombshell.”

Sam just laughed, pulling out another movie.

*********************************

It was probably the most awkward Christmas they ever had, including the one sophomore year when they couldn’t really afford any presents. Sam’s mom was walking on egg shells around him while Stevie spent it glaring. Poor Stacy, out of the loop on every angle, tried to play mediator. But they got through it. And now, Sam was just trying to make it to the next afternoon when his plane would be leaving. The only bright side to his holiday was the extra bonding time he got in with his dad. The day after Christmas, he had somehow gotten a hold of his wife’s magazines and started flipping through them as the kitchen table, pointing out one of the models here and there. 

“Her?” he asked. Sam looked over.

“Gorgeous,” he answered. 

His dad flipped through a few pages, pausing at another one. “Him?”

“Too fragile looking,” Sam wrinkled his nose. His dad smirked before moving on to his next target. However, they were interrupted by Sam’s phone. 

Sam checked the caller ID, seeing Blaine’s name flash across his screen. He answered, thinking Blaine was just checking in to let Sam know he got back to LA alright. “Hey, man.”

_“Hi, Sam,”_ Blaine answered, voice a bit muffled. But it was the tone that got him.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, sitting more alertly in his chair. His dad looked at him curiously but Sam only shook his head. Getting the picture, his dad folded up the magazine and left to give him some privacy.

_“We broke up,”_ Blaine said, his voice sounding small. Sam’s stomach did a somersault that he couldn’t quite interpret. _“I mean, it makes sense. We don’t make each other happy anymore. But I wanted to try. I really did.”_ Sam heard him sniffle. _“Kurt’s right. Of course, he’s right. I’m in LA for the foreseeable future. He’s not willing to leave New York. I need too much from him for what we have right now to be satisfying and he…he said he never realized he wasn’t over my cheating. Kurt said someone had to make a choice and it was clear I wasn’t going to. So he chose his career and his dream over me. Apparently, so I didn’t have to.”_

“Blaine,” Sam drew out his name, his own heart breaking a little for him. “I am so sorry.” And he really meant it, too.

_“I just wanted him to love me enough,”_ Blaine began to sob. _“I just wanted to come first for someone once in my life. I love him so much. I would have turned down this role if he told me to. I would visit him every weekend I had free if I had to. Bought him tickets to LA for the ones I couldn’t make it to New York.”_

“Blaine,” Sam said unsure what to say. He just started making comforting noises. “I swear to you, Blaine. You’ll find someone like that. Your first love doesn’t have to be your only one. Look at me? I’ve had plenty.”

Somehow that didn’t seem to comfort Blaine much. _“It just feels so strange. In some ways I’m happy to finally know, for my heart to stop feeling like its breaking and finally break already. But,”_ he took a brief shuddering breath, _“I feel like I’m missing a limb. I look down and they’re all still there but I know something’s missing. And I’m alone,” his voice cracked. “And I don’t want to be alone. I hate it.”_

Sam’s own heart broke a little more. “Hey, no, Blaine. You don’t have to be alone. Artie’s still in LA. Call him. You know he’ll come.”

_“I don’t want him,”_ Blaine insisted. _“I want you. I just wish you were here right now.”_

“I’ll move up my flight,” Sam immediately offered but Blaine refused to let him do that.

_“No. You don’t spend enough time with your family,”_ Blaine said, clearly trying to stop crying. _“I’m fine. Stay. You need this time with them. I’m just going to go.”_ Sam tried to argue. _“No, Sam, I’m just going to go.”_ And he hung up.

Sam stared at his phone for a moment before dialing Artie number. _“Yo, what up man?”_ Artie answered.

“They broke up and I’m all the way in Kentucky,” Sam said very quickly. “Blaine really needs a friend right now. Can you, like, drop whatever you’re doing and go home?”

It wasn’t Artie who answered though, it was Kitty. _“You don’t even have to ask,”_ she informed him even though he already did. _“We’re heading there now.”_

Despite the fact that Sam followed Blaine’s orders and stuck around with his family, it was the last place he wanted to be. He really needed to get home to Blaine. Blaine needed him. And Sam was perfectly happy to be there for him as a friend. He didn’t need Sam’s stupid feelings right now.

Which was why as soon as his plane touched down the next day at LAX, he wasn’t the most polite of guys as he pushed through the crowd and got a taxi. He fiddled all the way home, wondering why no one had thought to call him to update him. In fact, the only contact he had with anyone those twenty four hours was a text from Kurt.

_We broke up. He tried not to show it but he’s a mess. Be there for him?-K_

Sam considered not responding, but he remembered Rachel’s words to him. _Of course,_ he had texted back, figuring that was all he was capable of at the moment.

Now as he rushed into the house, he only paused long enough in the living room to drop his bags and for Artie to point him in the direction of Blaine’s bedroom. He didn’t bother knocking, pushing open the door. Despite the fact that it was approaching evening, Blaine was in bed. What was more surprising though was to see Kitty lying there with him. She didn’t say anything as she got up and out of the bed, but she looked awfully relieved. He could tell by how sad her face looked that it wasn’t going well. As Sam climbed over Blaine’s form to the empty side of the bed, she swung the door shut after her.

“You sleeping?” Sam asked, taking in Blaine’s tear stained face.

“No,” Blaine responded tiredly.

“You know it’s only five, right?” he asked Blaine who opened his eyes.

“So?” Blaine mumbled, his wide golden eyes still teary.

“You won’t get through this if you just lock yourself away in bed,” Sam informed him as gently as he could manage.

Blaine shrugged, peering up at him. “I know. But can I have today? We go back to shooting tomorrow.”

And that hit Sam. Blaine had to go back to shooting tomorrow. Had to go back to playing a character developing strong feelings for another man. He had to face the photographers and the fans. And he had to pretend everything was okay, just so no one would latch onto his heartbreak and make a story out of it. 

“You mind if I stay here?” Sam asked him, settling back on a pillow.

“It’s only five,” Blaine informed him.

Sam shrugged. “Flying is tiring. And I’m too comfortable to move.”

Blaine didn’t offer him a smile. Didn’t even say anything. He just turned away from him, closing his eyes again. Sam threw an arm around his waist, careful to keep respectful space between them. But Blaine moved his body closer until Sam was curled around him. And they stayed like that into the night and through the morning, Sam barely resisting kissing his head every time he started to cry again. The next morning they both looked like shit, but Blaine had work to do.

Somehow none of the headlines the next few days indicated that anything was wrong with Blaine at all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine further becomes part of Hollywood and Sam learns how to work a work party with a little help from Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reference to actual famous people and America’s Next Top Model. Also this is a transitional chapter. As such it was very difficult to write and I am actually kind of disappointed in it. I even had to re-write much of it when what I planned wasn’t working.

**Chapter 8:**

Kitty sat herself down across from Sam at the kitchen table. She sent him an unimpressed look as he sipped at his tea unhappily.

“What’s your problem?” she asked studying him with those evil little observant eyes. She and Artie really were a terrible combination together. They just knew things by looking at you. Sam wondered when Artie got like that. He didn’t seem so good at it high school. Maybe film school really was scary psychic school.

“What are you even doing here?” Sam shot back.

“Actually getting my needs met, unlike someone at this table,” she told him looking rather satisfied with her response. “Now, besides being frustrated as all hell, what is your problem this morning?”

Sam sighed. Despite how she intimidated him, Kitty was as good a candidate as any to unload on. “Last night was the third time in like two weeks that Blaine flaked on me.”

“Ah, yes,” Kitty leaned forward. “Where was he last night? Charity event? Hollywood party? He’s annoyingly everywhere since the break-up last month.” She pulled out her phone and started typing something in.

“With Jesse at some party,” Sam complained. “He was supposed to just pop in and show his face then meet me for that movie. Then, he texted me about an hour before the movie to cancel.”

Kitty turned her phone towards him. “Did you see these?” Sam looked down to see a few pictures of Blaine and Jesse stumbling out of the party together. Blaine’s hair was completely out of the gel. He and Jesse were laughing together about something, the series of photos showing them avoiding the camera.

“He doesn’t even like Jesse,” Sam growled out in frustration.

Kitty quirked her eyebrow. “Where’ve you been? He’s completely warmed up to him. They’re so buddy-buddy on set lately. Jesse’s been surprisingly supportive through the break-up.” Of course Sam didn’t know this. His own modeling career was so busy since his contract was signed that he hadn’t been able to make it on set.

“Whatever,” Sam breathed out. “He better not flake today. He promised to go to this industry party with me. If he doesn’t come, I’ll be forced to ask you or something,” he waved his hands about pretty dramatically, even to him.

“Geez, how you flatter me,” Kitty rolled her eyes at him before getting up. “Anyway, I have class.” She picked up her bag from where she had thrown it down at the backdoor connected to the kitchen, a little habit that drove Blaine nuts. Unlike Artie and Sam, however, Kitty didn’t care for Blaine’s house rules. Before she left, she spoke to him very pointedly. “Talk to him. Tell him it’s not okay to just ditch you. I know you’re both guys but I thought annoyingly talking everything out was your thing. What happened to that?” With a shake of her head, she left.

For the next hour or so, Artie and Sam went about their morning routines, staying out of each other’s way. Artie and Sam had a weird relationship stuck between friendship and coexisting housemates. Artie just wasn’t as social as Blaine and Sam and sometimes just wanted to be left alone.

After wasting most of his morning, by the time Blaine got up, Kitty’s advice made perfect sense. “I’m mad at you,” Sam informed Blaine from the kitchen doorway, watching as Blaine poured himself coffee blearily.

Blaine paused, looking at him. He hadn’t bothered to change into full pajamas last night, only managing to pull on the bottoms and an undershirt. Hair tousled and some stubble beginning to appear on his face, Blaine looked sexy as hell. But Sam wouldn’t let that distract him. “I’m sorry?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

“You ditched me,” Sam insisted.

Blaine took his mug to the table, not bothering to drink it. Instead he looked a little sheepish. “I know. I’m sorry,” he said more confidently this time. He looked at Sam. “I just drank more than I thought I was going to and lost track of time. And Jesse just kept giving me more drinks.” He shook his head. “No, no excuses. It was rude of me and I’m sorry.”

Sometimes, Blaine really took all the satisfaction out of being angry with him. Sam sighed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest. “This was the third time in two weeks. And usually it’s because you’ve been drinking.”

Blaine winced. “I may be drinking a bit much.”

“It’s a horrible coping mechanism,” Sam informed him, happily using the term he came across while googling bad break-ups and coming over to sit with him. “That’s not the Blaine I know and I don’t like it.”

Blaine shrugged a little defensively. “The Blaine you know makes sure everyone knows he’s miserable and sings depressing songs until people get fed up with him. That’s not the smartest plan when you’re in the public eye.”

“And drinking so much is?” Sam questioned.

“No,” Blaine admitted. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and focusing on Sam completely. “I’ll do better.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not about doing better. I’m just worried. I don’t want you to become some raging alcoholic and run over paparazzi feet and be all over the gossip magazines. Then E will start wondering who to blame and maybe True Hollywood Story will track it back to you having terrible friends that never said anything and—“

Blaine cut off his rant, waving his arms at Sam to get him to stop. “Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll cut back.” And idea seemed to strike him. “I won’t even touch a drink at your party tonight.”

“You remembered?” Sam asked, surprised despite himself.

Blaine looked insulted. “Of course I did. It’s important for you.”

“Okay, cool,” Sam nodded. He wanted to sit there and talk with Blaine but he didn’t want Blaine to think he could just get away with it. 

They spent most of the rest of the day doing their own thing in separate rooms. Sam strummed his guitar, singing softly too himself. When was the last time he performed? He may not have been as much as a performer as Blaine or Kurt or Rachel, but it had been the highlight of his days for so long. At least when they were in New York, Sam and Blaine still had their band. Bored playing his guitar alone, Sam stopped, putting the guitar to the side. Only when it was quiet in the room did he hear the sounds of a piano down the hall. Grabbing his guitar again, Sam made his way out of his room and followed the sound of the piano to Blaine’s room. He knocked.

“Come in,” Blaine called. Sam did as ordered. He paused at the doorway as he shut his door. Blaine was sitting at his desk, keyboard on and his music notebook lying open next to it.

“Writing?” Sam asked.

Blaine nodded. “Trying to put the finishing touches on this ‘Stardom’ song.” He pushed away from his desk, waving a hand over the keyboard. “It’s not going so well.”

“How come?” Sam asked, laying his guitar on Blaine’s bed.

Blaine shrugged. “It’s a love song. Or, rather, a song about falling in love. Artie needs one for Ben to not so subtly play for Robbie.”

Sam held back a wince. “That’s tough man.”

“I need it finished by next weekend,” Blaine admitted dejectedly. “I’ve been working on it since…well, you know. It’s just not coming along.”

“What do you have so far?” Sam asked, bending over the desk to read the lyrics. He rested his hand on Blaine’s chair to balance himself. He could barely get through the lyrics. They were...well, they weren’t bad but they definitely didn’t speak love. “This is it right?” Sam hesitantly questioned.

Blaine groaned, throwing his head into his hands. “Yes,” he whined. “I know it’s bad.”

“No,” Sam tried to insist. He quickly picked up his guitar, sitting down onto Blaine’s bed. “Come on, I’ll help.” But Blaine didn’t pick his head up from his hands, just shaking his head. “Dude, it has to get written. I’m here for you.”

“Don’t you get tired of it?” Blaine asked, turning his head enough to look at Sam. “I know how annoying I must be right now, but you don’t complain. You’re just there for me. I can’t even imagine how depressing it must be to even be near me right now.”

“Is that why you keep ditching me?” Sam questioned, surprised. He hadn’t really thought it was anything beyond Blaine being inconsiderate which happened once in a while.

“Maybe?” Blaine pinched his face as if considering it. “You’ve just been there for the whole Kurt thing. Back in senior year and this whole year. You were going to fly home for me. And I haven’t done anything for you. I just don’t want to be too much.”

Sam stared. “Dude, I seriously doubt that could ever happen and if it did, I would tell you. And Blaine? You were literally the first person I called after I came out to my parents. You knew exactly what to say.”

“God, I’m so selfish,” Blaine exclaimed. “After everything happened with your mom, you come home and deal with my problems. I should have been there for you.” He turned fully to face Sam. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“If I wanted to talk about it I’d tell you,” Sam told him, bewildered.

Blaine shook his head seriously. “It’s not good to hold it in. Seriously, get it off your chest.” Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Boxing always helped me. We could go boxing!”

“Blaine,” Sam said very plainly. “I’m fine. It’s like what you and my dad said. I need to give her time. In a few months, if it’s still like this, maybe I’ll talk. But right now I want to help you write a love song.”

Blaine bit his lip. “Can we…can we not? I don’t care if it’s my job. I don’t have it in me right now.” He paused. “I can’t even remember falling in love. It was just like one moment Kurt was this great friend of mine who, yes, had his adorable moments but it was all very platonic. At least I thought so. Then suddenly I was crazy about him. This is one thing I can’t relate to Ben about. I don’t know what it’s like to slowly fall in love. I’ve never not related to Ben before.”

“It’s never actually been slow going for me either,” Sam admitted. “I guess me and you just aren’t built that way.”

Blaine gave him a small smile. “I guess we’re not.” He pulled out his watch to check the time. “We should probably start getting ready.”

“We have like two hours,” Sam answered in confusion.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him, clearly unimpressed. “Sam, this is a party of models. It’s networking and it’s your job to look good.”

Sam offered him a wicked grin. “I always look good.” Blaine only rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m bringing the Blaine Anderson as my date. I doubt people are going to look at me.”

Blaine peered at him. “And that doesn’t bother you? Or, you know, the opposite?”

It was Sam’s turn to be unimpressed. “Like think that I’ll only get ahead because I know you? Maybe that could get me behind the camera, but it’s not likely to get me to stay there. That’s all me. And White Chocolate knows how to get the camera’s attention.”

Blaine smiled at him, shaking his head. “You are ridiculous. But also maybe a bit of a genius.”

“I love it when you call me a genius,” Sam teased, but he really meant it. Blaine really was the only person in his life to call him smart. And he loved it.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go shower,” Blaine pushed him out of his room.

********************************  
“Isn’t that Blaine Anderson?”

“Who’s he with? Is that a model?”

Sam ignored the comments. “I’m so glad this isn’t awkward,” he announced assuredly. He took a sip from his ginger ale. Blaine was doing as promised by not drinking. Sam figured he could support him.

Blaine, meanwhile, smiled at a group of young female models who stared at him. “Honestly, at a party full of models, I figured I wouldn’t be getting this reaction.” He glanced at the models again. “Also, I feel really tiny right now.” The models all really did tower over Blaine.

Sam shrugged, skipping over the opportunity for an amazing short joke. “It’s a party thrown by my agency. They throw no ones like me in with a bunch of higher ups to see if we catch anyone’s eyes.” He froze as his eyes caught someone. “Dude, it’s Tyra Banks.”

Blaine grew wide eyed, looking around very quickly. Catching himself, he took a breath and just looked at Sam eagerly. “Where?”

But Sam saw an opportunity to tease him. “You mean a celebrity like Blaine Anderson is fan-boying.”

“Stop it,” Blaine scolded. “I’ve seen like every episode of America’s Next Top Model. And I haven’t bothered you about it. I’ve earned a fan-boy moment.”

Shaking his head and smiling at his friend, Sam nodded in the direction of Tyra. To Blaine’s credit, he very subtly looked over. “That’s awesome.”

Sam scrunched his eyebrows. “What do you do when you see other celebrities at those parties?”

“Pretend to be calm and squeal on the inside,” Blaine admitted. “Can you imagine if Jesse saw me freaking out about it? He would tell everyone. And I mean everyone. He’s terrible.” But Blaine said it fondly. Kitty was right. Apparently, he really had bonded with his co-star. “I think it’s about time you network,” Blaine announced, looking around the room. “Where’s your boss? You should say hello.”

Sam nodded over to the Ms. Shannon who was chatting with some of her more successful models.

“What are you waiting for?” Blaine asked.

Sam hesitated, unsure. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about hello and thank you for the invite,” Blaine suggested. “Comment on that amazing dress. Something.”

Still Sam hesitated. “I’m no good at things like this. I get nervous and then I start rambling. I have like a conversation already thought out then it comes off wrong. Don’t make me remind you of my Hunter interview.”

Blaine winced despite himself. “I get the picture. But you don’t have to say much.” He thought about it for a moment, his face lighting up. “Oh, use me.”

Sam nearly dropped his soda. “Uh, excuse me?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Introduce me,” Blaine clarified. “Half the time, that’s why people bring dates to these things anyway.” He grinned wickedly at Sam. “Besides, you have a famous date.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Sam questioned.

“Of course,” Blaine sent him a curious look. “You’re my best friend. Now come on.” He grabbed Sam by the elbow and started dragging him over. Sam managed to catch up to him and shake off his grip. Next thing he knew, he was in front of his boss who wasn’t even looking at him.

Sam swallowed, waiting for a pause in her conversation. “Uh, hi Ms. Shannon.” A breath. “I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to this party.”

“Of course,” Ms. Shannon replied, eyebrows raised. The other two models just watched. “I invite all my models. At least the ones that have proven not to be terrible.” Sam figured that was sort of a compliment.

Flustered for a moment, Sam remembered that Blaine was just slightly behind him. He shifted over. “My roommate, er, well my date, wanted me to introduce you. Ms. Shannon, this is Blaine.”

Ms. Shannon turned to look at Blaine. “Ms. Shannon,” Blaine held out his hand to shake hers. He looked at her dress. “Is that a Valentino? I love how you’ve adjusted it to your style.”

Ms. Shannon looked pleased, then took a moment to look at him a little more closely. Sam could tell the moment she recognized him. “Blaine Anderson, right?” she asked as she shook his hand.

Blaine offered her a smile. “Yes,” nudging Sam as he did so. “This one always just says Blaine, though, then everyone’s surprised when they meet me.”

Sam thought he was catching on. “You’ve been just Blaine to me since high school. Don’t think you’re going to get any special treatment from me now that you’re famous.”

Ms. Shannon laughed a little as she waved off her other models. Sam was rather surprised. He had never gotten much attention from her. Normally he figured it didn’t matter as she continuously booked him jobs and he was slowly getting paid more for each contract. Now, however, he and Blaine had her sole attention.

“Maybe you can at least learn something from him,” she informed Sam pointedly before turning to Blaine. “Your boyfriend here is a great model in front of the camera, but he has yet to learn the rest of the job. Networking for one. Maybe a little sucking up and throwing your weight around.”

Blaine shrugged, smile still in place. “He’s not my boyfriend but you’re right on the rest.” He looked over at Sam fondly. “Sam’s much too honest for much of that.”

Ms. Shannon studied Sam. “We can work with that.” Her eyes landed on someone further into the party. She quickly returned her attention to Sam. “I haven’t had the chance to inform you yet but Tyra and her producers mentioned wanting to use you for some pairs shots. I wanted to negotiate a better salary for you.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I mean, I’m happy with the money I’m making.”

Ms. Shannon shook her head, tutting. “This is not the background Sam. You should be getting paid for the photos and for the fact that they have a camera running in your face as you model.” She glanced at Blaine. “This is what I mean. He won’t get ahead if he’s just happy with whatever he gets.” She considered her words. “Are you both small town boys? Now, excuse me if I’m pushing, but as good of an interview that you do, you, my dear, need to start marketing yourself. It’s never too early to think beyond your start. Your agent has to be telling you that.”

Blaine laughed a little nervously. “I wouldn’t want to make anyone tired of me, now would I?”

Ms. Shannon brushed off his comment. “Honey, you are nowhere near there. And that’s adorable for the press. I’m sure they would eat it up. But you didn’t answer my question about the agent.”

Blaine shook his head. “No agent. I’ve mostly been working with the show’s PR team.”

“The PR team is concerned for the show, not your career.” Ms. Shannon sighed before looking over at Sam. “Once I know more about your Top Model contract I’ll call you with the information. And some names of agents for your friend.” She sighed. “Now, I have to go talk to some people. Remember this, Sam, Anderson: the job never ends. Even when the alcohol flows.” With that she bustled off into the party without saying goodbye.

“I like her,” Blaine announced decisively. Sam kind of agreed. He had always thought she was cold but he had never really spoken to her. “And not just because of her dress.”

“How did you know what kind of dress she was wearing?” Sam asked curiously.

“Seriously, Sam?” Blaine responded. “I like fashion and my ex works for Vogue.com. How long have you known me?” He thought about it as Sam considered his words. It was true that Sam often skipped over the things they didn’t have in common in his head. “I know you’re not into modeling for the fashion but please let me give you the basics. It’s the least I can do with your boss giving me such good advice.” Blaine paused. “Isn’t that your friend Brandon?” Blaine quickly tugged Sam after him. It was indeed Brandon and it looked like he brought a date. Sam wondered if that was the mysterious boyfriend he mentioned.

“Hi Brandon,” Blaine shot him a smile. They shook hands like a bunch of old people.

“Blaine,” Brandon acknowledged, returning the smile. “It’s good to see you.” Shifting a little closer and lowering his voice, he added, “I heard about your break-up. I hope you’re feeling better.”

Blaine shrugged. “I’m adjusting.”

“That’s to be expected,” Brandon responded seriously. Sam really wished he would change the subject. Did he want to make Blaine sad again? “What was it? Five years?”

“Nearly six,” Blaine informed him. 

Brandon sent him a reassuring smile before turning to his date. “I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced either of you to my boyfriend. Blaine, Sam, this is Kevin.”

Kevin held out his hand to shake. Blaine and Sam said their hellos. Sam eyed the boyfriend curiously. He was clearly a bit older than Brandon, maybe a few years. An ex- businessman who had enrolled recently in film school. If Sam recalled correctly, Kevin also wasn’t a fan of ‘Stardom.’

“Kevin went back to school for film,” Brandon told Blaine who nodded in interest.

“In LA? That must be amazing. I bet it’s a totally different experience in LA than New York,” Blaine commented.

“Did you go to film school in New York?” Kevin asked curiously.

Blaine shook his head quickly. “Oh, no. That was Artie—our other roommate. And my showrunner. But I was in a lot of his projects, even the ones I didn’t understand. Actually I attended New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts. I majored in musical theater and music composition.”

“And now you’re on a tv show. That seems rather different,” Kevin commented dryly.

“Well, I’m still composing music at least,” Blaine replied, his smile still in place but clearly reading Kevin’s tone. Sam himself was glaring over at Kevin.

“Well congratulations, I suppose,” Kevin smiled tightly at him, tone still off. “Personally, I may not be a fan of your show, but I guess all success deserves congratulations.” Kevin turned towards Brandon. “I’m going out for a smoke. See you in a little, babe.”

All three watched him leave, Blaine looking a little put out. “He doesn’t like the show?” Blaine asked Brandon.

Brandon rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry if he was rude. He’s just one of those people that think Ben isn’t gay enough or something.” He elbowed Blaine lightly. “But I love your show Blaine! Can’t be liked by everyone.”

Sam snorted as Blaine glared over at him. “What?” he asked defensively. “That was funny because that’s exactly what you want.”

Blaine pouted. “It’s not funny. And I do not.” He looked so childish in the moment that Sam had to tease him more.

“Aw, it’s okay Blainey-days!” Sam crowed, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him in closer. Blaine unhappily let himself be pulled in.

“Don’t call me that,” he said when he had enough, pushing himself away from Sam. “Only Tina gets to call me that. It’s our thing.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded seriously. “Right there with cold medicine and—Ow,” he rubbed at his ribs where Blaine had elbowed him.

Brandon, meanwhile, watched them in amusement. He took a sip from his drink. “I saw you talking to Ms. Shannon. How’d that go?”

“Apparently I might get a little bit of a promotion on Top Model. Pair shots?” Sam said in a questioning tone.

Brandon nodded. “I was wondering when that was going to happen.” Sam felt slightly guilty. Clearly Brandon hadn’t gotten similar news. “Hey, now, don’t give me that face,” Brandon scolded. “You have the look. I don’t. You and I are totally different models. For example, you could never do androgyny as well as I do. And I can’t do muscly hunk.”

Sam still felt a little awkward so he quickly changed the topic. They chatted for a while but Sam decided to move on us he saw Kevin returning. For the rest of the night, he jumped into a few conversations, usually at the urging of Blaine. Mostly, he just nodded through the conversations, adding something here and there that he didn’t feel sounded too stupid. Blaine, of course, was better. If the topic covered politics, he knew something. Music, definitely. Media studies, of course. It was like Blaine knew everything, and Sam tried his best not to gape. Blaine really was amazing. 

By the end of the night, Sam was exhausted and so ready to leave. Once they got home, both Sam and Blaine threw themselves onto the couch, not bothering to even change first. Sam threw his legs up on the couch, not caring that he was encroaching on Blaine’s space. Blaine didn’t seem to care either, just hooking his arm around Sam’s legs.

“Who knew a party could be such hard work,” Sam breathed out, throwing his head back to rest on the couch and closing his eyes.

“Tell me about it,” Blaine groaned. “I never got why Kurt said I was partying. This is so work.”

Sam nodded in agreement before peeling his eyes open. “How do you even do it? Like is there work party training school?”

Blaine snorted. “Yeah, my family. I was at parties like these—only lawyers and local politicians—as soon as I could be trusted not to be an embarrassment. You know a little about a lot going in and never get so far into the conversation that you’re in way over your head.”

“Dude,” Sam stared. “That’s like straight from ‘Stardom’. Ben hates it and rebels against it but he’s good at it because of his rich family.”

Blaine rolled his eyes this time. “Yeah, Artie wasn’t so subtle about working that bit of my life into the show. Ask him about it and he’ll just remind you that he wrote the show for me. At least I don’t hate it like Ben does. Ben is a bit of an idealist. He doesn’t want to play games. I know you have to play the game.”

Sam nodded, figuring he could understand. Though he did wonder how Artie knew this about Blaine and Sam hadn’t. Did they hang out a lot together without him? Did they have their own hear-to-hearts? He sighed. “Speaking of the game, what do you want me to do with those names Ms. Shannon gets me?”

“I’ll look through them,” Blaine said with a sigh. “It’s probably about time I get an agent.”

“You really want an agent?” Sam peered at him.

Blaine shrugged. “Not particularly, but I probably need one. I’ve been…” he trailed off, face pinching in thought. “So far, I’ve been riding the success I’ve gotten from ‘Stardom’, doing only as much as I have to for the show. But this is it. This is my start. It’s time that I grab onto it with both hands.”

“Why now?” Sam asked curiously, thinking over the five months since ‘Stardom’ premiered.

Blaine looked uncomfortable. “I’ve been holding myself back. Not truly enjoying what I have, not working past what I have. It’s just…I’ve felt guilty for so long about my success. First because it wasn’t part of my plan, you know? But it was more than that. It was as if I didn’t deserve the success I have because it was all luck. Or it was because of Artie. It was never because it was me. Why should I have success when Kurt was still struggling? Because Kurt really is just so amazing. But I work hard. I have always gotten attention as a performer. It can’t be just luck. I have talent. I have charisma. I shouldn’t be just satisfied with what I have because I don’t even deserve that much. I deserve this,” Blaine said with certainly. “And I’m going to show the world. I’m going to show Kurt. Kurt broke up with me. He broke my heart. I refuse to feel bad if it makes him feel like a failure to see my name and face everywhere. That’s the job. And I’m going to do everything I ever dreamed of. No compromises. Not anymore.”

Sam wanted to hug him but he was too tired. This was everything Sam or Artie ever really wanted to tell him. Sam knew that Kurt didn’t intentionally make Blaine feel that way. He knew. But he still blamed Kurt for these end results. Maybe it was a little unfair, but Sam could admit to his bias.

“I’m guessing you’re moving on from Kurt then,” Sam commented, refusing to feel his own emotion.

“I’m trying,” Blaine replied, looking over at him. “It’s…well, it’s definitely better. I needed him for so long. I still feel like I need him. But I know that I don’t really. You were right that I should have never even hesitated to do this show. And Jesse is right that I don’t have to settle for just this. I’m only twenty-one, almost twenty-two, these don’t have to be my golden years.” Blaine smiled a little. “I’m not ready to move on, but I’m at least ready to embrace the rest of my life.”

Sam sent him a proud smile. “As long as that rest of your life somehow involves us having exhausted bro-girl chats on the couch.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Of course. That’s what Blam is all about. You’re my best friend. I won’t ever let that change.”

And part of Sam was glad to hear that. He really did value their friendship. It was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him. But Sam didn’t want to settle either. He was hoping things could change. He knew, though, that was just a hope. If Blaine proved anything tonight, it was that he was out of Sam’s league.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine throws himself into his friendships and things steadily start to shift between Sam and Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, ‘Stardom’ is partially based off of ‘Instant Star’. Also, I definitely reference E! programming here and also a movie called ‘The Broken Hearts Club’, such an amazing indie movie from 2000 on a group of gay friends with a few famous faces. Kevin is played by Andrew Keegan if anyone’s curious.

**Chapter 9:**

The great thing about hanging out with Blaine post-break up was that he was much lighter. He may have his moments of quiet sadness but it was like he had been holding himself back before. Sam and Blaine had always been comfortable with each other. They touched; they joked. But it was nothing like how it was now. 

Or maybe it was Sam that was different. Anyone who mattered knew he was bisexual. And the object of his affection was single. Maybe it was Sam who pushed the flirting, but Blaine flirted back. At least for a little while. It was always Blaine who would grow flustered or start giggling first. Because to Blaine it was all just friendly or something.

They were also spending more time together. Thankfully, Blaine had moved on from the drinking part of the break-up. He was still hanging out with Jesse a lot but Sam at least got dibs on hang out time since they lived together.

This was one of those mornings that they both had off, so Sam had dragged Blaine to the gym. Sam did his usual routine with the weight machines but Blaine had bee-lined towards the punching bag. Blaine would use the machines sometimes but he rather box or take some sort of fitness class than anything else. But when Sam did weights, Blaine always used the boxing bag. It took them a while to find the right gym where the bag and the weights were close enough to hang out together. They had ended up at a gym which focused more on boxing but no one seemed to mind Sam never boxed.

Sam was cooling off from his reps, watching Blaine jab at the bag. The gel still held his hair back but he had reached the point in his work out when it had mixed pretty evenly with sweat. Sam watched and even through the sweatshirt Blaine wore over his tank, he could see the arm muscles work.

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to work out?” Blaine teased as he spotted him watching. “You’re the one who wanted to work out.”

“Sorry,” Sam said, heading to the next machine. “I zoned out.”

“Hmmm,” Blaine commented, getting out a few more punches before stopping and peeling off his gloves. He went for a sip of water before taking a seat near where Sam was setting his weights. 

“You want to see if you can handle these weights?” Sam asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sam, you’re a big strong man. I feel so inadequate next to you.” 

“Smart ass,” Sam said, before taking his place at the machine. Blaine watched out of boredom for the first rep. Then his attention seemed to wander. Sam would pay a little bit more attention to whatever had caught Blaine’s eye but he had upped the weights this time and was struggling to do his usual routine.

“Hey, Sam,” Blaine said, more quietly than before.

“Wait a minute,” Sam grunted out. He finished his rep before glancing over at Blaine. “What’s up?”

“The guy on the bike is checking you out,” Blaine informed him, trying to subtly nod in the direction of Sam’s apparent admirer. Sam looked over. “Don’t be so obvious!” The guy was definitely looking over in their direction. He was good-looking with sandy brown hair and some obvious muscle definition. He clearly spent a long time in the gym.

“Dude, he’s probably looking at you. You’re gay,” Sam dismissed, about to return to his work out.

“Nope,” Blaine chirped. “He’s definitely into you.” He punched at Sam’s leg. “You should go talk to him.”

Sam glanced at him, unimpressed. “Pick up a guy at a gym? Isn’t that a little…”

“Gay?” Blaine drawled out. “Are you worried about what everyone’s going to think?” 

“Who cares what a bunch of strangers think?” Sam said, glancing over at the bike guy again. He was good looking. If they had run into each other at a bar maybe. Or a place where Blaine wasn’t there to see it at the very least. “I’m not into him. And I’m not exactly looking for a guy right now anyway.”

“Only girls?” Blaine asked as Sam returned to his workout. Sam couldn’t see his face or read his tone so he had no idea what prompted the question.

“I’m just not looking right now, okay?” he replied a little impatiently. He didn’t want to get into this conversation. He had already come to the conclusion that he had to get over Blaine before he could even start looking again. Something made harder by their interactions lately. It was just flirting. Sam knew Blaine was naturally flirty. It just felt different now. Even if that was probably his hopes talking.

“Okay,” Blaine said neutrally. He sighed. “I guess you’re not done, huh? I’m going to go see if someone wants to spar with me.”

Sam only vaguely acknowledged him wandering off, too in the zone of his work out. Once finished, he mopped the sweat off him with one of his towels and went to track down Blaine. He found him quickly, right where Blaine said he would be heading. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he saw Blaine sparring with a guy around his own height, but much thicker built. Blaine was holding his own though. His punches weren’t as strong but his footwork was much quicker.

Sam snickered as Blaine spun fancifully out of his opponents reach. “So friend or boyfriend?” a voice asked from his left. 

Turning, Sam spotted the bike guy. “Friend,” he said, bringing his eyes back to Blaine’s match which seemed almost over as Blaine’s opponent was currently laughing at him. Blaine was grinning back, saying something about dance classes. Sam glanced back at the guy. “He, uh, told me you were looking before. Sorry but I’m not really—“

“Damn it. Straight, huh?” bike guy grinned. “I figured I had a chance. I mean my gaydar definitely pinged on your friend. No harm, no foul though.” The guy shrugged.

“Yeah, no harm,” Sam repeated, bewildered as he watched the guy walk off without another word.

“He ask you out?” Blaine asked as he climbed out of the ring. Sam was surprised that he had finished the match and snuck up on him so easily.

“Not really. I told him no and he assumed I was straight,” Sam told him as they both wandered off towards the locker room, Blaine chugging back some water.

“Wow,” Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “That’s awfully vain of him.”

“Is it?” Sam asked, locating his locker and entering the combination.

“Well, yeah,” Blaine went for his stuff in the locker next to Sam’s. “You’re not interested so you must be straight? That sounds a little vain.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s a gym in LA.” He shed his shirt.

“That reminds me,” Blaine exclaimed, turning towards Sam. “You should ask Brandon if he wants to come by on Thursday after shooting. We were going to do it tomorrow but Jesse and I have that interview. I promised Jesse and Artie that I would show them ‘The Broken Hearts Club’.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him,” Sam said, wondering what a gym in LA had to do with Brandon. He was distracted by his wondering as he caught how Blaine turned quickly away as Sam pulled out his towel and began to pull off his pants. Sam wrapped the towel around his waist and waited for Blaine to undress as well.

“Um, I need to return a text,” Blaine said, grabbing for his phone. “I’ll see you—well, I’ll be in the shower in a minute.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Sam offered.

Blaine just shook his head, waving him off. Still he avoided looking at Sam as he stared diligently at his phone. Getting the message, Sam headed towards the showers. He couldn’t hold back the smile at Blaine’s completely unsubtle avoiding of checking him out. At least Sam knew that his body still got Blaine’s attention.

***********************************  
 _The camera zooms in on Ross Matthews, dressed in a pair of bright pink pants and a suit jacket. “Hello everyone! So get this. We have two very special guests today. Finally. Let me tell you, I’ve been trying to get at least one of them for months. Welcome to the show, everyone, the stars of ‘Stardom’: Blaine Anderson and Jesse St. James.”_

_The crowd breaks out into applause, a few hoot. Ross Matthews turns eagerly to where his two guests sit. St. James is dressed in his usual dark colors, his dirty blond curls carefully styled. He waves at the crowd, perfect show smile on his face. Anderson appears a little overwhelmed at the applause but takes it in happily. He is dressed in maroon pants that show his sockless ankles and a white v-neck long sleeved shirt. For once, he is not buttoned up to his neck._

_“Hello, guys!” Ross fake squeals._

_“Hello Ross,” St. James responds through his smile. Anderson offers a dorky little wave._

_“Let me start by saying how much I love your show. There’s music, drama, forbidden lust between two hot guys. Amazing.”_

_Anderson laughs. “Thanks.” He glances over at St. James. “Jesse is kind of hot.”_

_St. James shrugs. “I guess you’re okay for a guy.”_

_“Thanks?” Anderson appears unsure of whether it’s a compliment._

_“So we’ve heard a few things about what’s coming up,” Ross cuts in. “That perhaps we might be getting a little Ben and Robbie action towards the end of the season. Please tell me that’s true.”_

_Anderson shrugs. “Artie plays things pretty close to the chest. We’re probably the wrong people to ask. I mean, for sure, there’s an attraction but I think everyone got that.”_

_“And don’t forget there’s an age difference,” St. James adds. “I mean, let’s say something did happen. Robbie’s twenty-three, Ben’s not even seventeen yet. Blaine and I may be much closer in age, not to mention adults but the age issue is important for Robbie and Ben.”_

_Anderson nods. “Artie and I have spoken about this. The last thing we want kids to think is that a relationship like that, especially with the power differential, is healthy.”_

_“Ooh,” Ross remarks. “That just makes it more forbidden. And that certainly adds the drama.” He turns to Jesse. “So you just mentioned that Blaine and you are much closer in age. Does that mean we’re much more likely to get a little real world Blesse?”_

_A picture appears behind them of St. James and Anderson leaving a party together. Anderson snorts and St. James wrinkles his nose._

_“Jesse’s straight,” Anderson comments. “And he’s really not my type.”_

_St. James looks mildly insulted. “I’m everyone’s type.”_

_“It’s the ego,” Anderson mock whispers conspiratorially._

_“So both of you are single then?” Ross asks excitedly. He points to Anderson. “I know you had mentioned a fiancé a while back but rumor on the street is that that’s done.”_

_Anderson nods while St. James answers: “Completely single.”_

_“Completely, huh?” Ross comments. Another picture appears on screen. This time it’s Anderson and a tall, toned blond with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. The sign behind them reads ‘LS Model, Inc.’ “Then who’s this hottie?”_

_Anderson sighs. “That’s Sam Evans. He’s my best friend and roommate. Everyone thinks we’re dating.”_

_“Maybe you should stop being each other’s dates to things,” St. James suggests as if he’s being helpful._

_“They’re brodates,” Anderson insists._

_“Oh! He’s that guy,” Ross claps his hands together. He waves his hand. “But he’s so cute. He’s the model, isn’t he? You’d make the best couple.”_

_Anderson shrugs, a small smile on his face. “While I admit to having the most unsubtle crush on him back in high school—there was singing and badly timed Barry Manilow confessions--, I’m pretty sure he’s about as interested in me as Jesse is.” He looked at the audience. “So sorry everyone, no story there.”_

_“Aw, honey,” Ross comes over to pat him on the shoulder comfortingly. “We’ve all been there. Some of us more than others. If you weren’t so damn young and if I wasn’t dating someone I’d so be crushing on you.” He moves on to St. James. “How about you? Any lucky lady you have your eye on?”_

_“Just my career,” St. James offers a wink. “Maybe things would be different if Blaine had invited me out when my ex was staying with him.”_

_“I trust Artie’s judgment on that one,” Anderson says dryly._

_Ross pauses. “Wait, so did you two know each other in high school? I have video evidence that you were both in the Ohio Show Choir circuit—“ he turns to the audience—“which I will most certainly be sharing.” He turns back to his guests. “But I wasn’t aware you knew each other.”_

_“We both know some of the same people. I was a temporary member of the show choir Blaine was on as an upperclassman a few years later,” St. James says. “And I’ve been told he totally macked on my girl.” It’s clear that they are putting on a show for the audience, but St. James seems a little put out._

_Anderson rolls his eyes and one of the audience members catcalls. “I was fifteen and it was spin the bottle.” It sounds as if they’ve had this discussion before._

_“Like I care about a kiss,” St. James waves him off. “You sang together,” he says like an accusation. “Rachel and I always had stunning vocal chemistry.”_

_Anderson actually groans, sending a long suffering look towards Ross for letting this go on. But it all appears very good natured. “Yes Rachel Berry was my Maria in West Side Story. And we sang together. Still do almost every time we see each other.” A large grin spreads across his face. “Maybe she’s more my girl than your girl if we’re going by your weird definitions.”_

_St. James looks mildly outraged, but Anderson just starts to giggle at his reaction. Ross watches for a moment. “This is Rachel Berry from the newest showing of ‘Funny Girl’, right? We’ve seen a few set of paparazzi pictures.” They both nod, St. James still looking a bit sullen. “Well, maybe we should move on before Jesse here decides to fight for her,” Ross says, covering his mouth as if keeping St. James from hearing him._

_He looks into the camera eagerly. “Now, as promised, some clips from these two’s show choir career. Jesses offers us a stunning rendition of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ and Blaine is the most adorkable private school boy to ever sing a Pink song.”_

***********************************

Sam and Brandon sidled up to Kitty on the ‘Stardom’ set, having finished their own set work early for that day. “Hey, Kitty,” Sam said quietly, eying the scene in front of him as Robbie seemed to be acting a bit inappropriately with Ben. “This is Brandon.”

“Ah, yes, your model buddy,” Kitty eyed him. “You’re pretty.”

“And gay,” Brandon informed her.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. Besides as if that one’s not obvious.”

Brandon glanced over at Sam unimpressed. Sam mouthed, ‘Told you.’

“What’s going on here?” Sam asked instead of calling her on it. Blaine’s Ben appeared flustered but still seemed to be holding his own against the older Robbie.

“Flirting scene,” Kitty told them, eagerly. “Last scene Ben overheard how Robbie would be all over him if he was older.”

Sam smirked at how into the show Kitty was. She liked to pretend she wasn’t, but she got really invested in the show. And it certainly wasn’t in support of Artie. At least not only.

“Ah, that’s why Ben’s eying him speculatively,” Brandon bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. “I’m so glad we got here in time to see this.”

“Don’t spoil yourself,” Kitty warned. “I get to see them shoot a lot but if I didn’t I wouldn’t want to know what’s happening ahead of time.”

Brandon nodded. “Spoiler acknowledged.” All three of them watched the final scene play out in front of them. Ben watched Robbie leave, smiling to himself once Robbie left the studio set.

“Alright, cut y’all,” Artie, who was directing this episode, announced loudly. Grips started bustling around the set collecting things. “I think that’s all for today.” Sam watched as Jesse returned to the set to talk to Blaine. He grinned down at Blaine, apparently teasing him about something. Blaine only rolled his eyes at him.

“He’s straight,” Kitty told him dryly. “So don’t get all jealous now.”

“You’ve heard the stories, though, right? There’s like eggs and manipulation involved. Come on, any story involving both eggs and manipulation can’t be any good,” Sam said a little unsurely. “That’s supervillainry.”

“Yes,” Kitty sighed impatiently. “But as someone who once sewed a girl’s costume tighter and tighter to convince her into thinking she was getting fat, I’d like to think people can learn. Besides,” she nodded back over to the pair. “It’s not Jesse you have to worry about moving in.”

Back on set, an older man approached Blaine and Jesse. He was a good enough looking man but he was so clearly middle-aged. Definitely more than twice Blaine’s age. Sam wrinkled his nose. “Blaine would never—“

“I hope not,” Kitty cut off. “That’s one of the producers. And he has a creepy fascination with Blaine. Since it traveled around set that Blaine’s single these days, the old geezer’s been asking Blaine out.”

“Blaine didn’t tell me that,” Sam said, watching as Jesse ducked out of the conversation. Blaine was giving the producer most of his attention now. He looked down shyly at something the producer had said. “No way,” he mumbled to himself. Knowing that shooting was over for the day, Sam felt no qualms weaving through the grips and creative team to get to Blaine.

“Hey Blaine,” Sam called once he was close enough.

Blaine turned quickly away from the producer, face breaking out in large grin as his eyes landed on Sam. “Hey, Sam,” he replied happily. “I didn’t know you were going to make it to the set today.” Sam may have moved a little too close but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. He barely managed to resist throwing an arm around him as he glared at the producer. Mr. Producer, meanwhile, was eying Sam appraisingly. “This is Bryan Hayden,” Blaine introduced. “Mr. Hayden, this is Sam Evans.” To his surprise, Blaine moved even closer to him. Sam could feel the heat of him through his t-shirt.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bryan,” Mr. Hayden replied, sending a charming smile at Blaine. Damn, the man was good. He was suave in a way Sam could never be.

Blaine laughed a little awkwardly. “I was raised to respect me elders. I think my father would be disappointed if I spoke so informally with someone near his age.” He turned suddenly to Sam. “We have that thing to get to, don’t we?”

Sam wasn’t quite sure what he was referencing. They had planned a large movie night at their house but they definitely had time to kill before then. Sam figured Blaine was just calling for a rescue. “Yeah, everyone’s waiting, dude,” Sam nodded seriously.

“I’ll see you next time you’re on set,” Blaine told Mr. Hayden, dragging Sam with him by the sleeve as he headed in the direction of the lot and his trailer. Blaine didn’t let go once they got out into the lot, the sun beating against their faces.

“Dude…” Sam started.

“Sorry about that,” Blaine said very quickly, dropping Sam’s arm. “He’s just persistent. I was hoping he’d just misinterpret our relationship.”

Sam followed him up the few steps and into the trailer. “You definitely don’t call all your elders by their last name,” Sam stated suspiciously, trying not to watch Blaine as he shed his shirt. “And your dad is even older than that producer. Your dad’s like grandpa age.” 

Unfortunately, Blaine hadn’t gathered the clothes he would be wearing before stripping. He stopped in the middle of his quest to locate his shirt, turning to face Sam. Great, now Sam had to look at his face as he spoke to him, standing half naked. Sam really couldn’t resist taking in the rest of his body though. Since their years at McKinley, Blaine hadn’t bulked up much but dance classes and his continued boxing had his body looking toned. Even that small tummy had mostly disappeared though Blaine still didn’t have the abs like he saw on his fellow models. And that somehow made Blaine even more attractive to Sam. Maybe more real. More Blaine.

“Sam?” Blaine asked, causing Sam’s eyes to fly back towards his face. Blaine watched him curiously. 

“Right. Your elders,” Sam reminded him.

Blaine wrinkled his nose adorably. “Yeah, I just kind of figured if I reminded him of the age difference often enough he would give up. Just because he’s not as old as my father doesn’t mean he’s not old enough to be my father.”

Sam shook his head. “You just have to tell him you’re not interested, man.”

“I’m trying to be polite. I mean he is one of my producers,” Blaine informed him as he finally located his shirt and pulled it on. This time Sam definitely averted his eyes as Blaine started changing his pants. “Besides I don’t want to be mean just because I’m not interested.”

Sam played with one of the photos Blaine had laying around on one of his drawers. It was a picture of their senior year New Directions at Regionals. “Yeah, how has the worked out for you in the past?”

“Mostly alright,” Blaine responded. Sam heard a zipper and figured it was safe. Blaine was now dressed in a green polo and a pair of jeans cuffed at the bottom. They were a bit looser than his usual look. 

Sam watched Blaine pull on his loafers. “Didn’t that Warbler Sebastian practically stalk you in high school?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “He didn’t stalk me. And eventually he got the picture.” Sam decided not to mention that it only took blackmail, an almost blinding, a suicide attempt, and a drug bust to get there. “Is Brandon coming back to the house with us?” Blaine asked, grabbing his keys.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, letting Blaine follow him out of the trailer and back into the lot. “I told him about that movie you want us to watch. Apparently, it’s one of his favorites.”

“Good,” Blaine nodded, pulling on his sunglasses and not looking at the paparazzi assembled along the fences. “I like him. Just remember he has a boyfriend, okay?”

Sam stopped in the middle of the lot. “So?”

Blaine looked down at his feet. “I mean the boyfriend seemed like kind of a jerk but you shouldn’t place all your bets on them breaking up.”

Sam couldn’t help but crack up. “You think I’m into Brandon? That’s hysterical. Brandon’s too…I don’t know. He’s just not my type. As a buddy he’s fine but I kind of see him as being kind of high maintenance. I’ve done high maintenance; I’m not doing it again.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know your type, now, would I?” Blaine grumbled. “Besides that hook-up of yours I accidentally met in New York, you kind of play that part of your life close to the chest. I mean I can say for certain that you have absolutely no type when it comes to girls but guys? I have no clue.”

Sam tried to control the grin, but he was still finding the idea of being into Brandon hysterical. Also, Blaine kind of looked really cute in that moment. “Would it help if I pointed out every guy I find attractive?”

“A little,” Blaine admitted. 

“Alright,” Sam replied, looking around before settling on Blaine. “Yep, there’s a really hot dude.” Blaine quickly looked around, only spotting a few of the less in shape studio workers. “You, you idiot,” Sam nudged him.

Blaine laughed a little. “Alright. Sure,” he said walking back towards the studio. 

“But you have like a behind baked by a master chef or whatever it is that Tina says,” Sam insisted, following him with a grin. “And you’re just so dreamy.”

Still laughing, Blaine shoved at him. “Sure, make fun. See what it does to my confidence.”

“So having a legion of fans and a producer at your heels isn’t enough for your fragile confidence,” Sam shoved him back. The two continued to laugh as they joined up with Artie, Kitty, Brandon, and Jesse.

“Finally,” Jesse rolled his eyes. “I thought we were going to go watch one of Blaine’s gay movies.”

“How do you even survive your interviews?” Blaine asked, shaking his head. “For that, you get to ride with the couple alone. I’m catching a ride with Sam.”

“Are you now?” Sam nudged him. “Maybe you should go with Jesse so that you two can continue fighting over Rachel.”

“Hey, now,” Artie protested. “That was media gold. Fans are clamoring for a guest appearance by Rachel now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam waved him off. Sam spotted Bryan Hayden still wandering around the set and decided it was time to go. “Are we going to do this or what?”

**********************************

It took them a while to get back to the house and settled in. They ordered pizza and made drinks before settling in to final watch the movie. Their living room wasn’t the largest of places and had a grand total of one couch and one armchair. Sam was the last into the living room so he unsurprisingly got last dibs on seats. Kitty had taken her usual seat on Artie’s lap, Jesse and Brandon shared the couch, while Blaine claimed the armchair. Though there was a bit of room on the couch, Sam settled himself on the floor in front of Blaine, leaning just to the right of Blaine’s legs.

“Do you want the chair?” Blaine offered as he hit play with the remote. Sam shook his head and settled in to watch the movie. It quickly unfolded, introducing the audience to the group of gay friends who lived in LA.

As far as indie movies went, it was actually kind of funny. At one point, as the guys gossiped about guys yet again, Sam looked up at Blaine and asked him quietly: “Do you wish you had a large group of gay friends?”

Blaine considered his words, not quite looking away from the movie. “By sophomore year, I had Kurt. You know even before we were dating. He got it.” Blaine glanced briefly at him.

Sam only nodded. He wondered what it would’ve been like if he realized his sexuality back in high school. He already struggled in places as open minded as New York or LA. What would it have been like back in Lima? 

So Sam returned his attention to the movie, getting increasingly more comfortable as the movie went on. Eventually, his head tilted to the side so that it was resting against Blaine’s legs. Blaine wove a hand through his hair and practically pet him. That only made Sam relax more. “That feels really good,” Sam commented.

Blaine froze. “Sorry, I didn’t even realize I was doing that.” He went to pull his hand away but Sam grabbed it.

“I didn’t say you can stop,” Sam pouted. Blaine snorted and went back to playing with Sam’s hair. The only things Sam could pay attention to for the rest of the movie was how good it felt. By the time the movie ended, Sam couldn’t even be bothered by the open-ended ending.

“Okay that sucks,” Kitty decided, climbing off of Artie’s lap.

“What?” Brandon said in shock. “I love this movie.”

“It’s kind of sad for a comedy,” Sam said, he too climbing to his feet and stretching his limbs. His shirt rode up a bit over his abs as he glanced over at Blaine to ask him a question. But he was distracted once he realized that Blaine was staring at Sam’s revealed skin. Blaine quickly averted his eyes and Sam returned to the topic at hand. “The whole idea of two people finding each other but the timing not being right? It sucks.”

Kitty nodded in agreement. She sat herself on the arm of the chair near Jesse as she grabbed at her empty cup. Shaking her cup, she shook it at Sam. “Refill, please.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sam started collecting the empty cups to pour more drinks. “I’ll help you,” Blaine said as he picked up his own cup and followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam headed straight for the fridge and eyed what was in it. Deciding that they had just enough people that a six-pack would work instead, Sam pulled out the beer. He stopped as he saw Blaine leaning against the counter, fiddling with his cup.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, recognizing Blaine’s posture as meaning he wanted to talk.

Blaine put down the cup, looking over at Sam. “You liked the movie, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam placed the beer down. “It was just kind of sad. Like I said.”

“Hmmm,” Blaine replied, pushing himself off the counter a little bit. He looked curiously at Sam. “Did you think any of the guys were hot?”

Sam wondered if this was about their conversation in the studio lot. He decided to go with it and actually thought about the question. “Kevin?” Sam practically suggested. “What is with your sudden obsession with me and guys these days anyway?”

Blaine fiddled a bit, looking unsure. He eyed Sam. “I just figured now that your sexuality is out in the open we could bond or something.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “The last thing I want to do is bond with you about other guys.”

Blaine stared at him for a moment before brushing off his words. “Forget I said anything.” He grabbed the beer and brushed past Sam.

It wasn’t until Blaine was almost out of the kitchen that Sam figured out that his words could’ve come off wrong. “Blaine, stop! I didn’t mean it like that.” But Blaine didn’t stop.

Sighing, Sam headed back into the living room and watched as Blaine dropped the beer on the coffee table before grabbing his own and dropping himself between Jesse and Brandon. Sam followed, taking Blaine’s now vacant seat in the armchair. He tried to participate in the conversation but his eyes kept wandering to where Blaine was sullenly drinking his beer. No one commented on it for a while but Jesse decided to break the ice.

“Aw, Blaine are you cranky?” Jesse asked, poking him the shoulder.

Blaine glared. “Grow up, Jesse.”

Jesse laughed. “Well, that answers my question.” Blaine shifted away from him so that he was almost thigh to thigh with Brandon. 

Brandon threw on arm around Blaine’s shoulder companionably. “Sure, I’ll protect you from Jesse.”

“He’s mean,” Blaine insisted, talking only to Brandon. “Did you know that Jesse thinks it’s funny to leave me alone with the producer who keeps propositioning me?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Artie cut in, eyebrows flying up. “Propositioning you? I thought he was just asking you out.”

“Forget I said anything,” Blaine said very quickly. “It’s not a big deal. I can handle it.”

“I really dislike that man,” Artie said, appearing as if he was contemplating ways to deal with him.

Conversation kind of stalled at that point. Sighing, Blaine stood. “I just brought down everyone’s mood. I’m just going to head to bed so you guys can keep having fun.” The others watched as Blaine left. The conversation did pick up again, but this time focused on what was up with Blaine. Sam himself thought over their interactions over the last week, a light bulb eventually going on in his head as he connected together their conversations at gym, lot, and before in the kitchen. He didn’t even bother excusing himself as he followed after Blaine a few minutes later.

He knocked on Blaine’s door, waiting for Blaine’s muffled permission to enter. Sam quickly shut the door behind him. He glanced at Blaine who was sitting cross-legged in his bed with a notebook. Blaine sighed, putting the notebook to the side and looking at him expectantly.

“I don’t know if I have a type,” Sam started. Then suddenly he was speaking very quickly and nervously: “I usually like it when guys are at least not any bigger than me. I prefer dark features but it’s not like a rule or anything. I don’t think I’ve ever hooked up with a guy without a bar or a night out being involved. Probably because I wanted to keep it hidden so long and those hook-ups were like giving in. I’ve never been with the same guy more than once. I haven’t even been with that many guys. Just a handful. So I haven’t done much in terms of sex with guys. I’m not one hundred percent sure about what I like. I’m not even one hundred percent sure what kind of guys I like. I’ve been drunk or at least buzzed most of the time. And I don’t talk about it with you because it’s not really something I think of us having in common. I’m bi. You’re gay. You want love and relationships from guys and I’ve only ever wanted sex from them. And I really don’t know how to talk about any of it.”

As Sam made his speech, Blaine’s eyes grew softer and softer. “Oh, Sam,” he finally breathed out once Sam was finished. Then as if embarrassed, Blaine had to think over his words. “I think about sex with guys, too, you know,” Blaine told him. “And I don’t judge you for wanting to hook up. I kind of just wanted you to talk to me about it because I wanted you to trust me enough. And the only person around that I have to talk to about guys is Kitty and sometimes that gets really strange.”

“You think about hooking up?” Sam asked, swinging Blaine’s chair around and sitting.

Blaine rolled his eyes, grinning a bit. “Of course I do. It’s just been a non-issue because I was involved. And the last time I had casual sex with someone was a terrible experience. It was because I cheated and I felt terrible. Even now thinking about hooking up feels a little like cheating.”

Sam nodded at his response. He paused, wetting his lips. “I don’t…I don’t really want a boyfriend. It’s weird because I’m attracted to guys but I just can’t imagine myself in a relationship with another guy. I wouldn’t even know how.” The only guy Sam could ever picture like that was Blaine because they were already so comfortable with each other. Blaine would be patient with him. Would other guys just expect him to know this stuff?

“That’s understandable,” Blaine told him gently. “You know, I kind of worry about that stuff too? I was with Kurt so long that I kind of feel like I only know how to be with Kurt. I found out what Kurt wanted from me and I tried to be that. It's daunting to have to figure that out for someone else. But I did with Kurt and you did with your ex-girlfriends. I think we’d be okay. We both have some experience.”

“But I don’t mean like with sex and stuff,” Sam replied. “I mean—“

But Blaine cut him off. “I definitely didn’t mean just with sex.” Blaine looked down at his lap, growing a little uncomfortable. “I mean, yes, there’s that. I mean Kurt and I were comfortable in our sex lives but we didn’t really…we were comfortable. But I meant the things like when is it okay to hold the other person’s hand. Or to let the other person pay. Or how to comfort someone when they’re sad or angry. Those are things I think we have to learn with each person anyway.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, thinking over the conversation. “So you’re not mad at me anymore, right?” Sam decided to ask.

“Sorry if I misunderstood,” Blaine told him a little sheepishly.

“I’m sorry you don’t have someone to be gay with. I mean like gay friend gay, not gay sex gay,” Sam spoke a bit stiltedly before standing to head out. Blaine followed. He wondered about how they were leaving it. Sam left the room, turning to peer at Blaine who was now leaning against the door frame. “You know it’s not cheating, right? You’re a single twenty-one year old guy. Key word: single. You should be discovering things right now. Finding out what kind of guys you like. How you want to be treated. Things you like in—things you just like.”

Blaine shrugged, sending him a small smile. “And you shouldn’t worry about being in a relationship with a guy. The right one will help you learn. Just like the right girl would. You know, when you’re ready.” In that position leaning against the doorframe, Blaine was all hard masculine lines through his clothing. Sam couldn’t help but take him in. 

“Yeah.” How much easier would it be if Blaine was that one? Or if he could just get Blaine out of his system. Sam finally met Blaine’s eyes which seemed to be studying him curiously.

“Yeah,” Blaine repeated, his tone somewhat curious. There was a tension in the air around them, one that Sam hadn’t felt since back in high school when Blaine was trying to hide his crush for him. But it was far from the same. He wondered if it was his awkward behavior causing the tension this time, but the look in Blaine’s eyes felt awfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut (though I won’t tell you between who) will appear next chapter. As nine chapters in there has been none, I figured I would warn readers who might not be into that.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam get drunk and Sam encourages Blaine to live a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m really not planning on turning this story into a porny fic so while I’ll write out some action, I’m not going to write all of it. This story is about the Blam relationship, not the sex lives of each of its characters. Together or otherwise.

**Chapter 10:**

“Have you guys considered moving?” Jesse asked as he threw himself down at the table across from Blaine and Sam. Sam glared, wondering why Jesse was crashing their coffee da—outing. Sam and Blaine had decided to grab coffee after Blaine came to pick Sam up from his shoot. Sam’s car needed some work. 

“You know when you texted Blaine asking where he was, I don’t think he was inviting you,” Sam said over his hot chocolate.

“Be nice,” Blaine scolded, poking Sam in the side before turning to Jesse. Sam wondered if Blaine realized how much he was touching him these days. “Hello to you too, Jesse. Sure you can join us.” 

Jesse waved him off. “Sure, hello. And why would you tell me where you were if you didn’t want me to join you anyway.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to,” Blaine mumbled. “I just didn’t think you would.” He looked at Sam apologetically and Sam thought he could read actual disappointment in his eyes.

“Anyway,” Jesse breathed. “You should really consider moving. Your house offers like no protection from the paparazzi. And I can’t be visiting you if every time I leave, there are articles in the tabloids about us sleeping together.”

Blaine only looked at him curiously, so sighing dramatically, Jesse pulled out a magazine and shoved it into Blaine’s hands. Sam read over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a photo of Jesse leaving their house with a caption reading: “Jesse St. James sneaks out of co-star Blaine Anderson’s house early Friday morning. What are these boys up to?”

“Huh,” Blaine said, folding up the magazine and returning it to Jesse. “That explains Rachel’s text this morning.”

“What?” Jesse responded, wide eyed. He made a grab for Blaine’s phone.

“Hey, now,” Blaine said as Sam pushed Jesse away. Jesse’s hand was getting awfully close to Blaine’s crotch and Sam figured that was a bad idea with everyone having camera phones nowadays. Okay, and maybe he was a little resentful at the fact that Jesse thought he had that kind of familiarity with Blaine to be that close to him. “I think she was just teasing me. Something about us both getting and being her left-overs. It didn’t make sense until now.”

“You didn’t think to ask her about it?” Sam eyed Blaine in amusement.

Blaine shrugged. “I get the most random texts from Rachel. I’ve learned not to ask. The other day she texted me a picture of a yellow fire hydrant. I just appreciate that she’s still talking to me.” He played with his coffee. “I haven’t exactly heard from Santana.”

“When have you ever heard from Santana?” Sam asked. “The last time I heard from her she sent me a picture of some fish at the aquarium and tagged it: ‘thinking of you’.”

Blaine snorted though he looked at Sam fondly. It was a look that made Sam think back to senior year. Meanwhile, Jesse studied Sam carefully. “I don’t get it,” Jesse said. Sam barely resisted a fist pump at someone not automatically thinking of a trout when looking at his apparently big mouth. “Anyway,” Jesse continued. “I think you should look for new digs. You’re famous now. I accept that you don’t have enough seating in your living room or kitchen for more than four people, but you at least need some sort of security gate. How else am I supposed to visit you? Forget me, now that the paparazzi know where you live, how are you supposed to visit yourself?”

Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched up. “That doesn’t make any sense, Jesse.”

“Besides, you’re making loads of money,” Jesse continued. “You don’t have to live with roommates anymore. You can buy your own house.”

“I like living with Sam and Artie,” Blaine insisted, though a bit more patiently than Sam would have. Blaine sighed. “Didn’t you have a date or something today?”

“A date?” Jesse appeared confused. “I have a luncheon to talk about possible movie roles I’m being begged to take during the summer hiatus.”

“Then maybe you should head to your lunch thing,” Sam suggested impatiently. “Go get begged or something.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” Jesse informed him, but stood up anyway. He looked at Blaine. “I’ll see you tomorrow for filming.”

“I don’t film tomorrow,” Blaine reminded him as he left. He waved as Jesse didn’t even bother saying goodbye. He shook his head with a smile. “That man is ridiculous.”

Jesse, meanwhile, was outside the coffee shop pushing sunglasses on his face as he was accosted by a few cameras. He looked awfully pleased with himself as he chatted with the camera men. Nothing like how Blaine handled the paparazzi.

“Excuse me,” a small voice asked. Sam turned to see a couple of teenage girls at their table staring at Blaine. Blaine smiled at them. “I don’t want to bother you,” one of the girls said. “But you’re Blaine Anderson, right?”

“Sure am,” Blaine told them. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you think we could get your autograph?” the other girl asked.

“Of course,” Blaine replied happily. He took his time signing whatever it is they had on them and chatted with them for a little while. Sam could only watch. Blaine was being his ever polite self and was turning on the charm for the girls and the girls were just soaking it up. They eventually wandered away, huge grins fixed on their faces. Sam couldn’t blame them. “Sorry about that,” Blaine said to him.

“So are you really thinking about moving?” Sam asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Jesse is just being melodramatic.”

“He has a point,” he gestured towards the men with the cameras outside. “Maybe you should think about moving on up.”

“I like living with you two,” Blaine said dismissively. “Why would I want to live in a house alone? I had enough of that in high school. Well, you know what I mean.”

“We should talk to Artie,” Sam recommended. “Maybe we should look for someplace else. Like can you imagine actually bringing hook ups home and having them do the walk of shame through a bunch of paparazzi. What if I brought someone home and suddenly the tabloids are saying you’re straight again.”

Blaine looked down at himself. “You know, I don’t get those rumors. Do I seem straight to you? I mean when I’m not acting. I’ve always thought I’m an easy read.”

“Dude you seem gay as,” Sam scrunched up his face, “some guy famous for being super gay or something. Ooh, maybe Liberace.” Sam tilted his head as he examined Blaine. “Okay, maybe not that gay.”

Blaine rolled his eyes again. “Why do you dislike Jesse again? Sometimes you sound just like him.”

“Hey,” Sam said in mock outrage. “I was here first. So if anyone sounds like someone it’s him sounding like me.”

“Yeah, okay Jesse Jr.,” Blaine teased him as he stood. “Let’s get out of here. Aren’t we supposed to be testing out that N64 I ordered online? We should get to it before Artie gets back from his meetings. He’ll judge us.”

“Yes,” Sam fist pumped in the middle of throwing his cup out and nearly hitting Blaine in the face. Blaine sent him an unimpressed look but Sam just ignored it. “I’m so kicking your ass in some Mario Kart.”

**************************************

As it turned out, Mario Kart was a lot easier than either of them had remembered. At least once they got used to the controllers again. So Sam came up with a brilliant idea to make things interesting. And it did make things interesting. An hour in of the loser having to take a shot of Jack Daniels after each game and the courses were a whole lot harder. 

At least it had evened out the playing field a bit. Blaine was vicious when it came to Mario Kart, but with the aid of some alcohol and his status as a light weight, the games were being won more evenly now. Blaine may have been better at the game, but he was also a little drunker now too.

“Dude, why aren’t we on the rainbow road course!” Sam exclaimed when it was his turn to choose. He grabbed Blaine’s arm excitedly. “You should totally be all over that. Rainbows! Gay pride!”

“Ugh, please no,” Blaine whined but didn’t shake himself out of Sam’s grip. “That one makes me dizzy. Don’t make me play it when drunk!”

So Sam chose it anyway, laughing as Blaine groaned. And it was hysterical to watch Blaine continuously drive off the road. Not that Sam was doing much better, too busy laughing at Blaine to pay attention to where he was going. 

Finally, Blaine seemed to be getting the hang of it. He managed to stay on the road for a lap. Sam, who was just about to lap him, decided to knock Blaine off the road. It must have been the alcohol because Sam would never have guessed what would happen next. Cursing, Blaine tossed his controller to the side then launched himself at Sam, tackling him to the ground from their seated positions on the floor. 

“Cheater!” Sam yelled, fighting against Blaine’s hold on him as Blaine laughed. Blaine had him pinned pretty well but Sam only needed to get a little leverage before he was able to push him off. They wrestled, each trying to pin the other to the ground. Sam may have been stronger but Blaine was awfully difficult to keep pinned down. He wriggled. Refusing to lose, the next time Sam had Blaine under him, he pressed his whole body down against Blaine to keep him from getting away. Blaine attempted push him off but Sam grabbed both of his arms.

Blaine continued trying to get away but Sam kept him there feeling quite smug. Blaine managed to get a leg between his but still couldn’t throw him off. He stopped moving with a sigh. “Damn it,” Blaine breathed, his breath hitting against Sam’s neck. Weirdly enough, it was when Blaine stopped struggling that Sam realized the exact position they were in. The smile slid off his face as his body registered the leg Blaine had placed between his legs, dangerously close to his dick. His dick noticed at just about the same time. Sam could still feel Blaine’s breath on his neck. And, as Sam suddenly realized, Blaine hard against his hip. It was through all these sensations that Sam finally focused on Blaine’s eyes.

And a shock traveled through his whole body as he registered the way Blaine was looking at him, eyes blown in lust. Sam’s eyes traveled down to Blaine’s lips and he felt it as Blaine took a shuddering breath in. What would it be like to finally kiss him? Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just being pressed up against Blaine, but Sam didn’t think further about it. Leaning down, he claimed Blaine’s mouth in a kiss.

Blaine didn’t hesitate to kiss back. There was no finesse to it. Nothing gentle. Blaine strained his neck up as if trying to get more of his mouth and Sam couldn’t help but suck firmly on Blaine’s lip. Blaine began to wriggle again, trying to move his arms. Sam let him go, pleasantly surprised when Blaine used his free arm to grab at the nape of Sam’s neck and pull him in closer. Sam paused long enough to take a breath, giving Blaine all the time he needed to lick into his mouth. Sam tangled his tongue with Blaine, groaning as he tried to deepen the kiss even more only to clash their teeth together.

“Sam,” Blaine breathed as he pulled away, beginning to struggle again.

“I know, I know,” Sam replied. “We should stop,” he dove in for another kiss but Blaine turned his head away. Sam barely resisted kissing him again, somehow managing to pull himself away. “Oh, god, you want to stop.”

“Yes,” Blaine whined. “I mean, no.” His face looked pained. “I think I’m lying on one of the controllers. I have to move.”

Sam quickly crawled off him, resting on his knees in front of Blaine who quickly sat up rubbing at his back. Sure enough, Blaine had been lying on the controller. Sam reached around Blaine’s back, his hand brushing against where the controller must have been digging in. That brought them practically chest to chest again.

“I don’t really want to stop,” Blaine said, eying Sam’s lips. Sam didn’t have to be told twice, he tugged both of them to their feet, pulling Blaine towards the bedrooms. He didn’t care that he stopped at Blaine’s room or that it wasn’t his room to just let himself in but it was the closest one. Blaine didn’t seem to care though. Once they got to the door, he pushed his body up against Sam’s and kissed him again, this time more gently. It was Sam who deepened the kiss and managed to get the door open. 

But it was Blaine who drove them towards the bed. He pushed Sam gently down onto the bed and Sam fell back. His whole body humming with lust, he took a moment to take Blaine in. Blaine’s clothes and hair were a mess, his lips swollen pink. And his gorgeous eyes…well his eyes were taking Sam in too. But still he hesitated.

“What are you waiting for?” Sam asked, reaching up to pull at Blaine’s hips but Blaine pulled away ever so slightly. Blaine was second thinking it. That was probably a good idea. Sam should have been thinking about their friendship, about how this could be awkward in the morning, how he wanted more than Blaine’s body. But with the way Blaine looked so thoroughly ravished, the only thing Sam could really think about was how damn badly he wanted him. “This isn’t cheating,” Sam said, memories of their last conversation in this room popping into his head.

“I know,” Blaine said insistently.

Sam sat up, pulling Blaine in closer. He pulled the rest of Blaine shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Sam confessed, unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans slowly, giving him plenty of time to step away if he wanted to. But Blaine let him, gulping as Sam unzipped his pants.

“How long?” Blaine asked, pushing Sam back again and climbing onto the bed so he was straddling Sam. He kissed him.

“Months,” Sam mumbled almost into his mouth.

“That’s nothing.” He worked his hands under Sam’s shirt, tracing his hand along Sam’s abs. He grabbed the bottom of Sam’s shirt and hoisted it over his head. He pushed Sam down onto the bed, mouthing along the same path his hands had just traveled. Sam hooked a hand into Blaine’s hair, whining at his touch. Blaine’s mouth traveled up his abs, to his chest, and finally to his neck. They paused against Sam’s ears. “I’ve wanted this for years.”

“I knew you wanted to do me,” Sam told him, turning his head to kiss Blaine hard. Taking advantage of Blaine’s interest in the kiss, Sam grabbed at Blaine’s hips and hoisted him so that he could flip them. Sam had Blaine pinned to the bed this time, very purposefully rolling his hips down against Blaine. Groaning, Blaine hooked a leg around Sam, trying to get more friction.

“Don’t stop,” Blaine whispered as Sam buried his face against Blaine’s neck, sucking gently and shoving his hands under his shirt to get more skin. Sam really, really didn’t plan on stopping.

*********************************

Sam woke up with a headache. He definitely drank too much. One day he would learn what Jack did to him. Rolling over and hoping to go back to sleep, he groaned at the fact that he had fallen asleep in his jeans. He froze as he realized that his jeans were unzipped and uncomfortably stiff against his legs. When was the last time a hook up had finished before he was even able to get his pants off? That’s when it all came back to him. Panicking, he checked the bed for Blaine but he was nowhere to be found.

All Sam could think was that Blaine had panicked. Where was he now? Was he boxing at the gym? Hiding in his trailer? Sam quickly searched for his phone but it was nowhere to be seen. He must’ve left it in the living room. His eyes glanced around the room again, hoping maybe to see it. He didn’t see his phone but his eyes landed on Blaine’s computer chair where a pair of sweats was neatly folded. He recognized those sweats. Those were his. Had Blaine gone into his room to get him something to change into?

Sam hopped to his feet, ignoring his headache, and slipped off his jeans. He decided to lose the boxers too since they were just as uncomfortable. He pulled the sweats on commando and rushed out of the room. Pausing only long enough to throw his dirty clothes into his own room, Sam headed quickly towards the more communal areas of the house, hoping that Blaine hadn’t left. Hearing a noise in the kitchen, Sam headed straight there really hoping it wasn’t Artie. His whole body sank in relief as his eyes landed on Blaine scrambling eggs at the stove.

Blaine turned his head to look at him, before turning back to diligently stare at his eggs. His hair was wet from a shower and he had only managed to pull on sweatpants and t-shirt. Sam realized that he himself was standing in the kitchen in only sweatpants.

“Good morning,” Blaine said quietly. “Artie’s not back, but, um, I’m making eggs. I thought maybe you would be hungry.” Sam stepped forward, distracted as he spotted an empty cereal bowl in the sink. So Blaine had gotten Sam clothes, showered, ate, and was now cooking. How long had he been awake? Sam studied Blaine’s tense body.

“I think I rather talk to you right now,” Sam said, coming up to the stove. Though he looked directly at Blaine, Blaine wouldn’t take his eyes off the stove. Reaching past him, Sam turned the flame off. Blaine glanced nervously at him. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine blurted out. “I shouldn’t have pressured you into that. Just because you’re into guys doesn’t mean you’re into me. And now you have to live under the same roof as someone you hooked up with. I swear I can pretend not to be attracted to you again. Or, I mean I can move. I can like go find myself a house or something. I could—“

But Sam cut him off. Looking at Blaine in confusion, he said: “Dude, you’re my best bro. You’re into dudes. I’m into dudes. And we’re both hot for each other. It happened.” He didn’t want to panic Blaine and tell him exactly how into him Sam was. Right now the guy was freaking out. If Sam said anything, Blaine would probably ask him out to make things right or something. That was just the way Blaine was. And even if Sam would love something more, he wouldn’t do that to Blaine. Sam wasn’t anyone’s obligation.

Blaine sighed in relief, as he closed his eyes. “Oh, thank god.” He opened his eyes and looked at Sam, eyes shining with relief. “I thought you were going to hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” Sam asked, pulling at Blaine’s arm to keep him there. He didn’t need Blaine to go back to avoiding his eyes. “I told you I’ve wanted you for like months.”

Blaine shrugged a little self-depreciatingly. “I have kind of noticed you looking. I just thought I was reading too far into it.” And if tousled Blaine wasn’t Sam’s favorite thing in the world. His hair was drying into its crazy curls and all Sam could think of was that he had him in his bed the night before. Or rather in Blaine’s bed. How Blaine’s lips and body felt against his. How he looked when he came. Just thinking about it was a total turn on.

“You really weren’t,” Sam told him, voice dropping a little, loving the way Blaine swallowed as he looked at him in surprise. Then contemplatively. Sam moved a little closer, liking the way Blaine had to look a little bit up at him. Now that Sam had a bit of what he wanted, he just wanted more. There was so much more Sam and Blaine could be together. Being his best friend and sleeping with him couldn’t be much different than dating him really. “We really should do it again some time.”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked. “I know you’re not interested in more than like a one night stand with guys but—“

“With me and you it’s totally different,” Sam replied earnestly. “I know you don’t like the idea of sex outside of relationships or whatever, but we’re best friends. It could be like best friends with benefits.”

Blaine smiled. “Did you just quote Alanis Morissette at me?”

“Maybe. But maybe you should also live a little,” Sam smiled back before finally doing what he wanted to do since he realized Blaine wasn’t horrified by what they had done. He pulled in Blaine for a kiss. When Blaine sucked at his lower lip, Sam just pulled him in closer, grabbing onto Blaine’s narrow hips and in one smooth move lifting him just long enough to leverage him against the counter.

Blaine made a noise of surprise. Sam grinned into his next kiss. “What?” Sam asked, moving to mouth at his neck.

“I just never knew how, oh god,” he breathed in as Sam bit down slightly against his neck, “how hot that could be.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at him which Blaine shoved him for with a smile. The slight distance didn’t last long as Blaine pulled Sam in again. They were probably a little distracted by each other’s lips, tongues, bodies (okay maybe their everything) because they didn’t even notice Artie and Kitty coming home until Kitty whistled out: “Hot damn.”

Sam pulled away from Blaine very quickly and Blaine jumped off the counter and tugged at his shirt. Neither one of them could meet Artie’s judging eyes. “So,” Artie drawled out. “Thank you for detaching from each other. I really didn’t need to see that.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “You’ve written steamier make outs for Blaine.” She paused. “Maybe not steamier. How long has this been going on?”

“That’s none of your business,” Blaine said at the same time Sam responded, “Last night.”

Sam glanced at Blaine sheepishly. “Oops?” His eyes landed on a pretty awesome hickey he had left on Blaine’s neck so he really couldn’t feel that sheepish.

“Right,” Kitty nodded before pulling out her phone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go text Marley and Unique to go tell them that Blam finally Blammed,” she said as left the room.

“What?” Blaine’s eyes grew wide before he ran off after her. “Kitty, stop.”

Sam watched them go in amusement. However, once his eyes landed on Artie, all amusement faded. He didn’t like the way Artie was eying him.

“So who asked who out?” Artie asked lightly.

“Er,” Sam hesitated. “I wouldn’t call it asking out. I mean we…” He trailed off as Artie dropped his face into his hands.

“Why am I surprised?” Artie asked himself as he pulled his face away from his hands. “Neither of you would think something like this out. I mean, why did Blaine have to have once of his idiot impulsive moments now?” He pointed a finger at Sam. “And you! Didn’t we talk about this?”

“No, we talked about me not making Blaine a cheater,” Sam informed him impatiently, getting really tired of Artie butting in. What made Artie think he had a right to lecture him about Blaine? “I don’t see how any of it is your business. What me and Blaine get up to has nothing to do with you.”

“Uh, yeah, it does,” Artie threw up his arms. “You two idiots are my best friends. My roommates. Not even to mention the fact Blaine is my star.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe you should but out of your star’s life. You didn’t see Joss Whedon telling Sarah Michelle Gellar who she could and couldn’t date.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Artie snapped and Sam glared. He was getting really tired of being called stupid or an idiot. “You’re both my friends. I don’t want anyone getting hurt. You’re crazy about him and you’re just going to let him use you for sex?”

“Wait,” Sam said confused. “I thought he were all gung-ho about protecting Blaine.”

“I am! Don’t confuse him. You may be fine with casual sex but Blaine isn’t!” Artie exclaimed, glancing behind him as if making sure Blaine couldn’t hear him.

Sam ran a hand through his own hair, getting frustrated with Artie. He didn’t like to be confused. He had enough feeling stupid on a regular basis, he didn’t need the confusion. “Wait, whose side are you on?”

Artie groaned. “Both of yours! And I don’t want to be forced to take sides when this blows up because you both moved too fast.” He looked like he wanted to say more but Blaine just re-entered the kitchen.

“I somehow managed to convince her not to mass text every New Directions member past and present,” Blaine said as Artie rolled out of the kitchen. Blaine watched him leave in confusion. “Is Artie okay?”

“Artie is insane,” Sam announced vehemently. He paused. “Wait, do we know any current members of the New Directions?”

“Which one of those am I supposed to be addressing?” Blaine asked as he sat at the table, looking unsure. “So I’m going to skip over Artie being insane because I live with him and am totally aware. And no we don’t know anyone at McKinley anymore. Unfortunately, Kitty does and she’s a huge gossip.”

Sam glanced nervously towards the living room. “Does she realize that gossiping about you is kind of dangerous now that you’re a celebrity?”

“That’s why she’s not saying anything,” Blaine said.

Sam grinned. “You totally guilt tripped her, didn’t you?

Blaine shrugged. “It’s none of anyone’s business. All of this is your business. Well, and mine obviously, but that’s not the point.” Sam just nodded along, a little distracted as his eyes landed on the hickey again. Blaine peered at Sam. “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can just go back to the way things were. I’d be okay with that. I mean I know you’re not completely comfortable with…well. We can just hit rewind and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Wait, huh?” Sam asked at that. He couldn’t just pretend things didn’t happen. Is that what Blaine really wanted? How did he ever think that he could just get Blaine out of his system? He didn’t want to stop this. “We totally already had this conversation. You and me? That was totally hot and we should totally keep doing that.” Sam caught Blaine’s eye. “Okay?”

Blaine grinned back at him. “Okay.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s fame continues to grow as Sam and he also settle into their new friends with benefits arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Finn. Brief discussions of LGBTQIA identity (I think this is the most up to date term). Again, I reference Matchbox 20’s song “These Hard Times” as if Blaine wrote it. Similarly, the other song referred to that Blaine ‘writes’ is Rob Thomas’s “Meltdown.” 
> 
> Enjoy my longest chapter yet! Please I encourage you to review so that I know whether I’m on the right track with this story or if something isn’t working. Thanks!

**Chapter 11:**

“Dad, I don’t know,” Sam said slowly. He tapped at the counter. “I mean last trip home wasn’t exactly fun.”

 _“I know I told you to give your mother time, but avoiding her while you do it won’t get you anywhere,”_ his dad sighed.

Sam knew his dad was right but he really didn’t feel like dealing with it. “I bet Stevie doesn’t even want me there. He basically told me he wants nothing to do with me.”

_“Your brother misses you. He’s acting out. Not coming to his birthday party will actually make things worse, not better.”_

“I’ll think about it,” Sam promised. They chatted a little longer about nothing particularly important before they said their goodbyes.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Sam headed out into the living room. Kitty sat in the armchair studying from some sort of textbook. Throwing himself down on the couch, he stared. “Don’t you ever go home?” he asked.

Kitty didn’t even look up from her book. “My home is a dorm room shared with the bitch from hell. Why would I be there?”

“Because you don’t live here,” Sam suggested, tucking his hands under his head.

Kitty looked up from her book with a little smirk. “And what if I told you when Artie mentioned you guys were thinking about moving, he suggested I move in.”

Sam wasn’t surprised. Truthfully, he probably wouldn’t mind all that much. Maybe if she lived with them, she would lose interest in teasing him all the time. They were, after all, friends. Sort of. “You mean so you can brag to your friends about living with a celebrity and Hollywood or whatever?”

Kitty scoffed. “As if. Part of what makes me so cool to those loser friends of mine is that I don’t brag about it.” She closed her textbook. “Speaking of, Marley and Unique are visiting next week. I finally convinced them to come on a campus tour or something. Would you mind if they stayed here?”

“Why are you asking me?”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “You live here, doofus. Plus, you’re the first one I’ve seen since I spoke to them.”

Sam shrugged. “If the others don’t mind, I don’t care. I haven’t seen Marley and Unique since New Year’s after graduation.”

“You sure you and Blaine can keep your hands to yourselves with them here for a full weekend?” Kitty asked, still smirking. 

“Dude, we totally control ourselves,” Sam insisted.

“First,” she gestured down her body, “not a dude. Second, I totally walked in on you two the other night in the kitchen again. That boy was totally about to suck you off right there.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He was not. How many times do I have to tell you he dropped his fork and went to pick it up? Blaine wouldn’t do that in the kitchen.”

“But you would?” Kitty grinned widely.

Sam was going to argue but his mind flashed to an awesome porno he had watched last month where they got up to some interesting things in the kitchen. He hesitated a little too long because Kitty was now looking at him triumphantly. So Sam decided to go with it. “I wouldn’t rule it out.”

“And yet you find yourself with the most uptight, control freak,” Kitty shook her head in amusement. She leaned in towards Sam and he recognized that gossipy glint in her eyes. “I bet he won’t do it any place more interesting than a bed.”

Sam mock zipped his mouth closed and Kitty let out a bark of laughter. He grinned at her; moments like these he appreciated her as a friend.

Then Kitty sighed. “Unfortunately, I have an exam coming up and I have to finish this,” she gestured towards her textbook.

“What’s it for?” Sam asked in interest. Kitty was literally the only one he hung out with who went to normal college. 

“Psychology,” Kitty informed him.

“Like crazy people and stuff?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” she said, opening her book. “It’s my major.” Sam tried to imagine Kitty interacting with crazy people without judging them. He definitely questioned her career choices. “Which means I get to diagnose you nutjobs with all kinds of stuff.”

Sam peered at her. “Dude, I’m not crazy.”

“Again, not a dude,” she rolled her eyes. “And you totally are.”

“Am not,” Sam insisted. “And dude, you’re definitely a dude. Well, one of my dudes at least.”

Kitty raised an eyebrow at him, clearly judging him. “Is that your way of telling me I’m like one of your ‘bros’. I find that potentially disturbing on many accounts. One for actually being your bro. Two for worrying that means you want to screw me. I mean after all that talk of Blaine being your bro, you get up to all types of nasty things with him nowadays.” Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t call him bro in bed, do you?”

“No,” Sam said as if she was crazy. She kept staring. “I might call him ‘dude’ though.”

“How romantic,” she responded dryly. “I bet that gets him all worked up.”

“No,” Sam replied cheekily, “that’s what I use my mouth…” but he trailed off at the sound of the front door opening then slamming shut. Sam’s eyes fell on a very tense Blaine who paused in the threshold of the living room.

Blaine glared at Kitty. “Your boyfriend is a megalomaniac,” he informed her. “And a complete tool.” With that, he stormed away towards his bedroom. They heard another door slam.

“Oh joy, it’s the return of the amazing manstruating Blaine Anderson,” Kitty said making a face. Sam gazed down the hall, wondering if he wanted to risk dealing with whatever was going on.

With a sigh, Sam headed off to Blaine’s bedroom. He didn’t bother knocking, just letting himself in figuring that there was really nothing of Blaine’s that Sam hadn’t seen.

“So,” Sam announced as he closed to door behind him. His eyes landed on Blaine who was in the midst of tearing off his sweater. “Did Artie veto a Katy Perry cover or something?”

Blaine glared. “I’m not being dramatic.”

“I didn’t say you were,” Sam said, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I know you take Katy Perry very seriously.”

Blaine dropped down on the bed. “If you’re trying to be all cute with me to cheer me up, it’s not going to work.”

Sam grinned. “You think I’m cute!” he exclaimed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, though Sam could tell he was totally fighting back a smile. But it disappeared as Blaine let out a sigh. “Artie and the producers are taking the show in a direction I don’t agree with and he basically told me to sit down and shut up about it.”

Oh, so it was serious. Sam moved to sit on the bed with him. “What direction?”

“They want to end the season with Ben and Robbie hooking up,” Blaine informed him. “I mean Ben will be seventeen by then so it would be legal but still. It’s not just about the age difference. At least not only. Robbie’s also in a position of power over Ben and it’ll be a totally uneven relationship and…” Blaine took a breath. “Especially because teenage fans are just going to romanticize it even further.”

Sam scrunched up his face in confusion. “But I thought the Ben and Robbie thing was always going to be a sure thing.”

“That’s what Artie said,” Blaine mumbled. “But it was supposed to have this long build up. Ben was supposed to grow up a lot first and Robbie wasn’t supposed to be so insistently closeted. I just don’t want to act out a relationship I believe is unhealthy.”

“Did you tell Artie that?” Sam asked, seeing where Blaine was coming from. 

“He told me that they weren’t even going to pretend it was healthy. That the dysfunctional nature would be great for ratings,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Then he told me I was just an actor and then threw in my face the fact that he’s giving me to the last minute for that love song I’m supposed to write. Saying that he couldn’t keep giving me leeway because I’m his friend. Then he told me this wasn’t high school and that I didn’t get to control everything.” Blaine was practically pouting this time. “I really don’t think I was controlling in high school.”

“You had your moments,” Sam said, shrugging at Blaine’s glare. He couldn’t think of what else to say. He knew Artie sometimes had his dictatorship directing moments, too, so this whole thing wasn’t completely surprising. But he also knew that Blaine had more say in his character than most actors did. “At least they’re going to be clear that the relationship isn’t healthy,” he offered.

“Artie’s clear though that he wants the two of them to end up together in the end,” Blaine sighed. “I just don’t want him to ruin it. I think they could be great together but if things get really dysfunctional, how can that be erased?”

“Kurt, huh?” Sam winced.

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Your relationship with Kurt. You know in the end,” Sam clarified. “Like getting back together after that would be totally unhealthy.”

“We weren’t dysfunctional,” Blaine said defensively. “We just fell apart.”

“Yeah,” Sam rolled his eyes. “As he was being resentful of your success and accusing you of cheating on him with everyone.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Blaine responded. Sam wondered if it was instinct for him to protect Kurt. “I said a lot of things too in the end. Like…” he trailed off, eyes growing wide. “Oh, god, we really were dysfunctional at the end.”

“Hmmm,” Sam agreed. “So did that just put Ben and Robbie in perspective or did it finally convince you that getting back together with Kurt shouldn’t be in your game plan?”

Blaine peered at him. “You think I want to get back together with Kurt? I mean, I still love him. He’s my first love. But I think I’ve moved on. I know the two of us together won’t work anymore.”

The way he said it was so matter of fact that Sam was momentarily shocked. Yeah, Blaine wasn’t moping around anymore but he still got sad. He still would grow a little distant after accidentally mentioning Kurt or the break-up. Was Blaine really over him?

Sighing, Blaine laid back in bed, turning his head to look at Sam. “Aren’t you going to come up here and cuddle with me? And at least pretend to think I’m not being dramatic?”

Sam crawled up to join him but instead of cuddling him, he turned to so that they were facing each other. “I don’t think you’re being dramatic,” Sam said. “I get it. And I think Artie shouldn’t have said things the way he did.”

“But he has a point,” Blaine grumbled. “I’m just an actor. And I have to do the job.” He groaned. “It was just so much more awkward because Bryan Hayden was there. And all the other producers are nodding along as he’s arguing that the age difference and power differential would appeal to the audience’s love of forbidden romances and dysfunction. And he just kept looking at me. It was creepy.”

“Artie didn’t do anything to protect you?” Sam asked, a little outraged.

“I don’t need his protection,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Besides, Artie can’t just mouth off at him for looking at me the wrong way. It’s a whole lot more complicated than that.” He inched his way closer to Sam. “And now, I really don’t want to talk about it anymore. I have a huge performance to worry about at the SAG awards in a few days. And plenty of episodes to shoot before I have to lose some respect for my own character.”

“Don’t lose respect for him,” Sam told him, resting his hand on Blaine’s hip as he pulled him in closer. “Ben was never meant to be a role model. You said it yourself. Instead, you have to make sense of his actions for his character.”

Blaine smiled at him, a little adoringly. It made Sam’s stomach turn pleasantly. “Why do you have to be so smart?”

“One of us has to,” Sam joked. They laid there for a little while, mostly just looking at each other. It was a little new. Sure they had shared a bed before and cuddled but since they started hooking up, getting off had been their main priority when in bed together. As Sam rubbed a thumb over the skin on Blaine’s side, though, none of this felt sexual. It didn’t feel particularly bro-like either.

“That feels good,” Blaine said, stretching a bit and lying on his stomach, eyes still settled on Sam’s face. His movement caused Sam’s hand to stretch out more, now resting along Blaine’s lower back.

“You just like to be touched,” Sam teased. “Or to touch.” Blaine raised his eyebrows. “Mind out of the gutter.” Sam sidled closer to him and Blaine sighed as they got closer together, the heat of each other’s bodies lulling them both into relaxation.

“Is it rude that we left Kitty to hang out in our living room by herself?” Blaine asked.

“You want to invite her in here?” Sam asked. “Because I’m not moving.”

“Not particularly,” Blaine smiled. “I like this just me and you.” He paused. “Though Kitty is a better cuddle buddy than I imagined.”

“When do you cuddle with Kitty?” Sam asked curiously.

“After the break up. You know when you called them to babysit me,” Blaine shrugged a little awkwardly in his position. “And she took a nap with me in my trailer once. By the way, she was totally right about boobs being awesome pillows.” Sam laughed as that image came into his head. Blaine probably tried to give her plenty of space until Kitty rolled her eyes, tugged him over and informed him of her boob pillow power. 

“Apparently if we move, Kitty might move in with us,” Sam said offhandedly.

“Hmmm,” Blaine commented as his eyes drifted closed a bit. “That would be nice. Then she would have to follow the house rules.” Somehow Sam doubted that.

“And she said Marley and Unique are visiting next week. She asked if they could stay with us.”

“Of course,” Blaine replied, adjusting his position a bit, clearly with the intention of napping. “They can have my room. It’s cleaner than yours.”

“I guess that means we’re just going to have to share,” Sam nodded along. “No questions asked.”

“Mmhmm,” Blaine agreed. “Now be quiet and take a nap with me.”

Sam grinned. “Yes, sir.”

****************************************

_For the last couple of weeks, there has been some debate over why the producers of this year’s SAG awards decided to invite Blaine Anderson to perform. Many of the questioners viewed Anderson as just another actor who played a singer on television. Never having watched ‘Stardom’, I admit I too had questions. However, since seeing his performance at the SAG awards, I’ve done my research and watched a few episodes of his hit show. The thing is, Blaine Anderson may be an actor, but he is also a musician and a performer. Not only does he record the music for ‘Stardom’, he writes it too. Or rather, should I say Ben Farris writes it._

_One thing that impressed me the most comparing Anderson performing and writing as Ben versus Anderson performing and writing for himself is how clearly differentiated it is. Anderson’s Ben is a serious song-writer and musician who, while young, bears his heart and soul to his audience through his music. All he needs is his guitar. Anderson, it seems, is perfectly capable of the same while being himself. Though there isn’t a lot of footage out there, I did stumble across a video of him pulled up on the stage at a club and performing an original song called ‘These Hard Times’—just him and a piano. But the SAG awards showed another side of him as well, a side perhaps more reminiscent of his apparent show choir days in high school (and if watching Anderson strut his stuff to Pink’s ‘Raise Your Glass’ in a private school uniform isn’t both adorable and impressive). On the SAG awards stage, Anderson similarly strut and danced his way through an original called ‘Meltdown’, in his tight suit pants and open jacket, his bow tie left teasingly untied. Anderson has an ability that his character Ben has yet to display: the ability to draw a crowd’s eyes to him through sheer charm and charisma. Because while the lyrics of ‘Meltdown’ are just as well-written as any song Anderson has written, it also allows for the sex appeal and showmanship that is all Anderson’s alone._

_Though it appears the Anderson will be tied to ‘Stardom’ for years to come, I believe his performance at the SAG awards show that there is much more in store for him as a performer and a musician. If he continues to embrace the perks of being a rising star that he is and doesn’t hide away like he seemed to do in the beginning._

*****************************************

“This is really unprofessional,” Blaine mumbled into Sam’s mouth. Sam didn’t respond as he moved his hands up Blaine shirt, traveling along the firm muscle of Blaine’s back. Despite his complaints, Blaine pushed Sam back towards his trailer’s futon without breaking the kiss. As Blaine straddled his lap, Sam shifted his hands to rub against Blaine’s thighs.

“Shit, what can we do in like ten minutes?” Sam breathed out as Blaine moved his mouth down Sam’s neck.

“Five,” Blaine said into his neck. “We spent the rest of my break eating.”

“God, we’re stupid,” Sam announced, turning his head to capture Blaine’s mouth in another kiss. Blaine tugged Sam’s head slightly back, running his tongue against his lips. 

“So stupid,” Blaine breathed in agreement, groaning as Sam worked his hand under Blaine’s waistband. “Less than five minutes,” Blaine shifted away. Sam slipped his hand back out of his pants, but chased Blaine’s mouth. They somehow managed to tumble over on the futon, knocking over the food containers lying on the counter next to it. Sam really tried to keep from escalating things, but Blaine had to be playing dirty. The way he kissed said nothing about slowing down so no one could blame him as Sam tried to rock into Blaine. Certainly not Blaine who groped at his ass, pulling him in closer. Blaine had enough brownie points that he could be late to make-up this once, right? Sam moved to suck at Blaine’s neck but Blaine shifted away.

“No hickeys,” Blaine informed him. “Jen from make-up is getting annoyed with covering them up.” That at least explained why Blaine was so careful not leave any marks on him. 

There was knock on the trailer. “Blaine, we need you in make-up. Now.”

“No,” Sam whined quietly. 

“I have like two more minutes,” Blaine insisted, but whoever had already left. Groaning, Blaine rolled away from Sam who tried to pull him back. Blaine was the star. The show could wait a few more minutes. But Blaine, who was known to schedule his days down to the minute, pulled away. “I can’t. It’s unprofessional.” Blaine headed to the mirror, trying to straighten himself out. The hair was a lost cause but his clothes were easy enough to fix. “This could be so embarrassing,” Blaine said, glancing down at his crotch which was clearly still mostly erect in his pants. “Dead puppies. Dead puppies.”

“Hitting a mailman with your car,” Sam offered helpfully, his own hand moving into his pants because, hey, he didn’t need to be on set.

Blaine glared over at him. “I hate you.”

“Artie and Kitty getting it on in his wheelchair,” Sam suggested. 

“Gross,” Blaine screwed up his face. 

Another knock on his trailer came. “Blaine!”

“Coming!” Blaine shouted and Sam snickered.

“I really hate you,” Blaine told him, before actually heading out of the trailer. “Remember to lock up when you leave.” Luckily the futon was behind the door and no one could see Sam unbuttoning his own pants. Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Blaine muttering, “Artie, Kitty, wheelchair,” to himself. Then: “Oh, god, Artie, Kitty, my bed.”

Once Sam was finished getting rid of his own hard on in a much more pleasant and less gross way than Blaine probably had to, he cleaned himself up, thankful for the privacy of Blaine’s trailer, and headed into the studio. He probably should’ve felt bad about Blaine having to leave frustrated but it was kind of Blaine’s fault. Sam certainly hadn’t been the one who started it.

Blaine was still in make-up when Sam went to join Artie who, while not directing, had written in the episode and wanted to be on set in case anything had to be changed. “Is Kitty picking up the girls?” Sam asked.

Artie sent him an unimpressed look. “Yes,” he replied stiffly. “You know I’m not going to let you visit Blaine on set if you distract him like that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course, Artie would guess it was his fault. Just because Blaine and Sam were in a trailer alone during Blaine’s break didn’t mean that…okay, it did mean exactly that but Sam didn’t appreciate Artie’s assumptions. “He was like two minutes late.” 

Artie glared, rolling himself away as he saw Blaine enter the set, Ben’s guitar in hand. Blaine wore a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved navy blue button up shirt, unbuttoned along his neck. His hair was styled into being just barely manageable. Sam wondered if he could convince Blaine to add some darker colors into his wardrobe because he looked sexy as hell like that.

Sam watched as Artie gave a few instructions to Blaine who only nodded stiffly. Artie himself looked overly professional. Clearly, they were both still upset with each other from the week before. As Sam was still upset with Artie for butting his head into their business and had, of course, taken Blaine’s side, things were a bit awkward at home.

Sighing, Sam settled into watching them film. Honestly, he didn’t understand why Kitty was here so often. As much as he loved watching Blaine perform, watching filming wasn’t too interesting. They always did the same scene over and over again and they didn’t write nearly enough performing scenes for Blaine anyway. He started dazing out at about the fourth take of Ben going to yet another radio station trying to get air time for his new single. He didn’t even notice someone approach him.

“I could watch that boy do a dramatic reading of the phone book,” Bryan Hayden announced. 

Sam side-eyed him, wondering why he was talking to him. “Why would anyone even read a phone book?” he practically grunted, hoping that the man would just leave him alone. Unfortunately, Hayden just sent him a winning smile.

“Regardless, he would make it attractive anyhow,” Hayden continued. Sam watched how Hayden looked at Blaine. Like Blaine was a conquest. He didn’t like it. Sam knew Blaine was amazing but this man was a Hollywood producer. Didn’t he have other people to go after other than a guy that was clearly not interested? Maybe he really hadn’t gotten the picture.

“You know he’s not interested, right?” Sam decided to ask. “He’s trying to be polite about it, but he’s not into guys twice his age.”

Hayden shook his head, that damn smile still in place. “They always come around. This is Hollywood, after all. They always eventually need something that I can help them with.”

Sam couldn’t hide his disgust. How dare that man suggest Blaine would sleep with him to get ahead. “Blaine’s not like that,” he gritted out. Hayden looked at him like he was a stupid little boy and that just got further under Sam’s skin. “Listen,” Sam said, stepping towards to him, trying to keep things quiet. “I get that you’re a producer on the show. I get that apparently you have a good track record. But back off of Blaine. He’s not interested.”

Hayden studied him for a moment. “And why should I listen to you? You’re just some wannabe model riding on his friends’ success and his pretty face. A pretty face means very little in a place like LA. There are a lot of pretty faces.”

“How about you listen to me because Blaine’s my best friend and he told me he is not interested in you. That he finds it creepy.” And because the man really was getting under his skin, Sam went on. “And maybe because Blaine’s a whole lot more interested in my pretty face than whatever connections you have.”

Hayden only looked amused. “Like I said pretty boy, that face will only get you so far.” Sam watched as Hayden walked away, bristling. He calmed himself down, realizing that he had probably already gone too far. He doubted the man would spread rumors about Blaine; he was a professional after all, but there was always going to be someone going after Blaine. Sam would have to learn to control himself.

Sam sat there in his poor mood, watching production finally move on to the next scene which was at least more interesting. Even that couldn’t hold onto his attention though, as he glared over at where Hayden was chatting with Artie. Didn’t Artie have any sense of loyalty? He was finally ripped out of his seething as Kitty arrived with Marley and Unique in tow.

“Sam!” Marley quietly squealed, which was admittedly kind of adorable. Sam couldn’t help but smile and bring her into a hug. He turned to also hug Unique who pulled away after to study him.

“Boy, you just keep getting more handsome through the years,” she informed Sam with a wink.

“You look great, too,” he returned honestly. Unique seemed to be more comfortable in her own skin than the last time he saw her. She wore a pretty red dress and pumps. If Sam didn’t already know she was transgendered, he never would even guess. He turned to take in Marley too. While adorable in high school, she really was turning into a stunning woman. Had they actually gone to school with any unattractive people, Sam wondered.

Unique and Marley turned their attention to what was happening on set. They quickly became enraptured and even Kitty looked interested. Sam guessed he was the only one that found tv filming boring. Even if Blaine looked awesome when he was worked up.

“What do you mean my music isn’t going to sell?” Blaine as Ben asked the current DJ he was speaking to.

The man shrugged as if he didn’t have a care in the world, munching on his donut. “You’re a kid writing adult music. And everyone knows gay only works in pop music. Kid, you’re in the wrong genre.”

Ben seethed, jaw tight as he tried to contain his anger. “Have you even listened to my song?”

The DJ waved him off. “Music doesn’t sell because of how it sounds anymore. It’s about the package. Your producer should be able to tell you that. He sold crap music in a pretty package for years.”

Ben grabbed his guitar as he stood. “You ever think that it’s you not the fans that make that choice.” He threw his single down onto the DJ’s donuts. “I also wouldn’t be commenting on pretty packages if I were you. Yours isn’t so hot.”

“Alright cut!” the director yelled. “Let’s run it again. Blaine, I want you to hold in the anger a little tighter. And try throwing the single onto his lap, not the donuts. O’Reilley, eat your donuts more disgustingly. I want jelly on your face.”

Unique and Sam snorted. “Imagine having a job that involves telling people to get more jelly on their face?” Unique snickered to Sam.

“It’s alright. I had a photographer tell me to think ‘alien from planet Porno’,” Sam informed them. Kitty let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth and looking horrified as the crew glared at her. Hayden whispered something to Artie who looked at the four of them pointedly and nodded towards the door.

“I think you just got us kicked out,” Sam elbowed her as the four of them exited the studio, trying to hold in their laughter.

“I’m not the one who repeated that gem,” Kitty threw back at him. She sighed. “Now where are we going to hang out as they finish up?”

Sam pulled Blaine’s keys out of his pocket. “I have the keys to Blaine’s trailer. As long as we don’t like rearrange anything, he won’t care.”

Unique looked a little worried. “His trailer is pristine and his hair products are like alphabetized, aren’t they?”

“Blaine’s only like that with his appearance,” Sam paused. “And common spaces.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “He has house rules about shoes and bags and stuff.”

“He just wants things clean,” Marley commented, following Sam to Blaine’s trailer. She glanced behind them. “Are people taking pictures of us?”

Sam glanced over his shoulder, realizing she was right. Weirdly enough, when they kept their distance, it was kind of easy to forget about them. “Either they think we might be famous or they know this is Blaine’s trailer,” he said. He really hoped it was the former, otherwise, him leaving Blaine’s trailer after him would look awfully suspicious.

Sam let the girls in, grabbing the food containers he had forgotten to clean up and throwing them in the small garbage. Unique and Marley didn’t hesitate to take a seat on the more comfortable futon but Kitty eyed it warily. Sam rolled his eyes at her, lifting himself up onto the counter. He didn’t care if she ended up standing the whole time if she was going to be like that.

“This is kind of cute,” Marley said, looking around. “And definitely not super organized.” It was true. Blaine had a change of clothes haphazardly hanging on the door and few items here and there tossed around.

“So what’s the plan while you’re here?” Sam asked. “Campus tours?”

Marley nodded. “Transfer applications are due in a few weeks. We just wanted to make sure we really wanted to do this.”

“Well, Marley’s mom wanted us to do that,” Unique commented. “I know that LA is the place for me. I’ve known that since Nationals sophomore year. Especially if I get to hang out in Hollywood.”

“It doesn’t happen as much as you think,” Kitty said. “Artie drags me to some of the big parties for networking purposes but Blaine’s the one that gets invites everywhere. He only goes to some of them and he either goes stag or his co-star tags along.”

“Oh, nuh-uh,” Unique shook her head. “If we move here, that boy is taking us places. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“In his defense, any time he goes anywhere with someone, the tabloids always make it out like he’s hooking up with them,” Sam said with a shrug. “And Blaine’s still kind of scared of embarrassing himself in front of cameras because he’s such a light weight.”

“Speaking of hooking up,” Unique said excitedly. “Is he? I mean I know the boy has better taste than Jesse St. James, the show choir director from hell, but he rubs elbows with some pretty hot Hollywood types these days.”

“Oh, he’s definitely not getting his rocks off with anyone famous,” Kitty replied in delight. She waggled her eyebrows at Sam who tried to look innocent.

“I don’t think we should be talking about Blaine’s sex life,” Marley said pointedly. “It’s his private business.” She sighed. “Especially after breaking up with Kurt again. I remember how many months it took for him to recover last time.”

“It wasn’t as bad this time,” Kitty told her, the delighted look on her face disappearing. “He was devastated, of course, but this time he couldn’t take all the blame. That helped a lot.”

“Wait,” Unique help up a hand. “So we can’t talk about his sex life, but we can talk about his break-up? Who made these rules?”

They moved on from the topic of Blaine. Unique and Marley explained what it was like being at OSU. They seemed to be having a good time which was why they were initially reluctant to transfer. And they did have some funny stories. It seemed like some classic college experiences that Sam would never have. He was pretty sure even Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt didn’t have those kinds of experiences. Kitty, who spent more time with them rather than hanging out at school, seemed equally interested. Especially as Marley started describing one of the few frat parties they had attended which did seem straight out of ‘Animal House.’

After over an hour of catching up, there was a knock on the trailer door. Sam got up to let whoever in. Blaine poked his head in with a grin. Unique jumped to her feet, practically attacking him and dragging him in. She wrapped him into a huge hug which he happily returned.

“Blaine!” Marley squealed, waiting for him to release Unique before throwing herself into his arms.

“Marley,” Blaine laughed. He released her and held her at arm’s length. “Wow, you’ve grown up so much,” he commented, looking over at Unique. “Both of you. Last time I saw you two you were what? Sophomores?”

Unique playfully smacked him on the arm. “That’s because you never visited. Your senior year we got plenty of visitors and, the next year, when we actually wanted to see some recent graduates all we got were Sam once and Tina a few times.”

“Hey,” Sam responded, feeling mildly insulted.

Blaine winced, looking apologetic. “Besides you all, I really had no reason to come back.”

Marley and Unique looked at him sympathetically. While Blaine never talked about his parents back in high school, his comments on his relationship with his parents had certainly circled around the media since ‘Stardom’ premiered.

“Enough of that,” Blaine said happily. “Let’s grab something to eat. Can Artie ride with you?” he asked Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Are you still fighting? Men can be so petty.” Nonetheless, Artie rode with her, Marley, and Unique to the restaurant where Blaine and Sam met them. It wasn’t anywhere fancy. Just a chain restaurant as they wanted it to be quick. Blaine had a surprise planned for their visitors the next night. Something a little more Hollywood.

Sam himself was much happier eating at some generic restaurant than somewhere fancy. He still felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb in places like that. It was also a little easier for Blaine to fly under the radar in places like this. Apparently people didn’t really expect to run into Blaine Anderson in an Applebee’s. 

That didn’t mean Blaine’s charm at least didn’t get them places. He managed to order all three girls drinks without the waiter bothering to check their IDs. Marley became much more giggly after her second margarita much to their amusement. The only ones, in fact, that weren’t getting very buzzed were Kitty and Blaine who were driving. Even Sam who probably held his alcohol better than most of the people at the table was feeling a little happy after the two and a half Long Island Iced Teas Blaine insisted he have. Which was probably why half way through the meal, Sam decided he wanted to hold Blaine’s hand under the table.

Blaine jumped as Sam’s hand brushed over his thigh in Sam’s attempt to find his hand. He settled down once he realized Sam was just trying to hold his hand, sending him a small smile which the rest of the table seemed oblivious to.

All in all, dinner was a lot of fun. After living in the drama of New York with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana, Sam had almost forgotten what it was like with the new New Directions. Fun, light-hearted. Sure, they had their drama but with the most dramatic people in the group including Blaine and Tina, things were much calmer with them.

“Remember the gas leak?” Unique giggled. “And how Blaine hallucinated puppets.”

“And Tina found him with his hand up her puppet skirt,” Kitty snorted.

Blaine seemed horrified. “That sounds terrible. And it was a puppet. That’s where your hand is supposed to be.” The whole table erupted into laughter over that. “Okay, okay. Remember when Marley thought sparklers indoors was the most out there we could get,” Blaine tried to get the attention off him. Marley pouted as Kitty patted her shoulder.

“That’s nothing,” Unique commented. “Kitty sent me to the zoo to get a lion. Lima doesn’t have a zoo.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t that the same week Sam did that weird promo video half-naked.”

“Honestly, the weeks where Sam was half-naked kind of blur together,” Marley giggled. “I feel like he was always taking his shirt off.”

“The Men of McKinley calendar,” Artie nodded wisely. “And broga.”

“God, remember when Finn made us all dress up like superheroes because of Blaine and Sam’s weird club,” Marley said. It got a little quiet at the mention of Finn but they tried to skip over it.

“Don’t diss the superhero thing,” Sam tried to cut into the awkwardness. “We totally broke into Dalton all stealthy-like in those things with the school none the wiser until we were sprinting across the lawn.”

Blaine winced. “Yeah, about that. Administration totally knew we were there.”

“What?” Sam asked in complete shock. “But we broke in. With a screwdriver.”

“We broke into the trophy case with a screwdriver,” Blaine agreed. “But I called the admin office to let them know we were coming. Admittedly, I told them I was surprising the Warblers but they gave our names to security and everything.” Sam pouted. That ruined everything. Almost. Blaine squeezed his hand under the table but he appeared amused. “But the Warblers didn’t know anything about it. We totally pulled one over on them.”

The girls broke out into hysterical giggles as Sam’s world came falling down around him. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged. “You were super excited about it. Plus, it was kind of cool to pretend.”

“You two are so…” Marley trailed off looking for a word.

“Pathetic?” Kitty suggested.

“Overgrown children,” Unique offered knowledgably. Artie nodded, agreeing with Unique.

Sam was about to comment about them, searching for a proper insult, but he was saved as a young woman approached them. She looked to be a little older than them and was very pretty. Blaine smiled at her as she hesitated in front of them. 

“Hi, Blaine,” she said, returning his smile. “I know you’re with friends right now, but do you think I can get a picture?” she gestured to the phone in her hand. Marley and Unique started giggling and Kitty elbowed Marley.

“Sure,” Blaine chirped. “Sorry about those two,” he whispered conspiratorially. “They’re friends from high school. I think they think me being famous is hysterical.”

“It is,” Unique insisted. “Honey, if you knew him in high school…talented as all hell but the boy is a dork.”

Blaine laughed as the woman looked delighted to hear this. “Can you let me out, Sam?” Blaine asked, letting go of his hand and nudging. Getting up from the booth to let Blaine out, Sam offered the woman an awkward smile. 

“You look really familiar,” she told him.

“Probably the tabloid pictures,” Sam nodded along.

“He’s a model,” Blaine cut in. “He’s been in a bunch of magazines. You might have seen him there.”

“Here, let me take your picture,” Sam offered, taking her phone. It was over one-two-three and the woman was quick to thank them and dart away. But that wasn’t the end of it. It was cute the first time but as more and more people came by for autographs or pictures, Kitty made an executive decision, waving the waiter down for a check.

The waiter obviously saw the issue so was quick to get them the bill. He even tried to wave off a few of the fans who already took pictures and were just waiting around trying to have a conversation. Blaine remained polite but his smile was growing a little tired and he kept sending apologetic glances to the rest of them. Blaine managed to pull away from his fans long enough to help pay the bill. He and Artie refused any money from anyone else. Even Sam who glared.

“At least let me do the tip,” Sam said in frustration. 

“If that makes you feel better,” Artie responding in a placating tone as the waiter came by for the check. 

“Any change?” he asked.

“No we’re good,” Blaine told him. Luckily the fans had backed off now that they saw he was leaving. The waiter hesitated for a moment. 

“Well, thanks for dining with us,” the waiter offered a little awkwardly. “Even if you got bombarded.” He turned to leave.

“Um, wait,” Blaine stopped him, as the others got ready to leave. “Did you want an autograph?” he asked a little hesitantly. “I don’t want to assume but I also kind of think you’re just trying to be polite.”

The waiter sighed in relief. “Oh, yes, please. I just really didn’t want to bother you.” Blaine nodded, flipped over his paper place mat which, unlike everyone else’s, was still completely clean given the compulsive way Blaine ate his food. Blaine wrote a message out on the mat and signed his name before handing it over to the waiter with a smile.

They finally made it out of the Applebee’s. “Do you have to deal with that every time you go out?” Marley asked, wide eyed.

“It’s never been that bad,” Blaine said. “At least not when I was eating. There have been a few clubs…” he trailed off with a shrug before rubbing at his neck. “I’m sorry if that ruined everyone’s night.”

Unique hooked her arm around his. “Baby, you can’t help being so adorable and loveable now can you. You’re like America’s gay sweetheart after all.”

Sam snorted as Blaine whirled around to face him. “Why do I tell you anything!” he exclaimed. “You can never keep a secret.”

“Hey, I didn’t know that was supposed to be a secret,” Sam said defensively. “You always tell me that after I’ve already told people.”

Once they got back to the house, they hung out together for a while before people started heading to bed. Blaine set Marley and Unique up in his room once Kitty disappeared with Artie. “I’m sure we have an air mattress,” he told them but Unique shook her head, telling him they were fine to share. “Well, the sheets are clean and everything. There’s an extra blanket in that trunk if you want one. I mean it’s LA so I doubt you’ll get cold but one of you could be a cover hog or something.”

“You’re not going to sleep on the couch are you?” Marley asked as Blaine turned to leave with Sam.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I’m just going to share with Sam. Good night, girls.” He closed the door after him before following Sam back to Sam’s bedroom, his pajamas in hand.

“That was nice of you with the waiter,” Sam told him as he began to shed his shirt. “And all the fans. You could’ve told them to leave you alone.” He began to unbutton his jean but his hand was gently pushed out of the way as Blaine’s hands took over. Sam’s eyes shifted over to the door as Blaine unzipped his jeans slowly. “The girls are next door,” he reminded Blaine.

“So, we’ll be quiet,” Blaine smirked, hand still on his zipper. “I never got to cum today. I had to will my erection away and that is completely unfair.”

Sam snorted. “You shouldn’t have started something you didn’t have time to finish.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, pulling his hands away. “You don’t want me?” he asked with a playful grin before he shrugged. He took off his shirt, making a show of turning his back and grabbing for his pajama shirt. Sam came up behind him and reached around him, throwing the pajama shirt back onto the chair. He encircled his arms around Blaine, before mouthing at the base of his neck. Blaine craned his neck to kiss him slowly and lazily, still grinning. “Thought so,” Blaine said as he pulled away.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get so cocky,” Sam pulled him back, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. “Now strip.” He bounced back onto the bed expectantly, but Blaine just laughed before doing as ordered.

**********************************

Sam really didn’t want to get up the next morning. He rarely did after a night of really good sex and boy was that a good night. He always loved it when Blaine was in a good mood because he would get all playful and teasing. It just became even better now that sex was involved. Sam was still inexperienced enough with other men that there were plenty of new experiences and last night? Well, Sam couldn’t keep the grin of his face as he remembered the feel of Blaine riding him, exchanging sloppy, badly aimed kisses every so often as Sam thrust into him.

When Sam turned, he found Blaine’s spot empty. It usually was, or else Sam had to wake up well before Blaine to get to work. They barely ever woke up together, though Sam wondered if that was for the best. This couldn’t get too intimate; otherwise Sam wouldn’t be able to stay detached. Or at least as detached as he could. While all Sam wanted to do was to go find where Blaine had headed off to, he remembered they had guests, so he grabbed a quick shower.

Sam was toweling off his hair as he joined those awake in the living room. Upon spotting him, Blaine grew beet red and sunk into the couch. Sam froze before looking down at himself. Yes, he was dressed. He looked over at Marley who wouldn’t meet his eyes and Unique who seemed to be biting her tongue. Kitty, meanwhile, was snickering.

“Where’s Artie?” Sam asked hesitantly, seating himself on the couch arm next to Blaine who weirdly enough squirmed away from him. Kitty let out an obnoxious laugh at this.

“Oh, he decided to go grab us some breakfast,” Kitty said between laughs.

“Okay…” Sam looked around from girl to girl again. “What’s going on?”

Blaine mumbled something.

“What?” Sam asked, face scrunching up.

“They heard us last night,” Blaine managed to get out clearly. “Marley and Unique.”

“Oh,” Sam said, rubbing at his wet hair. “That’s awkward.”

“Um, I didn’t know you were bisexual,” Marley stated, clearly wanting to avoid the actual topic of sex. Some things never changed.

“You mean there are people I know that haven’t guessed that?” Sam responded in shock.

“Well, I mean, we were taking bets around Guilty Pleasures week sophomore year about the two of you,” Unique admitted, “but once we figured out nothing was going on we figured you were straight.”

“Don’t worry,” Kitty told him, finally gaining a hold of herself. “It wasn’t until after you left McKinley that your friends started guessing.”

Sam wasn’t sure if that made him feel any better. He glanced worriedly at Blaine who was still kind of blushing. Sure Sam was sort of embarrassed, more at the fact that it was poor innocent Marley of all people, but he wasn’t really ashamed of sex. “Dude, are you okay?” 

“I’m a little mortified,” Blaine admitted. “I didn’t realize we were that loud.”

“If it helps you weren’t really,” Marley shrugged a little, wincing even as she said her words. “I mean it was really the bed that gave it away and then the noises you two…” she trailed off glaring at Unique. “I told you we shouldn’t say anything.”

“All I asked was how long they’ve been doing it,” Unique said though she was a little quieter than normal. She wasn’t embarrassed like Marley, just down. “You were the one that blurted out that you heard them.”

“Okay, sorry,” Marley said very quickly. “It’s none of our business. They’re adults who have a sex life. Now, please, Kitty, show me that dress you plan on wearing to that cocktail party.” She jumped to her feet, dragging a laughing Kitty behind her. Sam expected Unique to follow but she was only looking between Sam and Blaine. Her eyes settled on Sam.

“You know you could’ve told me, right?” Unique informed him. “That you’re bisexual? The more people you’re around that you can relate to, the easier it gets.” Sam wondered if she meant it would’ve been easier for him or for her.

“Well, I didn’t even think it was a possibility until New York,” Sam told her with a shrug. “I hooked up with a guy when I was almost blackout.” Blaine turned his head very quickly to look at him at that. “Besides, no offense meant, but I don’t…listen I’m attracted to guys and girls. I’m not gay. I’m certainly not transgendered so I’m not even sure if I would’ve said anything to you in high school. I could never understand what you were….what you do go through.”

“It’s different sure, but we all know what it’s like to be told that who we are isn’t normal,” Unique said sadly. “If you didn’t know that, you would have said something as soon as you figured out your sexuality.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Sam said very quickly.

“But you still worry,” Blaine said quietly. He glanced over at Unique. “You seem sad.”

Unique shrugged. “It’s been a hard couple of months. I think I really need to get out of Ohio. It just gets lonely. I joined a GSA but Sam’s kind of right. They can’t understand. I know there has to be other transgendered on campus but I just haven’t met any.”

“Have you…” Blaine wet his lips. “Have you met anyone?” Sam was too busy feeling awkward and wondering if he should slip out of the room to realize that Blaine had been searching for his hand. He jumped a little as Blaine intertwined their fingers but he didn’t move away. Unique’s eyes rested on their joined hands.

“There was a boy briefly but…” she trailed off with a shrug. “He’s gay. I’m a woman. He was attracted to the body I don’t want and couldn’t understand that I wasn’t just a cross dresser. I mean, he tried, but something just wasn’t clicking.” She looked between them. “One day, I’ll get that damned surgery and it’ll be less confusing for everyone involved.” Sam wondered if that was a little hopeful but he didn’t say anything. He felt in the way that Blaine tensed that he was thinking along the same lines. “Do me a favor and don’t take what you have for granted, okay?”

Sam stomach turned uncomfortably, hoping that she wasn’t looking at them as something to aspire to. They were best friends who happened to hook up. She deserved much more than that. “It’s just sex,” Sam told her a little uncomfortably, looking at Blaine to back him up. “I mean…” he trailed off as Blaine would only look at his lap, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation at this point. “We’re just hooking up.”

Unique glanced at their joined hands again before settling her eyes on Blaine. She sent a smile at Sam. “I get it,” she said with a nod. “Listen, do you think I can talk to Blaine for a little while? You know how well read he is with identity and sexuality issues.”

Sam got up, rather relieved to be out of this conversation. “Sure thing,” he said, pulling his hand back and shooting Blaine a smile. “Have fun?”

He rushed out of the room but even that wasn’t quick enough to not hear Unique shoot a “Are you crazy?” at Blaine. Sam wondered what Blaine did to deserve that question. Maybe he pulled Unique in for an unwelcomed and mistimed hug or something. Whatever it was, Sam was just glad to duck out of the rest of that conversation.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine supports Sam in the face of his career and family issues and Sam must make a big decision that will change their relationship.

**Chapter 12:**

Sam flipped through a few potential contracts his agent had worked out for him now that his America’s Next Top Model one was out. He had a few good options, split pretty evenly between runway and some print stuff. Somehow, it was easier when he just went where they told him. Having options was kind of hard. That’s why he was so relieved that as Blaine got home, the first thing he did was look for Sam. Calling his name, he excitedly slid into the kitchen.

“Sam!” Blaine beamed. “Ellen wants me! Well, for her show. Not, like, wants me wants me. They scheduled me for a performance and an interview next month. Ellen!”

“Hey, man, that’s great,” Sam smiled at the way Blaine was bouncing in place. “What are you performing?”

“Well, PR wants me to do a song from the show but we haven’t had a new one in so long. The producers kind of want that song I haven’t written yet,” Blaine grew a little sheepish. “I should probably get on that.” He peered at what Sam was looking at. “What’s that?”

“Options for my next job,” Sam said, waving the one he was currently reading. Blaine came over to join him, flipping through some of them. His eyes grew wide.

“These are some good offers,” Blaine commented.

Sam nodded. “Is it bad I just kind of want to pick one at random?”

Blaine studied him. “You’re not excited about any of it?”

Sam shrugged. “Well, it’s my job. Maybe it’s becoming a little boring? It’s catalogue after catalogue. I mean it’s easy and it pays well but it’s all starting to feel the same.”

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, shifting through a few of the possible contracts, setting select ones to the side. He gestured to the pile he created. “So do a runway. It’ll be like performing.”

“Performing,” Sam breathed out, leaning back in his chair. He sighed. “I really kind of miss it. I haven’t sung or played guitar in front of anyone since New York.”

“So play with me,” Blaine immediately offered. “Next spot I book. Oh! You can totally go on Ellen with me.” The idea sounded great. In theory. But he didn’t want to just tag along at Blaine’s side. It was one thing as dates to functions but Sam didn’t really want to draw the attention of Blaine’s fans. Blaine seemed to read his reaction. “Or you could book an open mic night. Even go do karaoke with Brandon or someone.” Blaine pulled out his phone. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to show you this.”

Sam watched as Blaine scrolled through something before finding what he was looking for. He handed off the phone which seemed to have a picture of some sort of flyer on it. “Art classes?” Sam asked.

Blaine nodded very seriously. “I remember those macaroni portraits and the comics you used to draw. It could be fun.”

“I’m a model not an artist,” Sam pointed out.

“You can be both,” Blaine poked him in the chest. “And a musician. Don’t limit yourself.”

“You think I’m limiting myself?” Sam asked defensively. When he saw Blaine’s clearly surprised expression, though, he apologized. “Sorry. I’m on edge. My dad wants me to go to Kentucky for my brother’s birthday. It’s bringing up some issues.”

“If you want to be a model and nothing else, that’s your choice,” Blaine said slowly. “But you have a lot of talent that you can explore. I think you should explore it. That’s all.” He cleared his throat. “As for your family…I think you should go. Family is important.”

Sam squirmed a bit. “But my brother’s pissed at me and my mom…I don’t know if I’m ready to deal with the fact that she still needs more time.”

“As a brother who was forever pissed with mine, I know all I ever wanted was for Cooper to show up,” Blaine told him carefully. “I know it’s not the same but that can be fixed. As for your mother, she might not understand but she loves you. I think it’s worth the risk.”

“Where has your brother been anyway?” Sam asked. The last time he had heard the man lived in LA. Blaine almost never talked about him so it was easy to forget Blaine even had a brother. But Cooper remained the only one in the family Blaine still spoke to, even if rarely.

“Toronto,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Apparently he’s been getting some bit parts in the stuff that’s been filming there. He finds it very hard to talk to me now that I have what he wants.”

“He said that?” Sam asked shocked.

“No, but it’s not hard to guess,” Blaine replied sullenly. They sat there in silence for a little while, Sam thinking about his family and Blaine’s advice. He figured Blaine was thinking about his own family. Sam suddenly had a brilliant idea, his face brightening even as the plan was forming.

“You should come with me!” he said excitedly. “To my parent’s. You can totally be my back-up.”

Blaine looked unsure. “I don’t want to cause any problems.”

Sam brushed him off. “My parents like you a lot.”

Blaine squirmed, not looking at him. “That’s before they found out you’re bi. That’s also before we started…you know.”

Okay, so Blaine had a point. His mother did seem to suggest that Blaine was to blame for Sam’s apparent confusion. And Stevie certainly didn’t seem too happy about Blaine. But there was no way they could think like that with Blaine actually around. And Blaine would totally keep him sane. If something went wrong, Sam wouldn’t have to worry about catching Blaine on the phone. He would be right there. “Listen, I’ll ask if that makes you feel better,” Sam said, trying to catch Blaine’s eye. “But I could really use the support.”

Blaine looked at him. “You play dirty, Sam Evans,” he replied reluctantly, clearly giving in.

“It’s not my fault you always want to help people,” Sam said with a grin, glad to have won. Blaine shoved him a little.

“Yeah, well, in return you get to sign up for these art classes,” Blaine said in a tone of voice that made Sam think he was just itching to stick out his tongue.

“Deal.”

*******************************

The car ride back to the house with Sam’s dad was actually not awkward at all once they had settled in. Blaine had been a little hesitant but Dwight was quick to engage him in conversation about the show. As they got closer to the house, though, it turned to Sam’s modeling.

“You should see all the offers he had to choose between,” Blaine informed Dwight from the backseat. “He’s doing really well for himself.”

Dwight sent Sam a smile. “I’m glad.” His eyes searched out Blaine in the rearview mirror. “Have you seen one of his shoots?”

“No, most fashion shoots are closed,” Blaine told him. “Which sucks because Sam’s been to see me film plenty of times.”

“It wouldn’t be very interesting,” Sam promised him. 

Dwight raised his eyebrows. “I’ve seen some of your photos, Sam. There tends to be a lot of half-naked people around—men and women. I don’t see how that can’t be interesting to people of all sexualities.”

“Dad!” Sam exclaimed at the same time Blaine snorted, clearly amused at Sam’s discomfort. Sam shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Don’t even, Blaine. I know all your secrets. I may even have an old Men of McKinley calendar lying about.”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “Please, no!” He froze. “The media is totally going to get a hold of that thing one day and I’ll be forced to explain those. Dude, I was a sexy Santa.”

It was Sam’s turn to snort. “Dude, you just duded me.”

“It’s clearly your influence,” Blaine rolled his eyes. Sam’s dad looked awfully amused in the front seat as they pulled up at the house. The three of them took their time getting out of the car and collecting their duffel bags. There was little snow left outside the house from the last snowfall, something Sam didn’t realize he had missed in LA. Blaine jammed his beanie down on his head despite the fact they only had to walk a few yards. Sam didn’t comment though because Blaine looked kind of adorable in it. 

They headed indoors, Dwight calling out for the family as they entered. “Stevie already has a few of his friend over even though the party isn’t until tonight,” he told them. This time, Stacey was the first to greet them, running in to hug her brother. Sam hugged her tightly before letting her go.

“Hi, Blaine,” Stacey said politely. “It’s good to see you again.”

Blaine grinned. “It’s good to see you again, too. Though you were much smaller the last time I saw you.”

“Duh, that was years ago,” she informed him, even though it had only been two years since the family visited Sam in New York.

Their attention was drawn to Sam’s mom who had just entered the room. Sam tensed and Blaine immediately glanced over at him. For a moment, he thought Blaine was reaching out for his hand but instead he tucked it into his pockets. 

“I’m so glad you made it,” Mary smiled, quick to pull Sam in for a hug. Sam returned it a little stiffly. She pulled away, a bit of a sad look in her eyes, before turning to Blaine.

“You, too, Blaine,” she said. He held out a hand to shake, but she gently pushed the hand away and hugged him too. The surprised look on Blaine’s face was little comical before he relaxed into the hug.

“Thank you for having me,” he responded. For some strange reason, Dwight grinned over at Sam.

“Let me guess,” Sam started at the two separated. “Stevie is in the basement.”

“They’re setting up down there for the party,” Mary told him. “Since he’s using the basement for his friends, we figured you two would get his room for the weekend. I smuggled one of the air mattresses away from him for Blaine. Or you. It’s up to you two who gets the bed.”

“You’re lucky he doesn’t have Iron Man on his covers anymore or I would totally fight you for it,” Sam informed Blaine with a grin.

“Is he too old for Iron Man now?” Blaine asked. “I kind of wish I didn’t hide away my Marvel gear as soon as I started dating…well as soon as I started dating.”

“You totally sneak attacked us with your nerdiness,” Sam nodded. “We thought you were this overly mature private school boy who admittedly had a weird obsession with bow ties. Then suddenly you were in D&D club and demanding faculty advisors to dress up in superhero costumes.”

Blaine looked a little sheepish. “I may have tried to spend a lot of time hiding that little aspect of my personality away,” he admitted. He looked at Sam curiously. “Do you think we’re too old for Marvel sheets?”

“Good luck trying to find some large enough for our beds,” Sam scoffed as he headed towards the basement.

“You’ve tried, haven’t you?” Blaine asked fondly, following after him and sending a polite nod towards Sam’s parents.

Sam nodded, pausing at the basement door. “Back in New York,” he glanced furtively at his parents who were returning to the kitchen. “I stopped looking when I realized anyone I brought back might think twice about sleeping with me.”

Blaine made sure Dwight and Mary were out of earshot before whispering back, “Well, I don’t think you have to worry about that with me.”

Sam shot a grin at him before continuing on his way to greet his brother. He had to drag Blaine a little down the stairs as it seemed that Blaine wasn’t too sure whether to follow, but he let go as soon as they were both in seeing range of his brother. It turned out that there were only two friends down there with Stevie and Sam recognized them both: Jean and one of the guys who had been there last time.

“Stevie!” Sam shouted, happy to embarrass his bratty brother.

“Sam!” Stevie mimicked a little dully, rolling his eyes at his friends. “You just get in?” he asked as he moved one of the chairs.

“Yep, me and Blaine just got here. And I couldn’t wait to see the birthday boy,” he went over and ruffled his little brother’s hair.

“Leave him alone, Sam,” Blaine rolled his eyes at his antics.

Jean froze. “Oh my god, it is Blaine Anderson.” She hit Stevie in the stomach. “I thought you were joking,” she hissed. She hurried over to Blaine. “I love your show.”

“Aw, thanks,” Blaine grinned. “Would you be Jean? I think Sam has mentioned you.” She whirled around to look at Sam, wide-eyed, and he couldn’t help but snicker. Stevie seemed to be hiding his in a fake cough. Blaine looked to Stevie. “Happy Birthday, Steve. Did you want any more help?”

Sam side-eyed Stevie who seemed to get a little fidgety. “Um, no, I think we’re fine. I have Jean and Dan to help.”

“So that’s your name,” Sam said. “Dan. Stevie here didn’t introduce us last time.” Dan only nodded, looking between Sam and Blaine curiously. His eyes stuck to Blaine for a few moments. Sam grinned, heading back over to Blaine and throwing an arm around his shoulder. “I think we should let them set up. You’re distracting them.”

“Me?” Blaine pointed to himself. “You’re the one with that creepy smile on your face. You’re that annoying big brother, aren’t you?” He poked Sam in the side and Sam took his arm back from around Blaine’s shoulder, playing wounded. Blaine glanced back at Stevie. “The things you must have had to put up with.”

Stevie seemed to smile despite himself. “Yeah, well, you live with him.”

Seeing that any conversation had died down, Sam led Blaine back up the stairs. Sam picked up their bags, brushing off Blaine’s offer to help. “I’m just going to bring these upstairs. Make yourself at home or whatever it is they say.”

Sam tried to be as quick as possible. It looked like his mom had straightened up Stevie’s room and brought up the air bed herself. Dropping the bags off, Sam went back in search of Blaine. He wasn’t where he left him. Following the sound of voices to the kitchen, Sam found him there with Mary and Stacey. 

His mom was putting something in the oven as Blaine helped Stacey lay out a few eggs for whatever she was preparing. Sam watched them for a moment. Blaine hated just sitting around waiting and he always wanted to be helping with something. He took in the whole scene as his mom joined the two at the counter. Would she be smiling at Blaine like that if she knew what he and Sam got up to in each other’s rooms? Would she smile like that at a boyfriend if Sam ever brought one home?

“So, Blaine, have you and your fiancé set a date yet? I know you two were waiting to be out of school,” Mary said, taking the eggs from Stacey.

Blaine paused, smile slipping. “We, uh, broke it off,” he said a little uncomfortably.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said, clearly surprised. “Did something happen or—“

But Sam didn’t like the way Blaine was clearly becoming uncomfortable so he stepped in. “It’s none of your business, mom,” he said, joining them at the counter.

“You’re right, of course,” she nodded.

Blaine offered an awkward little smile. “It’s fine. It was a number of things really. The distance, for one. But our lives just kind of went in different directions.”

“That’s a terrible reason,” Stacey said wisely as she mixed the cake, clearly too interested in the mix to notice the awkward atmosphere. “If you love someone, you make sacrifices.”

Blaine fidgeted. “Well, then, I guess we didn’t love each other enough, then.”

Sam laid a hand on Blaine’s arm but he shook it off. He glared at Stacey who remained clueless. “It’s not that simple, Stace. Love isn’t some fix-all.”

“Of course you would say that,” Stacey rolled her eyes. “Have you ever even been in love?”

“Yes, Stacey. What would you even know about it?” Sam said impatiently. “I loved my ex-girlfriends.”

“But like in a way that you just feel complete with her. Like you could be happy with anything in life if you just had her?” Stacey asked, looking up from her cake.

“That’s not love, sweetie,” Mary said, taking the batter from her to get the lumps out of the mix. Her eyes settled on Blaine who clearly wanted to be anywhere but there. “That’s fiction. A seriously unhealthy one at that.”

Stacey didn’t look convinced. She looked quickly at Sam but clearly didn’t find any support with him, so she looked at Blaine. “You agree with me, don’t you Blaine?”

Blaine looked up at her before glancing warily at Mary who nodded encouragingly. Sam really wanted to stop the conversation there but that would just draw more attention to Blaine’s discomfort. Sighing a little, Blaine turned back to Stacey. “If you asked me a few years ago, I probably would have,” he admitted. “But you can’t depend on someone else to make you happy. To make your life. Your mother’s right. It’s unhealthy.”

Stacey seemed to be getting upset so Sam ruffled her hair. She glared but Sam pulled her towards him anyway. “You watch too many movies,” he informed her. 

Mary seemed to finally take pity on Blaine who had taken fidgeting to a whole new level. “Come on, Stacey, let’s go sneak a look at Stevie’s snack list and see if we can’t add something special.” She dragged Stacey out of the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” Sam said a little hesitantly.

Blaine shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” He looked up at Sam. “Do you think I was stupid for believing in things like that?”

“No,” Sam quickly shook his head. “You were young. And a romantic, or whatever you call it.”

“It’s so stupid though that I was going to give up my chance with ‘Stardom’ for Kurt. I thought he was the only thing I really needed,” Blaine picked up the whisk to continue mixing the perfectly mixed cake batter.

Sam found the pan for it, placing it in front of Blaine who sent him a grateful look. “But you didn’t give it up though. You chose ‘Stardom’. And you chose Kurt, too. It just didn’t work out.”

Blaine poured the batter out, taking a little too much time making sure it was deposited evenly. He stared glumly at the pan once he finished. “Do you think it would’ve worked out if I stayed?”

Sam shrugged. If they all didn’t move to LA, would Blaine still be with Kurt? Would Sam never have gotten the chance to even kiss him? “I don’t know,” Sam admitted. “Maybe you would’ve stayed together. Gotten married. And maybe everything would’ve fallen apart anyway.” Sam found Blaine’s hand with his, intertwining the two. Blaine stared down at both of their hands. “You were always going to make it big. At least now, any guy who gets with you will know what they’re getting into.”

Blaine looked up at him. “And what’s that?”

“Life with a famous boyfriend. The bad and the good,” Sam informed him. “And the right person will be willing to work to make the bad not so bad, you know?”

Blaine swallowed. “Yeah,” he looked down at their hands again before detaching himself. “I’m going to put the cake in the oven.” He glanced back at Sam as if he was going to say something, but he seemed to change his mind, bringing the cake pan over to the oven.

****************************

By the time all of the adults had left and only Stevie’s friends were left in the basement, Sam was happy to help his mom bring things back into the kitchen. All of his parents’ friends and Stevie’s friends’ parents had fussed over him all afternoon. They wanted to know what life in LA was like. How he liked modeling. If he actually got to meet Tyra Banks. A few of them even seemed very interested in what life with Blaine as his best friend was like. Unlike Stevie’s friends, the adults were apparently too grown up to fawn over Blaine. So they went through Sam instead.

He brought in the last of the salsa bowls into the kitchen. His mom sent him a thankful smile. “Is Blaine still being held prisoner in the basement?” she asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. “They’re making him play charades with them.”

Mary raised her eyebrows. “Charades? Aren’t they either too young or too old for that?”

“Don’t worry, mom. I’m sure they would be playing some age appropriate kissing games if they didn’t want Blaine down there with them so badly.” Sam grabbed a few of the dishes to wash. 

Mary laughed, joining him with a dish rag. “And here I thought the girls would find that the perfect time to play kissing games. They’ve been all over him all night.” She waved a rag at him. “You tell that boy that being so polite will land him in a few tough situations with fans.”

“I think they’re smart enough to realize that no twenty-one year old gay man is going to play kissing games with fourteen year old girls,” Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Mary made a face, too and they both laughed. It felt good to just hang out with his mom like this. Neither of them had mentioned his sexuality and maybe that was for the best. They could just skip over it and things could be the way they used to be. “I know your brother won’t admit it,” she said as she dried, “but I think he’s really happy you brought Blaine. It really made his party something else, you know?” Sam handed her the next dish. “He really is such a nice boy.”

And there it was. Something different about her tone. He couldn’t really expect her to spend his whole trip home pretending the last one hadn’t happened. Could he? Sure, his sexuality wasn’t everything about him but it was a part of him. Maybe he wasn’t sure if he knew how to be another man’s boyfriend, but he couldn’t deny that it was possible that he would be one day.

When his mom didn’t continue, Sam egged her on. “But…” he tried.

“No but,” she insisted.

“Really?” he asked dryly. “You mean you don’t mean that Blaine’s ‘such a nice boy’ despite of his sexuality. Or if it was one of Stevie’s guy friends fawning over Blaine, you would still find it cute and funny.”

“I don’t have a problem with Blaine being gay,” Mary said in frustration. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“As long as you don’t have to see it, though, right? Or is just me liking guys that you have a problem with,” Sam roughly shut the water off, twirling around.

“I’m working on it, Sam,” she breathed out. “I’m watching Blaine’s show. I’m reading things. Trying to understand better. I accept you as you are. If you’re gay—“

“But I’m not gay!” Sam cried out. “I’m not. I loved my ex-girlfriends. I was attracted to them, too. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know I’m also attracted to men. Or that I love…” he trailed off suddenly, hoping his mom hadn’t caught that last part.

“Who do you love?” Mary asked, putting her rag down and reaching for him. 

Sam shook her off. “It’s Blaine. And it’s not his fault I’m like this, okay?”

Mary took a breath. “You remember when I asked you how are you going to explain this all to your future wife? Do you really think another man is going to take it any better? Blaine was ready to get married to another man. He knows exactly who he is. He’s a sweetheart but do you really think he would want a partner that could stray back to the other sex.”

Sam closed his eyes. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip and he couldn’t breathe. How could his own mom have so little confidence in him? Was it that she thought his sexuality didn’t exist? Or was it that she thought it only made him promiscuous? “I know who and what I am, mom. Blaine does, too. If I had Blaine, I mean really had him, I would never think twice about ‘straying’, or whatever you want to call it. I never cheated on a girlfriend in my life. And I would never cheat on a boyfriend. Especially not on one like Blaine.”

He didn’t wait for her to say anything else, just pushed himself out of the way and towards the basement. Not knocking, he ran down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Blaine sat in the corner of the room, chatting to Stevie of all people as the others were playing some sort of board game. Blaine looked up from his conversation, face breaking out into a pleased expression as his eyes landed on Sam. But no sooner than the look appeared on his face, it disappeared, slipping into a worried look as he took in Sam. He excused himself from Stevie.

“Is everything okay?” Blaine whispered. Sam shook his head, opening his mouth to speak. But he couldn’t. He kind of felt like he was going to cry and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Stevie and his friends. Blaine just tugged on his sleeve, leading him back up the stairs without another look at his basement full of fans. 

They didn’t stop until they were in Stevie’s room. Blaine quietly shut the door behind him as Sam went to sit at the edge of the bed. “Did something happen with your mom?” Blaine finally asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Sam managed to get out. “She still doesn’t get it.” Blaine came over to sit next to him and rubbed his back. Sam dropped his head onto Blaine’s shoulder. Despite the awkward angle, he didn’t plan on moving. He closed his eyes as Blaine landed a kiss to the side of his head. “She still thinks I would have to explain myself to a future girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I think she just said being bi makes me more likely to cheat. As if it just means I can’t keep it in my pants.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Blaine informed him confidently. 

“Yeah, I know you know that,” Sam said. “You always think the best of me.”

“Or,” Blaine said, “I just know exactly what to expect from you. You’re a good man, Sam Evans. One of the best. I wouldn’t be doing this with you if you weren’t.”

Sam snorted. “Is good person a requirement for sex?”

“Maybe it’s one of mine,” Blaine said, moving his hand from Sam’s back and into his hair. And it felt perhaps better. “I trust you because you’re a good person. I couldn’t do half the things I do with you if I didn’t trust you. That includes friend things and, you know, sexy things.”

Sam opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Blaine incredulously. “Did you just say sexy things?” Blaine shrugged, before standing. He began to unbutton his shirt. Sam stared. “Dude, we’re not doing ‘sexy things’ in my kid brother’s bed.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose. “Ew,” he said, taking off his shirt to reveal an undershirt. “I would never. I’m just getting ready for bed before I go make you that hot chocolate you love. Then we’re going to drink hot chocolate as I switch our flights to tomorrow and go to bed.”

“But together right?” Sam asked. “I mean, it’s a tiny bed and, you know, my kid brother’s but I kind of…” He shrugged. 

“Bro cuddles,” Blaine offered.

“I’m little spoon!” Sam claimed, starting to undress. “Well, the big little spoon because you’re tiny.”

“I’m average,” Blaine rolled his eyes and threw Sam’s overnight bag at him. “I think I’m going to go get the hot chocolate before I get into my pajamas,” he decided. Sam waved him off as he left.

Sam got comfortable in bed as he waited for Blaine. Or rather, he tried to get comfortable, but he hadn’t been in a twin bed for a while. And his mind wasn’t quite shutting off. He kept looking impatiently at the clock, waiting for Blaine to return. Did it usually take this long to make a cup of hot chocolate? Maybe he was having a hard time navigating the kitchen. Was it rude of Sam to send a guest down to make him stuff in his kitchen?

Though it may have taken longer than expected, Blaine returned with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. Sam quickly sat up to take it as Blaine joined him. He took a sip and paused. “This is really good. It tastes just like…” he trailed off as Blaine squirmed. “Did my mom make this?”

Blaine nodded a little awkwardly. “She was still washing dishes when I got there. Then she, uh, well she insisted.”

Sam sat up a little straighter. “She didn’t say anything to you, did she?”

“No, she didn’t say anything,” Blaine insisted. Though he seemed a little uncomfortable, he wasn’t lying. They drank their hot chocolate in silence. As much as Sam wanted to boycott it because his mom made it, it did taste awesome. He watched as Blaine switched their flights to the next day.

Once finished, they settled into bed together. It took a while to get into a position where neither one of them was falling of the bed or cutting off each other’s circulation. As promised, Sam got to be little spoon, enjoying the way Blaine’s breath felt on the back of his neck. It helped that every so often, Blaine placed chaste little kisses on his neck. He felt…he felt loved. Even if not the way Sam loved him.

It was silent for a while before Blaine spoke. “If I bought a house, would you move in with me?”

Sam paused. “What?”

“Well, we’ve all been talking about moving, remember,” Blaine said gently. It was kind of weird having a conversation like this. All Sam had to go on was the sound of Blaine voice and the way Blaine’s body felt against his.

“But me, you, and Artie have been talking about renting another place,” Sam pointed out. He really couldn’t afford to buy a house.

“I know,” Blaine said quietly. “But Artie and I…well, things aren’t what they used to be. And we think maybe it’s a little much to be working so closely together and living together. I mean, he’s kind of my boss. And sometimes work has to be left at work.”

“So you and Artie are getting a divorce and I have to choose which parent to live with,” Sam said dryly.

“No, no, not at all,” Blaine said very quickly. “We’re trying to save both our friendship and work relationship. Besides, Artie wants to live with Kitty. And Marley and Unique mentioned wanting Kitty to move in with them. Either we need a very big house or we have to split up the group somehow.” Blaine breathed. “And honestly, with how it’s getting harder and harder for me to go out in public without an audience, I really don’t want to put the girls through living with that.”

“But you don’t mind if I do,” Sam said slowly, trying to follow Blaine’s train of thought.

“You’re different,” Blaine said, placing another kiss on his neck. “I want you everywhere with me…I mean, you’re my best friend, right?”

Sam turned so he could face Blaine. “So you buy a house in the Hills or something. And I come along for the ride. How much rent do you think that would mean?”

“No rent,” Blaine said, shifting so that their bodies were pressed together better. Again Sam couldn’t see his face but this time it was because of how Blaine was tucked against him. “I just want you with me.”

“I pay rent or it’s no deal,” Sam proposed. While he wouldn’t let Blaine pay his way, he couldn’t imagine not living with Blaine.

Blaine shifted back so he could look into Sam’s eyes. “You want to live with me?” he asked, for some strange reason surprised.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We already live together.”

Blaine swallowed. “This is different though, just the two of us.” His eyes looked so big and hopeful, but Sam didn’t get what the big deal was.

“Just make sure I’m paying my fair share of rent, okay?” Sam instructed him. He imagined what it would be like if they were buying a house together. When did he start having domestic fantasies? He really was losing it. “I guess we really don’t need Artie tying us down now that he’s practically married, huh? We’ll be two single guys in Hollywood, man.” He had to remember that anything else was just a fantasy.

“Right,” Blaine sighed a little glumly. “Two single guys.”

“I know you wish this could be you and Kurt buying a house together or something,” Sam said, trying to ignore the hurt he felt just from the idea of it. “But this can be just as great.”

Blaine stared at him for a moment, before pulling Sam in for a soft kiss. They didn’t often kiss like this: softly with no intention of going further. In fact, Sam usually avoided it, not wanting to confuse himself further. Blaine pulled away. “Better,” he promised.

****************************

_Blind Item: A certain actor on a certain controversial show was spotted at LAX with his best “bro” helping him with his bags._

*********************************

_“Blaine Anderson Dating His Model Roommate?”_

**********************************

_“Blaine Anderson Faking His Sexuality to Gain Viewership?”_

**********************************

_“Anderson in a Steamy Love Triangle with Co-Star and Model?”_

*********************************

_“Blaine Anderson’s Engagement Called Off Because of his Two-Timing Ways. See Just Some of the Few with Who He Cheated on His Fiancé”_

**********************************

_Since Blaine Anderson’s appearance in Hollywood, there’s been speculation into his love life. In one of his first interviews, he mentioned a fiancé that he has since split with. No one knows when or how. Besides that elusive fiancé, Anderson has been photographed with a number of people. Rachel Berry—his friend on Broadway. Sure, Anderson claims to be gay but check out the photos. They seem awfully close. Other photos point to a possible relationship with his co-star Jesse St. James. Both men have denied the rumors and St. James has insisted that he’s straight. But the two seem awfully close. Besides their regular coffee dates, the two have also been photographed leaving parties together, laughing and hanging off each other. St. James has also been spotted leaving Anderson’s residence. So are both cases just speculation? Possibly. Especially considering one constant presence in Anderson’s life: his model “friend” Sam Evans. Not only has Evans attended events with Anderson as his date (or “bro-date” whatever that means), Anderson seems to have returned the favor for Evans’ events. Fans, meanwhile, mention running into the two of them everywhere: the gym, coffee shops, and restaurants. Set photos show Evans going in and out of Anderson’s trailer. Now, most recently, Anderson and Evans ran into paparazzi at LAX returning from some sort of vacation together. So is this too speculation? Maybe we’ll just let the pictures talk._


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts to expect the Blaine isn’t happy with their arrangement and things come to head at Blaine’s birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Blaine performs on Ellen in “Overjoyed” by Matchbox Twenty. The lyrics read by themselves really do the song no justice so I recommend looking it up if you’ve never heard it.
> 
> I hope I didn’t make Sam too oblivious here, but in my defense, at lease such obliviousness is totally in character.

**Chapter 13:**

Sam entered the house a little exhausted. Fittings for his next runway had run way over because the designer’s assistant apparently copied down his measurements wrong. He hated when the clothes were too tight on him. It made him panic and think he had gained weight or something. The relief he felt once it turned out to be someone’s mistake and not his weight was incredible.

Throwing his stuff down, he made his way into the living room where Artie was watching something on TV and Blaine was on his computer. Blaine sent him a smile over his computer screen before returning his attention to it. Settling himself onto the couch next to him, Sam threw an arm around his shoulder, content as Blaine adjusted so he was leaning into him. Sam glanced at the screen over his shoulder.

“Houses?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Blaine sighed. “I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

Sam glanced at one of the listings. “How about that one?” he pointed. 

Blaine clicked on it, quickly reading through the details. “Too much property,” he complained. “I like outdoor space but that’s excessive.”

“Hmmm,” Sam commented, knowing they weren’t going to get anywhere tonight. Blaine really needed to hire a real estate agent because he was always getting overwhelmed by all the choices. Sam reached over, grabbing the computer from him and carefully closing it. Blaine’s complaints were only half-hearted, especially as Sam started kissing his neck.

“Oh no you don’t,” Artie complained, glaring over at them. “You start that and you’re going to disappear into one of your rooms and not come out for the rest of the night. And we said we were having a house meeting tonight.”

Sam groaned as Blaine put some distance between them. “But I don’t want to,” Sam whined. “It’s been a long day,” he reached for Blaine, “and I just want to…” He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows causing Blaine to let out a snort of laughter.

“No, we should do this,” Blaine said, face growing serious as he turned his attention Artie. “Mr. Director, the floor is yours.”

Artie nodded before rubbing his hands together. “Okay, schedules. I’m in the writer’s room for the next few days and Blaine is in the recording studio. Wednesday he has Ellen. Rachel gets in on Thursday. She’ll be here the next few weeks for rehearsal then shooting. The studio is throwing a little party for Blaine on Friday and Saturday is his party here.” He looked to Sam. “What do you have going on?”

Sam shrugged. “I have the runway show tomorrow then my next job isn’t until after Blaine’s birthday.”

“That leaves you open to pick Rachel up at the airport and entertain her for a little while, right?” Blaine asked.

“That’s the plan,” Sam agreed. It would be nice to see Rachel again and entertaining her wouldn’t be too hard. She would be here for at least a few weeks for her appearance on ‘Stardom’ so that meant they didn’t have to do too much in the first few days. He looked at Artie. “Is the meeting done now?”

Artie rolled his eyes. “Not yet.” He turned to Blaine. “What do you think the timeline is for you two moving out?”

“We haven’t found a house yet,” Blaine said, gesturing to his computer. “Obviously. But maybe by the summer? That way the girls can move in here and adjust to LA before school starts.”

Artie nodded again but then seemed to be considering his words. He looked a little twitchy. “You know I’m not trying to kick you out of here, right? I mean, sure we are having some artistic differences but you’re still my friend.” He looked at Sam pointedly. “Both of you.” Sam squirmed in his seat a little bit. He and Artie were not having artistic differences. Their issues were personal. Artie didn’t support what he was doing with Blaine and he had apparently chosen Sam to confront about it. Or send disapproving looks at. Last time Sam checked it took two to tango or whatever the saying was. 

“No, I agree it’s for the best,” Blaine said, reaching over to pat Artie’s arm. “And it makes sense for me to be the one to leave. I’m the one that needs the more secure location.” He glanced over at Sam before turning back to Artie. “And I hope you’re not annoyed that I’m taking Sam with me.”

Great, now Sam felt like he was someone they had custody over.

Artie snorted. “Last I checked that was Sam’s choice. Besides, I have my girlfriend moving in. It would make sense that your… your Sam came with you.”

Sam just barely resisted doing a Frodo impression. Instead, he rubbed his hands together and stood up. “Great, that’s all settled. We have our schedules down. We made sure no one is too terribly hurt by the divorce and—“

“Can we stop calling it a divorce,” both Artie and Blaine mumbled in unison. They exchanged amused smiles.

“Ah, yes, smiles!” Sam announced. “See everything is fine. Now Blaine is coming with me because I had a bad day and he’s going to help make it better.” Blaine blushed and Artie choked out a laugh. But Blaine didn’t resist as Sam grabbed him and dragged him back to his room.

“It’s late,” Blaine hesitated as Sam threw himself into the bed. “And I have to wake up really early to record.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t share a bed tonight,” Sam pointed out, motioning for Blaine to join him.

Blaine sent him a smile before crawling into bed with him. “I still have to shower, but this is nice,” he said once he settled in, arm thrown across Sam’s body and head rested against his chest. Sam looked down at him to see Blaine glancing up at him. Sam ran a hand through Blaine’s hair, ignoring the day old gel.

“What’s nice?” Sam asked contently.

“I like sharing a bed with you,” Blaine said. “You know even if we don’t have sex. Thank you for humoring me.”

“Humoring you?” Sam shifted to get a better look at Blaine. “I like this, too.”

“I know,” Blaine said, looking down. “It’s just still new for you, right? Doing this with another guy?”

“I guess,” Sam stared up at the ceiling now that it was impossible to make eye contact with Blaine given their positions. “But I’m comfortable with you.”

“Do you think…” Blaine trailed off. He ran his hand along the edge of Sam’s shirt for a moment. Sam tried to think unsexy thoughts. Blaine had said no hooking up tonight. As if noticing the tension in his body, Blaine quickly stopped. “Do you still think you don’t want to be someone’s boyfriend? Or…” he sounded a little flustered. “I mean to have a boyfriend.”

Did Blaine want to break things off? Was this his way of telling Sam it was okay to look somewhere else?

“I still think it would be weird,” Sam admitted. “A couple of months back Brandon set me up on a few dates with some of his friends and it just didn’t click like that, you know? And what my mom said is making me think that anyone I date that knows I’m bi is going to think I’m going to cheat.”

“I don’t think that,” Blaine said, flattening his palm against Sam’s abs. Sam breathed in slowly, trying not to feel the intimacy of the situation.

“Not all guys are like you, Blaine,” Sam informed him, looking back down at Blaine. “Forget about me. When are you going to get back out there?”

Blaine was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to get back out there. Everything with Kurt for a while was so hard. I like this. I like us. It’s just so easy. We’re good with each other.” Blaine glanced up at him. “I was hoping you thought so, too.”

Sam sighed. His suspicious were confirmed. Blaine wasn’t ready for another relationship. Everything that happened with Kurt was still on his mind. He didn’t want anything beyond friends just hooking up.

“Don’t worry. I don’t want to end this,” Sam agreed. “Why end this when neither of us is planning on dating anyone any time soon. And why go out looking for some hook up when we’re so good at it?” Trying to cut the tension, he winked at Blaine.

“Right, hooking up,” Blaine said quietly. He pulled away. “I have to shower,” Blaine said heading to the door. “And I think I’m going to sleep in my bed tonight. I don’t want to wake you up in the morning.”

As Blaine shut the door behind him, Sam groaned, staring back up at the ceiling. He would give anything for Blaine to want more with him, but he wasn’t going to get it. He didn’t want to end what they had but Sam was starting to wonder how this was helping him. Sam didn’t want to move on, but maybe he had to. But he figured he could stick around for however long Blaine wanted to do this. He wasn’t lying when he said they were too good at hooking up to want to stop.

*************************

_Blaine Anderson appears on the set. He stands in front of the mic and the back-up band begins to play._

_“Feeling my hands start shaking_   
_Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed_   
_I'm sorry but I have no choice, you're only getting better_   
_Maybe you have your reasons_   
_Maybe you're scared, you're feeling down_   
_Are you crying when there's no one around?_

_Oh then maybe, maybe if you hold me baby_   
_Let me come over I would tell you secrets nobody knows_   
_I can not overstate it, I will be overjoyed_

_That smile on your face like a summer_   
_The way that your hand keeps touching mine_   
_Let me be the one to make it right_

_And maybe, maybe let me hold you baby_   
_Let me come over I would tell you secrets nobody knows_   
_I can not overstate it, I will be overjoyed_

_And if you want, we'll share this life_   
_Anytime you need a friend, I'm gonna be by your side_   
_When nobody understands you, well I do_

_So maybe maybe, let me hold you baby_   
_Let me come over I would tell you secrets God only knows_   
_I can not over state it, I will be overjoyed_   
_Baby let me come over I would tell you secrets nobody knows_   
_I can not over state it, I will be overjoyed_   
_Yeah I will be overjoyed,_   
_Oh I will be overjoyed”_

_The audience breaks out into applause and Ellen joins Anderson on stage, clapping with her audience. “Blaine Anderson, ladies and gentlemen!” she calls._

_The two hug and exchange words no one can really hear. She leads them over to the seating area. They face each other and she smiles. “So.”_

_“So,” Anderson says very seriously._

_“That’s some song,” Ellen says, looking to the audience for agreement. “I understand we’ll be hearing it soon on ‘Stardom’.”_

_“That’s right,” Anderson tells her. “In fact I just finished recording it. But you’ll probably have to wait until about episode 20 to hear it on the show.”_

_“Ah,” she leans forward. “So you play a gay teen trying to make it in the music world. Where does this song fit in to that story?”_

_“Well, Ben records it for his first album but…” he sneaks a look at the audience then back at Ellen. “But who cares about that, right? So anyone that watches the show knows that Ben might have a little bit of a crush on his producer. And like a true musician, Ben puts everything he feels to music. It just so happens that the person the song is about is the one that will probably work on the song just as much as Ben.”_

_“That might be awkward,” Ellen laughs. “So you actually write the music for the show right? Including this one.”_

_“Yes, including this one.”_

_“You also write your own music separate from the show. How do you keep those two separate?”_

_Anderson considers his words, taking a moment to cross his legs. “Honestly, there is considerable overlap. I connect with Ben on a much deeper level than I think I would connect with any other character, so when I write music for Ben, I also write music for myself. It really is our situations and exactly what points in our lives we are at that differs.”_

_“So this song,” Ellen prompts._

_“’Overjoyed,’” Anderson interjects._

_“Right, ‘Overjoyed’. It’s about being there for someone and having that person be there for you right back. Do you see Ben and Robbie’s relationship like that?”_

_“Definitely,” Anderson nods. “At this point in time, Robbie is the only support network Ben has because his parents have really failed him, you know? For Robbie, he’s distrusted and kept people out for so long, but he lets this kid in. I can’t say what’s going on in Robbie’s head, but Ben is falling hard.”_

_“What is this writing process like then?” Ellen asks as she leans back in her chair. “Do the writers just give you a one word prompt and tell you to write? Do they give you a script and then you write a song for it?”_

_“Artie,” Anderson turns to the audience, “that’s my showrunner and current roommate. He usually tells me he needs a song about this or that and tells me what general mind frame Ben should be in when writing it. For ‘Overjoyed’, he basically told me to write a song about falling in love.”_

_“And you came up with this?” Ellen asked, kind of surprised._

_Anderson shifts in his seat a little bit, re-crossing his legs. “Not exactly,” he admits. “I actually had a really hard time with this song. When he asked for it I was going through a break-up with the only guy I had ever fallen in love with. And Ben and Robbie’s story is much different than mine and K—my ex’s was. I just struggled with it. And everyone was getting really impatient with me because we were hitting the deadline and I had nothing.”_

_“That’s not good. How did you spit this one out?” she laughs. “Is this an example of you just throwing words on a piece of paper? Because geez.”_

_Anderson looks somewhat embarrassed. “Actually, Artie broke into my bedroom and went through all my notebooks. He found this song that, well, I had never intended it for the show. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but he thought it worked really well.”_

_Ellen’s eyebrows disappear into her hair. “So your showrunner just went through your things?”_

_Anderson rolls his eyes. “No, my long-time friend went through my things. Probably with the help of his girlfriend because my notebooks are on one of the higher shelves in my room. We had words.”_

_“Oh, words,” she says to the audiences. A series of “oohs” break out in the audience and Anderson laughs._

_“Don’t worry. We talked it out,” he says. “But, hey, I get paid for it so it all works out.”_

_“That’s true,” Ellen nods. “Everyone knows I’m only here for the money.” The audience and Anderson laughs. “Anyway, so this song. You wrote it as Blaine, not Ben. Do you have a new boyfriend you’d like to shout out to.”_

_“No, I’m okay,” Anderson says, looking down shyly._

_“Well if you’re going to be so adorably shy about it,” Ellen responds, poking at him. “I need you to give us the dish on set. What’s Jesse St. James like to work with? Is he a much of a diva as he comes off as?”_

_Anderson looks as if he can’t believe she just said that. “There are no words for what he’s like to work with,” he laughs. “No, but seriously. Jesse is my best friend on set. There’s no one else who understands what this whole thing’s been like and I can tell him things that I can’t tell anyone else. If I’m not hanging out with one of my friends who are visiting the set, you’ll probably find me with Jesse.”_

*************************

Rachel lounged in the passenger seat, sunglasses perched over her eyes. “This is nice,” she sighed. “The sun. Just cruising around town. I love New York but this is such a nice change.”

Sam glanced over at her, taking in her relaxed posture. “Maybe you’ll discover how much you like television and stick around.”

“Doubt it,” she sniffed. “I was born for Broadway.”

Sam pulled into the driveway and a grin broke out on Rachel’s face. She clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh I can’t wait to see Blaine and Artie. Wait!” she grabbed his arm as he unbuckled his seat belt. “How is he? I mean I saw him on Ellen and he seemed okay but he almost mentioned Kurt and he was talking about how hard that song was to write.”

“He’s fine. I think,” Sam shrugged. “I haven’t really seen him much since the interview though. Apparently, he’s busy. And he’s hanging out with his new best friend.” He sulked before pausing a little awkwardly. “How’s, uh, how’s Kurt?” Rachel quickly let him go, busying herself with her own seat belt. “Rachel?”

“He was sad at first,” she said, pursing her lips. “But I think he’s been prepared for this break-up for a while.”

“Meaning?” Sam looked at her cluelessly.

“He’s dating around,” she said very quickly, wincing as if waiting for a bad reaction from him.

Sam rolled his eyes. “They’ve been over for three months. And things were going downhill long before that. Of course he’s dating.”

Rachel looked at him pointedly. “Blaine’s not.”

Sam decided to skip over that comment. He didn’t want to talk about how Blaine and he were hooking up. He didn’t want to talk about the feeling he had gotten the other night that Blaine wasn’t content with just hooking up with someone any more. He was pretty sure that was just a feeling until he heard that song. And he certainly didn’t want to talk about how he’d felt ever since Blaine’s appearance on Ellen. Who was that song about? Wouldn’t it be oddly fitting if Blaine had written a song about his co-star that also worked for their characters? 

Sam went to get out of the car, waiting for Rachel to join him before continuing the conversation. “I don’t get why you think I’d hold something against Kurt for moving on when it’s over.”

Rachel shrugged. “Well, you haven’t exactly kept in touch with him. He thinks you don’t want anything to do with him. Artie has at least texted once or twice.”

Sam looked down at his feet, pausing in the walkway. “Listen, I was pissed at Kurt when everything was going down but it’s over now. Kurt and I weren’t exactly the keep in touch kind of friends before New York.”

“Except we all spent almost three years being a close knit group,” Rachel pointed out.

Sam huffed in frustration. “Were we? When did either Artie or I hang out with Kurt if Blaine wasn’t involved? When did Santana hang out with any of us three if Kurt wasn’t there? Face it. We’re all connected because of the New Directions but we were all only a group because Blaine and Kurt linked us together. Santana hasn’t exactly texted us either.”

Rachel glared. “How dare you,” she pointed a finger at him. “I love Blaine—“

“You didn’t love Blaine so much the first time they broke up,” Sam challenged.

“Four years ago!” she threw up her hands. She continued, wildly gesticulating. “You are my friend. Blaine is my friend. Artie is my friend. And I know for a fact that Kurt thinks the same way.”

Sam scoffed. “Maybe you should’ve told him that when he was accusing Blaine of cheating with me. I’m bi right? So I can’t keep it in my pants. Forget about him painting Blaine as a good for nothing cheater. Apparently, I would do that to him, too. It’s just sex, sex, sex with me!”

Rachel got suddenly quiet. “You’re hurt,” she said gently, her anger forgotten.

Sam sighed. “Sorry, it’s just personal stuff.”

She smiled. “See, that’s how I know we’re friends. You just told me the personal stuff.” She took a step closer. “Do me a favor and text Kurt some time. Even if it’s just to say that you’re not ready to be friends just yet. Or that he hurt you when he got you involved in their fights. ”

“Fine,” he said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. She giggled. He knew he was just frustrated. Blaine was skipping out on him again and again it was to be with Jesse. Since that weekend, Blaine had been coming home late and sleeping in his own bed. They had barely touched. “Now I know we’re friends. We just had our first fight and we still like each other.”

“Speak for yourself,” Rachel teased, poking him in the shoulder. It reminded Sam of something Blaine would say in that moment that Sam pulled her in closer.

They hung around the house for most of the day. Rachel showed him pictures from closing night. Unfortunately, Sam, Blaine, and Artie couldn’t make it. Sam had a runway the same night and shooting on ‘Stardom’ had been super tight at the time because of some errors. It looked like Rachel hadn’t minded though. There were a lot of pictures of a teary Rachel and Kurt and Santana were featured a lot. Once they were done with the pictures, Rachel talked his ear off about her schedule appearance on ‘Stardom’. She was to play an old fling of Robbie’s who cooks up some trouble between Ben and Robbie. No one had told him much more, apparently wanting to surprise him once everyone realized he enjoyed watching the show much more than seeing the behind the scenes aspects.

“So then I told him that maybe he should find himself another girl,” Rachel informed Sam as they got to the topic of her love life. “That with a new batch of college girls entering the city in only a few months, he was bound to score another woman way too young for him. He stormed away after that. Way too dramatically if I may say.”

“Like Rachel Berry levels of dramatic?” he asked teasingly. She smacked his shoulder with a giggle. He pulled her in closer and she squealed as she fell against him. She was so loud that Sam didn’t even hear Artie and Blaine return home.

“Well, hello y’all,” Artie said, staring at them in amusement. Blaine didn’t say anything. Not that Rachel gave him any time. She tore herself off of Sam and into Blaine’s arms. He hugged her with a smile but his eyes found Sam’s over her shoulders. But Rachel didn’t notice his weird behavior, moving on to Artie and they exchanged an awkward hug.

“Come sit down,” Rachel waved them over, returning to her place next to Sam. Blaine took the arm chair and sent her a tight smile.

“How was your flight?” Blaine asked politely.

“Fine, fine,” she said. “But I don’t want to talk about that. I want to talk about the fact that you were just on Ellen! How was it? You have to tell me everything.”

That finally got a sincere reaction out of Blaine. He grinned, shaking his head at her antics. “It was kind of amazing,” he admitted. “She came to meet me in my dressing room and I could barely keep the fanboy in. I don’t think I was too successful. She just kind of offered me an autograph if I gave her one, too.”

“That’s so sweet,” Rachel gushed. She turned to look at Sam and Artie. “I need to remember these things for when I’m eventually on Ellen,” she informed them before turning back to Ellen. “Those were some nice dance moves you had for her during the end.”

Blaine looked a little embarrassed. “That woman just kind of gets you to do stuff. The end of that interview kind of just spiraled into a goof fest. I was just so relieved she wasn’t going to ask me anything more about Jesse that I went for it.”

“So you and Jesse, huh?” Rachel waggled her eyebrows. Sam shifted uncomfortably. This was the last thing he wanted to hear about.

“Oh come on Rachel,” Blaine groaned. “Not you, too.” He threw his head back and Artie snickered. Luckily, Rachel let it go and they spent the evening catching up, with Rachel repeating many of the stories Sam had already heard. Eventually, she got Blaine talking about what it was like being famous. She couldn’t believe there could be downsides.

“I love my fans, but sometimes you just want to go out to eat with friends or have coffee in peace,” Blaine insisted at one point before wincing. “God, I sound so ungrateful, but I can’t even have friends without rumors that I’m sleeping with them. Who’s ever going to want to be Blaine Anderson’s boyfriend?”

Rachel patted his knee in comfort. “You just need someone that’s gone through the same thing,” she told him. She leveled a pointed look at him. “Blaine, you’re a celebrity now. No one will judge you if you start hanging out with other famous people. You know, as long as you don’t forget any of us.” 

But that’s what Sam was worried about, wasn’t it? Blaine needing someone like him. Like Jesse. While Sam had been feeling mildly jealous of Jesse for a while, it had mostly been forgotten when Blaine and he had started everything. He thought he had Blaine, but things change. Sam had never held onto anyone’s attention for long.

By the time everyone headed to bed, both Sam and Blaine were oddly tense. Rachel didn’t seem to notice anything but Artie was quick to escape into his room. They set Rachel up in Blaine’s room like they had with Marley and Unique before returning to Sam’s. Neither of them spoke as they got ready for bed. How could so much distance develop between them in a matter of a few days? Sam just felt like he missed something. Blaine pulling away just felt sudden. 

Sam got in bed, watching as Blaine hesitated, folding and re-folding his shed clothing. “Remember when you used to have a little crush on Rachel?” Blaine asked with a small smile.

“Dude, Rachel was so into me. I could tell,” Sam said, grinning in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Why…” Blaine cleared his throat, placing his clothing down. “Why didn’t you guys get together?”

“That soon after Finn? Not likely,” Sam commented. 

Blaine nodded. He bit his lip. “If it wasn’t for Finn though…”

“I don’t know, Blaine,” Sam sighed, losing a bit of his patience. This tension between the two of them was driving him nuts. “What’s the point of this? Is this like when you ask me what guys I think are hot? Because yes, Rachel is hot. Would I date her if things were heading that way? Probably. But then again, if you weren’t gay, you probably would too.”

Blaine didn’t say anything, just looked at him speculatively. He moved slowly in Sam’s direction, crawling over him and straddling his thighs. Sam braced his hands on Blaine’s thighs. “What are you doing? Last time…”

“You’re almost as bad as those tabloids you know,” Blaine said quietly. “Pairing me up with Rachel or Jesse.” He leaned down, putting his lips to Sam’s ears. “When are you going to get that I’m here with you? I want you.” He trailed his lips along Sam’s jaw, to his neck.

“Yeah?” Sam breathed, wondering if he was just being paranoid. He could feel Blaine’s hum of agreement against his neck, then Blaine’s hands traveled down to unzip his pants.

Blaine pulled away so that he was looking down at Sam. “You just have to tell me what you want.” Sam looked into his eyes and he saw a hesitancy there. Blaine was unsure, nervous and that conflicted directly with the confident way he was playing Sam’s body. Why couldn’t Blaine just be clear? What if Sam said what he wanted? What he really wanted: all of Blaine. Would that scare Blaine away? Or would it make things awkward when Blaine couldn’t return Sam’s feelings? Because as hard as he tried, Sam couldn’t get that Ellen interview out of his head. Blaine admitted that he could talk to Jesse about everything. And wasn’t that what his song was about?

“You,” Sam finally answered, before losing his nerve, “and whatever you were planning when you started undoing my pants.”

Blaine offered one of his nervous little smiles before returning his attention to Sam’s pants. As good as a blowjob from Blaine always felt, it wasn’t the same. Something had changed.

**************************

Blaine didn’t come home the next night. He called earlier in the day, letting Sam know that he was staying with Jesse who was apparently freaking out over seeing Rachel. “Apparently he finds himself ‘extremely emotionally confused’,” Blaine had informed him. And just like that, Sam’s insecurities about Jesse were back. What did Jesse find so emotionally confusing that he needed Blaine to stay the night? That was probably why Sam turned down Blaine’s following invite to his birthday party on set. He just couldn’t deal with Jesse that day. The pictures that broke online the next day just made everything worse. Jesse tweeted a bunch of selfies and other pictures that showed him and Blaine practically glued at the hip. One even showed Jesse lounging across a laughing Blaine.

Blaine’s party on Saturday wasn’t a huge one since Sam, Artie, and Blaine were still a tight group. There were about a dozen people from ‘Stardom’, Jesse, Rachel, and Kitty. Kitty had gone all out in decorating the house with banners and little hats that only Artie wore. Between her and Rachel, the house was also full of plenty of food and alcohol. They refused Sam’s help in anything so he had just been stuck obsessing. That probably explained why he downed drink after drink once the party started. It didn’t help that Jesse had arrived with Blaine and had stuck by his side.

Luckily, Sam had Rachel with him throughout the party. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away from Jesse and Blaine at all. Then everyone would have been sure to notice. “Should I go over and talk to Jesse?” Rachel asked nervously, following Sam’s gaze to the two. “I mean we said hello but we’re both adults, right? We can hold a conversation.”

“I don’t know why you would even want to talk to him,” Sam grumbled as he took another drink. “He’s….annoying,” he announced, unable to think of a better word for a moment. “Oh, and self-centered and full of himself and a bunch of bad traits.”

Rachel giggled. “Oh, Sam, don’t worry. I wouldn’t even think about getting back together with him. After seeing everything with Blaine and Kurt, and you know most of the New Directions, I’m all for admitting when something is over. Jesse was a long time ago. I’ve moved on.” She looked very proud of herself. “Which is exactly why I should be able to talk to him.”

“But you don’t have to,” Sam pointed out, taking her arm. “Please, don’t. Stay with me. You can be on my side.”

“Do you mean at your side?” Rachel asked curiously. Sam shrugged, finishing off his drink and looking for another one. “Don’t you think you should slow down?”

Sighing, Sam let her take the drink away from him. His eyes landed on Blaine again who was talking with his hair and make-up girls. Jesse seemed to spot him looking and quickly returned his attention to Blaine. Was he judging Sam? Totally not cool. He should go and say something. Maybe make a claim on Blaine. But Blaine wasn’t his to claim.

Sam decided Rachel probably had a point about his drinking. It was definitely time to stop before he did something stupid. He even did his best to not pay attention to Blaine. And he did such a good job too that he didn’t notice Blaine again—though that didn’t mean he didn’t think about him but Sam could only expect so much from himself--until Blaine came over to speak to them, thankfully alone.

“Hey guys,” Blaine grinned, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he looked between the two of them. “Having fun?”

“Besides the total lack of karaoke,” Rachel told him, “this is a very nice party.”

Blaine snorted. “Kitty had some very convincing threats she seemed totally prepared to carry through if we did karaoke.”

Rachel nodded knowledgeably. “After helping her with the food, I’m not surprised.”

Blaine turned to look at Sam. “How about you Sam? Having fun? Rachel and you look cozy.”

“Loads of fun,” Sam said with more confidence then he felt as he pulled Rachel closer to him. “Rachel and I are just catching up. I missed girls, you know? It’s always us guys and Kitty. And Kitty is one of my dudes so you know? We need more girls hanging out with us, you know?”

Blaine looked confused. “I guess?”

“I want to be one of the dudes,” Rachel said with a pout. 

Sam grinned because she looked kind of adorable. “But you can’t. I miss girls!”

“Right,” Blaine said as he began to fidget. He looked towards the empty cup beside Sam. “Drink some water, okay?” His eyes rested a little longer than necessary on Rachel before he ran off back to Jesse. Sam watched as Blaine pulled Jesse to the side. Jesse frowned, before pulling him out of the room and out of sight.

“I don’t want water,” Sam pouted. Rachel just leaned against his side. Sam couldn’t help but train his eyes on the spot where Jesse and Blaine disappeared, growing more agitated the longer they stayed out of sight. At least thirty minutes passed without them returning. What were they doing?

It took him a moment to realize that Rachel had begun to draw patterns on his thigh with her fingertips. “What are you doing?” Sam asked.

Rachel shrugged. “Enjoying your company.” At this point, her head was tucked into his neck and she tilted her head so that her mouth was close to his ear. “Last time I was here, I thought we were going to act on all that sexual tension that’s been boiling around us for the longest time. But you were there for me as a friend and that was nice. Just, don’t pretend you haven’t been sending me all kinds of signals this time around.” As she made this speech, her hand slowly traveled up his thigh.

“Sexual tension, huh?” Sam swallowed. “And you want to…” But his mind was whirling. It was communicating all these feelings that Rachel was causing. The way her hand felt against his leg, the way her small feminine body felt against his. And Blaine and Jesse had disappeared together, hadn’t they? Blaine was going to end things. He just knew it. And it was his right, wasn’t it? They weren’t together. They were screwing around. Friends who messed around. That’s it.

So that was why Sam found himself following easily as Rachel led him back to his room. Sam blocked out all thoughts of Blaine, enjoying the expanse of leg he could see peeking out from under Rachel’s skirt, the feminine curve of her hips, how her long hair shifted to the side revealing her bare neck. He felt a spark of arousal and didn’t hesitate closing the door behind them and pulling her into a kiss. Rachel kissed passionately but much gentler than Blaine and she had to push up on her toes to deepen the kiss. Sam wasted no time in steering her towards the bed, pausing only long enough to lift her sweater over her head. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment at the curve of her breasts, so different from the masculine plains of Blaine’s chest. Sam pulled her in again, letting her push off his unbutton plaid shirt. He quickly lifted his t-shirt over his head.

The two of them fell into bed together, Sam extra careful not to hurt Rachel. She seemed so much smaller now. Kissing her neck, he pushed a hand up her skirt and she whined as his thumb brushed under her panties. He wanted her so bad. 

And the door swung open. “Hey, Sam are you—“ Blaine froze in the open doorway, the way the light filtered in preventing Sam from seeing much of his expression.

“Blaine,” Sam said, pushing himself off of Rachel, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.

“Oh, god,” Blaine groaned, quickly turning around and running.

“Blaine!” Sam shouted, grabbing for his own shirt and chasing after him. Blaine pushed past his friends, paying no attention to their calls. Ignoring the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned, Sam chased after him. 

Sam caught up to him in the backyard and grabbed for Blaine’s arm, but Blaine quickly shook him off. “Don’t touch me,” Blaine choked out. Sam was shocked to see tears in his eyes as Blaine turned to face him.

“Blaine, I don’t—“ Sam swallowed, having a hard time finding words. “It…we’re not dating.” He could’ve kicked himself as those words escaped his lips.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, choking out a sob. “How could I forget?” he said. “You’ve been pretty clear. I just thought…I just thought if I waited long enough you’d…”

“I’d what?” Sam asked reaching for him again. A throb of hurt pushed through him as Blaine avoided his touch.

“I can’t,” Blaine shook his head. “I just can’t.” He pushed past Sam, heading back to the house. As Sam turned, he was surprised to see Jesse and Rachel watching from the back door. Rachel reached for Blaine as he brushed past her but Blaine didn’t even acknowledge her. 

Sam tried to follow, but Jesse stopped him with a glare and a rough push. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough,” Jesse sneered. “I can’t believe you’d do that to him. That boy’s crazy about you.” With that, Jesse followed after Blaine. 

Sam could only watch, feeling at a loss. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, let alone think. He hadn’t thought. And he certainly hadn’t expected that reaction from Blaine. Did Jesse just say that Blaine was crazy about him? It all hit him at once. That song, Blaine’s hints. Was it all about Sam? He felt suddenly and completely sober.

“You and Blaine?” Rachel asked tentatively. She had managed to pull on her sweater a lot more successfully than he had managed his shirt.

“It was just sex,” Sam insisted pitifully.

“That didn’t seem like just sex,” Rachel said slowly, taking a tentative step towards him.

“Oh, god,” Sam said, the full force of what happened hitting him. “I love him. I thought there was no way he could feel the same and I…my mom was right. I’m just a giant slut.” He sat himself down in the middle of the grass and Rachel followed.

“You are not. You didn’t know,” she said gently. “You just need to talk to him. Fix everything. I feel so terrible about all this.” Sam half sobbed and half-laughed as he realized that only Rachel could manage to turn something to herself even when trying her best to be a good friend. “We’ll fix this,” she promised, reaching for him. But Sam pulled away. He was such an idiot.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Blaine’s party, Blaine won’t speak to Sam so Sam is forced to talk to just about everyone else. He has to choose between waiting or finally speaking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter unfolds over several months so I apologize for the jumping around. It starts in April and ends in July. Hopefully any questions you may have about Blaine’s behavior this chapter will be answered in the next.
> 
> I know I said three chapters left last chapter, but I was wrong. Next chapter will be the last (that means I should’ve said 2 not 3)! So thank you everyone that has read so far, especially those who have given me some sort of feedback.

**Chapter 14:**

It had been one week and Sam was miserable. He hadn’t seen Blaine since the birthday party. Apparently, he had snuck in when Sam was out (which Blaine only knew because he had Artie spying for him) to get some of his things and he hadn’t been back. And he wasn’t answering any of Sam’s dozens and dozens of texts or calls. No one would tell Sam where he was but Sam really didn’t need anyone to tell him. He knew Blaine was at Jesse’s. 

Rachel hadn’t been any help either. She just kept saying that they were going to fix things but she had yet to tell him how. She wouldn’t even tell him how things were going on set, just changing the topic. It was easy to get frustrated with her when she acted like that. Especially easy considering he couldn’t even look at her without thinking of Blaine. What had he been thinking? Sure, Blaine and he weren’t technically anything official but Sam loved him. That wasn’t how you behaved with someone you love. Sam should’ve said something to Blaine. Or he at least should’ve listened better. Blaine tried to speak to him, but Sam let his own insecurities keep him from actually listening.

Sam glared down at his hot chocolate. Sitting in the café with a hot drink after the gym wasn’t the same without Blaine. He was too busy glaring at his drink to notice when someone joined him at his small table.

“You look awful. Do you even wash your hair anymore?” Jesse asked.

Sam couldn’t even bring himself to get defensive or even point out that he had just finished at the gym. He spent so much time being resentful of Jesse when, as it turned out, he was making everything up in his head.

“Hi Jesse,” Sam just sighed.

Jesse stared at him for a moment. “You’re making it hard to even insult you,” he finally said, folding his hands on the table and leaning forward. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here? Because lucky for you, I’m here to listen.”

“So?” Sam asked dully.

“So?” Jesse asked as if insulted. “I’m currently playing the role of Blaine’s best friend here. Talking to me is as good as talking to him.”

Sam glared. “You’re not Blaine’s best friend. I am,” he pointed to his chest.

Jesse appeared unimpressed. “Don’t you think you lost that title when you screwed him and then screwed him over?” He looked quite proud of himself.

“I didn’t—“ Sam groaned in frustration, realizing he didn’t have a leg to stand on. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t know,” Jesse rolled his eyes. “Which, personally, I think is even worse. Mistakes you can fix, but you can’t fix stupid. I mean how dumb do you have to be not to notice the way he feels. He tried to tell you, too.”

“I’m not stupid,” Sam insisted, though he currently didn’t really feel very confident on that. He took a breath, leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment. “It just didn’t, like, compute, you know? Blaine’s just…let’s ignore for a moment that he’s a celebrity nowadays, okay? Blaine’s all good-looking and charming and smart. What am I? I’m a body. Him being into me that way makes sense. He has been before. But for more than that? What do I have to offer?”

Jesse studied him in silence, before his eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward. “You’re serious, aren’t you? You think you’re not good enough for him.” He sighed dramatically. “I was all ready to tell you that. I was going to tell you that you’re not good enough for him. Maybe pour something hot in your lap and storm out. But now that I know you actually think that, I can’t. Why can’t I?”

“It shouldn’t be that hard,” Sam practically mumbled. “You egged Rachel for like no good reason.”

“I don’t really like you,” Jesse informed him almost brightly. “But Blaine does. In fact, he’s in love with you. And because I believe you didn’t mean to hurt him, I’m going to let you explain yourself and, if it’s a good enough explanation, I’m going to report back to Blaine.”

“You would do that?” Sam asked confused.

“Like I said, it depends on what you have to say. So talk,” Jesse made a gesture at him to speak.

“I love him,” Sam blurted out as if confessing. “I don’t know for how long. I mean I didn’t even realize until Kitty told me back in like October. But I followed him to LA because I couldn’t imagine having to be without him. So it must have been since New York. The whole time I was comforting him about Kurt, before and after they broke up, I just kept wishing I could be with him. When we hooked up, I figured I could. Even if only a little bit.”

“And you thought he was too good for you. That’s why you never noticed…” Jesse made a vague motion with his hand.

“He loved Kurt. He was devastated about the break-up. And he said he wasn’t ready to move on,” Sam told him, becoming a confused again. He remembered that clearly. He wasn’t making things up there. And one thing still didn’t make sense. Why didn’t Blaine just tell him out right? He knew Sam could be thick sometimes.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “When did he say that? I seriously mean when. Like the day they broke up or something?”

“No,” Sam snapped. “He said that like a week before we started hooking-up. And last week he said he didn’t want to go out and date.” The more he thought about it, the less stupid he felt. Blaine was sending mixed signals! See, it wasn’t all his fault.

“Oh, wow, Blaine said something nearly two months ago. Clearly, he’ll feel that way forever,” Jesse said sarcastically.

“And last week?” Sam prompted pointedly.

“He doesn’t want to date around because he wants to date you, you idiot,” Jesse threw up his hands in an overly dramatic expression of frustration.

“How do you even know all this?” Sam asked, banging his head on the table.

“Stop that,” Jesse scolded. “Don’t ruin your looks. You still have that.” Sam lifted his head to glare at him. “As for how I know…didn’t I tell you Blaine and I are like best friends? He tells me tons. And starting about last month all he could talk about was you. You were right. When you started your little arrangement, he was still hung up over Kurt. But he already loved you one way. It wasn’t too hard for him to love you another.”

“I just don’t get it,” Sam practically whined. “Why didn’t he just spell it out for me? He had to know how I felt. Just about everyone I know noticed. He had to, too.”

“Seriously, how can two boys this oblivious function?” Jesse said, practically to himself before turning back to Sam. “He wasn’t sure. Sometimes he thought you could feel more, but then you would just say something.” He made sure Sam was looking him in his eyes. “Mostly he didn’t want to push you. I mean, you have to admit, you’re not exactly comfortable with your sexuality. All that stuff about only wanting men for sex. You can’t blame him for being hesitant.”

“I didn’t…” Sam started before realizing he had said that. “I only meant that I was scared of being a guy’s boyfriend. I was scared because I thought I would do it all wrong. Blaine’s different, though. He’s…listen, he’s the only one I can picture myself with, period. Blaine’s the only one I can even think about anymore. Rachel…” Sam groaned. “I was drunk and I thought he was in love with you. I thought the song, the interview…I just thought all the signs were pointing to him loving you.”

Jesse stared for a moment before breaking out into laughter. “Me and Blaine? What is with everyone? I’m straight. Blaine and I are friends. I mean I know he’s hot or whatever everyone says about him but not hot enough to turn me or whatever.”

“There was just the song and then he was saying how much you could understand him and Rachel and I were telling him he needed someone who could deal with his celebrity. And who better than another celebrity, you know? And then you were emotionally confused and needed Blaine to stay the night. Not to mention the photos and you were all over him and then the party you didn’t leave him at all and—“ Sam rambled, and he probably would have kept going if Jesse didn’t stop him.

“Of course I was emotionally confused. I was about to see the girl I never got over for the first time in a long time,” Jesse brushed him off. “Blaine was being a good friend. Staying with me, letting my drunk self hang off him, even dealing with me during his own party.” He sighed, face growing serious. “Listen, Sam. I don’t have friends. I bet you can understand why. Blaine’s probably the only friend I’ve had since I was little. I have zero interest in him sexually or romantically. And Blaine has zero interest in me, because he loves you. When we disappeared at the party, he was freaking out about telling you and I was giving him a pep talk.”

“Not that it matters,” Sam sunk into his chair. “I ruined everything.”

Jesse offered him a tense smile. “And yet again you’re wrong. Blaine’s not even mad at you. He thinks he has no right to be. He’s just hurt. Heart-broken. He went and fell in love with someone who he thinks doesn’t love him back so soon after getting his heart trodden on by the guy he thought was his soul mate. And this one is his best friend and the guy that got him through his break-up. To make matters worse, he’s busy dealing with the show, finding a house, fielding interviews. He’s confused.” Jesse got up, leaning over the table for a moment. “For god’s sake, tell the boy you love him.” With that, Jesse left, leaving Sam with a lot of new information and a cold cup of hot chocolate.

Was he really going to take advice from Jesse St. James? The simple answer? Of course he was. He pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine for like the millionth time that week. He let the phone ring, waiting for the voicemail.

“Hey, Blaine,” Sam said as it picked up. “I wish I could say this in person, but I’m sorry. I didn’t know. If I had known, I would never have touched Rachel. I would never have even thought about it. I…” he took a breath. “Listen, I really don’t want to do this with a voicemail. Please call me back. I need to see you.”

He hoped to hear from Blaine but he didn’t really expect it. As the day went on, he figured he was hoping for too much. That was probably why he was so surprised when he got a text from Blaine later that night.

_“I can’t right now. Just give me more time.”-B_

Sam wondered how long it took Blaine to write that text. Did he not hear Sam’s voicemail until now and texted right away? Did he ignore the voicemail and wait to text until after he saw Jesse? Or maybe he heard the voicemail right away. Maybe it took that many hours for him to write out such a short text to Sam. Maybe it was that hard to speak to Sam.

_“Please don’t make me do this via text. You really need to know something,”_ Sam texted out. He was about to hit send when he changed his mind. He quickly deleted the message. Blaine asked for time. He shouldn’t be pressuring him. 

_“Okay,”_ he texted before realizing that wasn’t enough. _“Just please talk to Jesse.”_ Sam couldn’t tell Blaine that he loved him by text or voicemail the first time. He just couldn’t. It wasn’t enough after what happened, but he was hoping Jesse could get the message through.

******************************

Sitting in his own home had never been this awkward. Rachel, Artie, Kitty, and he just sat there going about their own business. Artie tried to talk to his girlfriend but Kitty seemed distracted. Sam, meanwhile, couldn’t even speak to Rachel at this point. It wasn’t her fault, but interacting with her made him feel so guilty. He had just decided to go to his own room when Kitty finally said something.

“I don’t get it,” Kitty stated, eyes only for Sam. “I’ve stayed quiet long enough. It’s been like a week and a half and I’ve said nothing. Do you know how difficult that was for me? But I’ve reached my limit. How could you do that?” she waved vaguely at Rachel.

“I’m not a that,” Rachel scowled. “And he didn’t do me.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Only because Blaine walked in before you could do the dirty. And don’t talk to me. I’m trying not to be mad at you because you didn’t know, but how self-involved could you be not to see? Seriously?”

Rachel opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it, looking at her lap guiltily. “It makes sense now,” she admitted.

Sam sighed. “Kitty, leave her alone. This is all my fault.”

“Well, duh,” she glared. “That one’s obvious. I just don’t know what you were thinking.” 

Sam shrugged, not wanting to explain again. He looked over at Artie. “Aren’t you going to say I told you so?”

Artie just shook his head. “Man, I didn’t want to be right. You think I’m going to rub it in your face when both of you are hurting? I just want things fixed.” He glanced at Kitty. “Leave him alone. He obviously feels bad enough.”

“I just don’t know why he isn’t doing anything about it,” Kitty groaned in frustration. She didn’t seem mad any more, just upset.

“Because Blaine told me to give him time,” Sam informed her. “I think doing what he asks is the best thing I can do.” He sighed, standing. “I’m just going to bed.”

Sam certainly didn’t expect Rachel to follow him. “We need to talk,” she said, pushing him into his room. Sam let himself be led, looking at her expectantly. He just wanted her to spit out whatever it was so he could go to bed.

“I’ve spoken to Blaine,” Rachel announced. “Things were a little awkward between us, but thankfully we sorted everything out before shooting actually began.”

“Good for you,” he snapped, not understanding why she was just rubbing this in, and sat on his bed.

“Don’t be mean. It doesn’t become you,” she scolded. “He’s okay, you know? Just going about his business. His agent called. It looks like he might be signed for something pretty big for the hiatus. Their keeping it hush, hush for now.” She eyed his bed for a moment as if considering taking a seat, but she didn’t. She pulled out her phone. “And he had an appointment with a real estate agent. He, uh, he wanted me to give you her number. There’s a listing he really liked that he wanted you to look at.”

Sam froze, wondering if he heard her correctly. “He still wants to live with me?” he asked, his voice small.

Rachel looked at him sadly. “It’s a four bedroom house,” she told him. “He said that would mean two guest rooms and each of you would have plenty of space.”

“Space?” Sam repeated. He looked down at his feet. “I bet he just feels obligated. You can tell him that I could stay here. Or find my own place. He doesn’t have to worry about me.”

“I will not,” Rachel said with a sigh. “He’s not cutting you out of his life, Sam. This is him telling you that no matter what, you two are going to continue having some sort of relationship. That’s a start, isn’t it? Even if he decided he just wants to be friends, you can always woo him or something. Fight for him, you know? Don’t you think Blaine deserves to be fought for?”

“I think Blaine deserves to make his own decisions,” Sam corrected. “And for people to respect those decisions.”

Rachel’s shoulders sunk. “That makes sense,” she admitted miserably. She played with the hem of her shirt for a few moments. The room was awkwardly silent and Sam wondered whether he could just ask her to leave. “I’m sorry,” Rachel finally spoke, so quietly that Sam almost didn’t hear her. “I keep telling myself I didn’t know so I shouldn’t blame myself. But your friend Kitty is right. I was so busy thinking about myself and my own wants that I missed everything. As usual.” She looked at him tentatively. “Blaine insists that I have nothing to be forgiven for, but he’s been so distant from me. Maybe it’s selfish, but I would feel much better if someone forgave me.”

Sam wanted to go to her. To comfort her. She just looked so small and sad, but he figured it was best to keep his distance. He had a feeling being too close to her would make them both feel worse right now.

“Blaine’s right, you know,” Sam said tightly. “You don’t need to be forgiven. None of this is your fault. It’s mine.”

“You might not want to hear this,” Rachel said, “but it kind of isn’t. I mean, sure, how it went is your fault, but remember when we were talking about Kurt and Blaine’s fights the last time I was here? Blaine doesn’t communicate well. And he runs from confrontation. Neither of you said how you really felt and now you’re both hurting. It’s not just making excuses to say you didn’t know. You didn’t.” She cleared her throat and stood straighter, regaining some of her bravado. “And I know you want to respect Blaine’s decisions but his feelings aren’t the only ones involved here. Blaine runs. Maybe not all the time but enough that you need to know you can’t just wait around. Give him time, but don’t give him too much.”

“Thanks, Rachel,” Sam said, more to humor her than anything. That and he really didn’t feel like talking anymore. Rachel nodded, turning to leave, her confidence firmly in place. When she left, Sam considered her words, wondering whether she had a point.

***************************

The day after he spoke to Rachel, Sam called the real estate agent just as ordered, but he didn’t want to check out the house alone. What did he know about things like this? So he called Brandon who was bored enough that he was happy to help. The two of them took the tour together, Brandon asking all the relevant questions and Sam feeling out of his depth and a little distant. Once the tour was over, Brandon followed him back to the car and ordered Sam to spill what was bothering him. While he tried to dodge the question, Sam realized he kind of wanted to talk to someone on his side. Or at least hopefully his side. Everyone else was friends with both him and Blaine. While Brandon and Blaine got along, Brandon was Sam’s friend.

 

Brandon stared at him for a long time after he finished. “Well, that explains why you’ve barely hung out with me,” he finally breathed out. “You were too caught up in Blaine. Also, I’m really trying to hold in my resentment over you not telling me. Just so you know.”

“Sorry?” Sam asked. “We really didn’t tell anyone. We were just kind of found out. Well, I guess Blaine told Jesse but that’s it.”

“I still can’t believe you thought Blaine was into Jesse. I barely know them and I didn’t even think that,” Brandon said, leaning back in Sam’s passenger seat. 

“I know,” Sam whined. “I’ve never really been jealous and paranoid like that. Okay, maybe once before but that time I was right. My girlfriend really was cheating on me then. And I really don’t want to talk about what was going on in my head or anything like that. I’ve had enough of thinking that, talking about that, all that. I just want to talk about what I’m supposed to do now.”

“Blaine wants time and your friend Rachel thinks you should push,” Brandon summarized thoughtfully. “Maybe you can do both. Give him his time but remind him you’re not going anywhere.”

“But how?” Sam groaned in frustration. He looked towards the house. “I mean he still wants me to move in with him. He at least wants to be friends. Maybe I should let him set the, you know.”

“Pace?” Brandon filled in. He looked hesitant about something and Sam wanted to urge him on. That must have been clear on his face, because Brandon quickly spoke. “Okay, okay. It’s just…do you really think you can be friends? You’re in love with him. He’s in love with you. You’ve both been hurt. Do you really think you can just go back to the way things were? Would you really want to? Sam, I know you did what you did, but you have to consider your own feelings too. Isn’t that what got you into trouble? You tried to ignore what you wanted. You did it so well that you didn’t even notice he wanted it, too. Your friend Rachel isn’t totally wrong. Maybe it’s not so much that you have to fight, but that you have to be clear about what you want. Both of you do.”

“I want anything he’ll give me,” Sam said pitifully.

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s healthy. And exactly what I’m sure Blaine wants in a partner: pathetic. I know you’ve accepted the blame and all that, but can you stop acting so annoyingly dependent? I know this all-American hottie thing must’ve made scoring the girl easy for you or something but don’t tell me you’ve always been this much of a lapdog.”

Sam glared, sitting up straighter. “I’m sorry I’ve never broken someone’s heart before. I didn’t know it would hurt this much. And I’m not a lapdog.”

“Then stop moping around,” Brandon poked him in the shoulder. “Stop acting like this is the end of the world. Decide what you want and do something.”

“I don’t want to lose him,” Sam admitted, his annoyance leaving as quickly as it had arrived. 

“I hate to break it to you,” Brandon looked at him pointedly, “but if you were that worried about it, you should’ve never slept with him. Relationships are complicated. Most of them end and most of the time you don’t stay friends with an ex. Welcome to the real world, kid.”

“Well it sucks,” Sam decided.

“Duh,” Brandon rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Now drive me home,” he gestured towards the road. “I have a dinner later with Kevin.”

Sam started the car and got them on the road, considering Brandon’s words. What did he want? Could he truly just go back to being friends? Did he want that? Could he do as Rachel said and woo Blaine even if all Blaine wants is to be friends?

Brandon interrupted his thoughts. “So how was he, anyway?”

“Huh?” Sam glanced over at him.

Brandon seemed to fight back a grin, though the edges of his mouth twitched upward. “Blaine? You said you guys were hooking-up.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe you’re asking me that.”

“Yeah, well, he’s hot,” Brandon said defensively. “And you’re my friend. Friends dish.”

“I’m not telling you,” Sam told him. “I don’t trust you not to say anything.”

“But I’m so good with secrets,” Brandon insisted. He turned his body to face Sam better, an innocent look appearing on his face. “Please? If you don’t tell me, I’ll just assume you two got up to some kinky stuff and that’s why you refuse to share. See, look, I’m assuming.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You are not.”

“Fine,” Brandon huffed. “See if I ever give you any more advice.”

Sam smiled. Not one he had to put on for his clients, but an actual smile. Even if Sam didn’t like Brandon’s advice, he had to admit that he had at least brought him out of his little mope-fest.

***********************

Three weeks and there was still no word from Blaine. Artie and Kitty tried to stay out of it so they refused to play the middle men, not even giving him updates. While Rachel kept annoyingly pushing Sam to do something even until her last day in LA, she couldn’t tell him much when it came to Blaine. Apparently things were still somewhat tense between the two. As if Sam needed anything else to feel guilty about. Sure, Rachel and Blaine’s friendship could survive his break-up with Kurt, but it couldn’t survive Sam’s stupid libido.

It at least seemed as if all their friends were hoping for things to work out. Kitty had helpfully informed him that she was being a good friend and informing Blaine of how pathetically Sam had been behaving. Weirdly, that made Sam feel a little better. Jesse had even told Rachel to tell Sam that he told Blaine all about their conversation. So at least Sam knew that Blaine knew how he felt. Despite the good news, that conversation had been a little confusing for Sam. There was a lot of people telling people to tell people and people knowing that people knew stuff. 

Luckily, as with Blaine’s break-up with Kurt, the tabloids hadn’t caught on to anything. Blaine mostly seemed to keep to himself. In fact, the only thing the media was reporting was that there were rumors that Blaine was going to be cast last minute in some big deal movie. No one quite knew what movie that was so there was a lot of speculation. Sam really didn’t like finding things out about Blaine the same way his fans did.

As patient as Sam was trying to be, once the three week mark hit, he started getting a bit annoyed. Couldn’t Blaine just tell him one way or another what was up? This waiting game was unfair. Oddly enough, it was once Rachel was no longer around to pester him that her words really seemed to hit home. That and Brandon had developed the habit of poking him whenever he felt Sam was feeling sorry for himself and/or was being too pathetic for his tastes. Still, though Sam knew what he wanted, he didn’t know what he could live with. Was being friends an option?

Sam always was impulsive, so when an idea came to him, he went with it. He dialed the phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey,” Sam said, suddenly feeling stupid. A beat of silence.

_“I can’t say I was expecting your call,”_ Kurt said, his voice giving away nothing. This was why Sam had always had a hard time talking to Kurt. He couldn’t always read him.

“Yeah, well, I can’t say I expected to be calling,” Sam offered a little pathetically. “I just kind of need advice.”

_“You’re calling the ex for advice on how to make things right with Blaine?”_ Kurt asked. Sam thought he might be amused. Maybe.

“I’m guessing Rachel told you,” Sam said dully.

_“You know Rachel. If something is bothering her, everyone needs to know.”_ A breath. _“So are you calling me because I’m Blaine’s ex or because I’m a friend?”_

“I’m sorry,” Sam blurted out. “I shouldn’t have shut you out, but I couldn’t help but take Blaine’s side. And get, like, emotionally invested, or whatever, in your fights. Then I was kind of upset you were giving Blaine a hard time about me because it wasn’t like that—“

_“Except it kind of was, wasn’t it? How long did it take after we broke up for you two to fall into bed together?”_

“How long did it take you to start dating again?” Sam snapped back, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. “Listen, I’m sorry. I’m a little on edge. Just trust me: it wasn’t like that. I would’ve never made a move on him when he was with someone. And I was the one with the feelings. Apparently, his are new.”

_“Don’t hold it against me if I don’t quite take your word about his feelings. That man is as obvious as he is oblivious. And apparently you didn’t notice.”_

“Maybe Blaine’s changed over the years,” Sam suggested. “Maybe you didn’t know him as much as you thought.”

Kurt snorted. _“Oh, I know Blaine perfectly well. I may have let my own fears and insecurities get the better of me, but I know Blaine. I know how he loves. I know how he fights. I know how he deals with hurt. In fact, I think you’re calling me because I know all those things about him that you don’t. You know Blaine as a friend. I know Blaine a lot more intimately.”_

“I think with the rate we went at it, I know him just as intimately as you,” Sam attacked. The silence that followed rung in Sam’s ears.

_“Do you feel better now that you said that? Because I have a lot of things I can say to you right now that will let you get all that bitterness out if that’s what you need. But I really hope that’s not why you called.”_

“I’m sorry,” Sam repeated. “I really didn’t call to be mean to you. At least I don’t think so. I just don’t know what to do.”

_“Well, if you’re apologizing, I suppose I can, too. I wasn’t fair to you. I shouldn’t have tried to interfere with you and Blaine’s friendship just because I was insecure.”_

“Did you really think Blaine would do that to you again?” Sam asked curiously.

Kurt seemed to think about it for a moment. _“I didn’t ever think Blaine would do it to me the first time. After that…things kind of tend to go wrong for me, Sam. Sometimes I can’t help but expect the worst. I’m not saying I was right not to trust him. Maybe Blaine had earned that back, but you can’t help the way you feel sometimes. It wasn’t fair for me to be in a relationship with someone I couldn’t trust. And it wasn’t fair for Blaine to be in a relationship with someone who couldn’t trust him. Does that answer your question? Because I was hoping we could actually get to why you called.”_

That kind of made Sam feel bad for dismissing Kurt’s friendship so easily. He cleared his throat, deciding to move on as Kurt asked. “Do you think Blaine and you could ever be friends again?”

_“Yes,”_ Kurt responded without hesitation.

“Really?” Sam responded in surprise.

_“Of course. Like I said, I get Blaine in ways no one else does. And he gets me. Blaine and I were friends before. We can be friends again.”_

“Just like that,” Sam said doubtfully, thinking back to his conversation with Brandon. This was the real world.

_“Just like that,”_ Kurt repeated. _“Well, at least eventually just like that.”_

“So friendship is an option,” Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

_“Oh, you mean for you two? Yeah, definitely not. At least not right now. You two are in love with each other, or so Rachel says and she’s pretty confident about that fact. You can’t be friends. It’s like when Blaine and I tried to be friends after we broke-up the first time. Even if you could be friends again, it’s not going to be like it was. You two were weirdly close for friends before all this. Kind of co-dependent actually. Do you think that I didn’t know it was you he ran to every time we fought? Do you know how many spontaneous dates he wouldn’t go on with me because you two had some dorky plans? You were always the other man, even if it was platonic. Besides, I don’t even get why you’re thinking about being just friends anyway. Weren’t you the guy that wouldn’t give up on Mercedes Jones because you knew you both wanted each other?”_

“It’s not the same,” Sam insisted. “It’s totally different.”

_“Maybe, but the point still stands. If Blaine’s shutting down and not communicating, you have two options. You can wait, which was usually my go-to strategy, but we both know how successful that was. It led to some epic fights. Or you can do the communicating. Let him know you’re there. Let him know exactly what you want. Stop second guessing yourself. You never let things with Blaine fester when you two were friend, why do it now that you can be more than friends?”_

It didn’t matter how many people gave him advice, all pretty much more or less the same advice, actually. Coming from Kurt it meant a whole lot more. “I can’t believe you’re helping me,” Sam breathed out.

_“Why? I’m not in love with Blaine anymore but I do love him. I want him to be happy. And despite the fact you seem to have forgotten this, the two of us are friends. I want you to be happy, too. Plus, I would love to get some of the credit if I helped fix Blam. Maybe I could put it on my resume.”_

Sam smiled. “Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “So, uh, call me some time. Or text. Whatever.”

_“Boys.”_ Sam could practically hear Kurt roll his eyes.

***********************

So Sam took Kurt’s advice when he didn’t take any one else’s. Kurt just knew. And he was right about one thing. He fought for Mercedes; he could certainly fight for Blaine. Sam didn’t want to call or text again because that hadn’t done anything. And he didn’t actually want to harass Blaine if he was in the middle of something. He decided e-mail was his best choice. When writing the e-mails, Sam was ever thankful for spellcheck. The more flustered he got, the worse his dyslexia got.

The first one was the hardest, but he kept it short:

_Blaine,_

_I promised to give you time and that’s what I’m doing. But I’m not going to just let things sit around and get worse. It’s been hell not talking to you. Something happens and you’re the first person I want to tell. So I’m going to e-mail you. I’m not going to say sorry again because I’ve said that and I want to save the next one for when you finally talk to me. And I’m pretty sure Jesse’s told you everything else anyway._

_My job is the same. Kind of boring. You’re right about me needing more. I saw a flyer in the coffee shop about an open mic night so I think I’m going to do that. I’ve been playing my guitar a lot lately and drawing things again to fill up time. You know when I’m not looking you up on the internet because no one’s telling me anything about you. When did the New Directions learn to be that loyal anyway? Anyway, I miss you. Oh, and did you get my message about the house? I think it’s fine. I mean I don’t think we need that much space. I really don’t want space from you. I miss you._

_-Sam_

The e-mails kept getting shorter. He didn’t know what to say, especially because he was waiting to see Blaine in person before he said all the important things, so he just kept sending Blaine a line here and there.

_Open mic night was kind of awesome. It felt good to sing again. It wasn’t the same without you there. I miss you._

Or: _I was covered in ketchup for my last photo shoot. It was really weird. I miss you._

There was the day that the news hit that Blaine had been signed for the movie version of “Spring Awakening” as Moritz Stiefel after another actor had backed out the last minute. Apparently production had arranged the shooting schedule so that Blaine could fit filming into ‘Stardom’’s hiatus. Sam had quickly researched everything about the show and couldn’t help but get excited. He was so excited that he couldn’t be hurt that he had to hear about it on TV. Or that it meant that Blaine would be in Toronto starting the next week and wouldn’t be back until some time in July. He quickly sent out another e-mail

_I just saw you got that role in Spring Awakening. Your first movie role! This is huge! This is major. You need to tell everyone. You’re going to be amazing. So, so amazing. You do realize that this means I have to call everyone you know and tell them you’re going to be in a movie. I don’t even care that they probably already know. Oh, and I miss you._

That night, Artie came home and pulled Sam to the side. “Blaine says thank you. I think he wants to write back, but he doesn’t know what to say.” Artie was silent for a moment. “Keep writing those e-mails.” He rolled away.

That week, he couldn’t bring himself to write any e-mails. He was happy Blaine said something to him, but did he have to do it through someone else? Couldn’t he just e-mail him? 

The season finale of ‘Stardom’ came and went. The final thoughts on season one were mostly positive. Some fans and critics alike expressed their disappointment over the snub the show had received in the previous award season and started expressing hopes for the coming season. Blaine’s love song wasn’t only well-reviewed, it had charted for its sales. Rachel’s appearance had been a hit, too. She had great chemistry with both Jesse and Blaine. Sam found it funny that the real-life tension between Rachel and Blaine had probably helped them out. She really shook things up between their characters, leaving Robbie vulnerable. The return of Ben’s ex only made matters worse. The show left off with a cliffhanger: Ben showing up at Robbie’s door. The look they exchanged as the show went to credits had left fans promising to tune in that fall. It seemed, then, that Blaine’s career was only going up. Sam avoided the internet after the first few days after the season finale aired. It was starting to hurt seeing Blaine everywhere but right in front of him. 

By the time of early June, Sam was almost ready to give up. He was starting to get annoyed again. He couldn’t understand why Blaine wasn’t talking to him yet. Sam knew how upset Blaine must’ve been when he saw Sam with Rachel, but didn’t he get it by now? Why was Blaine putting him through this? He just wanted to hear something, anything. Still, Sam wouldn’t give up, so he made sure to write at least something:

_I started some cheap art classes. I’ve started piling things on your desk. They’re just waiting for you to see them. I miss you._

Then: _Everyone at the gym knows my name now. I don’t think I’ve ever been in this good of shape. I miss you._

And: _One of the girls I work with asked me out. I told her I’m waiting for someone. I miss you._

That was when the texts started to come. Sam’s heart nearly dropped out of his chest the first time he saw a text from Blaine come in.

_You don’t have to wait.-B_

Sam rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the grin on his face. _I want to,_ he texted back.

Blaine’s next text came just as quickly. _I think I want you to. I’ll be back July 20th.-B_

_And we’ll talk?_ Sam prompted.

_Yes. And pick out a house. Kitty wants us out. She says the drama is tainting her new home.-B_

Sam smiled. _So she tells me every day,_ he wrote back.

_Also, please don’t overdo it at the gym. And eat a bag of Doritos or two.-B_

And the texts didn’t stop. Blaine didn’t text him often but every once in a while he would send something. It was almost like he was checking in.

In late June, he sent one that made Sam quite happy, even if it mentioned Jesse.

_Jesse’s going to come over to start packing my things. Make sure he doesn’t touch your art?-B_

Even putting up with Jesse couldn’t dampen Sam’s mood. In fact, Jesse called him annoyingly chipper and kicked him out of Blaine’s room. That was fine though. Sam had to start packing, too. Blaine still wanted him to move in with him. And he had said he wanted Sam to wait for him. Sam couldn’t help but be hopeful.

Sam got busy. He packed a lot of his stuff, as well as Blaine’s stuff. There were certain things Sam knew Blaine wouldn’t want packed haphazardly. Sam couldn’t imagine trusting Jesse with that. But Sam was busy with other things, too. He was still booking jobs regularly and he had begun to fill up his time with weekly open mic nights and art lessons. Things seemed a bit less tense now with Artie and Kitty so they would all go out together some nights. It was really true that Artie took no joy in being right. Somehow, things got better once Sam did exactly what Artie feared, but Sam didn’t question it. He had his friend back. He had gotten so caught up in Blaine that he forgot about his other relationships.

On the day of July 20th, Artie and Kitty made sure to clear out, leaving Sam in the house alone. While a part of Sam was happy Blaine didn’t ask him to pick him up because he got to avoid an awkward car ride, he wondered whether he should be a little hurt he wasn’t asked. Instead Jesse got that honor. But Jesse was Blaine’s friend. That was it. Sam knew that now.

Sam tried to waste time that day until Blaine’s arrival. He tried watching TV, playing his guitar, drawing something, but nothing kept his attention. He just wandered around a lot and fidgeted. It made Sam wonder how much Kitty and Artie leaving had to do with them giving him privacy and how much had to do with them avoiding Sam’s frantic energy. Finally, Sam heard car doors slam in the driveway. He rushed to the door, opening it before Blaine had the chance to unlock it. Jesse snickered behind him and Blaine kind of just raised his eyebrows. It was so weird that this was the first time Sam had seen him in person for months. He looked exhausted, the gel and carefully put together clothes did nothing to hide it as he took off his sunglasses. But he still looked like Blaine and seeing him just made Sam’s heart beat a little faster.

They didn’t say anything. Jesse, still snickering, handed over one of Blaine’s bags and headed back to his car. “I’ll see you Blaine!” he called before driving off. Blaine and Sam watched him go before they awkwardly juggled Blaine’s bags, setting them down in the living room.

“So,” Blaine said as he squirmed.

“Can I hug you?” Sam blurted out. “Then we’ll talk, but I just want a hug.”

Blaine’s eyes kind of grew soft as he said: “Of course.” He let Sam pull him into a hug, tucking his chin over Sam’s shoulder. They hugged probably a little longer than necessary but it had been such a long time.

They separated. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your messages for so long,” Blaine said, taking a seat on the couch.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, even though it kind of wasn’t. He figured that they could talk about that. They had a lot to talk about.

“No, it’s not,” Blaine told him. “But I’m here now. Let’s talk.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Sam and Blaine can be together, they have to work out where everything went wrong. Even then, being together means telling the world. And the New Directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, favorite, followed, bookmarked, whatever. I hope this ending suitably wraps everything up for everyone. I know some of you were rather upset with Sam, and others were upset with Blaine. I hope both have been redeemed here or at least shown why they behaved the way they did.
> 
> While I have a busy semester coming up, I could probably fit in some one-shots so, please, I’m open to any prompts you may have as follow ups for this story.

**Chapter 15:**

“So where do we start?” Sam asked.

Blaine shifted. “I guess I really made a mess of things if a starting point isn’t clear.” They looked at each other. “Maybe we should start by sitting down?” Blaine suggested, as he took a seat on the couch. Sam sat on the armchair and the tense atmosphere in the room made it as if he chose to sit at the other end of the house.

“We can talk about what happened at the party,” Sam offered.

Blaine shook his head. “I know what happened. Both Rachel and Jesse have told me. I may have over-reacted. I had no claim on you.” His hands fidgeted on his lap. 

“But it still hurt you,” Sam said, quashing the urge to reach out and stop Blaine’s fidgeting. “I know it would’ve hurt me.” He took a breath as he saw Blaine only tensing. “Okay, so we won’t talk about that anymore. Maybe we should start with the fact that I love you. I just never thought you would love me back.” He let out a little awkward laugh. “Honestly, sometimes I still don’t get it, but apparently you do.”

“I do,” Blaine nodded earnestly. “I wanted to tell you, but I was scared.”

“I was, too,” Sam told him, leaning forward a bit, not quite believing they were actually finally talking about this. “I thought you weren’t over Kurt. And that once you were, you would go find someone else. I mean, why would you want me? I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Blaine said, voice soft. “And I think the better question is why wouldn’t I want you? Sam, you’re a good man. You care about your friends, you’re kind, you’re funny. There’s never been someone who’s been there like you have. Through everything. And you’re so talented, whether it’s music or art. I don’t know why you refuse to recognize that you’re a catch.”

Sam smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, well, tell that to my track record with girls. When you say it like that, though, I sound good.”

“Yeah, well,” Blaine returned the smile, “that’s the way I see you.” He cleared his throat, smile fading, and the tenseness returning. “I’m sorry I doubted you…you know about your sexuality.”

Sam shrugged. “I can’t really blame you. I did say a lot of things. But it was never about you, you know? Or maybe it was all about you. You’re the only one I wanted to go there with because I trust you. And I just kept comparing guys to you. It’s not even like I’ve dated any girls since figuring out my feelings for you.”

Blaine looked down at his lap where his hands were still fidgeting. “I didn’t even realize. Not until after I spoke to Jesse. Um, how long have you, you know?”

“Had feelings for you?” Sam asked. “I don’t even know. Remember that first party I went to with you and I wasn’t feeling well so you brought me home? I wasn’t sick. Kitty had just kind of informed me I was half-way in love with you. And I realized she wasn’t wrong. I mean, it’s not like I questioned my sexuality because of you. I struggled with my sexuality for so long, but I kind of stopped once I realized I was into you. It didn’t seem like such a big deal after that.”

“But all our conversations,” Blaine prompted in confusion. “The things you told me about your insecurities…”

“I’ve always told you that it’s different with you,” Sam offered him a smile. “Plus I kind of had to separate the Blaine I was in love with from Blaine who’s the best friend I had to interact with. It was confusing.” Blaine nodded, sitting there in silence for a moment. Sam felt the need to fill up the silence so he blurted out, “I’m sorry about Rachel.”

“Stop,” Blaine held up a hand. “I know. It’s over. There are more important things for us to talk about.” Again, the silence. But it was Blaine who broke it this time. “So you like guys just for more than sex?” he blurted. After the words were out, he seemed shock he had said them. He bit his lip as if in shock.

“I like you for more than sex,” Sam told him, trying to catch Blaine’s eye.

Blaine allowed the eye contact and Sam was surprised to see such conflicted emotion there. Weren’t they fixing everything? Wasn’t everything about to work out? “Why aren’t you mad at me?” Blaine asked quietly. This time he didn’t duck his head to avoid eye contact. “How can you still want me after I treated you the way I have the last few months?”

Sam was confused. “Well, I may have been annoyed. And sure, sometimes I was angry, but then you started talking to me again,” Sam shrugged. “Besides, I hurt you.”

Blaine stood and walked away from him. His shoulders seemed tense as he paced the room. He turned back to Sam. “Sam, you should be angry,” Blaine insisted. “Don’t you get that I didn’t treat you right? Me being hurt over something I had no right to feel hurt about was no excuse for just leaving you hanging. Don’t you get that?”

Blaine kept saying he had no right to be hurt but didn’t he get that it didn’t matter. Sam remembered how he felt when he thought Jesse and Blaine were together. It hurt. It hurt so much. What would it have been like if that hurt didn’t come about through slow suspicion? If he was getting ready to confess his love, only to walk in on Blaine and Jesse together? Of course Blaine was hurt.

“Maybe I have no right to feel hurt about that,” Sam suggested. “Like I said, it did hurt, but you’re here now.”

Blaine sighed, sloppily perching himself at the window. He rubbed at his eyes. “I think we should talk about the last few months,” Blaine said wearily. “Because I really need you to get something.”

“Alright,” Sam nodded seriously, reaching out for Blaine. “But don’t sit so far away. Come back over here.” Blaine didn’t quite acknowledge he heard him beyond doing as asked and returning to his seat. Sam waited until Blaine settled down before asking, “Alright, so why did you wait so long to talk to me?”

“You’re right: I was hurt,” Blaine said, seemingly more than ready to confess. “At first. But it was hard to stay that way with both Rachel and Jesse on your side. Rachel must have told me ten times what happened that night, from both her eyes and yours. Then it was Jesse. At first he was on my side, kind of making things worse. You can imagine some of the stuff Jesse may have said. But then he talked to you. Then he was right there with Rachel trying to get me to talk to you. They wrote a song together and performed it, thinking I might get it if it was in the language of musicals or something.” Blaine couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face for a moment. Just a moment. “I should’ve called after those first two weeks.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sam urged him.

Blaine shrugged half-heartedly. “I wasn’t ready. The truth was, even though I was hurt, I refused to think about it. The only time I really thought about it was when Rachel and Jesse were in my face about it, which was why I avoided them. I just had no time. End of season shooting had begun, then my agent called about the ‘Spring Awakening’ offer and I was either filming or in negotiations for a while. And it was like everywhere I went there were cameras, even on the street. I had to be on at all times. I couldn’t afford to be hurt. There was this one day that I couldn’t get you out of my head. One day. And I couldn’t land anything on set. There was a guest director and he was so fed up with me by the end of the day. It was so humiliating. I felt terrible. That was when I got angry.”

Sam couldn’t help his surprise.

“Not at you,” Blaine quickly insisted. “At myself. What was wrong with me that I couldn’t do my job? That I wasn’t adult enough to keep things separate. So the next day I was all business, and the day after that, and the day after that. Then the pressure started coming up about houses and I had to think about you. Long enough to know I couldn’t deal with it if I lost you as a friend. So I sent Rachel with that listing to you before I ran off to the final negotiations about the movie. Once I signed, things just got so much more hectic. We had to rush the final shooting for ‘Stardom’, rearrange everything so that we could get my scenes finished as quickly as possible. I was so exhausted all the time. It was go, go, go and at night I just collapsed. I stopped checking my personal e-mail.”

“Wait,” Sam stopped him. “You weren’t getting my e-mails?”

“Not until the news broke about ‘Spring Awakening’,” Blaine told him. “And even then it was because someone told me to. Apparently, Kitty told Rachel who told Kurt about your e-mail plan. Then Kurt of all people texted me to check my e-mail. I think at that point I did as he said because I was curious what could have made him break our post-break-up mutual silent treatment.”

“You could’ve e-mailed me then,” Sam pointed out, feeling a little bit of the old annoyance, as if he was experiencing it all again.

“Well, by then I hit my stride of pretending not to have a personal life,” Blaine said, mocking himself. “I just put it on my list of things to do when I had time to breathe. Time to feel without affecting my job. Things kind of changed by the time I was in Toronto. I started checking my e-mail all the time to see if you sent anything. I didn’t even realize I was doing it at first. There was still that crazy film schedule, but there were fewer cameras in my face off set. Fewer negotiations and more me time. So I started thinking about it. And thinking, and thinking. I probably started thinking too much but I think in the end it was a good thing. I realized how long it had been since I last spoke to you. Yet, you were still e-mailing me. Still trying. I got angry at myself for you but I started thinking about us again. You know, being an us. When I wasn’t filming or working on my lines it was all I could think of, much to my brother’s frustration. And I got scared.”

“Scared of us? Of me?” Sam asked in confusion.

Blaine sighed. He looked down at his hands before meeting Sam’s eyes. “Sam, did you move to LA for me?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “For you? Not for you, but with you. With Artie, too. Why?”

“You had a life in New York and you dropped it because I was leaving,” Blaine said slowly. “You don’t see a problem with that.”

“Blaine,” Sam rolled his eyes. “My life was modeling, hooking-up, and hanging out with you. If I stayed in New York, I could only keep two of those things. In LA, I could do it all. It was an easy choice. I did it because you were my best friend. I don’t even know if I was into you like that then. Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded thoughtfully. He took a breath then threw out a barrage of questions. “But how about ignoring your feelings for me because I was with someone else but letting me cling to you like I did? Offering to re-schedule your flight because I broke up with my boyfriend? Cutting a friend out of your life because of me? Just hooking-up even though you wanted more? And hiding that from me. Or how about letting me treat you like that and waiting for anything I’ll give you? You don’t see a problem with that?”

Sam went to speak but Blaine kept going. Blaine stood now, clearly agitated. He began his pacing again. He stopped, turning to face Sam. “I’m needy, Sam. I’m needy and dramatic. And you are just so wonderful and giving. You make me feel like I can ask for anything from you. It wasn’t until I knew that you loved me that it all started making sense. You can’t let me walk all over you, just because you love me. You’ll just give until you can’t give any more. That’s not healthy. I know. I was in your shoes. But unlike me, you never think about your needs if you think someone else is more important.”

“You think we’re going to turn into you and Kurt?” Sam asked, standing as well. “You’re really scared of that, aren’t you?” He went to Blaine, but Blaine avoided his touch. “Blaine, you do remember that things weren’t all bad between you and Kurt, right? I know you have break-up goggles on, but there were good times, too.”

“Good times mean nothing,” Blaine insisted, his eyes becoming a little watery. “Absolutely nothing when things end and that person is gone. You can’t ever get that person back, at least not in the way you would want. I can’t have that happen to us, Sam. If we broke up, we could never be like we were. Maybe it would be better to never have each other the way we really want if that means we’ll never have to lose each other. I mean look what already happened to us.”

“Okay,” Sam breathed, wondering what to address first. There were so many things he wanted to say. He pursed his lips, studying Blaine, what he wanted suddenly very clear. “We can’t be friends, Blaine. At least not like that anymore. Because there’s this between us and we’re both aware of it now. I want to promise that I’ll never let it get so bad that we can’t be with each other anymore, but I know that’s unrealistic. We can’t go back, only forward. And I want our forward to be me and you as boyfriends, not some weirdly strained friendship.”

Blaine blinked. Sam wondered if he had really thought that going back was an option. “But what about you giving too much? I don’t want to take everything you offer.”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not a saint, Blaine. I give only what I can. I do know how to stand up for myself. And you talk like you don’t give as much as I do. That you don’t help me figure out where I’m going with my life or comfort me about my parents. That you didn’t just let me use you for sex when you thought that was what was happening. Or that you didn’t face my mom when you were clearly uncomfortable with it. Maybe I give too much, but so do you Blaine. And I think that’s how we work. We have like, a system. And I’m not worried about you taking advantage or whatever it is you’re worried about. I’ll make a blood oath or something if you don’t believe me. We can both solemnly swear to stand our own ground or whatever it is,” Sam slipped into a fake British accent and moved towards Blaine again who at least didn’t move away. He was still stiff as Sam reached out for him. Sam just wanted him to relax. To get through to him. “Dude, I know what I want. And I’m not giving in to your fears. I should totally get points for that. And I’m telling you not to even think about making decisions for me. It’s up to me if I want to do this. You’re only job is to figure out if you want to do it, too.”

They stood in silence, staring each other down. Sam watched as Blaine slowly gave in. “There’s one more thing,” Blaine said, looking up at him. Some of the fight was gone from him but he still looked worried. “I know you want to be with me, but it’s not the same anymore.” He let out a shuddery breath. “I wanted to be famous, you know? I wanted to be recognized as great but you don’t realize how ridiculous it all is. You’ve seen some of it. The tabloids, the fans. Anyone who’s with me has to deal with that, too. You’ll have to deal with all the publicity, people in our private business, weird fan love and weird fan hate. Because I want to do this all with someone. I need whoever I’m with to accept all that I am, cameras and all.”

“You know I wouldn’t mind that,” Sam told him with a small smile. “I’ve seen it.”

“It’s gotten worse,” Blaine sighed. “I don’t mind the fans. I just feel bad when the people around me are thrown into it. But the tabloids and the cameras really are terrible. And once the movie comes out, if it does well, things are really going to change. I think I’m starting to get that I’m a celebrity now. There’s no more just going home and pretending it’s still like we’re in our apartment in New York.”

“I know, Blaine,” Sam rolled his eyes. “We’ve all just been waiting for you to catch on. For a smart dude, you’re kind of slow the uptake sometimes.” Sam placed his hand on Blaine’s arm, but let him decide whether to come to him. He seemed to be thinking about it. “And imagine how much more crazy everyone’s going to be about you once you have such a catch for a boyfriend,” Sam said teasingly, wagging his eyebrows. Blaine offered him a smile so Sam continued. “And this body? I could totally steal some of your fans.”

Blaine laughed lightly. “Doubt it.” He looked up at Sam, those eyes seriously taking him in. Sam let him look, just waiting for him. “You’re sure about this?”

“As a heart attack,” Sam nodded solemnly. “Or something even more serious than a heart attack? What’s more serious than a heart attack?”

“A heart attack is plenty serious,” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “And you’ll think about everything I said about not giving into my neediness?”

“You make yourself sound awful,” Sam finally pulled him in, happy that Blaine finally let himself be drawn in. “You’re kind of a catch, too,” he stage whispered. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded, eying Sam’s lips. He moved his focus back to the rest of Sam’s face. “How are we going to do this with the media? Should I just let it slip in an interview? Or maybe we should just subtly start touching each other more and see if the paparazzi or fans notice? I guess we can—“

“Dude, stop thinking so much,” Sam told him. Blaine offered him a little smile before pulling him in for a kiss. Apparently, he intended it to be a quick, affectionate one, but Sam pulled him in tighter, enjoying the little noise Blaine made when he deepened the kiss. Blaine moved his hand to the nape of Sam’s neck to gain better purchase. They pulled apart. 

“I say the second option,” Sam announced.

“Huh?” Blaine asked, eying Sam’s lips again.

Sam rolled his eyes, poking Blaine in the side. Blaine dodged before pulling Sam in towards him and hooking an arm around his waist. They stood there for a moment. “Your plans about letting the world know. I say we see just how long it takes for them actually to get it right. We could totally have fun with it. Like act all couply and then go out together and make it look like we’re on a double date or something with other people. Keep them guessing.”

“Alright, but with less deceiving,” Blaine agreed. He pulled away, hooking his hand with Sam and dragging him towards the bedrooms. “But let’s worry about it after I finally get a full night’s sleep.”

“And you need me for that?” Sam teased.

“I warned you about me,” Blaine smiled at him. And just like that, with everything on the table, the tenseness was gone. Sure, they still had a lot to learn about being together, being boyfriends instead of friends. Kurt was at least a little right. Sam didn’t know Blaine that way. Not yet.

**************************

_After months of no sightings together, Blaine Anderson was seen today with his ‘bro’, model Sam Evans. The two were seen meeting with a Hollywood real estate agent. Anderson currently lives with both Evans and his showrunner, Artie Abrams but Abrams is conspicuously missing. Is Evans just helping a friend pick out some real estate?_

*************************

_Since Anderson has returned to LA after shooting his scenes for ‘Spring Awakening’, he has been seen all over LA: gyms, parties, clubs, and restaurants. A constant presence by his side has been his friend and roommate Sam Evans. Fans and the media alike have been reading into it, but Anderson’s love life has been under constant scrutiny since his appearance on the scene with rumors of relationships with Evans, his co-star Jesse St. James, and even Rachel Berry, a long term friend who made an appearance on ‘Stardom’ last season. Excuse us if we take these most recent rumors with a grain of salt too._

*************************

_A camera follows Anderson who is leaving a restaurant with his showrunner Artie Abrams, a young blonde woman, and his friend Sam Evans._

_“Hey, Blaine!” the camera man calls._

_“Hey, guys,” Anderson greets. He pauses, waving his friends ahead. Evans hesitates and the two exchange looks for a moment before Evans follows the couple._

_“Just having a bite to eat?” the cameraman prompts._

_Anderson follows after his friends but turns so he can speak to the camera. “Just finished,” Anderson offers a smile. “Whenever you’re done with that camera, you should totally try it out. The food is great.” His friends climb into a car and Anderson pauses at the open door. “Seriously try the food.”_

_“Wait, where are you off to next?” the cameraman asks._

_“Date night isn’t over, yet,” Anderson winks. He climbs into the car and waves._

_“Did he just say date night?” the cameraman asked, presumably to the rest of his team._

_“Man, that’s nothing new. It’s probably another bro-date or something. Those kids are weird,” someone says off camera. The video cuts off._

***********************

_‘Stardom’ began filming for season 2 yesterday. While no behind the scene photos have been released, sources on set have hinted at some rather physical scenes. Scenes of the kind of nature which apparently require regular breaks, which Anderson spent smiling over texts and apparently being teased by his showrunner. Is Anderson getting a little something on and off screen? If so, it seems as if St. James has nothing to do with the latter._

********************* 

_I know we’ve been speculating for a while that Anderson and his roommate Sam Evans are more than just bros, but after almost a year of it, you start thinking you have to accept that you’re imagining things. Except are we? After months of nothing, they are everywhere together. And is it just us, or do they walk awfully close to each other? The way their shoulders are touching and their hands keep brushing? We don’t know what to even think anymore. Weigh in below._

***********************

_“Alright, everyone. It’s time for ‘So true, so false,” Jason Kennedy says as he stands on the E! set. “We have a good one to start with. So since ‘Stardom’ has hit our screens, everyone has been talking about who its star Blaine Anderson may or may not be dating. And there have been some weird claims on that one.” An image of Anderson appears on the small screen to his right. “But are Blaine Anderson and his model friend Sam Evans dating?” The image shifts to show Anderson and Evans leaving the gym together. They appear to be talking, Evans in a wife beater and shorts while Anderson is wearing a white t-shirt, tight sweats, and sunglasses. “Are you ready for this one, guys?” Kennedy asks, motioning as if warning his audience to brace themselves._

_“So true!” he exclaims. “After nearly a year of rumors, it has finally been confirmed. While there have been a lot of photos and talk about the possibility in the past, this weekend their mutual friend and Anderson’s showrunner Artie Abrams tweeted a picture of them on instagram.”_

_The screen shifts to show a picture, clearly not a professional photo, of Anderson and Evans apparently napping together on the couch, curled up together. The caption reads: “The bromance is dead.”_

_The screens shifts back to Kennedy and the E! set. “Now the re-tweets have been interesting,” Kennedy comments. “But none more interesting than the ones from their high school show choir teammates.”_

_Again the screen shifts to show some of the re-tweets, all a variation of “Blam!” One tweet coming from a Tina Cohen-Chang reads: “Wait!? Romantic Blam?”_

_The E! set comes back into view. “Anderson’s people have confirmed the rumors,” Kennedy states. “Though they deny that the couple has been hiding their relationship, stating that it is a recent development, they admit that Anderson and Evans were planning to let the information come out on its own. When asked whether Abrams was overstepping with his tweet, Anderson’s people confirm that Abrams was given permission by the couple to post the photo.”_

_The image behind him fades out. “Okay so next up,” Kennedy says._

***********************

Sam spotted them before anyone else did. Glancing over at Blaine who was already buzzed and having some sort of animated conversation with Marley and Kitty, he went over to greet the last of their guests.

“You’re late,” he told them as he met them at the gate. Rachel handed him some sort of box, coming over to kiss his cheek.

“Only fashionably,” she insisted. She glanced back at Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes who were taking in the backyard which was full of ex-New Direction members. “They take forever to get ready.”

“Are you kidding?” Santana brushed Rachel aside. “Now step away from Trouty Mouth before you cause another Anderson hissy fit.” She pulled Sam into a hug.

Sam hugged her before moving on to Mercedes. They hesitated a moment before Mercedes sent a mock glare. “Get over here and give me hug boy,” she called. 

“It’s good to see you,” Sam said as he followed her orders. He met Kurt’s eyes over her shoulder. Kurt sent him a tense smile and Sam offered an awkward wave.

“Relax,” Sam told him. 

“I’m fine,” Kurt insisted. “And hello to you too.”

Sam rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around Kurt’s shoulder, not letting Kurt shy away. “If it helps, he’s already a little drunk. You know how friendly Blaine is when he’s drunk. There are going to be no problems,” Sam insisted. “Besides, it’s not like he didn’t want you here. He’s the one that said we had to invite every one of the New Direction to our reunion-slash-house warming extravaganza.”

“You’re kind of lacking people for this to be an extravaganza,” Mercedes stated, hooking her arm through Kurt’s. Sam let him go, letting Mercedes take over. 

Santana looked around, somewhat impressed. “Sure there aren’t a lot of people, but the music, the drinks.” She pointed over her shoulder. “The security? Now that the people who know what’s up have arrived, we’re really gonna get this party started. What’s with the security anyway?”

“Well, party crashers are a problem when they can be stalkers. Or the weird paparazzi who are convinced we live some scandalous life here,” Sam told her. “Did you hear Blaine’s famous? Speaking of Blaine…” he scanned the party, looking past the pool and the lights but couldn’t spot him.

He tugged the group in the direction of Marley and Kitty. “Where’s Blaine?” Sam asked. Marley offered a little wave to the newcomers while Kitty looked them over appraisingly.

“No drama,” she warned, pointing her finger at Kurt.

“What are you, their guard dog?” Santana rolled her eyes.

“I’m the only sense these boys have,” Kitty shrugged. Her eyes landed on Rachel. “That,” she acknowledged.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Hello, Kitty, how nice to see you.” She took in the rest of the party, quickly getting excited. “What a great turn out. Is that Quinn? Everyone really did show.”

“Mr. Shue couldn’t make it,” Kitty told her. Despite her sarcastic greeting, it was clear there was no bad blood between the two. Kitty even shifted to include her better in the group. “Blaine insisted on inviting him but apparently Mrs. Pillsbury-Shuester is like super pregnant. Can’t fly or something.”

“On that note,” Sam announced. “Kitty, you’re in charge of entertainment. I’m going to go find Blaine.”

“He’s on the phone,” Marley offered. “I think it’s his brother. Since Toronto, usually personal calls mean it’s Cooper, right? Or well, you, but you’re here. Anyway, he said he’ll be right back.”

Almost as if he heard her words, Blaine returned to the party. Puck and Mike stopped him for a moment and Blaine stared in interest as Puck started gesticulating about something. Blaine spotted Sam over Puck’s shoulder and made his excuses.

A smile broke out on Blaine’s face as he got closer. “Blaine,” Rachel announced happily as he joined them. She was perhaps slightly hesitant, but Blaine only grinned wider as she called to him.

“Rachel,” Blaine pulled her in for a hug. She relaxed in his arms, a relieved look appearing on her face. He held her at arm’s length for moment. “You look amazing. Did you get a haircut?” he asked. Sam looked a little closer at her. Huh, her hair was much shorter, about shoulder length.

“You’ve noticed,” she exclaimed, looking pleased. “Your boyfriend didn’t even notice,” she made a face in Sam’s direction.

“Clearly he just can’t appreciate you like I do,” Blaine winked. Sam wanted to pull him in close after that comment. He had plenty of confidence in Blaine to put the past spring behind him but he had underestimated Blaine’s ability to put people at ease. Rachel just looked so relieved.

Kitty and Marley ducked out as Unique called them over and Blaine quickly moved on from Rachel, greeting Mercedes who he hadn’t seen in years. He spent a little more time saying hello to Santana. “I’m happy you accepted our invitation,” he informed her sincerely.

Santana rolled her eyes. “Please, talk like a normal human. As if I wouldn’t come. Just be happy I forgive you for never calling.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

“I don’t chase after people, Anderson,” she said plainly. “People come to me.”

Blaine offered her a small smile, his eyes traveling over to Kurt who was standing quietly next to Sam observing. “Hello, Kurt,” Blaine said, shifting a little closer to Sam. He seemed to catch himself, stopping suddenly.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt offered, eying the two of them. “By the way, I won’t explode into some sort of rage if you want to stand next to your boyfriend. Or hold his hand or something. It’s not like pictures of the two of you aren’t everywhere I look as it is.” Blaine looked down at his feet sheepishly and Kurt rolled his eyes. “It was a joke Blaine. I’m fine with you two.” Sam sighed, and pointedly grabbed Blaine’s hand. He waved it a little for Kurt to see. “Yes, thank you Sam.”

Blaine offered Kurt a small smile before glancing over at Sam. His eyes landed on where Rachel’s gift was tucked under Sam’s arm. “What’s that?” he asked.

Sam looked at it. “I have no idea. Rachel just handed it over to me.”

“It’s a housewarming gift,” Rachel informed them. “It’s customary social etiquette, Sam.”

“But Blaine’s like super rich,” Sam responded. “He can just get it himself.”

Blaine grinned at him, grabbing for the gift. “Thank you Rachel.” He let go of Sam’s hand and grabbed Rachel’s arm. “Let’s put this somewhere safe. And then I may or may not have reserved you the first spot for karaoke.”

Rachel happily followed him and Sam just shook his head, wondering how quickly this party was going to turn into a sing off. “On that note,” Kurt breathed out. “I’m going to go say hello to everyone before people start singing.”

That left Sam with Mercedes. He couldn’t remember the last time they had really spoken. After they broke up at the end of his junior year they just kind of let things be. “So, are you going to show me around your new place?” Mercedes asked as she turned to him.

“Well, it’s Blaine’s place,” Sam shrugged. “I just help pay some of the bills. Though I’m starting to think he’s not really telling me how expensive things are.”

“You’re probably right,” Mercedes laughed. “How dare your millionaire celebrity boyfriend pay most of the bills. Now show me the damn house.”

“As you wish,” Sam bowed a little, leading her towards the house. He showed her a bit of the house, telling her a little about it. “That’s my room,” he pointed to a door. “Right now it’s just mostly holding my stuff. Blaine’s idea,” Sam rolled his eye. “He doesn’t want to rush things, but it’s not like I’ve ever actually slept in there.”

“Hmmm,” Mercedes said un-committedly. It took him a moment to realize she wasn’t following him anymore. He turned to face her. “You could’ve told me, you know,” she said to him a little sadly. “I wouldn’t have judged. It wouldn’t have stopped me from wanting to date you either.”

“That’s nice,” Sam told her a little confusedly. “You know, if I knew back then. The whole bisexual thing has been kind of post-McKinley, though, and we don’t exactly talk.”

“You really didn’t know back then?” Mercedes asked curiously.

“Nope,” Sam confirmed.

“So it just kind of came out of nowhere? Suddenly you were attracted to men?” Mercedes asked, leaning lightly against the wall.

“Not really?” Sam replied, not too sure himself. “I think it’s more like I didn’t really recognize it as attraction. At least that’s Blaine’s guess. You know how Blaine’s more into all of this than I am.”

“I guess,” Mercedes shrugged. “Blaine and I were never close. We kind of hit it off on the wrong foot and then he was just part of Kurt and Blaine.”

“You don’t like Blaine?” Sam asked a little defensively.

“I like Blaine just fine,” Mercedes assured him. “This all is just weird.” She stood up straight again. “Anyway, that’s not the point. I just wanted to check in with you. See if you’re happy. Rachel told me how it all went down. Even if I had known you were bi, I don’t know if I would have every guessed the two of you would hook up. But as long as you’re happy…I mean it’s a lot. You were never about fame like the rest of us and now you’re dating Blaine Anderson. Not Blaine from high school, but Blaine Anderson the star of a hit TV show and possible future movie star.”

Sam laughed. He got why Mercedes was worried. He was thrilled she cared enough to worry about him, but a lot had changed since high school. And he was happy about that change because it brought him to where he was now, but at least the fact that the New Direction was a family didn’t change. 

“Mercedes,” he patted her shoulder. “I am dating Blaine Anderson from high school. I’m just also dating Blaine Anderson the TV star. Just like Blaine is dating Sam from high school and Sam the LA model. We totally got this.” He peaked down the hallway, wondering whether to tell her this. “And I’ve been re-signed to do some shoots for America’s Next Top Model. Sure, that’s no secret, but the producers approached my agent about making a reality show for me. Well, Blaine and I, but they kind of want to focus it on me. I could be just as famous as Blaine. I could be like a reality star.”

Mercedes stared. “That seems like a terrible idea. Are you really considering it?”

“Kind of,” Sam said. “I mean I want my privacy but this could be super fun, too. Blaine’s on the fence, too. Blaine secretly loves all the attention and he’s a reality TV junkie so this totally appeals to him, but again the privacy thing.”

“Well,” Mercedes said with a grin, pulling him back towards the yard. “I think everyone at this party would tune in. Rachel would probably start the fan page for it.” They stepped back out into the loud yard. Rachel and Blaine had already gotten the karaoke started. They were doing a very lively version of ‘U + Ur Hand’ by Pink that had everyone laughing as they rocked out. “Oh, no,” Mercedes took in Rachel and Blaine’s performance. “We can’t have those two hogging the spotlight all night. I need to bring some Mercedes Jones star power to this party.”

Sam laughed, watching her rush towards the two. He could only watch as the New Directions drama unfolded over who got to sing. Blaine was happy to hand the mic over to Mercedes but it appeared as if Rachel was trying to talk Mercedes into a duet. Blaine quickly backed out of the argument, bouncing off towards where Puck, Jake, and Ryder were starting up a game of beer pong.

“How did I date a man who plays beer pong?” Kurt asked as he sipped from his glass of wine and joined Sam. “So, did you soothe Mercedes’ worries?”

“Yeah,” Sam told him. “Easy peasy.”

“Right,” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I tried telling her you two were fine but, you know, for the original New Directions, Blam wasn’t a thing. People like Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn just watched it unfold in the media. Though that little interview where Blaine admitted ‘Overjoyed’ was about you was just oh so sweet. What did he say? Oh, yes. ‘Sam, every word was about Sam’. Cute.”

“I’m a little confused,” Sam admitted. “Is this you being jealous? Or you being happy for us?”

“Can I be both?” Kurt seemed unsure. “I’m still a little bitter. Blaine and I had plans. Sure, I was humoring him when he drew up that weird little five year plan but I didn’t expect for things to go so far from planned. We were supposed to get married. And then he was just gone and living the life. Not anything he planned but what just kind of fell into his lap. And yet my plans weren’t unfolding the way I hoped. I lashed out. Then Blaine lashed out. And things ended. There went my marriage. Well, my future marriage.”

Sam sighed. “I hope you’re not trying to get me to feel bad for you. I heard those phone conversations. And don’t act like you don’t have anything. Kurt, you’re working for Vogue. At twenty-three! Give everything some time. If you don’t get Broadway, you still have that.”

Kurt glared but seemed to calm himself down pretty quickly. “You’re not wrong, but it’s easy to say that Mr. Model in the Hollywood house. Rachel’s on Broadway. Blaine’s in Hollywood. Artie’s a showrunner.”

“And you’re at Vogue,” Sam repeated as he rolled his eyes. “Go speak to Mercedes who is still trying to get that album out. Or Santana who keeps booking random commercials.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed. “I know.” He sent Sam a dry look. “I forgot what it’s like to be around someone who brings me back down to earth. You mind if I call you when my dad’s unavailable?”

Sam shrugged, a little distracted by the beer pong game. Apparently Ryder and Blaine had teamed up against the Puckerman brothers. It looked like Ryder and Blaine were winning if Ryder’s overly excited celebration was anything to go by.

“Never mind,” Kurt told him, sipping at his wine again. “You have your hands full with that one. I am happy for you two, you know? As much as I can be. Which is why I’m going to give you some more advice. When something happens, talk it out. Or at least fight it out. Otherwise, you might find yourself with a faceful of a pissed of Blaine Anderson telling you to get your eyes out of the goggles that make you the center of the universe. Or just because you might not be good enough doesn’t mean that you have to blame everyone who is.”

Sam’s eyebrows flew up into his hair. “Blaine said that?” Somehow when both Rachel and Kurt, even Blaine himself, said Blaine had gotten nasty, Sam hadn’t expected that.

“In his defense, he apologized almost immediately,” Kurt shrugged. “And I had just called him an alpha gay who didn’t know what it was like to actually have to earn anything.” He shook his head. “But that’s not the point. The point is: don’t let Blaine hold things in. When he does, that happens. Or that shove fight you two got in back in the day over sexy dance moves.”

“Thanks for the advice?” Sam figured that was the best response.

“And now I’m back to a little bitter,” Kurt sighed, finishing his drink. “I need another one of these.” He paused, his eyes traveling in Blaine’s direction. “It would just be so much easier if he let us get past this and be friends. I was so convinced that breaking up didn’t mean I lost him. Just that I was freeing us both up to be happy. I didn’t want us out of each other’s lives.”

“It’s not going to be like it was when you were teenagers,” Sam reminded him. “He wanted you here. Just give him some time.”

“Right, patience,” Kurt sighed. “I’m only twenty-three. Yah-dee-dah. Okay.” He turned, looking pointedly at Sam. “And I expect you to put in a good word for him. Like I did for you when Blaine wasn’t checking his e-mail.”

“Sure thing,” he waved Kurt off to get more alcohol. Sam quickly found a seat, hoping no one else would find a need to have another heart to heart about him and Blaine. Their friends were really nosy.

Sam listened as Tina took her turn singing, but he only got a few minutes of uninterrupted relaxation. At least this interruption was much more welcome. Blaine wasn’t graceful as he settled himself next to Sam. The chair wasn’t exactly big enough for two but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. Sam knew he certainly didn’t.

“Hi,” Blaine breathed into his ear.

“Hi, back,” Sam said, shifting Blaine over so he was no longer half hanging off the chair. If he was now somewhat on Sam’s lap, neither one of them complained. “So everyone seems to be having a good time.”

Blaine nodded in agreement, moving his lips from where they were near Sam’s ear to the crook of his neck. “I really want to kiss you.”

“You can kiss me whenever you want,” Sam told him.

“That sounds nice,” Blaine said, but made no move to kiss him, just cuddling closer into Sam’s side.

“How drunk are you?” Sam asked as Blaine’s hand started lightly tracing Sam’s abs.

“Two games of beer pong,” Blaine informed him. “We lost the second one. Too much beer.” They sat there in silence, well relative silence because Tina was still singing. Sam spotted Mercedes watching them. When he caught her eye, she grinned, sending him a thumbs up. “Would the world like this side of me? You know Blaine the light-weight who gets cuddly after too many beers.”

“I love this side of you,” Sam told him with a grin. “Is this about the reality show?”

Blaine shrugged. “How can I think something’s the absolute worst idea ever but still kind of want to do it? I think I’m weird.”

“I know you’re weird,” Sam dipped his head down and stole a kiss.

“Hmm,” Blaine looked happy. “I love you.” Grinning, Sam decided to go for another kiss, but Blaine kept talking. “That’s what I told you mother on the phone earlier. And I told her that I would talk to you about having your whole family over for Thanksgiving this year.”

“Wait? My mom?” Sam asked. “I thought you were on the phone with Cooper. How did my mom even get your number?”

“I gave it to her,” Blaine admitted. “The day of Stevie’s birthday party. I went down to make hot chocolate and we talked. I told her she was wrong about bisexuality and that she didn’t have to understand where you were coming from. She just had to accept it. Then I gave her my number if she needed to talk. She called me last month and we’ve been talking almost every week. I think she’s ready to hear you out.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been talking to my mother,” Sam stated at a loss.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine guessed. “She just seemed to need help with it all. And I was there and—“

Sam kissed him. “I love you,” he repeated as they broke apart. That probably would’ve very quickly led to a very public make out session if they weren’t interrupted.

“This just blows my mind,” Tina said, throwing herself down on the chair next to theirs. “I never would’ve thought Sam was bi. I thought Blaine was just in the same boat as me, crushing on the unattainable. And then wham! Blam! Crazy.”

“Blaine’s boat never involved vapo—“ Sam started, but Blaine tugged at his arm, stopping him. “Yeah, sure. Crazy.” Blaine had a hard time hiding a smile at that.

“I’m happy for you two,” Tina assured them, glaring for a moment at Sam. She poked him. “Treat my boo well.” Luckily, she quickly got distracted. “Oh no they aren’t. They really can’t be thinking about singing without me.” She stormed off as quickly as she had arrived, back in the direction of the karaoke machine where Unique, Marley, Kitty, and Brittany were looking through songs.

“Our friends are crazy,” Sam shook his head. 

“But they’re good friends,” Blaine told him. “High school feels so long ago but they’re still all here.”

“Butting their noses in our relationship,” Sam pointed out, spotting a few of them glancing over at them.

“Their curious,” Blaine smiled. “It’s probably weird to some of them.”

“Well, they need to get used to us. And hopefully stop checking in on me,” Sam said. “It gets a little annoying. And there’s no doubt that we are totally awesome together.”

“We totally are,” Blaine agreed. He sighed and pulled himself away from Sam. Standing, he held his hand out to Sam. “Now let’s be good hosts and mingle.”

“You just want to sing again,” Sam teased, but allowed Blaine to pull him up. “But I want a duet. We can do something from high school. ‘Heroes’ maybe. Just no sappy love songs. I refuse to be that couple.”

“I like sappy love songs,” Blaine whined.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe one sappy love song. But then we have to do something fun.”

With a huge grin, Blaine led him past the girls who were still arguing about what song to sing. Sam watched as Blaine gleefully flipped through the songs, looking up every so often to glance at Sam. He looked so incredibly happy here to be surrounded by his friends. Sam couldn’t believe they were here. That they were living together (even if officially as roommates not boyfriends, whatever Blaine meant by that). That they were happy. It was hard to think that just a few years ago, Sam was adamant about not sharing his sexuality. About hiding that part away from all of his friends. Like it was something to be ashamed of. But Sam was finally comfortable with that part of him and he was in the best relationship of his life. With Blaine. 

Sam smiled as Blaine sent him mischievous grin. He wondered if he should worry about whatever sappy song Blaine had chosen. The opening notes of Wham’s ‘Wake Me Up Before You Go Go’ started to play. Sam shook his head as Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet and he took the mic that Blaine offered. Their friends cheered as they started to sing.


End file.
